


Ultima Esperanza

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, alpha/beta/omega, soulmate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 88,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Era horrible, los alfas nunca habian pensado que sucedería pero paso...Los Omegas dejaron de Existir...Y sin ellos nada era lo mismo, pero siempre hay una ultima esperanza...
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bronzershipping, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshiping, Tendershipping - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis amores hermosos, como se encuentran? :3
> 
> Vamos a ver si resisto a lanzar esto despues de que termine una de las historias que ya tengo empezadas XP, si la ven publicada pronto pos... No resisti, ya no resisti para comenzar a escrirla XDDD
> 
> Pero es que la tengo en mi cabeza! Como ignorar el llamado de la inspiracion? Se va y sufro TToTT asi que bueno, comence con esto XD
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Fue algo sutil, tan sutil que nadie se dio cuenta hasta que la situacion les golpeo en la cara con brutalidad. Pero es que los Alfas, tan grandes y poderosos nunca pensaron que tal castigo se vendria sobre ellos sin piedad. Total los dulces Omegas siempre estaban alli, esperandoles en casa con comida y camas calientes, con niños y casas bien cuidadas que dieron por sentado.

Como alguien iba a sospechar lo que la misma naturaleza que les creo les tenia preparado? Sus constumbres siempre barbaras y arcaicas fueron su perdicion, los Omegas son el eslabon mas bajo y no son realmente importantes decian... Hasta que el mundo les demostro lo contrario de la peor forma, les quito aquello que daban por sentado de raiz.

Como se dijo fue algo sutil, en todo el mundo la tasa de natalidad de los Omegas comenzo a mermar paulatinamente. Ya no nacian tantos Omegas como antes y muchos hasta se alegraron, no habian familias con esas "manchas" en sus historias. Poco sabian las concecuencias que se vendrian sobre ellos mas adelante...

La natalidad comenzo a bajar aun mas y ahora los Omegas ya nacidos morian por distintas razones, de forma que la poblacion de la raza comenzo a bajar cada vez mas. Los niños pequeños, al hacerle las pruevas resultaban mayormente Betas, algunos Alfa y solo unos muy pocos desafortunados Omegas. Para cuando se dieron cuenta la situacion con los Omegas ya era alarmante y poco podian hacer para solucionarla, pero aun asi lo intentaron.

Cuando antes los países parecían luchar por ver quien hacia las leyes mas crueles y opresivas para los Omegas, ahora parecían competir por ver quien los protegia mas. Cuando antes era una tragedia que en una familia naciera un Omega de un tiempo a otro se convirtió en una bendición muy rara vez vista, aunque claro siempre hubo aquella discriminación disfrazada hacia ellos. Lastima para todos que naturaleza no dio su brazo a torcer y aun con todos los "esfuerzos" que hicieron por no perder a los Omegas sucedió lo impensable.

Quedaban muy pocos en cada país, 100 a lo mucho entre toda la población y siguieron bajando hasta finalmente desaparecer. Cuando el ultimo Omega, un chico joven fue encontrado sin vida en su cama... Casi como si la misma naturaleza se fuera llevado a su creación, nadie supo como reaccionar. Hubo muchos que pensaron que era lo mejor, ya no habian "machas" en el mundo. Hasta que claro subio la voz de la razón en medio de la idiotez y explico porque esto no era bueno...

Sin Omegas no hay Alfas, los Omegas son los mas indicados para dar a luz las crías de los Alfas. No hay lazos, no hay a quien dominar ya que los Betas no cumplen esa función exactamente. La voz de la razon les hizo darse cuenta que, junto con los Omegas, los Alfas tambien estaban desapareciendo. Algo lógico, la pareja ideal de un Alfa era el Omega por varias razones, la principal era porque era natural el apareamiento entre ellos.

Un Alfa y un Beta apareandose rara vez traían un bebe al mundo, dos Alfas tampoco eran distintos aunque se veían algunos casos de "Alfas Puros". Los Betas copulaban sin ningún problema, llenando los espacios faltantes e incluso arrebatando los puestos de Alfas mas viejos. Justo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de la verdad, los Alfas desaparecerian y no pacificamente como los Omegas...

Llegaría el punto en que los Betas les dominarian, los Alfas podían tener su voz y fuerza... Pero sabian que cantidad y constancia podria jugarles en contra, los Betas les dominarian sin duda en algún momento. Y no solo eso, sin Omegas el Alfa ya no tenian mucha funcion que se diga. Su principal instinto era el de proteger y dominar, a quien proteger y dominar si los Omegas ya no estaban!?

No se dijo nada mas... Necensitaban a los Omegas de vuelta!!

* * *

_En Japón..._

Señor... Ya podemos probar mi teoria? - pregunto con diversion maliciosa un Alfa algo mayor al joven frente a el - estamos perdiendo el tiempo que no tenemos...

Pegaso, hazme el favor de callarte! Tu idea es tonta, ilogica e irracional - grito el otro molesto - que Alfas y Omegas son iguales!? No me hagas reir!

Pegaso hizo una mueca de disgusto para luego recomponer su sonrisa - por personas como tu la naturaleza nos arrebato a los Omegas, tu no debiste conocerlos... Tan maravillosos, tan dulces...

Estoy intentando conocerlos algun dia, por eso estamos aqui - siseo el joven Alfa furioso.

Pegaso, un cientifico de casi 60 años miro al joven Alfa con lastima. El era uno de los pocos Alfas que quedaban vivos que podian jactarse de haber tenido un Omega, mas aun un lazo con uno... En esa entonces era joven y ni sabia lo que pasaria, se enamoro perdidamente de una dulce Omega y pudo saber lo que era ser feliz.

Hasta que un dia su Omega comenzo a actuar extraño, le pedia disculpas y decia que el era uno de los pocos no culpables de lo que se venia. Nunca entendio hasta que un dia desperto y su adorable Cecilia no lo hizo, hay entendio que la naturaleza le arrebato a su amada pero que aun asi sabian que el no era una bestia. El siempre fue uno de los pocos Alfa's que valoraba a los Omegas y les daba su puesto...

De eso hacian casi 40 años y fue uno de los primeros en patear a la sociedad por su estupidez, ahora se reia con los esfuerzos infructuosos por traer a los Omegas de regreso e intentaba apoyar a la causa aunque no era muy escuchado - .... Ummm... Vamos a volver a perder meses en ese feto, esa Beta perdera al bebe Omega que espera...

Joder Pegaso! - gruño el joven Alfa frente a el que revisaba los estudios y notas - el embarazo va bien, esto resultara

Pero como predijo Pegaso, la Beta en cuestion perdio al bebe acabando con las esperanzas que quedaban en los hombres - haz lo que se te de la gana Pegaso, me rindo! - grito el joven que lo habia intentado junto a muchos otros de sus colegas.

 _Un bebe Omega no resultara, simplemente porque a la naturaleza ya no le da la gana que hayan Omegas en este mundo_ \- penso Pegaso tomando las riendas del proyecto - _y si ha ella no le da la gana no hay vida, nosotros somos simples humanos intentado luchar contra aquella que nos dio la vida... Bueno, realmente siempre pateamos a la vida, se maltrato una y otra vez a los unicos que creaban vida... Es normal que la vida nos mande al carajo_

Vamos a ver querida naturaleza, se que quieres castigarnos... Pero debe haber otra forma de castigar los pensamientos estupidos de los Alfas como yo - dijo al aire el peliplateado - debo abmitirte algo, golpeaste en el orgullo a muchos y aun asi no han aprendido la leccion... Sabes que, si traes al menos a un Omega de regreso no tardaran en volver a las viejas constumbres

Debe haber otra forma de darles la leccion que aun con todo lo que ha pasado no aprenden, se que eres sabia madre naturaleza y sabras que hacer - murmuro Pegaso al aire y se sento a esperar, el no perderia su tiempo en exprerimentos que solo resultarian en muerte y perdida de tiempo. Sabia que la naturaleza responderia su llamado y haria lo que esta dictaba...

Meses despues le llego la noticia del nacimiento de un Alfa puro en una familia importante y su instinto le grito que esa era su respuesta, pero no se apresuro _,_ se tomo su dulce tiempo en averiguar a la familia - umm... La familia Sennen, ricos desde tiempos muy remotos y bastante influyentes en el pais... Ohh y que tenemos aqui, un largo historial de niños Omegas nacidos en la familia muertos de formas sospechosas y matrimonios donde el Omega fue bastante infeliz...

Creo que la naturaleza va a golpear aun mas duro esta sociedad - se burlo Pegaso con malicia, a decir verdad el tenia un poco de rencor a la sociedad machista en la que vivia. El habia sido bastante avergonzado y humillado por el solo hecho de que trato a su Omega como se debia, sinceramente todos esos golpes que recibian lo idiotas actualmente no hacian mas que hacerle cosquillas.

El Alfa Puro ya debia tener 5 años y Pegaso decidio que se daria una visita a la familia, hizo una cita y los padres no se negaron... Total el niño era una revelacion, despues de casi 10 años sin que naciera un solo Alfa, que naciera uno puro habia causado revuelo y que la esperanza se levantara un poco de nuevo.

Buen dia Sra. Sennen - saludo Pegaso en cuanto estuvo en la oficina de la mujer, cabellos negros y porte altivo fue lo primero que noto.

Si, viene a conocer a mi hijo Yami no? - tambien frialdad y arrogancia, pero Pegaso no perdio la sonrisa afilada que siempre llevaba.

Si - respondio y fue suficiente para que una beta le guiara hacia la sala donde el crio le estaba esperando, le vio sentado mirando al fuego de una chimenea ornamentada con aburrimiento..... No, no aburrimiento, mas como si fuera una cascara vacia o incompleta.

Un pequeño de cabellos tricolor, vestido con un traje elegante y a pesar de su corta edad con la elegancia propia de los Alfas. Pero su Alfa interno le dijo que habian algo extraño en todo esto, como si ese niño tuviera un cartel luminoso sobre el que dijera "Peligro". Pegaso solo rio y desestimo la situacion, no habia peligro para el... Solo para el sistema - buen dia pequeño, soy Pegaso y he venido a hacerte una propuesta

Que clase de propuesta? - la mirada calculadora del niño se poso sobre el y aun mas alarmas se instalaron su cabeza haciendole sonreir, algo le decia que "esta ultima esperanza" como llamaban muchos a este pequeño se convertiria en otra cosa.

Siento como si te falta algo, no lo crees? - murmuro vago Pegaso y el niño cambio su expresion a una curiosa mezclada con sorpresa - te sientes vacio... Solo, imcompleto

Como sabes como me siento? - gruño el crio de mal humor y el Alfa de Pegaso quizo agachar la cabeza sumiso.

 _Tal poder en un niño tan pequeño_ \- penso el peliplateado parpadeando, aunque se controlo - llamalo una corazonada, pero lo importante aqui es que yo puedo ayudarte a encontrar eso que te falta... Que dices...?

El tricolor le miro con el ceño fruncido - Hump! No te creo, en este mundo ya no hay quien pueda hacer eso

Cierto no hay, pero juntos podremos traer quien lo logre - aseguro el mayor levantandose - no pierdes nada con intentarlo verdad?

Tsk! Esta bien, pero si no logras nada me las pagaras - y el escalofrio que sintio Pegaso en su espalda le dijo que realmento haria.

Llevarse a Yami a su laboratorio no fue tan complicado, total los padres no parecian prestarle realmente atencion y Pegaso habia dicho que le regalaria al niño algo bueno. Asi que Yami hizo sus maletas y junto a un par de Betas se mudo temporalmente con el. Pegaso reviso al pequeño a conciencia y no noto nada anormal fisicamente, solo miro una marca en su pecho extraña... Una piramide invertida en color rojo parecia dibujada en su pecho, Pegaso pregunto y la matrona del niño dijo que habia nacido con el. Lo mas curioso de la marca era la extraña energia que parecia emitir y que solo Pegaso parecia sentir.

Pronto se encontro ignorando la marca y siguiendo con lo suyo, con muestras de ADN alteradas del mismo Yami fecundo a una Beta con un niño. Pegaso siempre fue un firme creyente de que Betas, Omegas y Alfas eran lo mismo y solo un gen definia tu rasgo mas adelante. Asi que retirando el gen Beta y Alfa de la cadena tendria al Omega mas puro que existia... A partir de un Alfa "puro" ironicamente, en Yami estaban todos los Genes aplazados por la union de sus padres, asi que solo era cuestion de aislar los genes que no le importaba.

Pegaso no dudaba que la naturaleza si daria vida a este feto, total... Habia dejado nacer a Yami para esto y por los dioses, el peliplateado sabia que esto se pondria bueno cuando estos dos niños crecieran, solo esperaba tener vida para verlo. Yami continuo siendo el niño extraño que era y viviendo con Pegaso mientras el feto se desarrollaba, aunque ciertamente algo en su mirada parecia cambiar a medida que el embarazo cotinuaba y eso le dijo al cientifico que iba por buen camino.

Un dia se encontro una extraña imagen, a Yami sentado sobre el regazo de la Beta voluntaria dormida y mirando con atencion el vientre de esta. Pegaso curioso entro y llamo la atencion del pequeño - que haces...?

Hablo con Yugi, me esta diciendo que ya quiere salir para jugar conmigo - le respondio Yami con los ojos extrañamente brillantes - y yo le dije que me encantaria jugar con el, siempre y cuando no sean cosas tontas

... Yugi...? - volvio a cuestionar Pegaso extremadamente curioso.

El se llama Yugi, le puse asi por que me parece que le gustan mucho los juegos como a mi - explico Yami serio poniendo su mano sobre el vientre inchado de la beta aun inconciente, Pegaso pudo ver como la barriga se movia ante el contacto y parpadeo encontradose creyendo en el niño - ves, le gusta su nombre...

Pegaso asintio sonriendo - Jejeje entonces que mas te dice Yugi-chan?

No mucho, aun no conoce muchas cosas... Solo lo que le he contado - Yami se encogio de hombros - y a veces me cuenta sobre las personas alrededor, el puede sentir cosas que yo no

Como hablas con el? - Pegaso se acomodo dispuesto a hacer muchas preguntas.

Solo pienso en la sensacion agradable que me produce y digo en mi cabeza lo que quiero decirle, luego en me responde y lo escucho en mi cabeza - explico Yami volviendo a mirar al vientre con un puchero - Yugi dice que tiene sueño, asi que no hablemos mas aqui que nos escucha y no le dejamos dormir

Pegaso asintio con su cabeza corriendo en miles de posibilidades, aunque luego se encogio de hombros y lanzo un ultimo agradecimiento a la naturaleza por ser tan sabia... No podia esperar a que "Yugi" naciera.

Pero antes de que sucediera fue llamado de varios paices para que fuera a ayudarles con su problema, el se nego obviamente... Aqui estaban Yugi y Yami bajo su cargo, no podia dejarles solos. Pero el varios insistieron y no pudo hacer mas que ir a ver como resolver, recorrio varios en tiempo record y les dijo que tristemente estaban jodidos.

No fue has que llego a Egipto y fue recibido por una Alfa influyente que sospecho que aqui podia haber algo, no por ella sino por una escencia sobee ella que le recordaba un tanto a Yami - tiene hijos Sra. Ishtar? - pregunto directo mientras se tomaban un cafe.

Adopte un beta hace años, mi esposo dejo embarazada a una Beta y se trajo a la niña... Obviamente Beta que surgio de ello, y juntos tuvimos a nuestro Orgullo hace tres años, Marik... Un Alfa puro - respondio ella y Pegaso sonrio con suficiencia, le conocio y vio el mismo aura peligrosa... Y muy vacia, convenciendose de todo.

En menos tiempo del que esperaba se traia consigo a Japon al pequeño de tres años y si Yamie gritaba a sus insintos "Peligro" el pequeño Marik gritaba un "Corre" nada normal, los estudios lo confirmaron... Era un Alfa Puro del mismo tipo que Yami, incluso contaba con su propia marca en el brazo. Parecia ser un dibujo tribal de un ojo en un circulo y un par de alas saliendo de atras, emanaba la misma energia y potencia que la de Yami corroborando aun mas su teoria.

Hizo lo mismo que con Yami y pronto hubo una segunda Beta en cinta en las instalaciones, ya la Beta que llevaba a Yugi estaba por el octavo mes y Pegaso se preparaba para que en cualquier momento esta diera a luz cuando Inglaterra se comunico con el. Se extraño al instante, ese pais habia sido el mas golpeado con la desaparicion de los Omegas y gracias a ello la poblacion de Alfas habia bajado peligrosamente, tanto asi que alli los Betas fueron pioneros en dominarse asi mismos y los pocos Alfas que quedaban no tenian mucho mas voz y voto que ellos.

El comunicado era de las autoridades, ahora Betas explicandole que se habian topado con un niño Alfa del que no podian hacerse cargo, dijeron que ni con ayuda de los pocos Alfas que quedaban podian controlarlo y necesitaban ayuda... Demasiado agresivo y dominante para la sociedad que querian instaurar. Pegaso no pudo hacer mas nada que decirles que esperaran, Yugi estaba por nacer y ni que le pagaran se perdia el suceso.

Aunque las descripciones del niño le dejaron con la duda, Bakura se llamaba y era un huerfano bastante curioso... Era un Alfa Puro segun las pruebas pero no lograban dar con niguno de los padres, se habian encontrado con el pequeño de casi tres años y a pesar de su edad habia causado bastante problemas... Seas como sea Pegaso se encargaria de checarlo despues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejej aqui tiene el prologo de mi nueva historia mis amores :3
> 
> Diganme a ver que les parece, espero que les guste la idea tanto como a mi!
> 
> Ya saben cuanto me gustan sus votos y comentarios liduritas, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwaaaa chic@s, como estan?
> 
> Yo aqui en mi casita encerrada (como la gran nayoria), pero eso me ayudo a traerles este nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Si tienes algo que hacer anda, Yugi no nacera hasta despues de tres semanas - dijo de pronto Yami sobresaltando al Alfa peliplateado.

Umm.... Estas seguro? Podria adelantarse - Pegaso dejo los papeles que tenia para ver al tricolor, Inglaterra habia estado bastante insistente y molesta con que fuera a ayudarle pero el tenia deberes aqui.

Yami asintio serio y seguro como era el - Si se adelanta le dire a mi matrona que apoye en el parto a la Beta, no dejare que nada le pase mi Yugi

Eres bastante posesivo no? - bromeo Pegaso siendo el unico en reirse lo que se torno aburrido segundos despues.

Habia notado que ni Yami o Marik mostraban muchas emciones, Yami siempre iba con una cara seria o hacia una mueca de molestia cuando algo no le gustaba al igual que Marik, pero por lo demas nada parecia hacerlos sentir algo. Salvo claro cuando Pegaso espiaba a Yami mirar la barriga enorme de la Beta que esbozaba unas cuantas sonrisas leves - Yugi es mi otra mitad, no protegerle es no protegerme a mi mismo... Sin el no sere nada mas que la cascara aburrida que soy ahora y sinceramente ya me tiene arto

Entiendo - no realmente Pegaso no entendia completamente con lo que estaba jugando pero le encantaba - estas seguro que puedo viajar? Deberia estar aqui a lo mucho en dos semanas

Si, el tambien necesita su otra mitad - dijo Yami girando la cabeza hacia un lado.

El mayor le miro realmente curioso - ese niño es como tu y Marik? Como sabes eso?

Marik me dijo que ya no soportaba sus chillidos animales y yo su incomodidad, Yugi fue el que me pidio que viniera contigo para que traigas a su otra mitad y estar completos - respondio Yami y Pegazo no entendio mucho que sucedia pero siguio escuchando - el esta mas vacio que Marik y yo porque esta solo y no le gusta, realmente no nos gusta sentirnos asi... Tampoco sabe controlarse mucho que se diga, espero que su luz si lo controle

Esta bien ire y lo traere, supongo que entre los tres se entenderan - Pegaso suspiro preparandose metalmente para hacer maletas a la velocidad de la luz - cosa que me parece extraña, tu y Marik no se hablan casi desde que se conocieron

Dos vacios como nosotros no tenemos mucho de que hablar, yo quiero llenarme de la luz de Yugi y la luz de Marik aun esta muy pequeña para llenarle a el - explico Yami dando media vuelta al haber terminado alli - te llamare si surge algo mas alla de mis capacidades, si no no molestare

Con eso el pequeño Alfa termino de salir de la habitacion dejando a un Pegaso con aun mas interrogantes acerca de los pequeños con los que trabaja, pero por ahora tenia algo que hacer y era responderle a los Ingleses. En cuestion de hora llego una agradecida respuesta junto a un boleto de avion para hoy mismo, al parecer viajar iba a ser mas facil de lo que penso.

Empaco y en cuestion de horas se encontro en el avion que viajaba directo hacia Inglaterra, sin escalas ni pausas y a Pegaso no le molesto para nada, el no queria perderse el nacimiento del pequeño Yugi. En cuanto puso un pie en el aeropuesto fue recibido por un grupo de Alfas que le escoltaron hacia una residencia privada para su sorpresa, hay fue cuando sospecho que habia algo raro.

Y si que lo habia, al parecer el gobierno que se estaba instaurando de Betas en Inglaterra ni siquiera sabia sobre esta faccion de Alfas rebeldes que no querian dar su brazo a torcer. Pegaso entendia, dejarse dominar no era facil para un Alfa y menos por los que estaban por debajo de el anteriormente, solo 10 de las familias mas antiguas de Alfas eran las que formaban esta faccion y realmente eran todos los Alfas que aun quedaba en Inglaterra.

Pegaso hizo que le resumieran los detalles que realmente no queria saber sobre la concepcion del niño Alfa, hasta que llegaron a la parte donde habian escuchado sobre su proyecto y querian que resolvieran su problema, que a partir de ese niño les trajera Omegas suficientes como para ellos poder volver estar en la cima. Justo en ese momento Pegaso recordo el porque los Alfas ingleses estaban en ese estado, todos eran unos imbesiles machitas y no habia lugar donde mas sufrieran los Omegas que aqui.

Asi que hizo lo que tenia que hacer y le dijo que asi no funcionaba esto, el debia llevarse al niño y solo un Omega saldria de eso. A los Alfas no les gusto mucho pero accedieron a que sea un Omega pero que el Alfa Puro no saldria del pais bajo ningun concepto, Pegaso les iba a mandar al carajo porque sabia que de hacerlo ese pobre Omega sufriria en las manos de esos imbesiles cuando se escucho el revuelo acercarse.

 **Se callan todos** \- siseo una voz furiosa desde arriba de las majestuosas escaleras y Pegaso enmudecio junto a todos en el lugar, algo cayo de arriba y el peliplateado solo pudo medio girar la cabeza con el cuerpo congelado para ver el cuerpo ensagrentado al pie de la escalera - **yo no me voy a quedar sin mi otra mitad por estos cabrones, asi que mas te vale hacerme una o no vas a salir de aqui entero**

Pegaso trago saliva y se pregunto como demonios ese niño que bajaba las escaleras tenia talVoz de Mando, pronto decidio... Ninguno de esos tres eran niños, eran demonios que la naturaleza habia creado ante su peticion de castigo - B-Bakura, estabamos h-hablando con el s-señor sobre... Ahh!! - el Alfa con el que antes estaba hablando tuvo que agacharse antes de un cuchillo de carnicero se alojara en su frente.

Crei decir que te callaras - aun cuando el niño Alfa de cabellos blancos platinados no estaba usando su voz de mando Pegaso sentia a su Alfa interno gritarle que escuchara y asintiera - que necesitas para hacerme mi otra mitad? - pregunto el menor sentandose frente a el en la mesa de en medio de la sala como si fuera el rey del lugar, y si a Pegaso le pedian sinceridad no dudaba que lo fuera, no cuando un par de tijeras ensangrentadas eran giradas entre los pequeños dedos como amenazando a alguien a contradecirlo.

Quisiera que viniera conmigo, no me siento comodo dejando a un Omega aqui - aun con todo su incomodidad por el chico frente suyo debia dar su punto de vista.

Je! No te preocupes por la seguridad de mi luz, esa es mi tarea - dijo el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa afilada - tu solo encargate de darme a mi otra mitad

No llegas ni a los tres años - recordo Pegaso, podia que estos niños fueran mucho mas fuertes y pareciera que mentalmente tengan mucha mas edad de la que aparentaban... Pero seguian siendo pequeños.

La mirada rojiza se afilo y Pegaso temio que de pronto las tijeras aparecieran adornando su cuello - Te dije que no te preocuparas, yo me encargo de la seguridad de mi otra mitad

Al final Pegaso no pudo negarse al pequeño Alfa y se encontro trabajando a prisas mientras deseaba irse de ese lugar, en solo 5 dias habian una Beta no tan dispuesta llevando en su vientre una cria Omega para el pequeño Alfa. El cientifico habia notado que aunque sus palabras habia sido claras y dijo que el Omega era para Bakura los demas parecian tener malos planes, cosa que no dejaba a Pegaso tranquilo.

No te preocupes tanto, a Ryou no lo tocaran esos tontos - dijo Bakura de pronto haciendole sobresaltar, Pegaso habia estado dandole una ultima revision a la Beta antes de que tuviera que irse - yo los usare hasta que no los necesitemos, despues...

Pegaso no necesito que terminara la frase, estaba mas que claro lo que planeaba - ya le pusiste nombre y todo?

Si... Desde que naci supe que algo me faltaba y cuando pude conectarme con mis instintos supe que era, tambien entendi muchas cosas - Bakura dio una pequeña vuelta y dio una caricia delicada al vientre de la Beta inconciente, ese era la unica accion tierna que se le habia visto a ese niño y tranquilizo a Pegaso por completo - naci aqui porque el castigo viene del pecado y estos tipos tienen muchos pecados que pagar, ya puedes irte... Ryou y yo nos las arreglaremos

Bien, te encargo a ese Omega - asintio Pegaso terminando de empacar.

Los Alfas adultos se disculparon con el por el comportamiento de Bakura aunque no parecian muy molestos con el, Pegaso supo que era porque en el veian al Alfa perfecto, dominante y agresivo.... Asi como tambien creian que por su edad podrian manipularlo en algun momento, no entendia como aun con la situacion en la que estaban seguian con su pensamiento machista... Pero como dijo Bakura, estaba por llegarles su castigo y Pegaso se aseguraria de ver eso... De lejos claro estaba.

Llego justo a tiempo para ver el nacimiento del pequeño Yugi, fue un niño hermoso, algo lloron y jugueton pero adorable. De mejillas regordetas y carita sonrojada, curiosamente con la misma marca en el pecho que su contraparte Alfa. Yami podia pasar horas mirando al pequeño bebe mientras sonreia bobamente para sorpresa de Pegaso - te agrada mucho Yugi no?

Si, es un pequeño muy lindo.... Aunque me gustaria que caminara - Yami hizo un puchero y fue la mayor demostracion de emocion que Pegaso le habia visto hacer, de pronto la vista de Yami parecio perderse en el espacio y volvio en si segundos despues - Yugi tiene hambre, donde esta la Beta?

Ven esta por... - Pegaso se detuvo, habia hecho amago de tomar al bebe que balbuceaba tonterias mientras miraba Yami pero este no le dejo y tomo en brazos al pequeño el mismo.

 **No toques a Yugi si no es necesario** \- siseo Yami acurrucando al pequeño contra el y mirando a Pegaso con frialdad - **Yugi mio**

Pegaso sintio aquella sensacion de entumeciento que la voz de mando de Bakura le dio, solo que mas leve al no haber sido lanzada con toda su fuerza - Esta bien mocoso posesivo solo iba a...

Auch! - gimio el pobre de Yami cuando uno de sus mechones fueron jalados por el pequeño bebe que parecia enfurruñado - ya esta bien Yugi! Perdon por ser malo con usted Pegaso

El bebe volvio a balbucear contento mientras era el turno de Yami a enfurruñarse - te regaño? - pregunto Pegaso curioso y entretenido.

Si, me dijo que usted era bueno con nosotros y no debia hacerle feos - murmuro Yami aun enfurruñado y adelantandose a la salida - Hump! Solo te cuido Aibou

Yugi solo mordisqueo el hombro donde estaba apoyado y Yami se rio suavemente, Pegaso suspiro mientras pensaba en el desastre que iba a venirse sobre los dos pequeños frente a el. Yami debia volver a casa pronto y Yugi... El debia informar que el primer Omega en años habia nacido, eso seguro que causaria un revuelo y una fila de Alfas anciosos por que el pequeño creciera lo suficiente como para marcarlo.

Oye Yami... Sabes que debes volver a casa pronto no? - dijo Pegaso mordiendose el labio preocupado - y Yugi...

Lo se y Yugi vendra conmigo, hablare con mis padres y tu diras que ninguno de los Omegas de este centro nacio vivo - respondio Yami con suavidad - Malik ira con Marik y de hay en adelante ninguno seremos problema tuyo

Pegaso fruncio el ceño - Pero... Que haras con los celos y todo lo que implica un Omega... Un Omega no es facil de esconder, tampoco puedo mentir ya que la Beta que dio a luz al pequeño es una funcionaria del gobierno y dira que el niño esta vivito y coleando

Tsk! Que molestos, igual debo hablar con mis padres - el aura de Yami se encendio y Pegaso sintio como si el pequeño estaba listo para matar a alguien - a mi Yugi no le tocaran

Pronto llegaron con la Beta y Yami a regañadientes entrego al bebe para que fuera amamantado mirando con obsesion todos los movimientos con los que la Beta manejaba al bebe - _malvado mocoso sobreprotector y posesivo_ \- penso Pegaso dandose cuenta de que esto seria mas complicado de lo que penso.

Unos pocos dias pasaron y Pegaso noto que Yami parecio pensativo en todo ese tiempo, cuidaba del pequeño bebe reciencien nacido con el mismo esmero pero algo corria por su cabeza y no le dejaba en paz. Antes que lo quisiera el tiempo se le acabo y la comitiva del gobierno llego para ver que fue del Omega por nacer - nacio perfecto y sano, un Omega ejemplar - respondio sus dudas serio aunque su interior gritaba que no debia.

Excelente, queremos ver al pequeño - ordeno el gobernador secundado por todo su gabinete de gobierno - nos lo llevaremos hoy mismo y lo pondremos bajo cuidados adecuados

Pegaso suspiro con dolor por lo que venia, esos "cuidados adecuados" no eran mas que comenzar a enseñarle a ser una maquina de cria estaba seguro. Pero estaba atado de manos asi que les guio hacia la incubadora donde mantenia a Yugi la mayoria del tiempo, llevandose la sorpresa de encontrarla completamente vacia.

Sr. Pegaso, esto no es una broma - gruño el gobernador enojado.

No estoy... Yugi estaba... - balbuseaba Pegaso sin sentido.

Yami ya se fue y se llevo a su luz - vino la voz burlona desde afuera de la habitacion y todos giraron para ver al pequeño rubio mirandoles con malicia - recomiendo que no pierdan tiempo buscando al Omega, nunca lo encontraran si Yami no quiere que lo encuentren

Pegaso abrio los ojos con sorpresa y todos comenzaron a buscar alrededor del centro con cuidado pero no hubo ni rastro del pequeño o de Yami, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar a la Beta que dio a luz al Omega o a los Betas que vinieron con el pequeño Alfa... Nada fue como si la tierra se los tragara.

Dias despues Yami aparecio en su casa como si nada.... Solo, no habia ni rastros del pequeño bebe Omega. Las autoridades no tardaron en ir hasta alli para interrogar a la familia pero los padres no sabian nada al respecto y Yami... A Yami le dejaron en paz despues de que 2 personas que fueron a interrogarle se suicidaron justo al salir y otras 5 mas terminaron en un sanatorio mental aterrorizadas de respirar siquiera.

Fue justo como dijo Marik, se busco en todo el pais al bebe logrando solo perder el tiempo. Yami parecia haber desaparecido todo rastro de el y solo el sabia donde estaba, incluso algunos pensaban que Yami le habia matado y cuando esa creencia comenzo a tomar fuerza desistieron de seguir buscando.... Pero Pegaso lo sabia mejor, estaba seguro que Yugi estaba mas cerca de lo que parecia y solo Yami tenia acceso a el, el pequeño Alfa no seria capaz de dañar a Yugi - _malvado mocoso astuto y posesivo, ahora tienes lo que querias... A tu obsesion solo para ti_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje hasta aqui llegue! :3
> 
> Bueno mis amores, espero que les haya gustado esta segunda.entrega!
> 
> Ya saben que me gustan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww hola chic@s!! Como estan?
> 
> Esta neko feliz de traer un nuevo cap de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Habian pasado unos dias desde que Yami se fue y Pegaso ahora se encontraba solo con el silencioso Marik, antes no le habia prestado demasiada atencion por Yami y Yugi pero ahora que no los tenia cerca su curiosidad habia recaido en el pequeño Egipcio - eres bastante silencioso no?

Mek! No tengo mucho de que hablar - le dijo el niño que mira a de lejos a la Beta preñada - Malik no se tardara tanto en nacer como Yugi

De verdad? Que curioso eso - murmuro Pegaso mirando al espacio.

Despues de eso no hablaron mucho mas ya que Marik parecia no querer hablar para nada, Pegaso llego a su oficina y se encontro con la sorpresa de ver a los funcionarios del gobierno alli - buen dia señores a que se debe su...

No queremos que se repita lo del primer Omega, queremos al niño Alfa fuera de aqui antes de que nazca el niño - dijo uno de ellos con sequedad - vendremos mensualmente a ver el progreso del Omega y a penas nazca nos lo llevaremos para evitar contratiempos, la Beta nos estara pasando reportes de su estado asi que no podra mentirnos señor Pegaso

Eso dejo a Pegaso basicamente en Jaque y no pudo hacer mas que asentir, total estos hombre financiaban su proyecto y de quererlo podrian llevarse a la Beta de una vez - tambien queremos que repita lo hecho con el primer Omega, varias veces de ser posible...

No han encontrado rastros de Yami o del pequeño Yugi verdad? - pregunto el peliplateado pellizcandose el puente de la nariz, honestamente se estaba haciendo viejo para esta mierda.

No, pero no tardaremos en hacerlo y el que no vera jamas al Omega sera ese mocoso - gruño otro enojado.

Los hombres no tardaron mucho en irse del lugar dejandole solo en su amargura, duro un rato mirando al techo hasta que unos pasos suaves le sobresaltaron - que dijeron la hienas? - pregunto Marik serio.

Que no te quieren aqui por lo que paso con Yami, tendre que regresarte a casa - respondio Pegaso contrariado.

Marik no dijo nada por unos minutos pero su cara lo decia todo, queria matar a los tipos - sera cabron Yami, salvo a su luz y me dejo a mi con la casa en llamas - siseo al aire con enojo.

Pegaso le miro con pena - Perdon, yo solo...

 **Callate** \- y Pegaso lo hizo, como no hacerlo con esa endemoniada voz, ni siquiera respiro el tiempo que el niño permanecio perdido en sus pensamientos - **le diras a los tipos que hoy mismo me enviaste en un avion a Egipto, entendiste?**

Pero que haras? Dudo mucho que realmente ye vayas asi como asi - pregunto Pegaso preocupado.

La mirada loca que se poso en la cara del menor le hizo querer no haber preguntado - eso es una duda con la que te quedaras Pegaso

Despues de eso el menor se fue y Pegaso sintio que pudo respirar con normalidad, su cuerpo le obligo a informarles a las autoridades exactamente lo que Marik le ordeno y solo le quedo esperar a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas. A la mañana siguiente volvieron las autoridades a comprobar lo dicho por Pegaso el dia anterior y se fueron sin quejas, ya no habia rastro de Marik en las instalaciones.... Lo unico malo para el gobiermo , pero que Pegaso sospechaba que pasaria, era que otro como Yugi no pudo crear... Todos morian antes de nacer.

El embarazo de la Beta paso sin contratiempos y justo como dijero los hombres del gobierno visitaron cada mes para ver a la mujer, hasta que un dia, cuando menos lo sospechaba nadie la mujer rompio fuente con poco mas de 7 meses. Fue un parto desastroso donde el feto parecia querer hacer todo mas dificil de lo que deberia, tanto asi que Pegaso tuvo que hacerle una cesarea de emergencia.

Los dos estuvieron tan agotados despues de eso que ni siquiera pudieron reportar lo sucedido a las autoridades, aunque no fue necesario, a la mañana siguiente los hombres estuvieron alli dispuestos a llevarse al pobre Malik recien nacido. Con pena Pegaso les guio hacia la habitacion donde aun estaban la mujer y el bebe para encontrarse con la Beta recien parida buscando en la habitacion desesperadamente.

Solo habia que ver la incubadora de Malik vacia para que Pegaso se diera cuenta que, de alguna forma, Marik ya se habia llevado a su Omega y no lo encontrarian hasta que al pequeño Alfa le diera la gana... Como lo hizo? En que momento? Y donde estaba Yami y Yugi? eran las interrogantes que el mundo se hacia ante tal suceso.

Una de ellas fue respondida al dia siguiente cuando Yami aparecio en su casa y despues de eso Pegaso de trago toda su curiosidad por los pequeños, ellos no eran normales era lo unico que necesitaba saber.

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Joder... Creo que he sido Jaqueado - se quejaba el padre de la familia mirando en su celular - sacaron de mi cuenta una exorbitante suma de dinero y supuestamente pague 3 boletos de avion hacia Inglaterra

Haz el reclamo, eso no puede quedar impune - decia la esposa con molestia.

El hombre gruño - Fue hace dias eso, tenia la cuenta bloqueada y por eso no me di cuenta antes

Mientras tanto Yami miraba a los dos Alfas frente a el con aburrimiento - _las cosas que tengo que hacer por Marik y Bakura, bueno... Si no lo fuera hecho Yugi se habria enojado conmigo y no queria, ummm... Solo espero que Marik no meta la pata y llegue a su destino_ \- pensaba hasta que vio el reloj en la pared - _mierda... Se me olvido el tetero de Yugi_

Ya no tengo hambre - dijo Yami serio levantandose y los padres simplemente asintieron dejandole ir, parecian mas ocupados con su problema monetario que por el pequeño Alfa... Cosa que no le podria importar menos, mas bien era mejor para el ya que podia hacer lo que queria.

Fue hacia las cocinas y miro a una de las criadas del lugar - **prepara un tetero para un bebe de meses y olvida que lo hiciste** \- ordeno con su voz de mando y la expresion de la Beta se torno vacia.

Yami sabia lo poderosa que era su voz y si podia dominar a los Alfas, usarla con un Beta hacia que basicamente ganara un exclavo sin mente. Pronto tuvo un par de biberones tibios en sus manos y se despidio de la mujer que parpadeo confundida, camino por uno de los pasillos menos trancitados de la casa y agradecio que esta fuera casi un laberinto antiguo.

Su casa se remontaba a siglos atras, donde los dueños escondian muchas cosas dentro de sus viviendas y aparentaban que esta era normal. Yami conocia cosas de esta casa que ni en planos aparecian, pasadizos secretos y habitaciones detras de habitaciones que habia que conocer el sitio para saber que estaban alli. Nadie sospecharia nunca que Yugi estaba... En su propia habitacion, era demasiado subrealista para pensarlo con normalidad.

Pronto llego a su enorme cuarto y miro la pared junto al lado de la cama, dejo los biberones a un lado y empujo un punto en especifico en la pared para deslizar la puerta invisible hacia un lado. Al instante a su habitacion llego el llanto infantil y el corazon de Yami se estrujo de dolor por haber llegado tarde a alimentar a su pequeña luz, tomo los biberones y corrio dentro despues de cerrar la puerta perfectamente.

Ya... Yugi, aqui estoy pequeño, disculpame por haber llegado tarde - susurro con una mirada totalmente distinta mientras levantaba de la cuna al regordete bebe - aqui te traje comida

 _"Ami... Ño uta eta sholo"_ \- escucho la infantil voz en su cabeza - _"Maik no ta..."_

La mirada de Yami se entristecio - Marik tuvo que irse pequeño, lo siento por tenerte aqui encerrado... Es por tu bien, no quiero que esos hombres malos te pongan sus manos encima

" _yo she... Peo no guta igua"_ \- Yami suspiro mirando alrededor de la habitacion secreta, era una habitacion para un bebe... La mejor habitacion que el dinero podia comprar, a Yami no le importo gastar un poco de la fortuna de sus padres, ellos tenian de mas y esto no resultaba nada para ellos.

Vamos a jugar un poco si? Pronto dejaran de buscarte y podre dejarte salir mas pequeño - Yami sonrio tomando el biberon para darselo al bebe hambriento en su regazo.

* * *

_Inglaterra..._

_"Kua.. Te sheto neioso"_ \- vino la voz suave de su luz y tuvo que suspirar para dejar salir toda la tension acumulada.

 _"Claro que estoy nervioso Ry, Marik viene con Malik y no se como pueda ir eso... Ya salio de Japon pero entrar a Inglaterra es algo muy distinto"_ \- dijo Bakura con el ceño fruncido, volteo a mirar la camilla junto a el donde la Beta yacia inconciente y preñada de su preciosa luz _\- "Tu aun ni naces para andar preocupandote por esto Ry, duerme"_

 _"Ño pedo domi con tu neioso"_ \- Bakura puso expresion de molestia al recordar que por la cercania seguro su otra mitad estaba sintiendo lo que sentia - _"Ry kele acher senti mejo a Kua"_

 _"Nada mas con tu adorable forma de hablar infantil me haces sentir mejor Ryou,_ _ahora duerme... Te necesito fuerte para que nazcas dentro de dos meses"_ \- Bakura se levanto y acaricio el vientre inchado de la Beta con suavidad, siguio haciendolo hasta que dejo de sentir aquella calida presencia junto a el.

Bakura que haces aqui? - pregunto una voz fria de pronto y el pequeño Alfa gruño al ver a uno de los hombres que le "cuidaban" alli en la puerta - te he dicho que no te vuelvas demasiado posesivo con el Omega, todos aqui van a tener uno o dos turnos para tener una cria con el y no te quiero enojado por eso, vamos sal de aqui... Si quieres te dejamos el primer celo para...

Bakura se desconecto de lo que hombre decia sintiendo pura repulsion, no lo mataba ahora porque aun podia serle util. Con sus instintos gruñendo y pidiendo sangre a gritos entro a su habitacion, tomo su almohada y gruño con todo el odio que sentia contra esta. De pronto su telefono alumbro y lo tomo mirando el correo de Yami, o Halatky, como se hacia llamar en sus conversaciones con el y Marik.

La visita de hace poco de Pegaso sirvio para algo mas que darle su a su otra mitad, Yami metio entre las cosas del cientifico direcciones y numeros con los que podian hablar, mas que todo por Facebook... Era la mas facil de usar y menos rastreable, ninguno de ellos tenia un perfil muy elaborado o amigos, todos datos falzos y sin sentido. Antes solo podian sentirse, saber que habia alguien como tu lejos y suponer que funcionaria, asi fue como Yami y Marik dieron con el.

**/Halatky: Que demonios Anubis, tu gruñido se sentio hasta aqui.... Le hicieron algo a tu Ligth?/**

Decia el mensaje de Halatky y Bakura sonrio, no habia sido su intencion pero bueno, de pronto otro mensaje llego y noto que Marik se habia conectado.

**/Kek: despertaste a Omote cabron, el es mas sensible que el Aibou de Yami! Me va a costar un riñon lograr que se vuelva a dormir/**

**/Halatky: tambien habia dormido recien a mi Aibou, iba a matarte si se despertaba por tu energia toxica en el aire/**

Bakura parpadeo indignado **/Mi Ligth ni se imuto, su Alma esta en paz y aun ni nace!/**

 **/Kek: si tu energia molesta a tu otra mitad mejor pegate un tiro,** **tu Ligth no se despertara por una subida brusca de tu energia ni aunque este junto a ti.... Pero mi Omote que nacio anoche si!!/**

**/Halatky: dejemosnos de pendejadas, como va tu viaje Kek? Y que te hizo enojar Anubis?/**

Bakura hizo una mueca recordando el comentario del tipo sintio su sangre hervir - **/el muy cabron de mi "guardian" me estaba hablando de como todos los bastardos de aqui se turnarian para sacarle crias a mi Ligth/**

Por unos minutos no parecio ningun mensaje nuevo, Bakura no los conocia de nada.... Ni siquiera sabia como eran ellos pero sabia que estaban tan furiosos como el **/Kek: dejaste vivo al tipo? Dime que no, alguien dice algo asi de mi Omote y lo destripo/**

**/Anubis: no puedo aun... A diferencia de ti no tuve al banco portatil que representa Halatky para financiarme una huida, yo tengo que aguantarmelos o si no Ligth y yo morimos de hambre... Pero llegara el dia del castigo y voy a descobrarmelas toditas/**

**/Halatki: puedo transferirte, pasame una cuenta y te doy algo para que te largues de ese lugar/**

**/Anubis: tengo tres putos años, crees que tengo cuenta!? Ademas Ligth ni nace y la Beta que lo lleva no estaba precisamente dispuesta, no puedo arrastrar a una Beta preñada e inconciente sin levantar sospechas/**

**/Halatky:..... La beta no estaba dispuesta...**? **Entonces como dara a luz?/**

**/Anubis: no dudo que planeen abrirla como un animal y sacarle a Ligth, aqui no le tienen precisamente amor a los Betas/**

**/Kek: uhgg! Y Pegaso piensa que somos demonios, necesita ver a los que viven contigo y vera que somos unos angelitos/**

Bakura hizo una mueca ante la palabra "angelito", pero no tuvo que ser el quien respondiera **/Halatky: los unicos angelitos son nuestras otras mitades pendejo/**

**/Kek: ehh... Por cierto, en 15min aterrizo/**

Bakura se congelo ante el ultimo mensaje, luego gruño y dejo el telefono a un lado. Solo a Marik se le ocurria avisarle 15min antes de aterrizar sabiendo bien que se tomaba mas o menos 30min en llegar al aeropuerto - _voy a matar a Marik cuando le vea, lo juro!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aqui llegue por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! :3 aque esta Neko reportandose con este nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Y bien.. Ahora que planeas hacer? - pregunto Bakura caminando junto a Marik por la calle, miro brevemente el bultito de mantas que era la otra mitad del rubio y suspiro - no puedes andar en las calles con un recien nacido, lo sabes verdad?

Si.. Estaba pensado en un Hotel o habitacion mientras - murmuro Marik pensativo - .... Creo que esto de venirme aqui fue mala idea

No, no lo fue, que Yami escondiera a su Aibou es una cosa... Pero a ti y a Malik es otra tambien, no podria haberlo hecho - gruño el peliblanco de mal humor - mas posibilidades de ser descubierto y aun no tenemos en poder para luchar contra el mundo

Marik hizo un puchero - Yami tiene dinero...

Correccion, sus padres tienen dinero pero si no le apoyan esta jodido - recordo Bakura rodando los ojos - hasta que no herede tiene que ser muy sutil en lo que hace, y temo decirte que faltan años para que eso suceda... Ademas no podemos andar dependiendo de Yami para todo, por mi parte ya tengo un plan... Solo falta que Ry cumpla al menos los diez años y podre mandar a la mierda aquel lugar

Si genial, tenemos un problema mas urgente - Marik se señalo junto a Malik.

Bakura suspiro - Que mas puedo hacer, te escondere conmigo... Pero voy a ir buscando los pasajes para que te largues a Egipto

Noooo! Mis padres odian a los Omegas, deben saber lo que paso y si llego alli con Malik me lo quitaran para entregarlo a quien sabe que bestia! - gimio Marik horrizado - debo quedarme aqui, entrar a Egipto es un suicidio! Bueno no suicidio o si....? Puedo cargarme a todo un pais?

..... Aun no, quiza cuando tengamos 20 si, pero ahora sigue soñando con eso - bromeo el peliblanco divertido - ahora... Donde te escondo?

Tengo una mejor idea que esconderme contigo, necesito un lugar fijo donde Malik pueda crecer - Bakura le miro con curiosidad mientras Marik sonrio con malicia.

Al final Marik no hizo mas que usar a una Beta solitaria como "madre", unos cuantos comandos con su Voz de Mando y ahora ella creia que tenia dos hijos... Dos hijos de los cuales no podia hablar o recordar fuera de su casa, Bakura estaba francamente sorprendido por la idea.

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

El tiempo paso y Marik junto con Yami se establecieron bien en una rutina para cuidar a sus Omegas, Yugi cumplio algunos meses y Malik tambien. Mientras que Bakura no podia esperar para que su propio Omega naciera, aunque tambien ese hecho le tenia preocupado... Queria protegerlo pero aqui eso se le complicaba, no podia huir con el pequeño como Marik o esconderlo como Yami.

Ni siquiera podia pensar en un plan ya que habian tantas variables que cubrirlas todas era casi imposible, con cada mes que pasaba Bakura se estresaba mas y queria matar a todos los Alfas alrededor mientras dormian... Pero no podia hacer eso, aun no. Ya estaba por el 8vo mes y aun no tenia idea de que hacer, sabia que el tiempo se le acababa, sabia que tenia que proteger a su pequeño... Pero como?

Hasta que una noche el tiempo se le acabo, los monitores que estaban conectados a la Beta preñada se activaron cuando el bebe comenzo a acomodarse para nacer. El Alfa que habian colocado cuidando a la mujer al ser los ultimos meses comenzo a trabajar en sacar al bebe de alli, pero antes llamo a varios otros para que presenciaran el nacimiento del primer Omega Ingles en años.

Poco sabian que ese bebe tenia mas conciencia de la que sabian y estaba aterrorizado por toda la presencia desconocida alrededor, desconocida y cada uno con distintos sentimientos negativos que solo incomodaban mas al pobre - _"K-Kua! Kua! A-Aiuda! K-Kua! Onde tas? KUA!"_ \- sollozo asustado mientras era sacado del calor materno.

En su habitacion Bakura dormia al ser bastante tarde en la noche sin ser conciente de lo que ocurria, hasta que a su cabeza llego el llamado asustado de su otra mitad y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Gruño bajo su garganta mientras salia de la cama, su parte racional aun no habia reaccionado completamente y solo su instinto le manejaba, su Alfa interior estaba en control y eso... No era bueno para ninguno de los involucrados.

Rapidamente la habitacion se cargo de sus feromonas furiosas y dominantes, gruñendo como un animalito rabioso salio de la habitacion y como un rayo llego a donde estaba su otra mitad aun sollozando asustado. Abrio la puerta de golpe oliendo en el aire la sangre y el liquido materno, sobresaltando a los Alfas alli - Bakura! Que haces...

 **Dame Ryou ahora** \- siseo con su voz entre gruñidos mirando al alfa levemente tembloroso que limpiaba a su pequeño, le enfurecio aun mas que este llorara y se removiera incomodo mientras era ignorado.

La mayoria de los Alfas alli se congelaron ante la voz que se imponia facilmente ante ellos, solo el mas viejo de ellos y el lider tuvo la fueza para que algunas palabras temblorosas saliera de su boca - B-Bakura regresa a t-tu habitacion a.... Ahh!

Bakura enojado y con su parte animal a flor de piel no iba a tolerar cualquier cosa menos que la obediencia obsoluta por parte de estos tipos, asi que con un gruñido animal se lanzo hacia el Alfa lanzandole al suelo y con sus propias manos destrozo la garganta del hombre mientras gruñia, miro a los otros gruñendo... Desafiando a que se movieran mientras soltaba mas feromonas furiosas al aire, nadie lo hizo y el pequeño bebe fue puesto en sus brazos.

Ronroneo de placer por tener a su Omega cerca y el bebe parecio complacerse por estar cerca de una presencia conocida porque dejo de gemir lloroso para aferrarse al Alfa suspirando, dio un ultimo gruñido dominante a los Alfas aun congelados antes de salir del lugar y encerrarse en la habitacion. Quito del cuerpo del bebe los arapos andrajosos con los que le habian cubierto y le visitio con un mameluco azul con blanco que Marik y el habian comprado con aterioridad, le quedo un poco grande pero no tenia cabeza para algo como eso.

Volvio a gruñir a la puerta sintiendo presencias fuera y se sento en la cama mirando con atencion la puerta, detras de el Ryou gorgojeaba mucho mas tranquilo con toda la energia conocida que lo cubria, de pronto - _"Afa, seño"_ \- el pequeño aunque recien nacido sabia diferenciar entre su "Kura" y su "Alfa", sus instintos prematuros se lo indicaban.

 **Duerme Omega** \- gruño el Alfa sin girarse al aun sentir algunas presencias fuera y el bebe cerro sus ojitos, no sintiendo rechazo ante la orden dada con la voz de mando.

Aunque varios Alfas habian intentado entrar a la habitacion para separar a los dos niños ni siquiera habian podido acercarse a la puerta, no cuando sus Alfas internos gritaban en protesta y terror ante las feromonas que salian de la habitacion. Al final se rindieron y fueron cada quien a dormir, dejando que el Alfa de Bakura se tranquilizara y este volviera poco a poco a sus sentidos al sentir fuera de peligro a su otra mitad.

Mas calmado Bakura bostezo sintiendo su Alfa replegarse dentro y curioso se giro para mirar bien a su otra mitad durmiente detras de el, su mirada se quedo prendada al instante de la cosita adorable que dormia de costado chupando suavemente su puño. Piel blanca como la leche con una motita de pelo fino, color blanco y suavecito al tacto. Bakura con cariño, paso su mano por la espalda cubierta por la tela y sonrio cuando el bebe suspiro contento.

Bostezo sintiendo el sueño que tenia y con sus sentidos dio un ultimo vistazo alrededor, asintio satisfecho cuando no habia nadie alrededor. Se acosto en la cama y atrajo hacia si al pequeño que entreabrio sus ojitos por el movimiento, mostrando un bello color verde brillante en ellos - _"Kua mimir?"_

Si, Kura va a dormir - asintio Bakura divertido abrazando un poco mas contra el a su Ryou.

La mañana siguiente llego y Bakura se desperto temprano al sentir la incomodidad del pequeño, miro hacia abajo y los ojitos llorosos le devolvieron la mirada - _"Kua... Lele"_

Que te duele? - pregunto Bakura preocupado y el pequeño gimio dandole a entender que tenia hambre.... Eso le traia un problema que resolver - espera aqui, tengo que amenazar a unos idiotas tercos vale?

Dejo al bebe gimiendo alli por la perdida de calor y hambre para salir de la habitacion, con el ceño fruncido llego al comedor y se encontro con lo que esperaba... A los lideres Alfas alli reunidos mirandole retadoramente, su propio Alfa desperto y chisto por la estupides de los tipos, mientras el solo se limito a sonreir de forma afilada y cruzarse de brazos - Ryou tiene hambre y necesito a una criada que atienda sus necesidades

El **Omega** \- comenzo uno de ellos levantandose y el Alfa de Bakura siseo en abvertencia por la clara deshumanizacion a su otra mitad - no es para que lo acapares tu en tu habitacion, crei que sabias para que son los Omegas Bakura

Pues **Ryou** \- gruño Bakura igual de fuerte, que se aprendieran estos tipos que su Omega era una persona con nombre y derechos - es **mio** , asi que vete haciendo a la idea de masturbarte eternamente o meterselo a una Beta, porque a el no lo tocas... No lo tocaran ninguno de ustedes

Tu no eres mas que un mocoso para que nos andes hablando asi! - regaño otro mirandole con enojo - traenos al **Omega** por las buenas o te lo quitaremos por las malas!

Bakura le fulmino con la mirada y el mismo de antes hizo seña para que nadie mas hablara - nos traes al **Omega** o se puede morir alli dentro por todo lo que importa, ya suficiente tengo con que los Betas quieran mandar como para que un mocoso tambien quiera mandarme

Un silencio tenso se formo en la habitacion, cosa que fue rota por la risa fria de Bakura que miro a todos despectivamente mientras se reia - creo que no fui claro señores - Bakura de un salto subio a la mesa mientras que una sensacion fria subia por la espalda de todos, sus alfas gimieron en señal de miedo pero se mantuvieron firmes lo mas que podian - yo no estaba haciendo una peticion - dijo el menor fuerte y claro mientras caminaba por la mesa mirandoles a todos desde arriba con burla

 **Yo lo estaba ordenando** \- siseo y esta vez el miedo fue imposible de esconder, las feromonas de miedo llenaron el aire al tiempo que Bakura soltaba una carcajada burlona **,** miro con maldad al que habia hablado tan despectivamente de su Ryou y se detuvo frente a el - **arrodillate y besame la mano exclavo!**

Sin poder controlarlo el tipo hizo exactamente lo que Bakura ordeno completamente humillado - **como se siente perra? Como se siente que te obliguen a hacer algo contra tu voluntad solo por que otro puede?**.... Tu eres viejo, mas que Pegaso, a cuantos Omegas humillaste y denigraste de esta misma forma antes de que la vida se los llebara a todos?

El tipo no contesto y Bakura realmente no lo necesitaba para saber que eran muchos, mas de lo que queria saber - **ustedes me dan asco, son peor que basura... Pero la basura es util a veces, espero que la Beta que traeran para cuidar de Ryou sea Buena perras** \- dijo mientras se bajaba de la mesa con expresion seria - **Ryou no sale de mi habitacion y si sale no quiero sus sucias manos tocandole, lo sabre creanme** \- los miro a todos, disfrutando de su miedo, ira y humillacion

 **L** **a Beta debera estar aqui en 10min o me convertire en el ultimo Alfa en Inglaterra, esta claro!?** \- gruño el peliblanco y nadie dudo de sus palabras - **Esto se llama castigo señores y no ha hecho mas que empezar!** \- Bakura lanzo una ultima carcajada maniatica antes de irse del lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje como me diverti con este cap :3
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado tambien, muchas gracias por leer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui Neko reportandose con un nuevo cap! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ño!! - gritaba un pequeño rubio enfurruñado y terco.

Malik... Cuento tres y llevo dos para que abras la boca - pidio Marik, ahora de 6 años intentando reunir paciencia.

Ya el pequeño Malik contaba con 2 añitos y podia decir con orgullo que era el unico ser en el planeta de amargarle la vida a su Alfa sin morir en el intento - Malik por lo que mas quieras, deja el berrinche y come la pasta - pidio Marik casi llorando.

Ño kelo pata, Kelo shopa! - grito Malik con un puchero y Marik quiso tirarse por la ventana para acabar con su sufrimiento, pero solo se levanto y fue hacia la Beta que era su "madre"

 **Has sopa para Malik** \- ordeno y la Beta roboticamente se levanto para cumplir la orden, Marik se giro y miro al pequeño Omega que sonreia alegre - si no te comes toda la sopa te quitare a Ra por un mes

Ño! Ra e Mali - chillo el Omega horririzado y salto para tomar del suelo un peluche enorme que parecia una cruza entre un aguila y un dragon, abrazo al peluche contra su pecho sacandole la lengua al mayor - Ra mio

Y tu eres mio asi que puedo quitarte a Ra si quiero - molesto Marik divertido por las lindas expresiones del menor - asi que portate bien!

Hump! Maik de Mali tamben, ashi que pedo castiga a Maik po malo - Marik no podia creer lo lindo que era su otra mitad - Maik no quita Ra y Mali no castiga

Y como me castigarias enano? - pregunto Marik entretenido al tiempo que el plato de sopa era puesto en el meson junto a el - ahora Malik, a comer!

Yay! Shopitaaaa! - Malik salto de nuevo a su silla infantil para comer moviendo sus piernitas delante y atras - a Mali guta shopita

Lo se, pero tienes que comer otras cosas ademas de cremas y sopas - dijo Marik divertido dandole las cucharadas - si no comes de todo seras un Omega pequeño y debil, y mi Omega no puede ser pequeño y debil verdad?

El pequeño nego rapidamente con la cabeza - Ummm... Ñop! Mali Omega ferte para Afa, Afa kele Mali?

Alfa quiere mucho a su Omega - asintio Marik y los ojos de ambos brillaron en un suave dorado junto con las marcas gemelas en sus brazos, Malik sonrio perezosamente y se colgo del cuello del mayor.

Mali fuchi, Mali baño - Marik se carcajeo y le cargo en sus brazos.   
Un relajante baño despues vemos a un Malik algo somnoliento pero con ganas de seguir jugando, Marik suspiro y miro la sala reorganizada por la Beta mientras no estaban. Sonrio y volvio a cargar a Malik para dejarlo en el enorme sofa cama que habia en la sala, escucho un gritito feliz de este cuando vio todos sus peluches apilados alli mientras el tomaba su telefono esperando ver a alguno de los otros dos Alfas conectados.

Miro levemente a Malik entretenido jugando quien sabe que con sus peluches en su costado antes de marcarle a Bakura, segundos despues la pantalla mostro la cara aburrida del peliblanco - por Ra... Cargas una cara

Esto pasa cuando todo el dia estas encerrado y... Ouch! - Marik levanto una ceja ante el gemido de dolor de Bakura - pedon Kua, lo toy ashendo suavecito... Pero tenes muchos nudos!

Hoy a Ryou le ha dado por torturarme con el peine - respondio Bakura la pregunta muda del otro, de pronto otra cabecita blanca se asomo y miro a la pequeña bola de algodon que era la otra mitad de Bakura apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del Alfa - Maik!! Holaaaaaa!!

Hola bolita de algodon, como te has portado? - pregunto el rubio sonriendole.

Bien y por esho Kura me tajo cosa sabosha - Marik nego con la cabeza, a veces mas que llamar a sus amigos y hablar con ellos terminaban hablando eran las dulces bolitas de energia que eran los Omegas... Si Malik no se habia unido aun era porque estaba demasiado entretenido en sus peluches.

Ryou... No quedan mas nudos en mi cabello? - pregunto Bakura de pronto y el pequeño solto un jadeo para desaparecer detras del Alfa.

Maik, que aches? - pregunto Malik de pronto intentando asomarse por sobre el hombro de Marik - Kuaaaa!!

 _Se va uno y viene el relevo_ \- penso Marik notando que Bakura parecia tener el mismo pensamiento, el rubio tuvo que dejar el telefono a un lado para acomodar a Malik que queria sentarse en su regazo - ahora si... Estas comodo Malik?

Shi! Kua y Espojosho? - pregunto el Omega con ojos brillantes, "Esponjoso" era el apodo de Malik para Ryoi

Detras mio dejandome sin unos cuantos mechones mas - respondio el peliblanco señalado detras de el - y desapareci las tijeras, joder estuve al borde de un colapso cuando mas temprano Ryou queria cortarme el pelo

Marik se carcajeo ante la imagen mental que eso produjo - Jajaja! Como la estrellita torturara a Yami?

Ni idea pero pagaria por verlo - ambos lo harian, ver al serio Yami tratar con la bolita de amor que era Yugi debia ser epico.... Lastima que ambos estuvieran en otro pais.

Oye Bakura... Y que vas a hacer para el cumple de Ryou? - pregunto Marik al recordar que el cumpleaños numero dos del pequeño peliblanco estaba cerca, el de segundo de Malik ya habia pasado y Yugi por el contrario estaba por dar la vuelta al año y cumplir 3 - avisame para enviarle mi regalo a la bolita de algodon

Vale, ya se me ocurrira algo - respondio Bakura encogiendose de hombros y siguieron hablando con algunas interrupciones de los menores.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yami, tu nuevo tutor privado vendra en unas horas, te quiero listo para tus lecciones - dijo el padre del tricolor de pronto serio como siempre.

Hai - asintio Yami sin mucha expresion mirando de reojo a su padre irse.

Ya esperaba este momento, mas bien sentia que se habian tardado en comenzar su educacion. Como unico heredero del Imperio Sennen su educacion debia ser bastante rigurosa, estaba seguro de ello. Aunque no importaba, Yami estaba seguro de poder con eso y mas... Por su pequeña luz que le ayudo a salir de la oscuridad en la que nacio haria cualquier cosa.

Pronto habia llegado a la habitacion y sonrio divertido al verla tan cambiada, donde antes habia un lugar elegante y sobrio, ahora era un desastre de colores, juguetes y cosas lindas que solo un pequeño como Yugi podia hacer. Le daba gracias a los dioses que sus padres nunca se molestaran en entrar a su habitacion, porque si no estaria en un problema.

Y es que desde que Yugi aprendio a caminar le sento mal dejarlo encerrado en aquella habitacion, asi que le dejo la puerta abierta y ahora su habitacion y la de el eran su parque de juegos, con la condicion de nunca salir de aqui a menos que Yami lo ordenara y Yugi siempre fue muy obediente. Las Betas que limpiaban este lugar estaban bien amaestradas por el y no hablaban de nada de lo que veian, bueno... Como hablar de algo de lo que no se recuendan completamente?

Tambien agradecia que los Alfas fueran idiotas y se imaginaran que habia matado al Omega, ya no lo estaban buscando y eso era bueno porque podia darle mas libertades al pequeño - Yugi~ donde te metiste...? - pregunto divertido al no sentir los bracitos del menor rodearle a penas puso un pie en su habitacion.

Escucho una risita ahogada venir de algun lugar y nego con la cabeza, asi que Yugi queria jugar no? - te voy a atrapar Aibou~ - ronroneo con cariño y espero un poco mirando alrededor, hasta que de pronto se agacho y saco al pequeño tricolor risueño del monton de peluches en el que se escondio - te tengo~

Jejejej Ami me atapo! - se carcajeo el pequeño tricolor mientras era elevado por su Alfa.   
Yugi necesito hablar contigo de algo importante vale? - pidio Yami suavemente mientras se sentaba en la cama y lo sentaba en su regaso de forma que ambos estaban frente a frente, al instante tuvo toda la atencion del pequeño en el - en unas horas va a venir un hombre, seguramente Alfa para enseñarme cosas, necesito que te portes bien y me dejes concentrarme vale?

Afa malo, todo malo - susurro el pequeño tricolor arrugando la nariz de disgusto.

Lo se, todos son malos pero nos ayudaran - asintio Yami sabiendo que Yugi podia sentir todo lo negativo que emanaban la mayoria de los Alfas, para uno como Yugi ver las maldades los Alfas eran capaces de cometer estaba en su naturaleza... Asi que la mayoria de los Alfas incomodaban al pobre, incluso los pocos que nacieron despues de la desaparicion de todos los Omegas y no conocieron lo que era un Omega tenian una vena latente de que serian capaces de repetir las estupideces de los padres - despues le dire que te enseñe a ti, cuando crescas un poco mas vale?

Yay! Ugi sera un Omega bueno Ami, jugae calladito y sin moleta - asintio Yugi con una seriedad adorable.

Siempre eres un buen niño y Omega - Yami suspiro y palmeo la espalda del menor haciendole bajarse de su regazo.

Comenzo a prepararse sabiendo que el hombre pronto llegaria mientras miraba de reojo a Yugi despejando la mesa de enfrente de todos los juguetes regados por alli, sonrio feliz por su niño tan inteligente y se miro listo para ir con el Alfa que seria su nuevo maestro. Salio de la habitacion dando un ultimo vistaso al Onega que aun recogia y fue hasta la entrada, justo a tiempo para ver al Alfa siendo atendido por las criadas - buen dia - saludo seco y frio, solo su Aibou merecia sus sentimientos.

Buen dia Sr. Sennen - saludo el Alfa algo intimidado por la fria personalidad del menor, ademas de que su alfa interior parecia levemente incomodo de pronto.

Vamos, las lecciones seran en mi habitacion - ordeno Yami girandose sin miramientos para guiarlo por los pasillos - tienes permiso de ir hasta alli sin que venga a buscarte, solo toca la puerta y espera que te de acceso

Como usted diga señor - asintio mirando alrededor curioso.

Llegaron a la habitacion y Yami abrio dejando entrar primero al Alfa, luego entro el y cerro la puerta detras de el, se coloco al frente de esta... Bloqueando la salida y esperando a ver la reaccion del tipo. Como era obvio parecia bastante descolocado por la explosion de ternura en la habitacion considerando el personaje que se habia presentado antes, aunque claro eso fue hasta que sus ojos se pasaron en el pequeño Omega que terminaba de recoger.

Yami sabia que el tipo concluiria quien era su Yugi, joder todo el pais busco como loco al Omega perdido sin exito - debo informar que... - murmuro el hombre sacando su telefono con una mirada anciosa.

 **No, no imformaras nada** \- dijo Yami de forma sedosa y el hombre se congelo - **vas a soltar eso en este instante**

El telefono cayo de las manos del hombre y Yami continuo, imprimiendo un poco mas de fuerza en su Voz de Mando - **es mas... Olvidaras que conociste a Yugi a penas salgas de esta habitacion, solo lo recordaras cuando entres y lo olvidaras cuando salgas... Esta claro!?**

S-Si señor - asintio el hombre aterrado.

Yugi por su parte ni se imnuto por lo sucedido, Yami podia.amedrentar y amenazar cuanto.quisiera a ese Alfa sin su intervencion. Para el ese hombre tenia una marca que decia culpable y nada de lo que Yami hiciese lo eximiria de sus pecados. Hasta los momentos solo ese Alfa que le ayudo a nacer era el unico que no tenia una "mancha" en su ser y por eso es que Yugi le tenia cariño a pesar de no recordar mucho su aspecto, todos los demas eran malos... Incluso los jovenes Alfas que nacieron cuando ya no habian Omegas eran malos ya que podia sentir que de haber Omegas los maltratatian.

La clase comenzo con el hombre aterrorizado y queriendo ver hacia el pequeño niño en su esquina jugando en silencio, claro sin poder hacerlo, ya que Yami frente a el le miraba como incitandolo a que lo hiciera... Y honestamente noqueria lidiar con las concecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo, les amo! Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis!! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me perteneve, asi que ha leer!!

Un pequeño niño peliblanco de mas o menos 5 años revotaba alegremente en una enorme silla, tenia que estar de pie para poder llegar a la mesa larga llena de dulces y un enorme pastel colorido en el centro - a ver bestias, se que lo pueden hacer mejor... Canten cumpleaños para Ryou y si no le gusta lo repetiremos hasta que le guste! - gritaba Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa mirando a todos los Alfas que estaban alli parecian al borde de un ataque de la ira.

Ningun cumplio con lo dicho y Bakura puso expresion de decepcion - siempre debe ser dificil con ustedes no? **Dije que le canten a Ryou perras** \- siseo y alli nadie pudo negarse por mas que quisieran.

Ryou sabia que alli los unicos felices eran el y su Kura, aunque realmente no le hacia mucha mente a eso... Mas importante para el era la gran cantidad de dulces y cosas sabrosas en la mesa que su Alfa habia hecho que trajeran, todos aqui merecian eso y mas. Ver a cada uno de esos Alfas era ver la cantidad de maldades que habian hecho y sinceramente, Ryou no podia encontrar una parte de el que se sintiera mal por lo sucedido.

Ni siquiera le presto real atencion al canto entre dientes de los Alfas, cosa que no les hizo gracia pero a Ryou no le importo - Kuraaaaa! Puedo comer dulces? - pregunto con los ojitos brillantes.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras Ry, estas de cumple! - respondio Bakura suavisando la mirada hacia el, vio que hizo amago de levantarse y le detuvo - no Ry! Estas de cumple, deja que tus "invitados" te sirvan

Bakura se deleito con la expresion horrorizada que colocaron todos y no necesito leer mentes para saber lo que pensaban, "Un Alfa sirviendole a una asquerosa cria de Omega!? Debe estar loco!" o algo peor. Cosa que le entretuvo aun mas ya que solo haria todo esto mucho mas humillante, miro al mas viejo y que siempre que podia intentaba hacerle algo a su otra mitad.

El Alfa al sentir la mirada sobre el no hizo mas que horrorizarse mas - _este mocoso no pensara que yo...?_

 **Toma un plato y sirvele dulces a Ryou** \- ordeno Bakura sintiendo un placer morboso con todo esto.

Rojo de la ira no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer, recogio varios dulces y se los dejo en frente al niño mirando con odio la situacion, porque para el nada de esto deberia estar sucediendo. Un sucio Omega no deberia estar recibiendo todas estas atenciones, el es el que deberia estar atendiendolos a todos como la raza inferior que era. Le miro de reojo alli sentado, revotando feliz por los dulces en la cabecera de la mesa...

Donde deberia estar sentado un Alfa y el mocoso sentado en el suelo a su lado, asi es como deberia ser. Pero no, Bakura le mimaba y obligaba a todos aqui a tratarlo como si fuera una joya... Ninguno alli podia entender porque Bakura hacia esto y no lo que (para ellos) deberia estar haciendo, deberia estarle mostrando quien mandaba y cual era su lugar en el mundo!

Satisfecho Bakura tomo a Ryou para levantarle y sentarse el en el asiento como el Alfa del lugar que era, mientras sentaba al pequeño en su regazo que comia dulces y sonreia - estas feliz Ry?

Estoy contigo Kura, si estoy contigo soy feliz - respondio el menor apoyando su espalda contra el, de pronto tomo uno de los chocolates que le trajeron y se lo ofrecio - quieres?

Bakura se encogio de hombros y dejo que Ryou metiera el chocolate en su boca, el comedor podia estar sofocado con el aroma de Alfas furioso, pero Bakura mantenia una pequeña burbuja alrededor de el con sus feromonas que hacia que no le molestara para nada eso. Tambien ayudaba que Ryou habia tomado la mania de darle flojera buscar sus propias camisas y siempre terminaba tomando las usadas de su Alfa que tiraba por alli, a Bakura no le molestaba para nada aquello... Mas bien su Alfa ronroneaba de gusto por que su Omega siempre llevaba su olor encima.

Las camisas le quedaban enormes y muchas veces caian por sus hombros dandole una apariencia mas tierna aun, pero aun asi nadie se acercaba a el... Los Alfas internos de todos chillaban aterrorizados por el aroma que el Omega llevaba encima y eso era suficiente para mantenerlos alejados - larguense todos! - siseo queriendo pasar tiempo con su pequeño sin los estorbos alrededor.

Nadie se opuso y pronto solo el y Ryou fueron los unicos en el comedor - ya recibiste las felicitaciones de tus amigos Ry?

Si, Malik me llamo temprano y dijo que enviaria mi su Regalo y el de Marik mas tarde - respondio Ryou pensativo - podrias buscarlo?

Claro, en un rato llamo a Marik - asintio Bakura encogiendose de hombros.

Y Yami me dejo hablar con Yugi... - ante eso la voz de Ryou se apago un poco y Bakura fruncio el ceño - ... Kura... Yugi ya sabe los numeros y esta aprendiendo las vocales, puedo aprender yo tambien...?

Ante la pregunta Bakura se congelo, sinceramente no habia pensado en eso. Yami si porque Yami era un maldito genio que al parecer no se le escapaba una, pero ni Marik o el habian pensado en el pequeño detalle que era la educacion de sus otras mitades... Vamos ellos mismos aprendieron a escribir y a leer a los tropezones para comunicarse por mensaje!

Dejame arreglar eso Ry, buscare quien nos de una buena educacion a los dos - respondio despues de un rato y Ryou le sonrio de forma brillante.

Gracias Kura, eres el mejor! - agradecio el Omega sonriente.

Despues de un rato Ryou se habia cansado de jugar y se habia quedado dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro, Bakura seguia despierto y pensando en el dilema que su Omega le presento. Chasqueo los dientes y tomo de su mesa de noche una lapto que habia robado a uno de los Alfas, deseaba que alguno de los otros dos estuviera conectado ahora mismo. Sonrio cuando miro a Yami en verde y marco el video chat - vamos Yami, responde carajo

La pantalla se ilumino y Bakura sonrio hasta que vio a quien tenia en frente - .... Yugi? Que haces con el telefono o la computadora...?

Me aburria, Yami lleva rato enojado y no puedo salir a consolarlo - respondio el pequeño de casi 6 años haciendo un puchero - necesitabas algo Kura?

Si, pero... Momento Yami esta enojado? - pregunto curioso, era raro cuando el tricolor se enojaba lo suficiente como para que Yugi lo sintiera... Normalmente se controlaba para no preocupar a su luz.

Si y no se porque, cerro el enlace para que no averiguara mas - Yugi hizo un puchero que hizo a Bakura mas curioso.

Bueno... Le dices a Yami que se comunique conmigo en cuanto le veas - pidio el Alfa no queriendo molestar mas al otro Omegan

Entre ellos habia cierto respeto con los Omegas ajenos, no se molestaban ni hacian algo que pudiera malinterpretarse. Cada uno conocia lo brutalmente celosos que eran y lo menos que querian eran roces entre ellos.. Suficiente con que sabian que abrian problemas con el resto del mundo - vale! Adios Bakuraaaa!

Bye Bye estrellita - se despidio suspirando Bakura mientras se preguntaba de nuevo porque Yami estaba enojado.

* * *

_Antes..._

Yami miraba a sus "padres" frente a el con una leve mueca de incredulidad, de verdad que esperaba de ellos demasiadas cosas, pero esto era... - la chica vendra de visita en unos dias, quiero que hablen antes de fijar una fecha para el compromiso

Yo no voy a tener una prometida - siseo Yami entre dientes sintiendo a su alfa gruñendo en desacuerdo, ellos ya tenian un prometido.

Se llama Tea Gardnen - siguieron como si Yami no fuera dicho nada - es una Beta de una familia de buena posicion, ya le hicieron los examenes y los medicos son estuciastas... Dicen que al menos un cachorro puede darte si lo intentan lo suficiente

Yami sintio asco ante la sola idea de intentar tener cachorros con otra persona que no fuera su otra mitad, pero no dijo nada mientras pensaba haciendo a un lado su ira. Contrario a Bakura y Marik el no podia darse el lujo de andar haciendo espectaculos, el era una figura conocida y debia llevar todo con sutileza.... Pero de algo estaba seguro, primero muerto que con otra persona que no fuera su luz.

Y tu eres un Alfa puro, ese cachorro deberia ser un Alfa que herede la empresa - siguio su madre seria - lo unico bueno de todo esto es que un Omega no saldra, recuerdo cuando estaba chica y tenia un amante Omega.... Nunca quise dejar a alguno en cinta por temor a que saliera a su sucia madre, no se porque demonios querian regresar a esas pestes

Solo servian para pasar el rato, ni siquiera para dar crias si habia la posibilidad de que salieran Omegas - dijo su padre de acuerdo con la otra.

Y era por esta razon que Yami no sentia ni una pizca de amor por estos dos, no podia hacerlo cuando su pensamiento chocaba con su razon de vivir. Para el esos dos no eran mas que dos Alfas mas que castigaria por orden de su naturaleza - me retiro - dijo mas frio que de costumbre para salir de alli, llego rapidamente con su Yugi recostado aburrido en la cama y le abrazo contra si sintiendo a su alfa enojado.

Alfa...? - pregunto Yugi confundido al sentir la fuerte presencia latente, incocientemente su Omega lanzaba feromonas calmantes hacia su Alfa furioso - que te hizo enojar...?

Mis padres quieres comprometerme con una Beta - gruño Yami con sus ojos rojizos brillando levemente.

Yugi no dijo nada en un principio, simplemente miro hacia el techo sintiendo a su Omega chillar de disgusto - no lo haras Yami, no dejare que te tenga - murmuro con sus propios ojos haciendose mas brillantes, señal de que su Omega desperto queriendo acabar a quien molestaba a su Alfa.

Alto fiera, aun ni siquiera la conozco - tranquilizo Yami divertido por la actitud ahora posesiva del menor, se notaba que eran basicamente dos caras de la misma moneda - pero no te preocupes, ya planearemos algo para detener esto, tampoco quiero estar con nadie que no seas tu

Ambos se sonrieron de forma complice y siguieron abrazandose, marcandose mutuamente y aunque Yami sabia que tenia que bañarse bien luego para que sus padres no olieran a Yugi en el, disfruto enormemente del momento.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Marik, que planeas hacer? - pregunto un pequeño rubio al ver a su Alfa muy ocupado en el computador.

Busco una cosa, no voy a vivir para siempre con una exclava mental - susurro Marik concentrado - quiero darte muchas cosas bonitas y tener una casa llena de nuestros cachorritos

Malik se sonrojo un poco y su Omega ronroneo de gusto - puedo ayudarte...?

Cuando llegue el momento lo haras, por ahora no hay nada que podamos hacer - respondio el Alfa sonriendo algo malicioso - solo planear e investigar, necesitamos crecer un poco mas aun mi Omote precioso

Hump! No soy tan pequeñito - gruño Malik con un puchero señalandose - ya soy mas grande

Tienes 5 Malik, aun te falta mucho crecer - recordo el mayor despeinando los mechones del otro - espera al menos a que cumplas 10 para poder movernos, para ese entonces yo tendre 14 y me supongo que no sere tan... Mocoso

Jejeje alfa mocoso - se burlo Malik mirandole.

Me dice mocoso el que aun duerme con su peluche - pico señalando el algo desgastado peluche de Ra

Hump! Tu tambien lo haces - reclamo Malik descontento.

Marik le miro con una ceja arqueada - Perdon...? Yo no tengo peluches

No, pero me abrazas a mi como si fuera un peluche y dudo muche que dejes de dormir con peluche Malik - explico con suficiencia el pequeño Omega y Marik no pudo refutarle mas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy :3
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa! Como han estado? Espero que bien :3
> 
> Estan disfrutando la historia? Porfa digan shiiii!!
> 
> Jejeje sin mas que decir ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

**/Anubis: soy un Alfa horrible, Light es el unico que no sabe nada de nada... Y yo no estoy atras/**

Despues de escribir eso Bakura se derrumbo en la cama gimiendo deprimido, como no hacerlo despues de enterarse que Yugi teniendo solo unos meses de edad mas que su Omega estaba mas o menos en 2 grado de su educacion. Incluso Malik ya sabia leer algunas palabras segun Marik ya que habia hecho a la Beta que fungia como madre enseñarle algo, dejando a Ryou siendo el unico que ni ha comenzado.

Habia esperado que Marik fuera estado en el mismo dilema que el pero al parecer el fue el unico idiota al que se le olvido ese detalle. De pronto su telefono volvio a sonar y solo medio levanto el telefono lo suficiente como para leerlo **/Kek: has obligado a todos los Alfas orgullosos de alli a que le sirvan a tu Ligth, por que no les obligas a que los eduquen tonto?/**

Volvió a gemir con su Alfa pateandole por ser un imbesil al que no se le ocurrio eso antes **/Anubis: creo que voy a seguir tu consejo de pegarme un tiro, soy pesimo para cubrir las necesidades de mi Ligth/**

Se sintio peor al recordar que Yami sabia Japones e Ingles, mientras Marik conocia el Arabe e Ingles. Solo por eso es que lograban comunicarse ya que Bakura conocia era el ingles y porque era ingles de hecho, puso mas cara de horror cuando se puso a pensar en un detalle... **/Anubis: Halatki... Tu Aibou habla dos idiomas verdad...?/**

/ **Halatky: por supuesto, cuando aprendia a hablar le enseñe las palabras en los dos idiomas que conosco para que se le hiciera mas facil, ahora es una segunda naturaleza para el siempre y cuando no confunda los idiomas... Aunque ya no le pasa mucho, bueno vamos a contar cuatro si contamos que mi tutor nos esta enseñando el Español e Italiano/**

**/Kek: hice lo mismo con mi Omote/**

Despues de eso Bakura no tuvo ni ganas de escribir mas con su orgullo destrozado - _puto Yami, tienes dinero_ \- gruño aun en su pose deprimida - _y tu estas libre Marik cabron, ustedes no tienen que lidiar con malditos que quieren violarse a su otra mitad_ \- duro un rato revolcandose en la autocompacion hasta que se levanto arto de eso.

Miro a Ryou que dormia hecho bolita sobre la cama y eso agrando su resolucion, si queria llevar a cabo sus planes no podian seguir asi ninguno de los dos - _bien Ry, espero que estes listo... Desde mañana no haremos otra cosa que no sea estudiar, no podemos dejar que aquellos nos ganen verdad?_

* * *

_Despues..._

Yami se pregunto por enesima vez si estrangular a la mujer a su lado seria demasiado desastrozo para el, porque de verdad que nadie nunca le habia irritado tanto en toda su vida como esta esta mujer en unos minutos - Yami-san... Me esta escuchando...? - pregunto Tea con una cara ofendida que Yami querian desfigurar con un cuchillo.

Perdon... Estaba pensando en algo - contesto poniendo el tono de voz menos asesino que podia. 

Ummm... Cuentame que piensas! Creo que he hablado demasiado yo - dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta que a Yami no le produjo ningun sentimiento mas que el fastidio.

 _Pienso en las formas de destriparte_ \- definitivamente Bakura y Marik le estaban frotando... O era al reves? Yami no estaba seguro de ello - en mis lecciones, tengo varias lecciones atrazadas que quiero adelantar

Tea sonrio aun mas ampliamente y se acerco mas hacia el - Ohh! Si quieres te ayudo, seria interezante ver que estudias

 _Carajo esta tipa se baño en perfume de zorra o que!? Joder que no! Ya tengo a Yugi para eso, Yugi es mil veces mas inteligente que tu y no huele a zorra... El huele rico naturalmente_ \- gimio Yami para si mismo, al estar Tea mas cerca su nariz era sofocada por el fuerte perfume que usaba la mujer.

Una tactica que era usada ahora por las hembras Beta que querian llamar la atencion de un Alfa, al no haber Omegas, las Betas estaban intentando escalar posiciones en los paises donde los Alfas aun tenian poder y lo hacian seduciendolos con perfumes que simulaban el aroma de los Omegas. Pero habia que ser muy cuidadoso con la cantidad para que parezca lo mas natural posible y esta Beta no fue para nada sutil en sus intentos - no es necesario, estare bien solo

Eehh... - la chica parecia cortada por sus bruscas contestas pero le dio igual.

Yami miro su reloj y le dio gracias a los dioses que eran hora de sus lecciones con el tutor, podia sacudirse a la Beta sin problemas con sus padres - Tea, necesito retirarme.... Te dejare en las manos de una criada que llamara a tus padres para que vengan por ti - no la dejo ni siquiera terminar antes de practicamente huir de alli.

Llego a su habitacion y suspiro sintiendose a salvo, su Yugi pronto estuvo corriendo para abrazarlo y el gustoso se dejo con ganas de olvidar los ultimos 45min de "cita" con la chica. Hasta que de pronto Yugi se alejo como si el contacto con el le quemara y su Alfa gimio con dolor - .. Yugi que...?

Hueles feo - gruño su pequeño con los ojos extrañamente brillantes y Yami quiso golpearse por haber olvidado ese detalle - Alfa malo... Huele feo, no huele a Omega

Yami suspiro, toda su ropa y parte de el mismo olian al despresiable perfume de esa Beta, cosa que altero completamente los sentidos de Yugi y podria hasta atacarle por rencor... Seguro se sentia engañado - _Genial... Ahora que hago?_ \- gimio para si mismo - Yugi calmate, dejame bañarme esto es solo...

Alfa feo - reclamo Yugi gruñendole como un animalito enojado.

Yami volvio a suspirar y comenzo a liberar sus ferominaa Alfas esperando que con eso el aroma del perfume sea menos perceptible para el menor, esto al parecer funciono un poco ya que el Omega comenzo a gimotear despues de un rato. Al ver al Omega mas calmado corrio hacia el baño dispuesto a darse asi sea con un sepillo de alambre con tal de quitarse ese olor de encima.

Salio del baño ya listo y se encotro a su Yugi aun con los ojos levemente brillantes mirandole atento, olfateo el ambiente y solto un bufido incredulo cuando noto que el aroma de Yugi impregnaba el aire - joder... Y luego dicen que yo soy el posesivo, tenias que borrar el aroma que te molestaba del aire verdad?

Alfa mio... Todo aqui mio - murmuro el Omega un poco sonrojado y Yami sonrio entendiendo, este basicamente era su "nido" y que oliera a otra cosa que no fueran ellos dos debia molestarle. 

Ven aqui, ya no huelo feo - susurro Yami divertido y recibio en sus brazos al pequeño que se frotaba contra el, marcandole y y haciendo que su Alfa ronroneara contento.

No... Ahora hueles a Omega y Alfa - asintio Yugi con el brillo atenuandose en sus ojos, aunque Yami no era tonto... Hoy no podria bañarse mas, no si lastimaria los sentimientos de su pobre Omega y eso jamas se lo perdonaria, hoy estaba confinado a su habitacion y honestamente no le importaba ya que estaba muy comodo con su Omega ronroneando a su lado como un gatito.

* * *

_Algun tiempo despues..._

Malik estaba feliz, muy feliz de hecho. Hacia unos meses que habia cumplido los diez añod asi que podia ayudar a su Alfa con sus planes, llevaban años de planificacion....

Cuales son esos planes? Facil, hacerse con la mafia inglesa...

Ya sabes lo que te explique no? - pregunto Marik serio mirando a su pequeño Omega.

Si Alfa, la Mafia esta controlada en su mayoria por una de las 10 familias de Alfad que aun quedan en el pais - recito el Omega rodando los ojos - si acabamos con ellos tu podras montarte en el poder como el nuevo jefe

Asi es Omote! - alavo Marik orgulloso despeinando los cabellos del menor - como me ayudaras tu?

Desactivando la seguridad y luego cubriendo tu espalda con mis sentidos - volvio a responder emocionado.

Bien jeje... Excelente Omote - Marik repiro profundo, impregnandose del aroma de Malik - estas listo para salir de estupida casa donde no somos nadie y hacer algo divertido?

Naci listo, mientras este contigo nada mas me importa - y no lo decia por que era un Omega y necesitaba un alfa, si no porque lo amaba a el y queria estar para siempre a su lado.

Vamos a prepararnos entonces - dijo Marik tomandole de la mano y saliendo juntos de la casa.

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Era tarde en la noche y Ryou caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de la mancion donde vivia, a decir verdad algo le tenia sumamente preocupado y es que a su parecer su Alfa no parecia estar tan bien como queria aparentarle estar. Le notaba mas cansado y su energia parecia estar apagandose de a poco, temia que se alla enfermado.... Si era asi Ryou sabia que estaba en muchos problemas.

Ninguno aqui le ayudaria a su Kura, mas bien se aprovecharian de su condicion para... Ryou sacudio la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos de encima, de nada le servia estar pensando en Alfas aprovechandose de el. Suspiro ya sin nada de ganas de dar el paseo que planeo hacer y regreso a la solitaria habitacion, a esta hora Kura solia estar comiendo con los otros Alfas y aun no era hora de que regresara. El no comia con ellos porque a veces se artaba de sus malos sentimientos hacia su persona, el tenia un limite para miradas de odio y lujuria muchas gracias.

Abrio la puerta de la habitacion y quedo congelado del susto al ver a su Alfa tirado de lado en el suelo - K-Kuraa! - chillo de forma entrecortada al sentir en el aire las feromonas defensivas de su alfa, se tiro a su lado cerrando la puerta de un portaso - K-Kura que t-te paso...? - susurro nervioso y busco girarle hacia su regaso, jadeo cuando sintio la piel terriblemente caliente - e-estas ardiendo K-Kura...

Sintio a su Omega chillar preocupado y se controlo el mismo para no llorar, se sentia embotado y sin saber que hacer. Se sento alli mirando sin mirar a su Alfa jadeando un poco mientras sentia a su corazon, su cabeza y su Omega volverse un desastre sin sentido. Aun sin estar muy conciente de sus acciones arrastro al mayor y de alguna forma logro acostarlo en la cama - y-yo te c-cuidare Kura, tu s-siempre me c-cuidas... Ahora me t-toca a mi n-no? Soy t-tu Omega... - susurro lloroso.

Miro a su alrededor desesperado y al ver unas telas su cabeza se ilumino, las tomo y las mojo en el baño para ponerlas sobre el cuerpo febril de su Alfa - _estos hombres son malos, pero deben enfermarse tambien... En algun lugar debe haber medicamentos_ \- penso en cuanto su corazon y cerebro parecian haberse tomado una pausa del panico.

Necesitaba calmarse, el panico solo haria que feromonas de miedo se liberaran y eso solo seria un problema si queria salir a buscar algo que ayudara a su Alfa. Cerro los ojos y se tranquilizo lo suficiente como para controlarse a si mismo y salio, bajo las escaleras haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras se preguntaba donde podrian haber medicinas aqui.

Camino un poco por los pasillos buscando un almacen que debia estar cerca hasta que unos murmullos algo acalorados en una habitacion, parpadeo y contra su buen juicio se pego a la puerta para escuchar - ya no me aguanto al mocoso ese humillandonos, por eso me decidi a hacer algo!

 _Humillando...? Estan hablando de Kura...!_ \- se dio cuenta Ryou frunciendo el ceño.

Le daremos donde mas le duele, vamos a romper a ese Omega mientras el sufre por el veneno! - el pobre peliblanco sintio su sangre congelarse al escuchar eso, su Alfa no estaba enfermo... Estaba... - para cuando salga del efecto de la toxina ese niño ya estara ubicado en su lugar

Y antes de que pregunten - Ryou se sentia enfermo sinceramente, como estos tipo se habian atrevido a...? - Bakura durara enfermo unos dias, lo suficiente para preparar algo bonito para el Omega... Cuando pasen los efectos su Alfa estara tan debil por un tiempo que no sera un problema, ni siquiera deberia poder usar su voz

Ryou se alejo de alli sin querer escuchar mas y regreso a su habitacion a paso rapido, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en esta jadeando con su corazon desbocado - ... Como fueron capaces de....? - susurro delizandose hacia abajo.

Ellos habian enfermado a su Kura solo por hacerle daño a el, su Alfa estaba alli afiebrado y seguro con dolor solo por... Sus ojos brillaron de repende y donde antes sentia miedo por la situacion ahora solo habia una tranquilidad fria, se levanto con sus ojos aun brillando y suspiro arrodillandose en la cama junto a su Alfa - tu siempre eres el que me cuida a mi, ahora es mi turno de protegerte y ellos se han pasado de la raya.... Ya esto no es castigo Kura, esto sera venganza - dijo esta vez sin tartamudear o sonar nervioso mientras peinaba los mechones desordenados del Alfa jadeante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores :3 como estan?
> 
> Yo aqui bien y trayendoles un nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yami... Pareces ocupado - murmuro Yugi dejando los cuadernos y libros que leía a un lado para acerce al mayor, miro por sobre el hombro lo que escribía con esmero en el computador y se confundió - ... Estas redactando una herencia..? Yami tienes 15, no creo que mueras

Y quien dijo que es para mi? - pregunto divertido el otro - es un favor a un amigo

Yugi parpadeo - Amigo...? Yami desde cuando tienes.. Les paso algo a Bakura o Malik?

Si, pero no te preocupes... Todo esta bajo control - por la sonrisa que esbozo Yami, se podia intuir que algo iba a salir muy mal para alguien.

* * *

_Unos días después..._

Ryou miraba a su Alfa pasar por otro periodo de fiebre con dolor, cuatro días donde su pobre Kura pasaba horas inconciente y otras horas con una fiebre bastante fuerte. El mismo no había comido ni bebido mucho que se diga al no querer salir de aquí y ver a los Alfas que habían causado todo esto - te vas poner bien Kura, te voy a cuidar y estarás bien...

Suspiro para levantarse y revisar en un cajón unos cuantos papeles, gracias a su Alfa ambos habian aprendido muchas cosas y ya podía leer estas cosas con facilidad. Los dejo a la mano y saco otra cosa para guardarla entre sus ropas, miro hacia la puerta sintiendo como la casa se llenaba con un sentimiento de alegría malsana. Volvio a guardar los papeles en el cajón y saco un vial con un liquido transparente antes de cerrarlo, levanto la cabeza de su Alfa e hizo que se tragara todo el liquido del vial.

Te pondrás mejor Kura, no dejare que nadie te lastime mientras estas indefenso - susurro dando un beso en la frente atemperada.

Justo en ese momento tocaron la puerta y Ryou se tenso - vas a salir por ti mismo Omega o tenemos que ir por ti?

No, no podían entrar, no cuando su Kura estaba indefenso aquí - vuelvo en un rato Kura, estarás mejor entonces y perdoname por tardarme tanto en conseguir algo que te curara - susurro antes de besar su frente con un pequeña sonrisa y girarse hacia la puerta.

Su expresión cambio a una más sumisa y temblorosa que sabia complaceria a esos tipos antes de abrir la puerta - H-Hola...?

Je! Asi queremos verte, a nuestra disposición sin tu perro guardian - siseo uno de los tres que habian ido a buscarle - **vas a venir con nosotros y hacer lo que te digamos Omega**

La expresión de niño se vació y asintió saliendo de la habitación, cerro la puerta y sin ver hacia atrás siguió a los Alfas por el pasillo. Llegaron a la espaciosa sala de reuniones y Ryou no se extraño de ver a la mayoría de los Alfas de Inglaterra alli, sentados en mesas y sillas esperando ver el espectaculo ansiosos - _o probarme_ \- pensó con amargura.

En el centro estaban los 10 alfas que eran los jefes de las familias que quedaban mirandole con un placer morboso que le asqueo completamente - bien Omega, es hora que aprendas tu lugar! **Sírvele a todos los Alfas de aquí que en algún punto serán tus Alfas** \- Ryou no dijo nada ante la orden, simplemente se giro sobre sus talones y fue hasta la cocina para comenzar a traerle a los Alfas lo que le pidieran.

Habían facilmente 40 Alfas que se encargaron de amargarlea vida y humillarlo como quisieron, pero sin decir nada los atendio y sirvio a todos. Dandole licor, comida y luciendo "lindo" para ellos justo como le ordenaron. Fue obligado a sentarse en el suelo junto a los diez Alfas que comian entre risas y decían cosas que Ryou ignoro con todas sus fuerzas, fue obligado a levantarse de nuevo y recoger la loza.

Se obligo a reprimir un escalofrío cuando regreso y sintió el ansia crecer en los corazones de todos los Alfas - **ven aqui mocoso y dime cual es tu lugar!** \- gruño el que estaba en el centro de los diez con una sonrisa asquerosa.

Ryou parpadeo un segundo sin decir nada y luego camino como un autómata para estar frente a el, les miro a todos en su lugar al centro del semi circulo y se cruzo de brazos despreocupado antes de dar su respuesta - junto a mi unico Alfa, Bakura muy por encima de todos ustedes

Todos los Alfas no dijeron nada, demasiado descolocados por su respuesta. Hasta la cara de otro de los lideres se contorsiono de la rabia y camino hacia el niño dispuesto a hacerle daño, Ryou miro su andar, aun sin inmutarse y siguio asi aun cuando el Alfa levanto la mano para darle un golpe que seguro le dejaría mirando borroso en el suelo.

Pero el golpe nunca llego, paso frente a su cara como si el hombre no pudiera verlo bien y la sonrisa inocente de Ryou se amplio - que...? - susurro descolocado, al ver al "Sucio Omega" allí, riéndose de el se enrabio más e intento tomarle del brazo.

Lo único que tuvo que hacer el Omega fue, dar un paso atrás y el Alfa tropezó en su intento cayendo al suelo, intento levantarse furioso y le detuvo la tos dolorosa que comenzó a atacarlo, la angustia y confusión de los demas comenzo cuando gotitas de sangre se escurrian entre los dedos del hombre cayendo a los pies del Omega que aun lucia bastante despreocupado.

Que esta...? - pregunto nervioso y confundido uno de los lideres al ver a los Alfas alrededor comenzar a toser descontroladamente también.

Ustedes envenenaron a mi Alfa y planeaban dañarme, romperme - reclamo Ryou de pronto mirandoles directamente con enojo - es justo un ojo por ojo no...?

Al principio nadie entendió, pero el amanecer juntado con el miedo llego a sus cuerpos cuando el Omega saco de entre sus ropas un frasco negro que arrojo al suelo quebrandolo - van a sufrir todo lo que mi Kura ha sufrido en estos días por su culpa, pagaran lo que querían hacerme a mi... Pagaran lo que le hicieron a los Omegas en sus vidas y despues iran al infierno sin orgullo ni dignidad ya que fue un "Patético Omega" el que los mando allí

Como te has atrevido mocoso ingrato!? - siseo uno entre toces sangrientas enojado.

 **Traenos el antídoto!!** \- dijo otro y aunque usaba su Voz de Mando parecía estar rogando, el dolor que laceraba sus organos era desesperante - **trae el antídoto ahora!!**

Pero contrario a lo que pensaban Ryou solo soltó una pequeña risa mientras a su alrededor los Alfas comenzaban a caer debilitandose - realmente, nunca me obligaron a nada... Su Voz de Mando no funciona conmigo - explico enredando unos cuantos de sus mechones entre sus dedos risueño - Kura me curo de ese mal que los Omegas sufren hace mucho tiempo

Ante la vista incrédula de todos el Omega explico - desde siempre Kura a usado su voz conmigo.. " **Ninguna voz es mas fuerte que la mia, solo obedecerás mi voz y mis comandos** " " **Ningún Alfa tiene poder sobre ti, su voz no funciona... Yo te ordeno no escucharlas!** " - imitio casi a la perfección la voz del Alfa mientras citaba.

Estoy condicionado de por vida a no hacer caso a otra Voz de Mando que no sea la de mi Alfa, la única forma es que ustedes puedan imponerse ante el y no es el caso - Ryou sonrio y se giro para salir - voy a ver como esta **Mi Alfa** , vuelvo en un momento

Volviendo a su actitud de siempre Ryou salio del salon dejando a los horrorizados hombres atrás, regreso despreocupado a su habitación y miro que la fiebre de su Alfa habia bajado, incluso parecia estar respirando un poco mejor y sonrió encantado - solo una cosa mas Kura, una mas y seremos libres!

Rebusco en el cajon de nuevo y saco el fajo de papeles que revisaba antes junto a una almohadilla de tinta, miro otra vez a su Alfa y sonrió encantadoramente hacia el. Regreso al salon y miro a los Alfas ya tirados en el suelo temblando de dolor - bien, vamos a hacer esto rápido! Voy a pasar recogiendo sus huellas dactilares para la herecia que le dejaran a mi Kura, ya saben cuando uno muere en un incendio descontrolado mientras planeaba un golpe de estado sus bienes y propiedades deben pasar a manos capacitada

Que e-estas diciendo? - susurro de forma entrecortada uno de los Alfas.

Que ustedes sabian que podian.morir con su golpe de estado, asi que dejaron un testamento enorme a su mas calificado heredero... Bakura Touzuoku, el único Alfa puro de Inglaterra, que mejores manos que el? - explico Ryou sonriendoles dulcemente - fue muy trágica y oportuna la muerte de su grupo terrorista, los Betas darán sus condolencias pero no les.importara investigar mucho esto... Les caerá como anillo al dedo sus muertes!

Nosotros no planeamos ningún golpe de estado! Aun no! - grito otro desesperado.

Si lo están, las autoridades lo buscan y todo... No han visto las noticias? - dijo Ryou divertido - son la sensación, a todos aqui los buscan por extorcion, secuestro, reunion para delinquir y muchos mas delitos... Aqui los encontraran muertos y salvaran a su heredero secuestrado, le estaban torturando para que les siguiera en sus planes ya que el pobre no quería nada de esto... El pobre de Bakura puede ser un Alfa puro, pero tiene solo 13! Como esperaban que no se asustara con todo lo que planeaban?

Algunos de los Alfas parecian a punto de llorar y eso hizo todo mas divertido - Planeabamos...? Como hiciste que...?

Un amigo puso en sus cuentas, direcciones electrónicas y demás cosas vinculadas a ustedes conversaciones incriminatorias, y considerando la situación país no dudaran que son verdad las fuerzas policiales - respondió tranquilo - incluso hay conversas donde se quejan del pobre niño Bakura y planean lo que le haran para educarlo "como se debe", como le hicieron su heredero tiene que cumplir sus expectativas

Despues de eso nadie pudo decir nada mas y Ryou paso pir cada uno recogiendo las huellas, sonrio asintiendo para si mismo en cuanto termino y salio del salon decidio a no regresar mas a ese lugar... Aun tenia a su Kura algo enfermito por cuidar.

* * *

_Con Yami..._

_"Los implicados en el presunto intento de Golpe de Estado fueron las victimas del horrible incendio ocurrido en las afueras de la ciudad, la casa tuvo una falla de gas y....."_

Yamiiii! Mira! Mira! - llamo la atención Yugi de pronto señalando su cuaderno - las hice bien?

Dejame revisarlas - murmuro tomado el cuaderno para corregir los problemas matemáticos con que estaba evaluando al menor.

Ummm... Desde cuando ves las noticias Yami..? - pregunto Yugi al fijarse en lo que el mayor estaba mirando con diversión, de pronto algo más apareció en pantalla que le sorprendió - Yami! Ese no es Kura-san?

Ehhh... Jajajaja! Por los dioses, que patetico se ve el pendejo... Cuando Ryou ne dijo que estaba mal no pensé que tanto, aunque... La mitad de eso debe ser fingido - Yugi le miro completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía - es una larga historia Yugi, dejame terminar de revisarte esto

Yugi asintió mirando distraído la pantalla... Habían secuestrado a Bakura? No podía ser cierto, o si? El tricolor hizo un puchero cuando se sintió sacado del grupo - paso algo y no me dijiste

No era necesario, Ryou y Bakura están en Inglaterra a miles de Kilómetros de distancia.... Ademas andas de mal humor y no queria perturbarte más de lo que ya estas - explico Yami soltando un suspiro - por cierto... Felicitaciones, estan perfectas todas las cuentas

Tu llegas oliendo feo, quiero que huelas a mi - gimió el Omega con mala cara.

Y Yami entendio, su Omega en unos meses cumpliria 11 años... Calculaba que en mínimo dos años debía llegarle su primer celo, su Omega interior estaba más sensible que nunca y que el llegara oliendo a... Bueno casi que era otro Omega en celo, heria al menor. Hizo una mueca al recordar el mordisco que un especialmente celoso Yugi le hizo en el hombro, justo donde Tea había apoyado su cabeza y el no había encontrado forma sutil de quitarla.

Hablemos de otra cosa, que paso con Ryou? - Yugi resoplo sintiendo a su Omega enfurruñado, mejor cambiar de tema a que su instinto volviera a despertar.

Al parecer el idiota de Bakura fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse envenenar y dejar desprotegido a su otra mitad, Ryou me llamo y juntos hicimos un plan para deshacernos de las plagas, y de paso adelantar planes - explico Yami - _y yo tengo que conseguir heredar antes del primer celo de Yugi, no quiero a nadie aqui mientras eso sucede_ \- pensó frunciendo el ceño - le envie a Ryou un frasco de veneno, los papeles ya casi legales para que Bakura herede y un antídoto que espero que funcione

Ohhh... - Yugi parpadeo entendiendo - supongo que salio bien....

Si, había muchas posibilidades de que nos quedaramos sin una luz y mas atrás su Oscuridad - y Yami se lo advirtió, los hombres pudieron haberse saltado todos los juegos y no cenar comida sino cenarselo a _el_ \- pero era la única opción y salio bien asi que olvidemos el tema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa!! Como estan mis amores? Espero que bien porque aqui tienen un nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bakura estaba muy, muy, muy......... Y mas muy orgulloso de su Ryou. Eso que hizo fue simplemente asombroso! Aunque ahora lo unico que sentia era fastidio y preocupacion, fastidio por tener que aguantar a todos los Betas que le mimaban por haber sido "secuestrado" por su propia familia y preocupacion ya que desde que los Betas le habian traido a este lugar no sabia nada de su Omega.

El habia despertado sientiendose pateticamente mal y como era obvio su dulce Omega estuvo alli abrazandole, cuidandole y mostrandole que todo iba a estar bien... Y todo estaba bien hasta que sintio el aroma a quemado en el aire y su tierno Ryou le dijo con una tranquilidad que hasta a el le dio escalofrios que tenia que salir de alli porque habia incendiado el lugar.

El simplemente atino a parpadear como un imbesil sin entender que habia sucedido hasta que Ryou con la misma tranquilidad le explico lo que paso, se sintio euforico por la noticia, su pequeña bola de algodon estaba creciendo! Que lindo, y cuando le lanzo la otra parte, esa parte donde supo que ahora era basicamente el unico heredero de los Alfas se lamento que su Omega solo tuviera diez años... Y que tambien su propio celo debia estar cerca porque solo queria tirar al menor contra el colchon y "celebrar" su victoria.

Era una mierda que los Alfas comenzaran su etapa de calenturas a los 12 mas o menos y el quisiera esperar al menos a que Ryou cumpliera 16, un poco mas no estaria mal pero las hormonas a veces son peligrosas y su Omega siempre permaneceria a su lado asi tenga que amarrarse a su "amigo" para no hacerle nada. Y cuando a Ryou le vinieran los celos...

 _Mierda... Esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pense_ \- se dio cuenta el Alfa soltando un suspiro - _no lo quiero terminar marcando a los 15 como un pervertido idiota_

Aunque ahora eso no era importante, lo importante aqui era terminar con esto y ver donde demonios se habia metido su amado niño. Necesita que le den la herencia estupida esa y salir de aqui, mataria al proximo que le viera como el niño desdichado... Esa fue la unica parte de toda esta idea que no le gusto, demonios se sentia como una damisela.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Esta es la mansión? - pregunto Malik desde su lugar a escondidas señalando frente a ellos la enorme casa.

Si, esa es - asintio Marik junto a el con una sonrisa salvaje - vamos entonces!

Todo estaba planeado cuidadosamente, conocian donde estaban los guardias y tambien lo que habia que hacer para sortearlos. Asi que cuando un guardia estuvo donde no tenia que estar y los sostuvo a ambos como un costal de papas antes de siquiera poder estar dentro realmente fue bastante decepcionante, Marik estaba tan frustrado que ni siquiera hizo nada por soltarse mientras se enfurruñaba en silencio por la patetica situacion en la que estaban.

El hombre les solto en la alfombra de la sala para su sorpresa, esperaban ser arrastrados a una horrible mazmorra a decir verdad - hola chicos! Como estan?

Los dos rubios parpadearon shokeados en cuanto reconocieron esa voz - no me van a saludar? Primera vez que me conocen en persona y ni siquiera me...

R-Ryou... Que demonios haces tu aqui!? - pregunto Marik en cuanto salio de su sorpresa - estas en la casa de un mafioso, no me digas que Bakura de descuido y te...

No! Jejeje chicos, estoy bien - tranquilizo el Omega peliblanco despreocupado - estoy aqui porque no tenia donde mas ir que este escondido, tuve que quemar la casa donde nos escondiamos con sus propietarios dentro

Marik parpadeo cuando vio estremecerse a los dos guardias que estaban en las esquinas, mas sorprendente aun... Los dos eran Alfas, es mas el guardia - no estoy entendiendo un carajo!

Maaa! No han visto las noticias? Las 10 familias Alfas mas influyentes de Inglaterra estan muertas y todo se lo han dejado a Kura, esta casa y estos hombres tecnicamente le pertenecen a mi Alfa ahora - explico Ryou levantandose - esta casa es otra propiedad secreta pero no por las razones de aquella, esta es donde los negocios sucios se llevan a cabo... No puedo estar con Kura ahora, se supone que en Inglaterra no hay Omegas y no puedo dejar que me vean, por eso me vine y tambien para dejar ciertos puntos claros

Bien.... Como murieron esos hombres y porque estos parecen obedecerte? - pregunto Marik aun analizando la situacion.

Umm... A ver tu! - Ryou señalo a uno de los guardias - porque debes escucharme como si fue tu jefe Alfa?

Porque no deseo terminar como mis familiares mas poderosos, porque usted sea Omega no significa que sea debil o le temblara el pulso para defender lo que le pertenece - respondio el Alfa dejando a Marik descolocado, joder que los Alfas ingleses eran discriminadores a los Omegas... Asi que esto...

Y los anteriores jefes de estos hombres terminaron asi, este material ayudo bastante en persuadir a todos estos buenos hombres - Ryou tomo un control y presiono un boton dejando salir una pantalla de gran resolucion, Marik y Malik quedaron alli de pie demasiado sorprendidos para la palabras cuando vieron la muerte de los tipos mas molestos de Inglaterra - ellos envenenaron a Mi Kura, no debieron!

Joder... No eres una bola de algodon adorable? Eres la otra mitad del psicopata de Bakura sin duda - murmuro Marik con un toque de sarcasmo - Yami te ayudo no?

Si! Me envio unas cosas y un par de hombres de su confianza que me ayudaron a persuadir a estos buenos hombres - asintio el peliblanco sonriente - ahora vamos a comer algo! Les estaba esperando, esta casa es su casa chicos!

* * *

_En Japón..._

Yami en este momento odiaba su vida, joder queria tener entre los brazos a su pequeño y no estar aqui... En esta estupida fiesta donde tenia que aguantarse a una Tea un poco mas grande y molesta hablarle tonterias, lo unico bueno era que esta era la fiesta donde sus padres anunciarian que el era el heredero de su imperio. Esto no hacia mas que acercarle al momento en que podia dejar de ser "sutil" y su Yugi podria ser libre, eso de mantenerle mas tiempo entre las paredes de su habitacion ya le estaba haciendo molestando.

Yami-kun, no es maravilloso este? - pregunto Tea de pronto y Yami conto hasta mil al verla mirando vestidos de novia, sus amados padres, siempre tan... Buenos, habian fijado la boda con la chica para cuando cumpla 16 años.

Claro esa boda NO iba a suceder, primero porque a el no le daba la gana y segundo porque estaba seguro que Yugi mandaria a la mierda sus ordenes de quedarse en la habitacion para salir a destrozar esa celebracion... Bueno mas que Yugi seria su Omega interior para castrasle y detruir a Tea. Seria una escena bastante linda a decir ver pero Yami no queria lidiar con consecuencias que le atrazarian, no cuando estaba tan cerca.

Aunque... Miro mejor el vestido de novia y su Alfa ronroneo mandandole una imagen de Yugi en el, sonrojado y dandole esa bonita sonrisa que tenia - _no te alborotes, Yugi aun ni ha pasado por su primer celo para que ande de caliente con el_

Escucho un gruñido en respuesta y supo que su Alfa de las descobraria por los todos los celos que ha tenido insatisfactorios, internamente se encogio de hombros... No iba a violarse a Yugi con 10 años solo por sus propias necesidades - esta hermoso el vestido, pasame la foto - no pudo controlarse, lo guardaria para usarlo en un futuro... Con Yugi claro.

La cara de la Beta se ilumino por las palabras del Alfa, era la primera vez que este parecia realmente prestarle atencion. Con una sonrisa siguio buscando mas vestidos ajena a que Yami realmente no estaba pensando para nada en ella, pronto la fiesta termino y Yami pudo sacudirse de la chica que tuvo el descaro de robarle un beso, estuvo a punto de arrancarle la cabeza pero se contuvo... Estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para echarlo a perder.

Suspiro llegando a su habitacion y no se sorprendio cuando Yugi no se acerco a abrazarlo, debia apestar al perfume de la Beta y el Omega no queria acercarse. Fue a bañarse y se congelo cuando lo escucho, era un llanto suave y de no haber sido por el silencio que habia no habria escuchado nada - Y-Yugi.. Tu estas llorando? - pregunto en voz baja girandose a buscarlo preocupado.

Se fijo en el bultito tembloroso en la cama y se acerco a el, iba a quitar la sabana que cubria al menor cuando le sintio saltar rasguñando su mano - tsk! Yugi! Ahora porque hace eso!?

Alfa malo! Me engañaste, hueles feo y me engañas... Alfa no quiere a Omega! - grito en voz bastante alta Yugi mientras sus ojos brillantes goteaban - vete! Vete!

Amor... Porque dices que no te quiero? - pregunto Yami triste, su alfa pateando por las lagrimas del pequeño.

T-Tu me abandonas y llegas oliendo feo - susurro el menor alejandose un poco mas de el - s-senti cuando me e-engañaste, Alfa Malo!

Que yo te...? - de pronto Yami tuvo una idea del porque su amor estaba tan alterado - sentisre cuando Tea me robo un beso verdad...?

Yugi le siseo enojado y Yami se dio cuenta de que tenia razon, de maldijo a si mismo por ser un imbesil e intento acercarse un poco al menor - Mi vida... Fue ella quien me beso, no me la quite de encima porque todavia tengo planes que no...

Tu siempre tienes planes, tu siempre estas pensando en algo mientras yo simplemente tengo que quedarme aqui - reclamo Yugi y Yami se encogio sobre si mismo al notar que no solo el Omega estaba enojado, el humano tambien y con justa razon - siempre me esfuerzo en hacer lo que me pides y ayudarte, pero no puedo ayudar si esto aqui!! Ya estoy grande, puedo hacer cosas... Malik acompaña a su Alfa a donde sea sin importar las consecuencias y ni se diga de Ryou, pero yo que hago!?

Yami no tuvo palabras y Yugi le miro aun mas molesto - soy tu Omega pero no me tomas en cuenta, simplemente me mantienes aqui... Encerrado, te has dado cuenta que esta habitacion ni ventanas tiene!?

Perdon... Yo solo busco protegerte... - susurro Yami avergonzado y deprimido

Lo se... Pero no te has puesto a pensar que yo tambien quiero cuidarte a ti, aqui encerrado simplemente puedo ver si puedo sentir lo que sientes para saber si estas bien o mal - dijo el Omega de brazos cruzados - nunca me incluyes, siempre piensas tu... Yo quiero pensar contigo, ayudarte... Que clase de Omega... No, que clase de pareja soy si ni siquiera puedo estar contigo cuando me necesitas?

Y-Yo... - Yami intento acercarse pero el Omega se alejo.

No eres invulnerable, ninguno de ustedes lo son... Lo de Bakura lo dejo mas que claro, y pensaba que me tomarias mas en cuenta al ver que Ryou le defendio... Y-Yo solo... - otra vez los ojitos amatistas brillantes de llenaron de lagrimas y Yami queria pegarse un tiro por hacer llorar asi a su Omega - quiero estar contigo siempre... NO QUIERO TU PERDON, SOLO APOYARTE!!

Yami no tuvo ni fuerzas para detener al mas pequeño que corrio por su lado gimoteando, sintio que se metio en aquella habitacion secreta y pudo escucharle sollozar. Se quedo alli de pie unos minutos sientiendo toda la tristeza que venia del enlace que tenia con el Omega mientras su Alfa aullaba de pena, apreto los puños y llego a una conclusion - _tremendo Alfa resulte ser, nadie mas que Yo mismo ha hecho llorar a Yugi y digo protegerlo...._ _A_ _la mierda la sutileza, el Imperio Sennen sera mio y Yugi podra estar a mi lado sin que tema me lo quiten_ \- penso gruñendo en silencio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leenos una proxima vez!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! Espero que esten bien y listos para leer este cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que es hora de leer!

Habian pasado unos dias y Yami podia notar como su pequeña luz seguia triste, si bien le hablaba e intentaba sonreirle el Alfa podia notar que esa sonrisa no era igual a las de siempre. Suspiro y su resolucion se endurecio para hacer lo que iba a hacer, tomo su telefono y marco un viejo numero que tenia guardado - estupido Pegaso, si no contestas o cambiaste de numero voy a....

**/Moshi Moshi... Con quien tengo el placer de hablar..?/**

Hola Pegaso, tiempo sin hablarnos... Soy Yami - hubo un silencio al otro lado de la linea y espero pacientemente a que este procesara quien llamaba.

**/Te atreves a llamarme despues de largarte sin despedirte siquiera mocoso ingrato!?/**

Yami se encogio de hombros - Tenia que irme, no iba a dejar que esos cerdos pusieran sus manos sobre mi otra mitad

**/Tsk! Sabia que estaba contigo, ahora... Para que llamas?/**

Dos cosas, la primera es que necesito vayas trabajando en inhibidores de celo - respondio mirando un punto en la pared - y la segunda que me firmes un documento, te pagare lo que quieras por las dos cosas

**/siempre y cuando no vaya ir preso por tu culpa/**

No, para nada... Es lo mas legal que he hecho en años a decir verdad - aseguro el tricolor aburrido - vas a hacerlo o tengo que buscar formas de "persuadirte"

**/Demonios, no digas cosas asi que pareces un mafioso mocoso.. Cuantos años tienes ya? 15? 16? Lo que sea, presentame a Yugi y te firmo lo que quieras/**

15, casi 16 de hecho - respondio satisfecho - tienes un trato, dame un tiempo, resuelvo unas cosas y llevo a Yugi para que te visite anciano... Te envio los papeles al rato, los quiero en mis manos lo mas pronto posible

**/Bien los estare esperando y te los reenvio hoy mismo/**

Excelente - Yami colgo sin mas y mostro una sonrisa afilada - _una cosa menos..._

Miro a Yugi que estaba acurrucado aun triston en su cama y se acosto junto a el - dame unos dias mi hermoso Hikary, solo un poco de tiempo y te dare la libertad que quieres

No quiero que arruines lo que habias planeado solo porque me puse caprichoso Yami-kun, no tienes que... - el Alfa puso un beso en su frente deteniendolo.

Tenias razon, la vida que te mereces no esta aqui... Esta afuera a mi lado, jugando de la mano este juego que jugamos - susurro el mayor de forma sedosa mirando encantado el sonrojo que se formo - voy a mimarte todo el dia y no solo cuando pueda escaparme hacia aqui, el mundo sabra quien es Yugi Sennen!

El Omega le mostro una sonrisa acuosa y le abrazo con fuerza - no puedo esperar, quiero estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas

Asi sera mi vida, asi sera - Yami se aseguraria de que esten juntos hasta que sean un par de ancianos, llenos de hijos y nietos que mantengan el mundo que ellos planeaban crear.

Unos pocos dias pasaron y Yami con su expresion petrea miraba a sus padres acomodarse para ir a una junta de trabajo a las afueras de la ciudad, parpadeaba lentamente, casi contando los segundos para que ambos salieran. Sin despedirse siquiera salieron por la puerta y una vez Yami estaba seguro habia subido al auto comenzo a reir en voz baja, sin mirar atras subio las escaleras mientras su risa subia un poco de nivel y no se detuvo hasta que llego a su habitacion.

Abrio la puerta de golpe sobresaltando al menor dentro pero no le importo, se sentia euforico y queria compartirlo con su pequeño - Ven Yugi, quiero mostrarte la casa... _Nuestra Casa_

Ehh...? Yami que dices, tus padres podrian oler mi aroma y... - Yugi se detuvo al ver a su Alfa arrodillarse a su altura.

Lo tengo todo controlado mi Aibou, mis padres _jamas regresaran_ \- dijo jalando al menor hacia afuera por primera vez en la vida del Omega.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Mierda... Se nos esta viniendo el agua encima - comento Marik derrepente llamando la atencion de los dos Omegas frente a el.

Porque dices eso Marik? - cuestiono su Omega mientras Ryou parpadeaba.

"Terrible accidente acaba con la vida de Malery y Vitkor Sennen, ahora la fortuna cae en manos de su unico heredero Yami Sennen" - leyo el Alfa mostrandoles el diario que tenia en sus manos - Yami movio ficha y se llevo bastante juego por delante, ahora que planeara el bastardo astuto?

Tiene a la mitad de Japon bajo su mano, puede planear muchas cosas - comento Ryou encogiendose de hombros - sea lo que sea no me importa ahora, quiero a mi Kura

Malik a su lado hizo una mueca de simpatia, por lo que sabia Ryou llevaba semanas sin contacto con su Alfa y al no estar marcado su marca de lazo debia estarle ya quemando. Nadie reclamaba si los ultimos dias Ryou parecia un gatito arisco, solo le tenian paciencia y esperaban que le mal humor que causaba la separacion bajara.

Marik miro al techo con fastido - Que tanto puede estar haciendo ese bastardo? Ya deberia estarte buscando - el no podia hacer nada por ayudar al peliblanco, no era su _otra mitad_.

No se, pero voy a gritarle... Mucho cuando lo vea, me abandono y duele - Ryou hizo un puchero y Malik puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Debe estar por venir, y si no te ayudo a patearle el culo - dijo Malik con una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida.

Me mato de aburrimiento firmando papel tras papel para volvor cuanto antes con mi Omega y descubro que este quiere patearme, me voy a poner triste - dijo una voz conocida de pronto y Ryou fue el primero en girarse al reconocerla.

Kuraaaa!! - chillo Ryou llenando el aire de feromonas de felicidad, dio un salto del sillon para enterrarse en los brazos abiertos de su Alfa - awww mi Kura, te extrañe y... No me vuelvas a hacer eso! Te juro que te golpeo si me vuelves a abandonar asi

Ya Ry, calmate estoy aqui - susurro Bakura de forma calmante mientras liberaba sus propias feromonas Alfa, sintio a Ryou casi ronronear de gusto y le levanto estilo nupcial para que ambos se sentaran donde antes estaba el Omega - que ha pasado aqui en ni ausencia

Nada realmente, si hay algun movimiento de algo lo mejor es que tu pequeño Rey te diga - comento Marik divertido señalando al pequeño peliblanco que se frotaba contra el cuello del mayor mimoso - la bolita de algodon se ha hecho amo y señor del lugar

Eso es cierto Ry? - pregunto Bakura con su pecho rebozando de orgullo 

Todas las operaciones estan detenidas, los hombres se estan reuniendo - murmuro contra el cuello de Bakura aun disfrutando de la cercania que tanto habia anhelado - los he convocado a todos en este lugar, deben conocer a sus nuevos jefes... Conocer como se manejaran las cosas ahora

Je! Eres el mejor Ry - el Alfa peliblanco sonrio y acaricio los mechones blancos del niño en su regazo 

Estaba pensando... Dejales este lugar a Malik y Marik, que ellos se ocupen de esta parte de los negocios mientras nosotros somos la cara visible en las empresas - Ryou sonrio y se acomodo mejor, su marca de lazo revitalizada y satisfecho con su Alfa - tenemos mucho en nuestro plato, hay que ver todas las propiedades que abquiriste y tambien con cuales nos quedaremos realmente, las empresas y hacer una contabilidad del dinero que tenemos..

Ryou.... He creado un monstruo dejando que Yami te enseñara cosas no? - bromeo Bakura con su cabeza hecha un lio - joder... Tengo que hablar seriamente con el bastardo sobre hacer de mi otra mitad una copia de el

Kura! Estoy hablando en serio, voy a golpearte - regaño Ryou mirandole con un puchero mientras los otros dos se rieron.

Marik le miro - Pero es que de verdad... Nos parecio estar escuchado a Yami

Con ustedes no se puede - gimio Ryou con un puchero.

Bakura le abrazo - Ya Ry, voy a dejar de ser un imbesil, hiciste algo mas mi pequeño angel?

Umm... Detuve las operaciones en las empresas bajo tu nombre, voy a pedirle a Yami que nos ayude a revisarlas - Ryou solto un gruñido de pronto que confundio a los demas - aun quedan Alfas idiotas en Inglaterra, las familias eran mas grandes de lo que pense y dejaron cuidando sus propiedades con los Alfas menos poderosos... Has podido creer que no quisieron escucharme cuando les pedi que se detuvieran?

Malik puso una graciosa expresion de incredulidad - No puedo creer que alguien pueda no escucharte esponjoso

Preguntaron que quien era yo para ordenar eso! Asi que tuve que enviar a los hombres que Yami me envio con el mensaje, hay les quedo claro que con Bakura Touzuoku no se jugaba - Ryou hizo un puchero en direccion a su Alfa - Kura! Se supone que amenazar personas es tu trabajo, no mio! Eres un Alfa malo! Mi trabajo es ser adorable

Tienes toda la razon Ry, he estado descuidando mis obligaciones - asintio Bakura queriendo reirse - dime a quien le grito y amenazo por ti, tu puedes quedarte siendo mi adorable angelito

Entonces... Todo esto sera de nosotros? - pregunto Marik despues de un rato donde a Ryou parecian habersele ido las ganas de hablar.

Aja, todo lo que era de la familia que controlaba este lugar sera de ustedes - asintio Ryou aun comodo acunado entre los brazos de su Alfa - Kura quiero mimitos y creampuff

Era la imaginacion de todos o Ryou estaba raro? Marik y Malik pensaron que era culpa de la separacion de Bakura y el, pero ahora Bakura estaba alli.. Calmandolo con su escencia y no parecia que la actitud de Ryou volviera a la normalidad, mas bien parecia volverse mas caprichoso - quieres ir a descansar Ry? Asi te mimo y supongo que de los creampuff me ocupo despues, mas tarde vemos que hacemos - susurro Bakura de forma suave recibiendo un asentimiento de su Omega que parecia querer fundirse con el.

* * *

_En Japon..._

Sennen-sama, cuales seran sus planes para el Imperio que acaba de heredar? - pregunto una periodista al tricolor.

Yami la miro y sonrio de forma afilada, hoy mismo acabo de terminar todo el papeleo que lo nombraba como unico dueño del Imperio Sennen y por eso estaba dando esta rueda de prensa a los medios que estaban locos por conseguir una historia jugosa. Adapto una sala de su mancion ya que se nego a ir a uno de los grandes salones donde normalmente se hacian estas cosas, el mismo tenia un importante anuncio que dar y esperaba causara el impacto que queria.

Miro a la Beta y supo que se extremecio un poco por su sonrisa - tengo muchos planes, demasiados para contarlos ahora... Solo tienes que saber que Empresas Sennen crecera a niveles nunca antes vistos

Ante eso los periodistas se volvieron locos con sus preguntas y Yami sin imutarse respondio cada una de ellas de forma vaga, solo estaba ganando tiempo para lanzar la verdadera noticia que queria que dieran. Sus ojos se entreceraron mirando a todos y notando que tenia el nivel de expectativa que necesitaba, toco el microfono cayando los murmullos - antes de dar esto por terminado quiero dar un anuncio, quiero anunciar a mi amado prometido

Pero Sennen-sama, ya es de conocimiento publico su compromiso con la Srta. Tea - dijo un periodista confundido.

Ohh no! Eso solo fue... Una cortina para proteger a mi verdader prometido, quiero presentarles a Yugi Sennen, mi _Omega_ \- ronroneo la ultima palabra sabiendo lo que causaria.

Mientras su audiencia estaba estatica Yami se giro hacia la puerta que tenia atras al tiempo que esta se abria, los periodistas contuvieron la respiracion y no se escucho nada mas que los pasos de la persona que subia el podio. Una delicada mano tomo el brazo que Yami ofrecia y por fin se pudo ver a la persona que el Alfa habia llamado, el desmadre comenzo y los camarografos se volvieron locos tomando fotografias de la pareja de tricolores que se pararon frente al microfono.

Un chico menudo, algo bajito y se notaba que aun de corta edad estaba de pie junto al Alfa de 16 años, siendo abrazado por su cintura con confianza. De ojos amatistas y cabellos tricolores le lanzaba a la audiencia una sonrisa delicada, miro al Alfa que asintio antes de tomar el microfono para si mismo - buen dia a todos, me complace estar aqui y me complace mas aun anunciar que la abministracion de Industrias Sennen cambiara un poco

A partir de hoy cualquier trato, negocio o cosa que tenga que ver con La empresa pasara primero por mi, Yami-sama es un Alfa muy ocupado y no dejare que pierdan su tiempo con tonterias - dijo el Omega a su audiencia que le miraba con emosion - soy Yugi Sennen, el nuevo Viceprecidente de Industrias Sennen... Muchas gracias por venir a todos!

En ese instante Yami chasqueo sus dedos y seguridad comenzo a sacar a la gente alborotada de la casa al tiempo que ellos se iban por la puerta por donde Yugi habia entrado, la bomba habia sido lanzada y habia que ver quienes caian ante ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto ha sido todo por hoy mis niñ@s :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, muchas gracias por leer!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 como las ha tratado la vida chic@s? Espero que bien y listos para leer este cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Como lo hice Yami? - pregunto Yugi revotando en su asiento junto al tricolor.

Excelente, luciste exactamente como queria que lucieras mi amor - respondio Yami sonriendole - fuerte, elegante y seguro... - susurro acariciando su menton - cumpli lo que querias, ahora podemos luchar juntos todas las batallas que tenemos por delante

Yugi sonrio un poco sonrojado - Lo se, y te amo por eso mi amor... Sere fuerte por nosotros

Siempre eres fuerte mi Hikary - Yami se separo un poco de el y tomo la copa de vino que habia dejado de lado - los del gobierno no tardaran en aparecer

Yugi no se inmuto por lo dicho, solo se levanto y rebusco en el escritorio de su Alfa un fajo de papeles para revisarlos... Todo debia estar perfecto y en orden - Pegaso ya ha firmado y sabe que decir no?

Yami le miro con una falsa expresion de dolor - Claro, por quien me tomas Aibou

Perdon por ofender tus psicopatas capacidades de control - bromeo Yugi riendo, volvio a los papeles y reviso que estuvieran completos - umm... Estamos listos, vamos a Sennen para mostrar como seran las cosas ahora?

Por supuesto, me muero de ganas por ver sus caras cuando te vean - Yami se levanto terminando su copa y tomo la mano del menor - vamos, tenemos un mundo por tomar

* * *

_En Inglaterra..._

Malik estaba preocupado, era cierto que no conocia a Ryou personalmente hasta hace unos dias. Pero toda su vida habian crecido estando en contacto y su personalidad era algo que conocia bien, asi que ese chiquillo bipolar, posesivo y caprichoso que parecia haber poseido a su amigo le tenia completamente descolocado.

Ryou ahora parecia un perrito enfermo de amor y atencion que buscaba a Bakura como si no pudiera respirar sin este, y cuando no estaba con el le entraba un humor de perros o estaba inquieto con su alrededor. Lo peor era que Bakura no parecia darse cuenta de nada, mas bien habia notado que le encantaban las atenciones de este y buscaba escaparse de sus nuevos deberes para estar con Ryou.

A Malik no le molestaba que sus amigos se quisieran, pero esto no era normal. Algo le pasaba a Ryou y estaba afectando a Bakura tambien - Neee Ry, quieres ir a comer algo...? - pregunto mirando al peliblanco que estaba enfurruñado en un sofa cuando Bakura fue llamado de una de las muchas nuevas empresas que luchaba por abministrar, a veces sentia pena por el pobre... El no habia recibido la educacion de negocios que tuvo Yami y Ryou que medio sabia parecia no tener cabeza para nada mas que ser mimado.

Umm... Esta bien - murmuro este aunque no parecia querer moverse mucho - me siento raro Mal

Que sientes...? - pregunto el rubio preocupado.

No se, raro... A veces me duele - murmuro Ryou gimiendo y abrazandose a si mismo - quiero a Kura

.... Donde te duele? - volvio a preguntar Malik armandose de paciencia.

Aqui - susurro el mas pequeño señalando su pecho y estomago.

Malik suspiro - Sabes...? Creo que lo mejor seria traer a alguien a que te revice

Porque alguien tendria que revisarle? - pregunto una voz de pronto y Malik se giro mirando a su Alfa entrar.

Ryou esta raro - Malik se levanto y le fruncio el ceño a su Alfa - dile a Bakura que busque a alguien para que revise a Ryou

Marik fruncio el ceño, a decir verdad tenia un rato que no se habia acercado a los Omegas ya que intentaba ayudar a un embotado Bakura con todo, miro a Ryou que no le prestaba demasiada atencion a su presencia. Dio unos pasos hacia el Omega acurrucado y se detuvo al notar que no le miraba demasiado complacido con su accion, se cruzo de brazos y le regreso la mirada firme para seguir acercandose a paso algo lento.

Oye no me gruñas! - regaño Marik al ver que habia comenzado a gruñirle con los ojos brillando un poco... Momento, que hacia el Omega de Ryou tan alterado - no me hagas forzarte mocoso!

El Omega le miro enojado y firme en su posicion, incluso un poco tenso como preparado para saltarle encima o huir - bien... Creo que Bakura me matara por esto pero no me dejas de otra, **Te vas a quedar quieto** \- ordeno Marik y suspiro cuando el pequeño se tenso.

Bakura pudo haberle "curado" contra la Voz Alfa, excepto si habia un Alfa que pudiera imponerse ante el y lastimosamente Bakura era el menor de todos los Alfas. Ryou le miro dolido y enojado pero no se pudo mover cuando Marik se puso a su altura, a primera vista parecia estar bien... Pero eso de sisearle y tener los instintos alertas no era normal - no te voy a hacer nada carajo, solo quiero revisarte!

A decir verdad Marik no sabia ni por donde empesar, no queria tocarle, si Bakura venia de sorpresa y le miraba tocando al Omega... Que estaba sometido con su voz, no dudaba que saltara sobre el enojado. Entrecerro los ojos y trato de pensar que demonios podia tener el peliblanco, de pronto sintio su propio Alfa comenzar a inquietarse y se extraño por completo.

Sintio el impulso incontrolable de olfatear el cuello del menor y se alejo en cuanto pudo - Marik... Porque te alejaste asi? - pregunto Malik confundido.

Porque Ryou huele condenadamente bien y soy un Alfa... Tengo mis instintos sabes!? No me extraña que Bakura quiera sacudirse a todo el mundo para venir con el, no es el... Es su Alfa el que esta alterado - gruño Marik sacudiendo la cabeza a ver si se calmaba.

Ellos, contrario al resto de razas tenian un tercer instinto con el que vivian. Estaba el animal que los definia como Alfas y Omegas, su razon humana... Y por ultimo el que venia de su Marca de Lazo que unia sus Almas. Asi que en este momento Marik luchaba con su Lazo que le regañaba por andar impregnandose de otro que no era su Omega, su Alfa que era una bestia que solo buscaba un aroma sabroso y su cabeza contra los dos porque dejaran la estupidez.

Maldita sea... Creo que Ryou esta por tener su primer celo - gimio Marik estresado en cuanto se calmaron sus instintos.

Malik le miro incredulo - P-Pero... Ryou solo tiene 10! Los Omegas tenemos nuestro primer celo a los 13 mas o menos

Me das alguna otra razon del porque el olor de Ryou se esta volviendo mas potente y esta mas pegostoso con Bakura? Ademas claro que su Omega no me quiere cerca por alguna "extraña" razon - dijo Marik con sarcasmo - ese niño va a entrar en celo en cualquier momento y no tenemos un carajo con que frenarlo

Malik de verdad que queria hacerse pequeñito en este momento - en las farmacias no hay nada que nos ayude?

No, los inhibidores de celo Omega fueron descontinuados cuando se hicieron innecesarios - respondio el Alfa estresado.

Y si dejamos que Bakura.. Ya sabes... Lo calme...? - Malik se estaba quedando sin ideas muy rapido

Marik le miro como si estuviera loco - Alegria, Bakura se coge y marca a un niño de 10... Y si tenemos suerte queda en cinta - notese el sarcasmo - dariamos un excelente ejemplo de lo que es un Alfa ejemplar

No tenias que tratarme feo - murmuro Malik enfurruñado.

Perdon es que esto me tiene... - Marik se detuvo de pronto con apariencia asustada - ... Donde esta la bola de algodon...?

Malik parpadeo y giro hacia donde antes estaba el peliblanco, notando que ya no estaba sentando alli - .... No me digas que fue a buscar a Bakura...

Pues si te digo, debi haberle ordenado no moverse hasta que le dijera coño - gimio para si mismo Marik levantandose - vamos a buscarle, quiero a ese niño lo mas lejos de Bakura hasta que su celo pase

Ni siquiera sabemos cuando sera eso! - chillo Malik lenvantandose para buscar junto al mayor.

Por su olor debe estar cerca, cuidado y no en unos dias ocurra - dijo Marik fastidiado - _cuidado y no mañana mismo, carajo porque justo ahora!?_

Marik no perdio mucho tiempo en buscar, simplemente fue hasta donde sabia que estaba Bakura y no le fue sorpresa encontrar al menor alli, pegado al costado de un alegre Bakura - Bakura, dame a Ryou - murmuro tomando de sorpresa al pequeño peliblanco que gimio disgustado.

Que..!? Porque demonios tengo que darte a mi otra mitad - pregunto Bakura entre gruñidos, su Alfa protestando ante la idea... Se levanto enojado dispuesto a sacar de los brazo del otro a su luz - dame a Ry!

Porque no puedes estar cerca de el - gimio Marik sin ver forma sutil de hacer esto, ya suficiente tenia con luchar contra sus instintos vueltos locos y con el Omega que parecia no querer tener nada que ver con el - no puedo creer que seas tan imbesil, puede que a Ryou le llegue su celo en cualquier momento... Tienes el puto autocontrol necesario para no hacerle nada!?

Bakura parpadeo incredulo un momento y nego con la cabeza segundos despues - Ryou tiene 10 años, como podria...?

Kura, dile que me suelte! - pidio el Omega con expresion asustada.

Huele su cuello y dime que no crees lo mismo - gruño Marik enojado soltando a Ryou y dejando que corriera a refugiarse en brazos de Bakura.

No dejes que me toque Alfa - pidio el Omega aferrandose con fuerza al pecho del Alfa peliblanco.

Bakura suspiro y jalo un poco el cabello del Omega hacia atras exponiendo su cuello, una ligera olfateada fue suficiente como para que Marik tuviera que saltar de nuevo a separarlos al ver los ojos de Bakura brillar un poco y lamer el cuello del Omega ronroneante - deja de ser pendejo que luego te arrepentiras! - gruño dando un zape a la cabeza de Bakura.

Owww! Porque..!? - Bakura iba a reclamar por el golpe cuando le cayo el peso de la situacion - demonios... Tienes razon Marik

Si y por eso voy a encerrar a este niño lo mas lejos de ti posible! - grito Marik enojado arrastrando al Omega que no queria para nada alejarse - **y tu me vas a seguir y hacer caso!**

No tienes que obligarlo cabron - regaño Bakura en voz baja.

Marik le miro mas relajado al no sentir luchas del menor - Si tengo que!

Malik solo veia todo preocupado y con un presentimiento de que esto se les iba a salir de las manos si seguian por el camino en el que iban...

* * *

_En Japon..._

Yami bajaba del auto con una mirada de suficiencia, da una pequeña vuelta y abre la puerta de su Omega dejandole salir - voy a presentarte ante todos, vamos nos estan esperando en la sala de reuniones - dijo Yami en voz baja a lo que Yugi asintio al salir, rapidamente tomo el brazo del mayor y caminaron hacia la entrada llamando la atencion de todos.

Primero porque Yami Sennen era tan frio que nadie le creia capaz de estar cerca de un ser que parecia tan calido, y segundo porque la figura de Yugi parecia salida de un libro se cuentos. Despues de años de no ver a ningun Omega, ver lo que era uno con todas sus caracteristicas parecia irreal. El tricolor que caminaba bajo el posesivo agarre del Alfa tenia el cuerpo menudo y delicado que debia, el carisma y la belleza, junto a una hermosa inocencia.

Yami sabia que estaban mirando a su Yugi pero le daba igual, que miren a su Omega con anhelo porque sepan que nunca lo tendran. Con una seña del Alfa, las puertas fueron abiertas y ambos entraron sin saludar a nadie, a Yami porque nadie alli le importaba y Yugi no sabia si debia saludar.

A la sala de reuniones - ordeno Yami seco a la Beta que manejaba el ascensor al que subieron.

Yugi se cohibio un poco por la mirada curiosa que la mujer le lanzaba de vez en cuando, llegaron a uno de los pisos mas altos que tenia el enorme edificio y Yami les guio hacia su destino - estas listo Yugi? Alli habran hombres y mujeres que seguro intentaran hacerte menos, estas seguro que podras? - pregunto en cuanto estuvieron frente a unas brillantes puertas de madera.

Voy a estar contigo, puedo con todo - asintio Yugi y el Alfa asintio compacido para abrir las puertas.

Yugi al instante sintio el aroma de varios Alfas bastante fuertes, pero ninguno como su Yami asi que estaria bien. Tambien habian Betas pero esos no le preocupaban demasiado - buenos dias a todos, ya me conocen pero me presentare por formalidad... Soy Yami Sennen - dijo el Alfa tricolor entrando a la sala y cambiando su expresion a una mas fria aun - este de aqui es Yugi Sennen, mi proximo esposo y Vicepresidente, si necesitan algo el tiene la misma autoridad que yo aqui

La voz fria de Yami resono alrededor del silencio mientras ambos tricolores se sentaban en la cabecera de la larga mesa - como nuevo heredero voy a presentar el nuevo cronograma de actividades que realizaremos - dijo sin que nadie interrumpiera y Yami suspiro, sabia que estaban era mirando a su Omega calculadoramente - Yugi, quieres continuar?

Claro Yami-sama - el Omega saco la lapto del maletin de su Alfa y lo conecto con la pantalla que habia detras de ellos, mostrando graficos y diagramas a los demas - como saben Sennen se especializa en...

Sennen-sama, esto debe ser una broma - gruño una mujer de pronto y ambos tricolores la miraron con aburrimiento - usted mantuvo todo este tiempo a ese mocoso en quien sabe donde y ahora pretende hacerlo jefe?

Si! Que sus padres nunca hablaron con usted sobre los Omegas? - reclamo otro pareciendo estar de mal humor - los Omegas son debiles, delicados y siempre necesitando de algo... Es el unico del pais y deberia cuidarse no lo niego, pero es un error que lo tenga aqui! Este no es su lugar, habria sido mejor que se quedara escondido en su casa!

Porque deberia quedarme en casa? Tengo dos brazos, dos piernas y un cerebro que piensa igual al tuyo - se defendio Yugi serio - puedo hacer lo mismo e incluso mas que tu

Otro se levanto, un Alfa joven que le miraba burlon - o me hagas reir, mis padres me contaron historias de como los Omegas solo servian para una cosa... Parir y cuidar a los cachorros, mantener a sus alfas felices y complacidos

Puedo mantener Feliz a mi Alfa y cuidar cachorros al tiempo que cumplo mis obligaciones aqui, existen guarderias con los que puedo manejarme y mi Alfa no necesita un sirviente en casa a decir verdad - Yami estaba absolutamente orgulloso de como su Omega se estaba manejando ahora mismo - si quieres te invito para que veas la cantidad de sirvientes que ya hay, dudo mucho que quiera uno mas como esposo

Esto es antinatural Sr. Sennen, los Omegas no estan hechos para esto - intervino otro, este Alfa mirando a Yami como si Yugi ni existiera - deberia regresarlo a casa y dejar estar farza

Porque es antinatural que un Omega este aqui? - pregunto Yugi aburrido y cansado - solo porque tengo un vientre para llevar vida no significa que soy distinto a ustedes, puedo hacer lo mismo que tu en cualquier momento

Seguro? - pregunto el mismo hombre ahora mirandole con malicia - **quiero que vengas aqui y le muestres a todos lo puta eres, sube a mis piernas lindura**

La mirada de Yugi se vidrio y automaticamente se levanto, porque Yami era controlador y bastante inteligente... Pero no podia pensar en todo asi que no se le habia pasado por la cabeza en proteger a su Omega de la Voz de Mando, eso no significaba que el hecho quedaria impune. La mirada de Yami se torno asesina y el aire se lleno de feromonas Alfas - **Yugi vuelve a donde estabas**

 **Y tu**! - siseo mirando al hombre que se encogio sobre si mismo - **vuelves a usar tu voz alfa... No, alguien de aqui se le ocurre usar su voz alfa y es mejor que acabe con su vida porque si cae en mis manos....**

Yami no necesito terminar la frace, miro a todos con ira contenida y fue suficiente para hacerles entender el mensaje... A algunos - _demonios.. Ya quiero matar a alguien y ni he tratado con los del gobierno, odio esta mierda..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue todo por hoy mis amores!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! Como va este fic hasta ahora?
> 
> Bien...?
> 
> Mal...?
> 
> Horrible...?
> 
> Jejeje diganme para mejorar!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Llama a Yami, no tenemos de otra - murmuro Malik mirando a su amigo que se habia quedado dormido luego de cansarse de sollozar por su Alfa - no esta en celo aun y mira como se porta, en celo no vamos a poder controlarle

Marik suspiro - Crees que no lo se?

Bueno... Llama a Yami, es el único que puede conseguirnos supresores o alguien que venga a revisar a Ryou, no se si es normal que este tan... - Malik se detuvo sin saber como comparar la actitud de su amigo.

Como unn animalito enfermo de amor? - termino Marik con mala cara y recibiendo una mirada frustrada - es la verdad, la conciencia de Ryou se fue desde que me acerque yo a revisarle... Ahora queda nada mas su Omega y Lazo mandando... Solo que hay un gran problema, el cabrón de Yami no responde y con eso de la muerte de sus padres me da la sospecha que tiene mierda hasta el cuello

Yami es bastante calculador, seguro tiene todo resuelto y solo espera que las cosas caigan bajo su propio peso - Malik se encogido de hombros despreocupado por la situacion del tricolor.

Si pero mientras nosotros tenemos a un Omega descontrolado y si Bakura se descontrola tambien no se que demonios vamos a hacer, no es tanto problema el que lo marque... - Marik se detuvo al ver la mirada incrédulo del otro - Bueno si es, tiene 10 años carajo pero me parece peor que le deje en cinta

Sigue insistiendo con Yami, en algún momento debe ver los mil mesajes que le dejes - Malik suspiro y se sento junto a Ryou sintiendo que ambos estaban demasiado jovenes para andar tratando con algo como esto.

* * *

_Antes en_ _Japon..._

Creo que fue bien - dijo Yugi sonriente a su Alfa.

Umm... Si, habia pensado que se pondrian mas estupidos pero supongo que sobreestime su tonteria - asintio Yami de acuerdo.

Actualmente ambos estaban en la oficina del mayor disfrutando del tiempo juntos, habian terminado la reunion hace unos segundos y si bien los Alfas habian intentado hacerle pasar un mal rato, Yugi no se dejo amedrentar. Despues que Yami les puso en su lugar por haber intentado usar su Voz en el menor la reunión habia continuado sin interrupciones, el Alfa pudo notar que muchos miraban a su Omega con sorpresa por la forma en que se manejaba en su entorno.

Principalmente los mas jóvenes parecian mas confundidos y era porque lo que Yugi hacia chocaba con las historias que habian escuchado, Yami sabia lo que seguro les habian dicho... Los Omegas son débiles, delicados y solo para estar en sus hogares servian. Asi que ver a Yugi manejarse con confianza en un entorno empresarial era simplemente asombroso para ellos. Estaba seguro que algunos cambiarian su mente, eso le alegraba.

Por los mas viejos y estúpidos ni se preocupaba, ellos o morian o dejaban de joderle... Y hablando de viejos molestos - los del gobierno se han tardado, que pasara? - se pregunto Yugi de pronto casi como si leyera los pensamientos de su Alfa.

Ni idea pero no me importa, ellos pueden vernir a peder su tiempo cuando quieran - respondio el tricolor Alfa despreocupado, tomo su telefono y comenzo a revisar las notificaciones que tenia dias ignorando a favor de la situacion, notando los muchos intentos de Marik por comunicarse - Marik me estaba llamando y con bastante insistencia, sera que paso algo?

Yugi miro las notificaciones pensativo - Umm... No deberia, ellos estaban bien la ultima vez que comprobaste no? Llamale a ver que sucedio

A eso iba - pero antes de que pudiera marcar la puerta fue tocada con algo de brusquedad.

Yami miro a su Omega y este se encogio de hombros, algo les decia que esta era la visita que estaban esperando. Con gracia y volviendo a su actitud fria de siempre Yami fue hasta la puerta mirando a los funcionarios del gobierno alli con expresiones de fastidio - a que se debe su visita por aqui señores...?

Dejate de juegos mocoso, vinimos por lo que nos robaste hace años - gruño el gobernador dejandose pasar solo - Omega, vendras con nosotros

Me temo que eso no sera posible, Yugi le pertenece a la familia Sennen - dijo Yami con tranquilidad al tiempo que volvia a su escritorio y sacaba un sobre, Yugi sentado sobre el escritorio miraba a todos con uan sonrisa.

Al gobernador no parecio gustarle demasiado eso - Tsk! El es propiedad el gobierno, nosotros decidiremos lo que es bueno para el

Es de la familia Sennen por un contrato firmado entre mis padres y Pegaso hacia años, yo era menor de edad y Pegaso nos prometio darme algo a mi y a mi familia a cambio de yo ir con el - explico Yami con aburrimiento mostrando uno de los papeles del sobre

Ustedes a pesar de financiar el proyecto le dieron total potestad de decidir sobre el, esta firmado aqui eso - otro papel y la cara de los hombres se tornaba rabiosa a cada segundo - asi que se hizo el trato, el Omega por yo prestar mis genes para un experimento que ni ustedes esperaban que resultara... Soy un Alfa Puro y mis genes no son cualquier cosa, un digno pago por algo tan valioso no creen?

No hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer para alejarme de Yami, soy un Sennen - agrego Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa - y segun las viejas leyes naturales, los Omegas son propiedad de las familias en las que nacen y ellos deciden su destino hasta que estén marcados por un Alfa

Y yo marcare a Yugi a su debido tiempo, asi que nunca se alejara de mi lado - aseguro Yami mirandoles con suficiencia - algo mas que alegar al caso?

Tsk! Eres un desgraciado mocoso de mierda - grito el gobernador con la cara roja.

Insultos no le llevaran a nada señor, si no tiene mas que decir vayanse, tenemos trabajo que hacer - Yami estaba gozando esto, era tan divertido!

Al final los hombres jodidos no tuvieron mas opción que irse sin nada, Yami y Yugi se sonrieron mutuamente en cuanto se vieron solos - odio referirme a ti como un objeto, eres los que mas amo... No una cosa que tengo simplemente

Era necesario Yami-kun, gracias a eso nos quitamos a esos tipos de encima y podemos enfocarnos en la empresa - tranquilizo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se colaba al regazo del mayor - te amo Mou Hitory no Boku

Yami simplemente sonrio y apreto al menor contra el, volvio a tomar el teléfono dispuesto a llamar a Marik esta vez. Marco por unos segundos hasta que miro al cara estrezada del rubio - porque tengo mas de 100 llamadas y mensajes tuyos?

Sera porque tengo a un Omega que esta por tener su celo!? - gruño el rubio a través de la pantalla dejando descolocados a los dos tricolores.

Yugi fue el primero en reaccionar - Pero Malik aun no deberia pasar por eso

Y quien dijo que era Malik? Es Ryou el del problema! - gimio Marik frustrado - necesitamos supresore o alguien que venga a verle, mejor las dos cosas

Por los dioses.... - Yami miro hacia el techo con expresion pensativa - ni modo, dejame ver que hacer y te llamo al rato

Mueve en lo que sea que pienses, cuidar de este niño no es precisamente fácil para mi - recordo Marik de mal humor.

Yami rodo los ojos - Te dare una solucion en unos minutos coño, solo cuelga y déjame hacer una llamada

Sin decir nada mas la cara enfurruñada de Marik desaparecio y Yami quedo suspirando para si mismo - que harian ese par sin mi - gimio para si mismo fastidiado.

Ellos te necesitan a ti y nosotros a ellos, somos amigos no? - dijo Yugi estirándose - a quien vas a llamar?

A Pegaso por supuesto, es el unico en el que confio con alguno de ustedes - Yami volvio a tomar su telefono y marcar, este sono por un rato hasta que el parlante sono.

**/Espero que me digas que estas en la puerta con Yugi-chan, ese era el trato/**

Podemos ir en este instante si me haces otro pequeño favor - murmuro Yami mirando el espacio con aburrimiento.

**/Por la diosa madre... Haberme topado contigo es peor que hacer tratos con la mafia no? Que quieres ahora?/**

Recuerdas que tu dejaste un Omega en Inglaterra con su Alfa no? - no hubo nada del otro lado de la linea y Yami lo tomo como una señal para continuar - bueno... Ese Omega esta entrando en celo y necesitamos a alguien que sepa de esto vaya a hacerle un chequeo, que dices?

**/Tsk! Ven a buscarme, ya estaré listo para entonces y trae a Yugi-chan!/**

Yami no dijo nada, simplemente colgo el teléfono y miro a su Omega que ya habia recogido todo para salir - vamos a Inglaterra mi amor

Sera divertido! Por fin estaremos los seis juntos - exclamo Yugi casi dando pequeños saltitos en el lugar - aunque es raro lo de Ryou-chan

Yami se encogio de hombros - No es tan raro si consideramos que nosotros somos básicamente la evolución a la especie, quiza si sea natural el que su celo golpeara ahora... Que no habiamos estado preparado para ello es otra cosa

Con eso ambos salieron de la oficina para ir a buscar a Pegaso, fue un viaje rápido en el auto del tricolor y en cuanto llegaron vieron al Alfa viejo alli de pie en la entrada con un par de maletas. Un Yugi sonriente bajo del asiento del copiloto y se lanzo a abrazar al ya no tan peliplateado Pegaso - joder Pegaso, los años se te ven por encima... Tus cabellos ya ni plateados son - bromeo Yami mirando al mayor.

Los años no pasan en vano mocoso, ya ando en el tercera edad por si no te has dado cuenta - gruño el hombre rodando los ojos despues que un alegre Yugi se habia separado de el - y esta cosita es adorable, por los dioses... Ya veo porque le tenias acaparado para ti solo

Yami le miro con los ojos entrecerrados - Puff! No te pongas meloso con Yugi, puedo dejar que mi Omega se ponga cariñoso contigo pero no te pases

Yami! - regaño Yugi con un puchero - Pegaso es casi como nuestro abuelo, disculpate!

Creo que pasamos por esto de las disculpas hacia años - murmuro Yami con una mueca ante el recuerdo de un pequeño bebe Yugi jaloneando sus mechones por regañarlo - mejor vamos de una vez, seguro que el pobre de Marik debe estar que se arranca los cabellos por el estres

Por los dioses, quien dijo que mocoso sirve para cuidar - pico Pegaso arrastrando sus maletas - aqui llevo lo basico para revisar al niño

Bien, si necesitas algo mas entre Bakura y yo te lo conseguiremos - Yami suspiro marcando su telefono a la agencia de viajes para que le consiguieran los pasajes para Inglaterra ahora mismo, esperaba sinceramente que Bakura tuviera control sobre lo que heredo y si no... El pondria orden de una vez - vamos de una vez, en cuanto lleguemos la agencia me asignara un avion en primera clase a Inglaterra

Yay! - Yugi estaba sumamente alegre, iba a ir en su primer viaje en avion! No habia podido disfrutar aun la liberta que obtuvo ultimamente, pero no importaba... Ahora podia estar con Yami todo el dia y para colmo iria con los unicos amigos que tenia, sabia que ya podria disfrutar, ahora habian cosas que hacer.

Todos subieron al vehiculo y Yami manejaba escuchando distraido como su Yugi le contaba al otro Alfa tonterias de su vida, a veces se reia de algunas historias que el mismo recordaba. Antes de darse cuenta los tres ya estaban en el aeropuerto y subiendo al avion con destino a Inglaterra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! Aqui les traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Pegaso miraba a los dos rubios y al peliblanco alli sentados con curiosidad, habia llegado a Inglaterra hacia unas horas y Yami no habia tardado en llevarlos a todos hacia la casa donde los niños se escondian al parecer. Aun no habia visto al Omega por el que fue traido aqui pero suponia que ya seria llevado a el, Yami que estaba terminando de hacer quien sabe que cosa en su telefono y volvio con ellos junto a su inseparable Omega.

Yugi, Malik iran con Pegaso a ver a Ryou - dijo el tricolor soltando un suspiro - ustedes dos vendran conmigo, tenemos cosas que resolver

Pero yo quiero ver a Ryou! - gimio Bakura enfurruñado.

No, tienes cosas que arreglar conmigo - gruño Yami mirandole - deja que los Omegas traten problemas de Omegas, tu solo estrobas alli

Al final Bakura no tuvo de otra mas que levantarse y seguir al tricolor, detras de el se fue Marik que parecia le habian quitado kilos de encima quedando Pegaso solo con los dos Omegas - bien niños... Me pueden llevar con su amigo?

Ryou estaba dormido por aqui, no se si ya desperto - por alguna razon Malik se sentia un poco cohibido, era cierto que su personalidad era extrovertida y algo alocada... Pero ahora con personas nuevas se sentia algo nervioso.

Yugi al notar eso tomo su mano y le sonrio - el es una buena persona! Seguro ayuda a Ryou y podremos salir los tres! Dime que no quieres salir a ver cosas nuevas...

A decir verdad Malik tenia mucha curiosidad por el exterior que rara vez habia visto, seria divertido salir con sus amigos - eso seria maravilloso y... Ryou esta aqui - señalo la puerta y la abrio entrando a la habitacion.

Alli vieron al peliblanco acurrucado en la sabanas aun dormido y Pegaso le miro curioso sin acercarse mucho, gracias a su edad el aroma dulzon que llenaba el aire no le molestaba tanto como debia... Pero debia abmitir que era bastante fuerte - Malik-chan, explicame lo que a pasado con el niño porfavor

Bueno... Ryou habia estado actuando raro desde hacia un tiempo, estaba intentando averiguar el porque y le hable a Marik al respecto - explico Malik sentandose en un sofa que habia en la habitacion junto a Yugi - el busco ver si Ryou estaba bien y alli perdimos la conciencia de Ryou, se puso algo agresivo y no queria nada con el, alli se dio cuenta de la situacion y... De alli en adelante la conciencia de Ryou se fue al demonio y no ha vuelto

Ummm... - Pegaso parecio pensativo por unos minutos - lo de la edad no es indicativo para que su Celo venga con problemas o algo asi, siempre hubo algunos casos de Omegas precoses... Lo raro es la perdida de conciencia, en un rato hablo con sus Alfa's para realizarle unos examenes, necesito ver como estan sus Hormonas

Alborotadas, no las hueles? - murmuro Malik, su timidez parecia estar desapareciendo y Yugi le regaño con la mirada.

Pegaso simplemente le sonrio - Si, eso es obvio pequeño pero necesitos numeros que el olor no me dicen

Yo le digo a Yami-kun cuando termine su "reunion" con los chicos - asintio Yugi

* * *

_Con los otros..._

Bien Bakura, dime como vas con la organización de lo que obtuviste de esos Alfas? - pregunto Yami directo.

Ehhh... Sinceramente... Fatal - murmuro el aludido avergonzado - no encuentro la forma de hacerlo, Ryou congelo todo lo que se hacia y ya me han enviado los documentos para revisar pero.... Yo no he logrado terminar ni mitad

Yami suspiro, tenia esperanza de que Bakura se las fuera arreglado pero tampoco se hizo demasiadas ilusiones - vas a recibir un curso intencivo sobre negocios y me vas a dar a ver que demonios has hecho hasta ahora, tu tambien Marik

Ambos alfas asintieron, cuando de pronto la puerta fue abierta por un alegre tricolor - Yamiii~

Si mi Aibou? - pregunto el Alfa recibiendo en sus brazos al pequeño.

Pegaso-san necesita hacerle unos examenes a Ry - respondio sonriente.

Bien, entre Bakura y yo arreglaremos un laboratorio aqui mismo para que le atienda - Yami pensaba que incluso para que los atienda a todos, iban a necesitar ayuda para mas adelante - que nos de un rato y ya lo acomodaremos - Yugi asintio y Yami dejo un beso en su frente para dejarlo irse por donde vino - tenemos trabajo que hacer, quiero que esos examenes se hagan lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

_Unos dias después..._

Pegaso trabajaba alegremente en el laboratorio que Yami y compañia le habian construido, revisaba los examenes que le habia hecho a Ryou notando que todo era normal. Era un Omega saludable con su cuerpo en proceso de desarrollarse en una nueva forma, tambien estaba trabajando en una pastilla supresora a partir de los resultados - _ummm... Tengo que hacer mas fuerte la dosis, si la hago como antes se hacian no funcionara_ \- penso al ver el alto nivel de hormonas Omega en el sistema del niño.

Tenia una ligera sospecha del porque la conciencia del Omega se habia escondido y esperaba que cuando se regulen sus hormonas con la pastilla que creo su conciencia vuelva, ya con todo listo y en las manos regreso a la sala donde estaba el grupo reunido - bien chicos, aqui tengo el supresor que Ryou necesita

Ya era hora, tener a Ryou encerrado y con la voz de estos dos obligandole a estar alli no me gusta para nada - murmuro Bakura para si mismo.

Yugi, ven conmigo nosotros se la damos - ordeno Yami levantandose del mueble - tu sigue estudiando lo que te mande Bakura

El peliblanco le miro con rencor pero volvio a los papeles que leia anteriormente, los dos tricolores desaparecieron junto con Pegaso. Los tres llegaron a la habitacion y entraron mirando al Omega sentado en la cama (no precisamente por voluntad propia) mirando alrededor con atencion, en cuanto puso sus ojos en Yami le siseo en abvertencia - Yami te recomendaria alejarte, creo que lo que lo tiene tan alterado es la presencia de tanto Alfa alrededor que no es el que el quiere

Yami parpadeo pero asintio alejandose un poco y Ryou parecio relajarse un poco - cuando Marik uso su voz en el seguro su Omega interior se sintio alterado y salio a flote intentando protegerse de lo que podria hacerle daño, es un Omega con un celo cerca y seguro no quiere a nadie mas que su Alfa cerca - explico Pegaso sacando la pastilla de la bolsa - Yami, no tenemos de otra, ordenale que se tome esto

El tricolor lo hizo y aunque Ryou gimio como un cachorrito apaleado lo hizo - dejemosle en paz a que le haga efecto el supresor

* * *

_Un rato después..._

Ahora que tu situacion con tu herencia esta algo mas resuelta tenemos que ocuparnos de otro asunto - gruño Yami a sus dos amigos frente suyo - debemos darles a sus Omegas la libertad que le di a Yugi, ya tengo todo resuelto y solo necesito que sigan mis indicaciones

Ambos Alfas le miraban atentos asi que continuo - Marik tu haras algo parecido a lo que yo hice, me contacte con tu familia y aunque dijeron que tus padres habian muerto... Tus hermanos mayores van a firmarme lo que necesito, diras que Malik es un Ishtar y nadie podra quitartelo... Aunque deberias tener una visita familiar de ellos

Como que visita...? - al pobre Marik no le dejaron ni terminar de reclamar.

Ya estan de camino aqui, mañana deberian aterrizar en el pais y es mejor asi... Tienes un familiar que apoye tu historia - siguio Yami como si no fuera escuchado nada - te reuniras con ellos y tambien quieren conocer a Malik, tu Bakura... Tu situacion es mas complicada pero tengo la solucion, solo tienes que volver a ser un mocoso patetico justo como cuando ibas a heredar

.... De verdad cabron...? Acaso me odias...? - de nuevo Yami hizo como si nadie fuera hablado.

Diras que a Ryou el encontraste encerrado en una de las propiedades que heredaste, no creo que nadie siquiera pregunte porque demonios un grupo de Alfas bastardos tenian a un Omega preso - prosiguio Yami - cuando investiguen sobre el veran que es "Ryou Touzuoku", asi que tu como ultimo Touzuoku seras el dueño inmediato de tu Omega... Todos los importantes aqui son Betas, seguros al no saber que hacer se regiran bajo las viejas leyes, Ryou sera libre y Malik tambien, eso nos dara una ventaja en nuestros planes

Para frustracion de los dos Alfas la puerta fue abierta antes de que pudieran decir algo al respecto - Yamiii!! Ryou desperto y esta mejor... Aunque con hambre, ven Ry! - alli estaba el vibrante tricolor llevando del brazo a un Ryou que parecia algo debil, detras de el venia Malik que sonreia negando con la cabeza.

Bakura en cuestiones de segundos se habia levantado para tomar a su pequeña luz entre sus brazos - Ryou... No sabes cuanto te extrañe

Y yo aun quiero acurrucarme - gimio el peliblanco bastaste feliz de ser abrazado por su Alfa - es normal que quiera acurrucarme?

Si pequeño, tendras que tomar una de estas todos los dias por mas o menos una semana - dijo Pegaso entrando tambien a la habitacion - segun los estudios que te hice vi que mañana mismo habria golpeado tu primer Celo con fuerza, este desastre fue tu cuerpo inexperto experimentando la subida de hormonas que eso significa, ya cuando este se haga mas conciente de los cambios que hay en ese momento ya no sera tan desastrozo

Ohh... Entonces en una semana estare bien...? - pregunto Ryou con una mirada suplicante por una respuesta afirmativa.

Asi es, ahora solo tienes que comer mucho ya que no te han dado comida en estos dias al parecer - Malik y Marik tuvieron la verguenza de parecer avergonzados mientras Bakura los mataba con la mirada - recomiendo hacerle a los demas un chequeo hormonal para que esto no vuelva a caer de sorpresa de esta forma y por lo que mas quieran no vuelvan a usar metodos tan salvajes para controlar a los niños... Muchos de los Omegas traumados fueron por cosas como esas, el Celo es una etapa muy delicada y fragil en los Omegas

Bien, los examenes puedes realizarlos cuando quieras - el mismo no queria lidiar con el Celo de su otra mitad, Yami seria el traumado en ese caso - ahora que salimos de esta situacion debemos enfocarnos en otras cosas - Yami no dijo nada por un momento mientras pensaba - Pegaso, tengo una propuesta para ti...

El Alfa mas viejo le miro curioso - A ver.....?

Conviertete en el medico de cabecera de los Omegas, no creo poder confiar en nadie mas - pidio el tricolor mirandole - tendras todos tus gastos cubiertos y lo que necesites para trabajar

Acepto, pero hay un problema - Yami le miro con el ceño fruncido y Pegaso rodo los ojos sabiendo que no le hacia mucha gracia ser contradecido - yo no soy precisamente una lechuga fresca, tengo mis años y ustedes son unos mocosos... Pronto morire y les dejare desprotegidos

Tsk! Nos las arreglaremos cuando eso suceda - murmuro Yami enfurruñado y esta era la primera vez que Pegaso le veia asi, casi estaba por buscar una camara para tomarle foto e inmortalizar el momento.

Puedo buscar un reemplazo, alguien de confianza que les ayude cuando ya no este - tranquilizo el hombre con una pequeña sonrisa divertida - sera bueno, lo prometo...

Hump! Y si no lo es se las vera con nosotros - gruño Yami y Pegaso no dudo eso.

* * *

_Poco despues..._

El plan de Yami habia salido a la perfeccion, Malik habia sido presentado por Marik en su fiesta para hacerse socio de Bakura en sus empresas, tuvo repercuciones parecida a las de Yami pero mas leves ya que los Betas no parecia querer meterse mucho en la situcion. Bakura por su parte habia seguido las indicaciones de Yami al pie de la letra y con el granito de arena que agrego Pegaso al decir que habia sido traido bajo engaños a Inglaterra para hacer un Omega no duro mucho en que la situacion saliera justo como se esperaba.

Los chicos eran libres de salir y hacer lo que quisieran, logrando otro de los objetivos propuestos por los chicos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis lectores! Aqui tienen un nuevo cap de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

.... Odio mi vida, asi de patetico te sientes cuando tu Celo va a venir? - gimio Malik de ahora trece años acurrucado en un sofa, su cabeza en el regazo de un sereno Ryou que tomaba Te.

Algo asi... Y tendras que acostumbrarte, cada tres meses vendra tu celo y duele aunque tengas supresores - dijo Ryou que ya llevaba un par de años lideando con eso - Pegaso dice que si nuestros Alfas pasaran los tres o cinco dias de Celo con nosotros no deberia molestarnos tanto, pero aun somos muy chicos para eso

Tu quieres ayudarme o detruirme? - pregunto Malik con cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos - por los dioses... Esto es una torturaaaa!!

Yugi que estaba sentado en otro mueble frente a ellos rodo los ojos divertido - No seas dramatico Malik, Pegaso ya te dio el supresor y no deberia molestarte mas

Despues de 3 años las cosas se habian estabilizado un poco mas para ellos, Yami y Yugi se habian metido de lleno en la empresa del Alfa y habian logrado agrandar aun mas el imperio. Bakura por su parte habia hecho un gran esfuerzo en aprender y ahora manejaba con igual soltura lo que habia heredado, claro con ayuda de su Omega y entre ambos habian logrado fusionar todas las empresas que habian obtenido en una sola, logrando un Imperio casi a la par que el de Yami.

Mientras que Marik se habia estado moviendo en las sombras, conquistando las pequeñas bandas y logrando hacerse basicamente el Rey del bajo mundo, ayudando a los otros dos Alfas en los negocios no tan legales - Malik, quieres que te prepare algo de Te? - pregunto de pronto una voz suave y Malik miro con un puchero a la mujer morena que habia entrado en la sala.

Ishizuuuu...!! A Malik le duele...! - gimio el rubio con un puchero, bueno si era sincero no le dolia tanto. Solo estaba con ganas de hacer berrinche, ser mimado y concentido - concienteme

Los hermanos de Marik despues de la visita que hicieron a su hermano menor se prendaron al instante del pequeño Omega, sabian que era todo un petardo como Marik pero tenia sus momentos donde era una bolita de algodon, asi que no hicieron mas que quedarse con los chicos y ahora atendian a los tres Omegas mientras los Alfas no estaban disponibles - por Ra Malik, es normal que te venga el Celo

Para mi noooo...! - y era cierto, este era el primer celo que vivia el pequeño rubio.

Actualmente se encontraban en una nueva propiedad que habian comprado sus Alfa's hace poco, estaban en Egipto ya que los tres Alfas planeaban expandirse a este pais como parte de su plan para... Bueno ellos tenian muchos planes a decir verdad. Estaban en las negociaciones y tramites para ese fin cuando, de sorpresa, a Malik le comenzaron a dar los sintomas de su primer celo.

Asi es como los Omegas llegaron a estar solos en esta propiedad, haciendose solidarios con el pobre de Malik que hacia drama tal cual fin del mundo. Los Alfas hacia mucho se iban ido (o huido, depende de a quien le pregunten) a hacer sus negocios, dejandoles a ellos con sus "Cosas de Omegas" que no querian saber - adios mundo cruelll...!!

Malik... No te vas a morir porque tu celo venga - murmuro Yugi con goterones detras de la cabeza.

Quiero a Marik...! - lloro el rubio de forma extremadamente dramatica.

Lo estas haciendo a proposito verdad? - pregunto Ryou igual de tranquilo - estas siendo molesto y fastidioso por maldad

Malik tuvo el descaro de verse ofendido - Noooo.... Como crees? Yo estoy sufriendo de verdad

Bueno, ya que estas sufriendo hare que duermas hasta que tu celo se acabe - dijo Ryou sin cambiar se expresion serena haciendo palidecer al otro - dormiras y dejaras de sufrir, cuando despiertes estaras como nuevo

.... R-Ry... Tu no serias capaz de drogarme... O si...? - pregunto Malik nervioso.

Ryou le sonrio suavemente y eso solo hizo las cosas peor - Estas sufriendo no? No puedo dejar que un amigo sufra

Malik salto de donde estaba para esconderse detras de un divertido tricolor - Yugi defiendeme, Bakura termino de frotar a nuestro Ryou!

Ohh... Te has movido de tu acurrucamiento, es un milagro! - bromeo Ryou divertido - supongo que te sientes mejor no?

Claro, como no me voy a sentir mejor si tengo un amigo psicopata de apariencia adorable - murmuro Malik enfurruñado - Yugi, voy a regañar a Bakura, ya termino de volver a nuestro amigo un psicopata

No puedo criticarlo y tu menos tienes moral para hacerlo - dijo Yugi encogiendose de hombros - ademas... Estabas siendo molesto a proposito

Yo estoy sufriendo!! - reclamo Malik con un puchero al ser incomprendido.

Por los dioses Malik, si cada vez que tu celo venga haras este drama me va a dar un ataque a mi - gimio Ryou pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - quieres alguna cosa que te ayude a dejar el drama que cargas?

Umm... Vamos a salir! Sinceramente odio estar encerrado - Malik sonrio y se levanto como recuperado haciendo negar con la cabeza a los otros dos.

Debiste seguir con lo de la droga - murmuro Yugi al peliblanco.

A lo que Ryou asintio - Si, asi Malik abria pagado todos sus crimenes contra nosotros

Les estoy escuchando malos amigos! - grito Malik mirandoles con el ceño fruncido.

Ryou y Yugi se rieron para levantarse - Ishizu, quieres acompañarnos? - pregunto Yugi amable a la mujer callada que siemplemente les veia con una sonrisa entretenida.

La morena nego - No chicos, yo tengo que hacer unas cosas... Vayan a divertirse

Chicoooossss...! - reclamo Malik ante la tardanza de sus amigos.

Olvida lo de la droga, voy a golpearlo tan fuerte que se quedara dormido por los tres dias - gruño Ryou rodando los ojos.

Ryoooouuu! No seas cruel - gimio el rubio enfurruñandose.

* * *

_Con los Alfas..._

Ahora que todo esta listo podremos comenzar con la sucursal aquí - dijo Yami suspirando mientras sus compañeros iban detras de el, su cuerpo de casi 18 años causaba en la mayoria de los que le veian diversas reacciones - Bakura dime que...

Si joder, ya les dije a los construcctores que comenzaran el edificio, en unos meses estara listo me dicen - gruño el peliblanco, un poco mas alto y formado - los materiales para la construccion los acabo de pagar tambien, estan siendo llevados ahora mismo al terreno y en cuanto al terreno... Tambien termine la documentacion de el, tenias algo mas que preguntarme...?

Ya estas aprendiendo a ser eficiente - pico con burla el tricolor haciendo reir a Marik.

Por su parte Bakura solo le lanzo una mirada sucia - Tsk! Seras cabron, la proxima no hago un carajo

Dejen la pendejada y vamos con los chicos, Malik debe estarles volviedo locos - dijo Marik tomando su telefono y marcando - Ishizu... Dime que no han matado a Malik por frustracion

**/estaban planeando drogarle, aunque al final Ryou-san dijo algo de golpearlo pero no se si lo cumplieron... Los chicos salieron hace unos minutos/**

Marik gimio dejando a los otros dos confundidos - Genial, ahora lo asesinan y esconden el cuerpo por el desierto

**/No lo dudo/**

Bueno... Voy a salvar la vida de Malik y la cordura de los demas - con eso colgo y miro a sus amigos - vamos a buscar a nuestros Omegas antes que cometan Homicido...

Otra vez? - pregunto Yami con sarcasmo.

Bakura parpadeo recordando algo mientras iban hacia el auto - Hablando de homicidio... Dime que ya lograste levantar la denuncia de la estrellita

Por supuesto, como crees que saque a Yugi del pais si no? Ademas con quien crees que estas hablando? - dijo Yami burlon - unos meses antes que salieramos de Japon ya habia resuelto eso, los Gardnen ya no molestaran mas a mi Yugi

Aunque si podia decir que le costo un poco mas de lo que queria, los padres de su molesta "prometida" se habian puesto relamente insistentes con su inocente pequeño... Si Tea termino como lo hizo fue enteramente su culpa.

* * *

_Flashblack_

Yami miraba casi ronroneando a su Omega trabajando concentrado en su escritorio, que le digan pervertido pero el niño de 12 años se veia sexy. Ya las curvas comenzaban a versele en su figura y Yami no podia estar mas contento, su niño pintaba ser extremadamente hermoso en un futuro - _soy un pervertido de lo peor, Yugi ni siquiera me esta seduciendo y yo aqui mirandole como un acosador..._

Quizas haya sido mala idea que su Omega trabajara con el, demonios tenia una pila de documentos por firmar y el estaba aqui de acosador sin tocar ni un solo papel, suspiro y tomo el boligrafo para comenzar con su trabajo cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe haciedoles saltar a ambos - Yami! Que se supone que significa eso de que tu prometido es un cochino Omega!!?

Tea... Que haces aqui? Le mande un comunicado a tus padres explicando la situacion - pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido al ver a la castaña alli gritandole, quien se creia?

No me importa ese estupido papel, quiero que me expliques que demonios sucede tu! - grito Tea enojada.

Bueno... Mi compromiso contigo queda anulado, tengo un mejor prometido ahora - explico con simplesa Yami.

Y quiero que te vayas ahora mismo, no eres bien recibida en la oficina de Mi Alfa - gruño una voz de pronto y Yami miro a Yugi caminar hacia ellos con los ojos un poco brillantes - vete ahora mismo, si deseas una compensacion por el desaire a tu persona con gusto lo transfiero a tu cuenta ahora mismo

Tu eres el mocoso por el que Yami me dejo - siseo Tea y Yami quizo intervenir.

_"Te metes Yami y no respondo por mis actos...."_

.... Bien, la voz de Yugi a travez del enlace habia sonado mas enojada de los que nunca le habia escuchado hablar, asi que sabiamente se quedo en su asiento siemplemente mirando la situacion - sal ahora mismo y no llamare a seguridad - dijo su Omega con una tranquilidad extraña.

Voy a enseñarte una leccion pequeña perra - gruño Tea he hizo la mayor estupidez que pudo hacer, abofeteo a Yugi volteando su cara hacia un lado. Pasaron unos segundos donde nadie parecio ni respirar, hasta que Yami furioso hizo amago de levantarse pero se detuvo cuando escucho...

_"Yami-kun... Dejame esto a mi..."_

Yugi sin decir nada toco el boton de su escritorio llamando a seguridad en segundos - saquen a esta loca de aqui - gruño con un mal humor que Yami nunca habia visto en su alegre pequeño.   
La castaña fue sacada a rastras y en cuanto estuvieron solos Yami intento acercarse para ver cuan lastimado estaba, pero Yugi solo se alejo con expresion enojada y murmurando en voz baja para si mismo - Yugi mi vida... Dejame ver que te...

Yugi ni siquiera se detuvo en su salida de la oficina - En un segundo Yami, ahora estoy muy enojado y necesito hacer algo - y salio por la puerta dejando al tricolor descolocado.

Para su eterna preocupacion no logro encontrar a su pequeño en todo el dia, en cuanto llego a su casa miro a Yugi metido en el computador y lentamente se acerco hasta el - ... Que hacer mi Aibou...?

Compro pasajes de avion, Ryou y Malik vinen mañana en la tarde - le respondio y Yami se cohibio un poco notando que aun estaba enojado - se quedaran unos dias

Ha... Vale... Y... Estas bien...? - joder, por primera vez Yami se sentia como un niño nervioso.

Yugi suspiro alejandose sonriente del computador - Estare bien en unos dias, ahora solo quiero quitarme del camino a una molestia... Ahora, nos acurrucamos?

Y Yami no se nego, al dia siguiente Yugi desparecio temprano en la mañana y no le vio en todo el dia. Cuando regreso a casa le miro sentado en la sala de estar en compañia de los otros dos Omegas - ... Sus Alfas no vinieron con ustedes..?

Esto es cosa de Omegas Yami-san, no tardaremos tanto como para que sea necesario que vengan - le respondio Ryou que parecia ocupado revisando unas papeles y eso era un.... Plano de una casa...? Que demonios planeaban esos tres? - nee Yugi, por aqui podemos entrar...

Yami se desconecto sin querer saber que planeaban esos tres - Yugi, portate bien y no te metas en problemas, te espero en la habitacion... Ustedes tambien portense bien - se despidio de los Omegas para irse a la habitacion.

Durante casi dos dias no vio mucho a los menores que divertidos hacian quien sabe que cosa, hasta que la mañana del tercer dia Malik y Ryou se depidieron para regresar a su pais. Yugi volvio bastante alegre a la empresa mientras Yami no sabia que decir ante las noticias que despertaron al pais "La hija de los congresistas Gardnen asesinada en su propia casa" - .... Yugi... Tu tuviste algo que ver? - pregunto curioso mostrando la publicacion.

Ella me pego - fue un unica respuesta con un pequeño puchero y Yami no pregunto mas al respecto.

Despues de eso la familia de la mujer se puso realmente molesto en culpar a su pobre Omega, tanto asi que duraron un año en que Yugi no podia salir del pais. Al final por falta de pruebas (y porque nadie se metia con Yami Sennen mas de la cuenta) la denuncia habia sido olvidad y eliminada.

_Flashblack End_

* * *

Malik no me contesta, joder creo que ya me lo mataron - murmuro Marik sacando de sus pensamientos a Yami.

No seas pendejo, tampoco es para tanto - gruño Bakura con una pequeña sonrisa y continuaron buscando a los Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores? Como estan hoy...?
> 
> Yo bien aqui trayendoles un nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Todos tus niveles estan normales pequeño Yugi, no entiendo porque tu primer celo se ha retardado tanto - dijo Pegaso leyendo y dejando a un lado el examen que le habia realizado al tricolor este mes - tampoco es como si tu lado Omega tenga algun problema, lo he visto en accion y tus instintos son bastante buenos...

Tengo ya 15 años, Raya eso... Casi 16 y mis dos amigos ya llevan años teniendo sus ciclos de Celo con normalidad, porque el mio no viene? - gimio Yugi abrazandose preocupado.

No te desesperes, no es algo fisico... Cuando tu cuerpo este listo vendra tu primer Celo pequeño, no antes - aseguro Pegaso despeinando los cabellos del menor con suavidad - estas en perfecto estado de salud, te puedo asegurar que no tienes ningun problema fisico que te imposibilite tener un Celo... Simplemente no sucede y quiza sea lo mejor dejar a tu cuerpo decidir cuando es el momento indicado pequeña estrella

Yugi hizo un pequeño puchero pero asintio - supongo que tienes razon, aunque eso no lo hace menos molesto... Me siento anormal

Puedo asegurarte que no lo eres, ademas Ryou y Malik no te hacen menos por esto... Ellos te apoyan bastante, si no que hacen alli detras de esa puerta escuchando atentamente todo lo que sucede? - dijo Pegaso en voz alta divertido.

Hubo un jadeo seguido de un pequeño revuelo para que la puerta fuera abierta por un par de Omegas avergonzados - ehh... Perdon por espiar, solo queriamos saber si Yugi estaba bien o no - murmuro Malik haciendo circulitos con el pie.

Y si necesitaba consuelo podriamos entrar y mimarle - continuo Ryou casi jugando con sus deditos.

Ademas... Para que quieres un Celo? Eso es horrible! - gimio Malik con mala cara - estas mejor sin eso

Yugi no pudo evitar reir ante las locuras de sus amigos, eran todo un caso - esta bien chicos, yo solo... Quiero darle muchos cachorros a mi Alfa, quiero muchos cachorritos y si no puedo no se que hacer...

Ya te dije que no hay nada malo en tu cuerpo pequeño, no tienes nada de que preocuparte - repitio Pegaso seguro - al igual que existen Omegas con Celo precoz como Ryou tambien hay algunos a los que se le retrasan un poco, no hay nada extraño en ello

Yugi suspiro y mostro una pequeña sonrisa - esta bien chicos, no me voy a hacer mente con esto mas... Le dare mas tiempo

Si, pero aun asi quiero que vengas mensualmente a hacerte un chequeo hormonal vale? - pidio Pegaso suspirando - no quiero que alguna cosa se nos pase por alto

Vale señor aqui estare! - asintio Yugi y fue arrastrado por sus amigos hacia afuera.

Los tres se rieron de forma complice hasta que a Ryou parecio acurrirsele algo - chicos! Que tal si les hacemos el almuerzo a nuestros Alfas? Pasado mañana sera la inauguracion de la tercera sucursal de Milennium en Egipto y seguro la pasaremos ocupados, vamos a darles una sorpresa y pasar un momento lindo - Ryou se detuvo mordiendose el labio - que dicen...?

Hoy como a Yugi le tocaban uno de sus chequeos mensuales para ver porque aun no le habia llegado su celo todavia todos los Omegas se habian tomado el dia libre, de alli que no estuvieran acompañando a sus Alfas en sus trabajos - me parece una idea genial, tengo rato que no conciendo a Yami - asintio Yugi feliz.

... Porque mejor no pedimos algo para llevar y les damos mimitos? - pregunto Malik con mala cara, a el no le gustaba eso de cocinar para nada.

Vamos a cocinar algo y punto - gruño Ryou tomando su brazo, Yugi por su parte tomo el otro para arrastrar al rubio horrorizado hacia la cocina.

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Yami fue el primero en entrar a la propiedad y suspirar de cansancio, joder que hoy habia sido un dia pesado - por los dioses... Solo quiero acostarme

Quien diria que esos cabrones serian tan molestos joder, que parte de NO! No entendieron - gruño Bakura fastidiado.

Marik hizo una nueca al recordar como los estupidos inversionistas habian querido meterse un poco mas de lo que deberian en sus decisiones, ellos quisieron ser diplomaticos para evitar roces pero... Con los estupidos no se podia hacer nada - Malikkkk! - grito queriendo un enorme abrazo de su amor.

Pero para su sorpresa ninguno de los Omegas vino a recibirlos, se miraron entre ellos y caminaron hacia la sala encontrandose a Odion e Ishizu sentados alli - .... Donde estan los chicos...? - pregunto Marik casi con un puchero.

Estan en sus habitaciones - fue la respuesta de la mujer - les estan esperando desde hace un rato

Marik asintio algo extrañado, normalmente los chicos se acercaban a ellos para recibirlos con cariño... Aunque se encogio de hombros y se separaron cada uno a su habitacion. Con una pequeña sonrisa abrio la puerta y miro confundido la habitacion oscura - _quiza se quedo dormido... Voy a andar con cuidado_ \- penso entrando y cerrando la puerta detras de el con suavidad.

No dio siquiera un paso dentro de la habitacion cuando sintio un cuerpecito pegarse a su pecho y sonrio abrazando a su Omega - hola precioso, como estas...?

Bien Marik yo.... Te tengo una sorpresa - murmuro Malik y de pronto encendio las luces.

El Alfa miro curioso las mejillas levemente sonrosadas del menor mientras tomaba su mano y le llevaba mas adentro, Marik con una ceja arqueada miro el par de bandejas en la cama - compraste algo sabroso? - pregunto curioso.

Ehh... No, lo prepare yo mismo - susurro Malik apenado sentandose en la cama - queria darte una sorpresa y... Los chicos insistieron y... Yo no sabia pero...

Las palabras nerviosas del menor fueron calladas por un pequeño beso colocado en sus labios - me gusta todo lo que haces por mi Omote, seguro que esta delicioso lo que preparaste mi vida - dijo acariciando sus mejillas - te amo

Yo tambien te amo Alfa, ven mira - Malik hizo a su pareja sentarse en la cama frente a una de las bandejas.

Marik con una sonrisa levanto la tapa y sonrio aun mas ampliamente al ver el bonito plato arabe que tenia frente a el - se ve bastante sabroso corazon, eres la cosita mas adorable que he visto en mi vida Omote...

Por los dioses Marik, vas a hacerme ver como un tomate - murmuro Malik sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Marik le sonrio para volver a darle un pequeño pico en sus labios - Pero es que te ves tan lindo asi sonrojadito y tierno

Maaa! Mejor vamos a comer - gruño Malik con las mejillas sonrojadas y tomando un bocado del plato frente a su Alfa - abre la boca

Me salio Tsudere el... - Marik se atraganto cuando la cuchara entro en su boca abierta de sorpresa, saboreo el bocado y debio abmitir que estaba delicioso... Quizas un poco salado, pero no tanto para hacerlo incomible, sabia bastante bien - wow Malik, esto te quedo bueno.... No tan bueno como tu pero bueno

Callate y come antes de que meta el plato completo en tu boca Marik - definitivamente su amor era todo un Tsudere adorable.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Ryou... Porque no fuiste a recibirme...? - pregunto el peliblanco casi haciendo un puchero mientras entraba a la habitacion oscura, cosa que le confundio - _sera que Ryou de fue...?_

Kura... Enciende las luces porfa - pidio de pronto la voz suave que era de su Ryou y el obedecio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Al instante tuvo la vision de su pequeño Omega sentado en la cama con... Un par de bandejas frente a el? - que es esto mi ligth? - pregunto acercandose un poco.

Quise hacerte el almuerzo mi vida - respondio el Omega con una sonrisita delicada - hice tu favorito, espero que te guste

Bakura le miro suavemente, algo raro cuando siempre andaba de mal humor - Cocinas delicioso Ryou, no hay forma en que no me guste tu comida

Siempre puede haber una primera vez donde me pase de sal, o de condimento... O - las palabras de Ryou murieron cuando Bakura estampo sus labios con los suyos, besando sus labios de forma suave.

Bakura se alejo despues de mordisquear un poco el labio ajeno - siempre lo haces perfecto, eres mi otra mitad no?

Kura... Que cosas dices? Me vas a hechar a perder si sigues asi - dijo Ryou sonrojado por el beso y las palabras del Alfa - comamos antes de que se enfrie, lo hice hace poco y con mucho cariño

Te amo - murmuro el Alfa haciendo que el Omega se sonrojara un poco mas, se rio divertido y levanto la bandeja mirando el enorme plato de carne con un toque de salsa y pure de papas - esto se ve demasiado sabroso, casi tanto como tu mi amor

Al parecer el sonrojo no haria mas que subir de nivel - Bakura, que cosas dices?

Es la verdad, casi me dan ganas de comerte a ti como postre - susurro Bakura de forma coqueta y aunque pareciera imposible Ryou se sonrojo un par de tonos mas - lastimosamente para mi aun tengo que esperar un par de años, pero juralo... El dia en que te tome no te dejare salir del cuarto por semanas

Eres horrible Kura - gimio avergonzado el pobre Omega.

No puedo evitarlo, tengo al Omega mas sexy y bueno que existe - Bakura sonrio y tomo un bocado del plato de Ryou - anda come, mi Light

No Kura, hice esto para ti... Come tu primero - ordeno Ryou con una sonrisa.

No, tu primero - poco Bakura con una sonrisa divertida.

Kuraaaa....! Voy a golpearte - regaño Ryou rodando los ojos.

El Alfa solo se carcajeo - Esta bien, esta bien

* * *

_Con Yami..._

Suspiro abriendo la habitacion e impregnandose en el calmante aroma de su Omega, era una divina mezcla de azucar morena y jazmin que desde siempre le habia traido loco. Se extraño un poco al ver las luces apagadas pero las encendio y noto otro aroma en el aire - _.... Rosas...?_ \- penso extrañado y miro las velas aromaticas regadas por el lugar.

Yami! Ven aqui, te tengo una sorpresa - dijo de pronto la voz de su Omega y giro hacia la pequeña mesa para dos que tenia instalada en una esquina.

Alli estaba su amor, luciendo un bonito conjunto y una sonrisa algo sonrojado - que clase de sorpresa mi Aibou? - pregunto acercandose.

Una que te gustara, sientate - Yami lo hizo y ronroneo cuando las tapas de las dos bandejas fueron levantadas.

No tenias que molestarte en hacerme un almuerzo, tu sola presencia me basta - susurro Yami acariciando la nariz del otro, encantado por el hermoso entorno romantico que habia creado su Omega.

Yugi desvio la mirada avergonzado - Queria hacer algo por ti, hacer sushi no es algo que se me de bien aun pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo... Se que te gusta

Me gustara mas porque esta hecho con estas manos - susurro Yami coqueto mientras servia un par de copas, para el vino tinto y para el Omega Zidra de Manzana.

Pruebalo - pidio Yugi mordiendose el labio.

Yami rio con diversion y antes de que Yugi se diera cuenta el Alfa habia alcanzado sus labios para besarlo, unos segundos despues se separo dejandole congelado - preferi probarte a ti primero, seguro que lo demas sabra aun mejor ahora

Yami, no digas esas cosas - pidio Yugi avergonzado - estas pasado de coqueto

Puedo coquetearte lo que quiera, eres mi Omega - recordo Yami divertido y tomo los palitos para probar uno de los rolls, segundos despues gimio de gusto - esto esta muy bueno Yugi, salmon no?

Algunos de salmon, otros de cangrejo y mira... - Yami miro curioso la pequeña bandeja que fue traida a la mesa - tambien pollo Teriyaki

Eres un angel cariño, solo falta que me digas que estas de postre en el menu y sera la mejor cena que he tenido en mi vida - dijo Yami volviendo a besarlo - te amo...

Yo tambien te amo Alfa - susurro Yugi sonrojado y comenzaron a comer con una charla amena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores :3 como estan?
> 
> Yo aqui trayendoles feliz un nuevo cap! ;D
> 
> ** abvertencia: de aqui en adelante abran MUCHAS escenas picantes niños y niñas, asi que si no gusta... Saltarselas (aunque de que no lo haran, muchas esperan esos momentos con ancias -.-) **
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami se desperto sientiendo a su Alfa ronroneando de placer en su cabeza, demonios que olia tan dulce en el aire? Respiro profundo, inundando sus fosas nasales con el aroma y sintio como todo en su interior vibraba de gusto. Abrio sus ojos y de pronto todo tuvo sentido cuando miro a Yugi en su lado de la cama gimiendo con las mejillas sonrojadas, por un segundo se quedo alli, atontado por la saturacion de feromonas en el aire y luego salto hacia atras intentando controlar sus impulsos.

Mierda Yugi... - gimio el pobre Alfa casi temblando, su Alfa le pateaba por alejarse del menor y su lazo le quemaba por la necesidad que sentia el Omega.

A-Alfa... Lo necesito - susurro el Omega girando sobre la cama quedando boca abajo y mirando a su Alfa con los ojos vidriosos de necesidad.

Yami a pesar de querer con todas sus fuerzas que ver al Omega de esa forma no le exitara sus pantalones apretados derrepente le decian que estaba fallando totalmente, asi que trago gruezo y controlando todos sus impulsos hizo lo unico que se le ocurrio hacer en ese momento... Huir de la habitacion como si le persigueran mil demonios.

Llego a la primera habitacion que encontro ocupada y entro sin siquiera llamar - Ryou!! Yugi esta en celo y... - una almohada fue a parar a su cabeza de parte de un Alfa muy enojado por haber sido despertado a los gritos.

Yami... Tienes unos segundos para explicarme la razon de esto o no respondo por lo que te hare - gruño Bakura con los ojos entre abiertos y con Ryou revolviendose en su pecho.

.... A Yugi le llego el celo y... Estaba con el.... Es lo mejor que he olfateado nunca... Y queria.. - Ryou se levanto consiguiendo un gruñido inconforme de Bakura, bostezo un poco y paso por un lado del Alfa tricolor que aun murmuraba en silencio cosas que realmente no le importaban.   
Ryou salio de la habitacion dejando a ambos Alfas alli - Tu si que eres Marica Yami - gruño Bakura volviendo a lanzarle una almohada, efectivamente deteniendo sus murmurllos y levantandose de la cama - mira que abrir histerico la puerta y balbucear como un pendejo, esas no parecen cosas tuyas

No esperaba que Yugi entrara en Celo asi como asi! - se defendio el tricolor sonrojado - el cuerpo de los otros aviso con malestares y cambios de humor

El peliblanco se encogio de hombros - Que demonios voy a saber yo, anda a joder a Pegaso por respuestas

De pronto la puerta fue de nuevo abierta por Ryou haciendo que ambos le miraran curiosos - Ya le di un supresor a Yugi, el se dara un baño y dejara refrescar el cuarto un poco de sus hormonas para que puedas entrar... Kura, regresa a la cama - dijo Ryou en cuanto entro y se acosto el mismo sobre el colchon.

Pero Ryou, tengo trabajo que... - un gruñido del Omega detuvo las palabras de Bakura.

Dije a la cama Kura, quiero a mi "almohada" de nuevo - gimio con un puchero el menor - Yami se encargara de tu trabajo despues...

Que yo que....!? - se pregunto el tricolor shokeado.

Bakura sin muchas opciones al respecto fue regresado a la cama y el Omega se acosto comodamente sobre su pecho, Ryou miro a Yami con una sonrisa perezosa para decir - cierra la puerta cuando salgas Yami, y dile a alguien que nos traiga el desayuno mas tarde... No vuelvas por aqui que quiero dormir

Despues de eso Yami fue basicamente hechado por el somnoliento Omega y se encontro vagando por la casa en pijamas, refunfuñando reviso los pendientes que tenia (y los de Bakura ya que sabia Ryou no iba a soltar a su "Almohada" en un buen rato) en pijamas mientras esperaba alguna señal de que era seguro ir a la habitacion.

Hasta que unos minutos despues Yugi bajo a la sala de estar con expresion apenada - Yami... Perdon por haberte despertado de esa forma, aunque realmente no lo lamento... Mi primer Celo llego!

Me di cuenta amor, como estas ahora...? - pregunto Yami girandose a mirarle con cariño.

Me duele un poco la cabeza y el vientre, pero por lo demas estoy bien - respondio Yugi sentadose a su lado.

Yami sonrio y acaricio las mejillas del Omega - Me alegro, detesto cuando estas mal

Yugi le sonrio para acurrucarse junto a el, por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, simplemente disfrutaron de la mutua compañia antes de que Yugi reincorporara y mirara directamente a su Alfa - ... Nee Yami... Una pregunta...

Dime amor, hemos estado juntos toda la vida, no tienes que ponerte nervioso - aseguro Yami dando un beso en la frente del mas pequeño al notarlo inseguro.   
.... Cuando me marcaras...? Digo, ya tengo 16 y... Como tu mismo dijiste nos conocemos de toda la vida y... - la voz de Yugi se fue apagando al ver la expresion congelada del otro - no se... Si quieres podemos esperar mas aun tambien si no te...

Yugi, no sabes las ganas que tengo por que luzcas una marca qur termine de gritarle al mundo que eres mio... - susurro el Alfa deteniendo las palabras del otro - pero quiero que estes mas grande, aun tienes tecnicamente 15 y no quiero marcarte tan joven

Yami... Tener tu marca no me hara cambiar quien soy y tu no eres un Alfa que castrara mi vida de raiz, seguiremos siendo los mismos... Pero mas unidos aun de los que ya estamos - dijo Yugi con una mirada serena - confio en ti Yami, se que me cuidaras sea como sea

Yugi amor, te marcare cuando sea el momento si? - susurro Yami dando pequeños picos a los labios ajenos - vamos a hacerlo mas emocionante incluso, sera una sorpresa mi amor... Preparare el momento y hare de el un suceso fantastico, solo tienes que esperar un poco vale?

Yugi hizo un pequeño puchero pero asintio - valeeee Yami!

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Para cuando los tres Omegas tenian 17 cada uno, Yami, Bakura y Marik podian decir oficialmente que parte de su objetivo estaba completo. Las empresas de Bakura habian hecho un buen trabajo dominando el mercado Ingles y parte de los paices aledaños, era uno de los hombres mas poderosos de la region y nadie se metia con el.

Por su parte Ryou era una de las figuras mas queridas del pais, los Betas le querian bastante y el Omega gracias a eso habia logrado que los Betas cambiaran las leyes antiguas en favor de seres como el. Creando leyes mas igualitarias y amables hacia los Omegas (el y sus amigos eran los unicos por ahora, pero como todos sabian Ryou y los demas tendria cachorros que tenian que proteger), incluso querian a sus dos amigos haciendo que fuera el lugar preferido para los Omegas estar.

Los muy pocos Alfas mas viejos y estupidos de la region no les toco de otra mas que aguantarse, mientras que los jovenes ya estaban cambiando sus mentes y veian con otros ojos a los Omegas. Por su parte Marik habia logrado lo mismo en la empresa que habian montado hace algun tiempo atras en Egipto, controlando la economia del pais e incluso influyendo en todo el mercado Arabe.

Tambien habia logrado cambiar la mentalidad de los Alfas alli, no tan pacificamente como Bakura pero habia logrado que los Omegas en la regio tuvieran muchos mas derechos, de forma que podia estar tranquilo de que su Malik estaba seguro mientras el no estaba cerca para protegerlo.

Yami ya tenia desde siempre el monopolio economico de Japon, pero gracias a las buenas inversiones que habian hecho el y su Omega habian logrado entrar en los mercados de Korea y China. No controlaba en su totalidad los mercados de esos paies, pero si influia bastante en sus mercados y en todo el mercado asiatico. Lucho un poco por lograr que su Omega tenga los mismos derechos que los demas, pero al final lo logro.

Este era solo un pequeño paso en sus planes, pero ellos no se estresaban. Aun eran bastante jovenes y cambiar el mundo como querian debia hacerse poco a poco, llevaba años siendo una mierda y cambiarlo no se lograria de la noche a la mañana. Asi que ahora se ocupaban de algo mas importante a sus ojos... Marcar a sus Omegas que ya con 17 años cada uno (o en el caso de Yugi casi 18) ya venia siendo hora de que recibieran su marca.

Los tres habian seguido la de Yami y habia decidido hacer el suceso una sorpresa para sus Omegas, cada uno tenia un plan para hacer de este momento todo un suceso y se encargaria de que todo saliera a la perfeccion. Bakura sabia que tenia que hacerlo pronto, su Omega era el primero que habia tenido su celo y ya parecia estar sufriendo un poco con el.

Habia notado como las pastillas supresoras perdian poco a poco su efecto y Ryou sufria por ello, de una sola habia pasado a dos y ahora perdia la cuenta de cuantas pastillas tomaba para controlarse. Sus celos se hacian cada vez mas descontrolados por que su Omega estaba impaciente, tener a su Alfa cerca sin marcarle era una tortura seguro.

El lo hiba a remediar, asi que cuando no le veia cambio sus pastillas supresoras por pastillas de azucar, Ryou nunca lo noto y eso lo hizo mucho mejor - Kura... Me siento raro y no deberiamos dormir juntos hoy - murmuro Ryou el dia anterior a que su celo golpeara.

Siempre hemos dormido juntos mi amor, porque no habriamos de hacerlo hoy? - tranquilizo Bakura y callo todas las palabras del menor con un beso apacionado, siguio besandole hasta que al pobre Omega olvido lo que hablaba.

A la mañana siguiente Bakura sintio como su Alfa interno le pateaba para que se despertara, lo hizo atontado y miro sobre el unos ojitos brillando suavemente en la oscuridad de la habitacion - Ryou que...?

Eres un Alfa malo, me has ignorado - gimio de pronto Ryou acostado sobre su pecho casi completamente - Alfa no me quiere

Eso no es cierto mi amor, solo queria que tu cuerpo madurara lo suficiente como para hacer esto sin problemas - susurro Bakura acariciando lentamente la espalda del Omega ronroneante - pero ahora puedo hacerte mio Omega

Ryou gimio encantado mientras Bakura les giraba quedando sobre el Omega, jalo sus cabellos un poco haciendole arquearse para olfatear su cuello - hueles delicioso Ry, no sabes cuanto me encantas - susurro Bakura de forma sedosa en su oido para dar un pequeño mordisco jugueton al lobulo.

Maaaa Alfa, duele... Necesito - murmuraba el Omega sonrojado y tembloroso debajo de el.

Se que necesitas amor, pero primero voy a disfrutarte y hacerte delirar a ti - Bakura sonrio maliciosamente para lamer la concha de la oreja haciendo que la espalda de Ryou se arqueara con un gemido.

Bajo por su cuello olfateando la zona para dedicar un buen tiempo chupando y mordiendo la delicada piel, dejando marquitas no tan notorias... Queria que resaltara mas que yodo SU mordisco en el cuello de su Amor. Ya saciado subio un poco y miro a su pobre Omega que jadeaba y gemia en voz baja, sonrio y volvio a lo suyo, bajando hacia el pecho dando ligeros besos. De pronto se encontro con aquel botoncito rosado que delineo con su lengua - .... K-Kura~ eso s-se siente muy b-bien - dijo su Omega entre gemidos arqueando la espalda.

Lo se mi Ryou y te hare cosas que te gustaran aun mas - dijo Bakura con diversion maliciosa para continuar con su trabajo.

De pronto la ropa de ambos desaparecio mientras Bakura seguia con lo suyo, dedico un buen tiempo a abmirar las marca de lazo que su amor tenia en el ombligo... Un circulo rodeando el agujero del ombligo con cinco triangulos formando casi un sol color azul, le mismo tenia uno igual en el mismo lugar que mostraba que ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Ryou arqueo la espalda con un jadeo lastimero en cuanto sintio uno de los dedos de su Alfa entrar en el - Shhiii~ mi Ryou, relajate y te dolera menos - susurro Bakura volviendo a besar su cuello para distraerlo.

El Omega lo hizo y Bakura le sonrio amable, su amigo entre sus piernas estaba bastante alegre pero tenia que preparar a su pequeño. Ryou podria estar exitado, en Celo y completamente mojado... Pero era completamente virgen y no iba a entrar como una bestia lastimandole. Segundos despues un segundo dedo entro y Bakura tomo con firza las caderas ajenas al sentir a Ryou estremecerse.

Alfa~ n-no aguanto mas - gimio el Omega moviendo sus caderas.

Bakura mismo no podia esperar mas para continuar, saco sus dedos y subio una de las piernas del Omega en su hombro. Miro la carita vidriosa del Omega antes de que entrara en su interior de una sola vez - KURA!! - chillo/gimio Ryou arqueando su espalda.

Joder Ry, que apretado y sabroso estas - jadeo el Alfa sin moverse.

Ryou gruño - Maaa... Kura~ muevete

Sus deseos son ordenes mi Omega - gruño Bakura tomando con mas firmeza las caderas ajenas para salir un poco y volver a entrar suavemente, disfrutando del calor y de los jadeos placenteros del chico debajo de el.

Lo que comenzo suave fue subiendo de intencidad, los dos gemian y jadeaban hasta que el momento estaba por llegar a su fin. Bakura gruñendo encantado levanto a su Omega para sentarlo en su regazo mientras seguia golpeando su cuerpo con rapidez, se sintio a punto de terminar asi que comenzo a masturbar al menor que jadeaba sin aliento por los gritos anteriores.

Bakura! - exclamo Ryou terminando en la mano de su Alfa.

Este gruño sintiendo la presion alrededor de su miembro y no aguanto mas antes de anudar dentro de su pequeño Omega, le abrazo con fuerza contra el y jalo su cabello hacia atras para exponer su cuello. Gruñendo posesivo mordio con fuerza obteniendo un grito de dolor entre jadeos, duraron un rato asi, esperando que el nudo que los unia se fuera y en cuanto pudieron se desplomaron cansados sobre la cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto hay sido todo por hoy mis amores :3
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos mis lectores que leen esta historia! Aqui les traje un nuevo cap :3
> 
> ** abvertencia: seguimos con lo picante niñas ;3**
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ryou se levantaba sientiendo su cuerpo entumesido pero mejor que en mucho tiempo, habia un sensacion placentera en el fondo de su cabeza que solo podia significar que su Omega estaba satisfecho. Por un segundo su cabeza atontada no recordaba lo que paso hace unas horas, pero cuando lo hizo los colores subieron a su rostro.

Sintio los fuertes brazos estrecharle y miro el bien formado cuerpo de Bakura nuy junto al suyo, ambos desnudos y con el fuerte olor a sexo rodeandoles. Gimio de pronto cuando su Omega tambien se desperto y recordo que aun estaba en celo, sintió un beso en su frente y como Bakura rodo para dejarlo acostado sobre su pecho - buenos dias por segunda vez mi Ry

Ya me diste unos muy "Buenos dias" - murmuro Ryou sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Bakura se carajeo divertido por el comentario - y lo que falta mi amor, tenemos el resto del dia y otros dos o mas dias para seguir disfrutandonos

Tu me vas a dejar en cinta seguro - gimio el peliblanco aun mas sonrojado increiblemente.

Solo si quieres, hice que Pegaso me hiciera la pastilla de emergencia para Omegas y tambien unas anticonceptivas, si quieres quedar en cinta no las tomes... Si no aqui tienes - dijo Bakura tranquilo - no estoy apurado por que me des cachorros, tienes solo 17 años y puedes vivir tu vida un poco mas antes de abquirir esa responsabilidad, somos jovenes mi amor

Ryou miro las pastillas en manos de su Alfa y movio su mano a un lado - vamos a dejarlo en manos de la naturaleza si tenemos cachorros o no vale? Tengo a mis amigos y a ti para ayudarme con los niños, no voy a perder mi vida solo porque tenga a unas criaturitas adorables que cuidar - ademas de que su Omega habia protestado totalmente ante la idea, sabia que si intentaba tomar la pastilla este saltaria al instante y seguro terminaria enredado con Bakura de nuevo.

Si asi lo quieres bien cariño - Bakura dio un suave pico a los labios ajenos antes de sentarse dejando caer a Ryou sobre su regazo, acaricio la espalda desnuda de su Omega fijándose en la marca algo rojiza aun en el cuello con orgullo - vamos a desayunar, seguro esta servido desde hace un rato

Kura, no quiero que los chicos me... - Ryou no sabia cuando su celo volveria a golpear calentando su cuerpo, lo menos que queria era ser visto mientras se ponia "mimoso" con su Alfa.

Ninguno de ellos estan, anoche mismo se fueron a otra de nuestras propiedades para dejarnos en paz - tranquilizo Bakura con una pequeña sonrisa - volveran dentro de seis dias mas o menos, aqui solo se quedaron unas cuantas Betas para atendernos con la estricta orden de no molestarnos

Ohh... Y Kura~ - murmuro con voz melosa el Omega acurrucandose en el pecho del otro - quiero ser muy mimado en estos dias, mimado en todos los sentidos okey~?

Bakira asintio divertido - Por supuesto que si cariño, que clase de Alfa seria si no lo hiciera?

* * *

_En otro lado..._

Umm... Las empresas de Bakura van muy bien, quien pensaria que el mocoso que no sabia un carajo se negocios lo haria tan bien - comento Yami mirando los balances y cuentas de las empresas de los peliblancos, habia quedado hacerse cargo de ellas mientras Bakura se ocupaba de aquel asunto mas importante.

Sabes como dice ese dicho que Malik y Ryou se crearon "Todo Alfa exitoso tiene un buen Omega detras" - Yugi le sonrio de pie detras del Alfa y le abrazo por el cuello - Ryou le apoya y el es inteligente

Supongo que tienes razon - Yami sonrio divertido mirandole - es mas, tienes mucha razon... Gracias a tus ideas novedosas Sennen a llegado al nivel que esta

No es para tanto, solo pienso con logica - Yugi se encogio de hombros algo cohibido por el alago. 

Logica que no muchos tienen - recordo Yami acariciando la nuca del Omega que se habia apoyado en su hombro sin dejar de abrazarle - todo lo que hago es por ti mi Aibou, eres el centro de mi vida... Nunca dudes de eso

Yugi escondio su carita en el hombro - Y tu eres mi centro tambien

Yami sonrio para si mismo ante lo dicho, a decir verdad Yugi no sabia porque habian salido de la casa donde vivian los seis juntos, simplemente le habia dicho que tenian que hacer unas cosas fuera de la ciudad y este no pregunto demasiado al respecto. Bueno... Si tenian cosas que hacer, pero esa no era precisamente la razon. El sabia que Yugi no era tonto y al enterarse que Ryou seria marcado sospecharia que Yami haria lo mismo pronto arruinando la sorpresa, y el no habian planeado años el momento para que ahora se arruinara.

Aunque... En cuanto volvieran y viera la marca en el peliblanco sospecharia - _mierda... No habia pensado en eso, demonios..._ \- se dio cuenta abriendo los ojos levemente - _bien.... Hora de arreglar esto, el Celo de Yugi es en unos meses y no me puedo permitir errores_

Yugi amor, creo que tendremos que salir del pais por unos asuntos - dijo Yami luego de un rato - alista un bolso pequeño, compramos lo que haga falta en nuestro destino

Yugi parpadeo confundido en su direccion pero asintio, le parecia que su Alfa actuaba raro... Pero no comentaria nada por ahora, esperaria que la situacion fuera mas evidente para encararle. Solo empacaria y seguiria la corriente de su Alfa...

* * *

_Con Malik..._

Marik a donde vamos!? - pregunto Malik por sobre el viento fuerte de la moto rodando.   
No se.... Donde el camino termine!! - respondio el Alfa con una sonrisa exitada manejando la motocicleta a gran velocidad, la verdad sea dicha... Ambos amaban ir en moto, daba una sensacion de libertad indescriptible - es hora de darnos una escapada solos Malik-bonito!

Malik sonrio negando con la cabeza, quiza otro Omega estaria aterrorizado por la velocidad y la forma casi suicida de Marik por manejar (iba por la carretera como si estuviera solo y sorteaba los autos con poco espacio de maniobra), pero el no podia estar mas seguro abrazado a el en la parte de atras... Confiaba en su Alfa y sus tendencias alocadas a hacer las cosas.

De pronto Marik sonrio de forma psicopata y acelero causando que la moto quedara rodando solo con la rueda tracera, Malik solo nego con la cabeza divertido y se aferro a su Alfa un poco mas fuerte - Marik tengo hambre!

Busquemos un restaurant entonces - murmuro de forma inaudible por el ruido del veiculo y del viento el mas grande, giro en una curva de forma ridiculamente peligrosa y acelero aun mas.

Un poco mas adelante Malik pudo notar que habia un restaurant bonito que a ambos les gustaba, Marik parecio aber notado lo mismo porque con un giro peligroso y muy genial estaciono justo frente al lugar. Sonriente Malik se bajo y acomodo sus cabellos algo despeinados esperando que su Alfa terminara de asegurar el vehiculo - vamos Omote, la ultima vez me quede con las ganas de probar la langosta en este lugar - dijo Marik tomando su mano.

Es rica con mantequilla derretida, podemos pedir una y una racion para dos de Paella - dijo Malik mirando alrededor.

Pura comida de mar entonces no? Excelente, ya me estaba cansando de los habitos carnivoros de Bakura - despues de que Ryou cocinara por dos semanas seguidas para todos y Bakura le convenciera de hacerle cosas que le gustaran a el estar cansando de la carne roja era normal - incluso podemos pedir algo de salmon, si sobra guardamos para la cena no tengo problemas

Malik asintio - Tenemos el almuerzo y quizas hasta la cena entonces, por eso es que te amo!

Yo tambien te amo Omote - Marik sonrio mirando con cariño al Omega junto a el, solo faltaban algunos meses para que el chico luciera su marca y no podia esperar.

Habia sacado a su pequeño Omega de paseo para que Bakura hiciera de las suyas con la bola de algodon, y a decir verdad planeaba alargar este viaje lo maximo posible... O hasta que llegara el celo de su Omega - Malik-lindo... Que dices si te digo que tengo pasajes de avion para largarnos de vacaciones por unos meses?

Cuando nos vamos? - respondio el Omega alegrer

Despues de comer por supuesto - Marik la atrajo hacia si para besar su mejilla - compraremos unas cuantas tonterias y nos largamos, viajemos ligero amor

* * *

_Regresando..._

Maaaa... Kura~ eres un pervertido, cuantas veces quisiste hacer esto antes? - gimio el pobre de Ryou sonrojado y aun muy desnudo a su alfa.

Muchas, eres un plato bastante apetecible Ry - bromeo Bakura para segui colocando una hilera de fruta fria en la espalda de su Omega, siguiendo el camino de la columna vertebral, luego paso al sirope de chocolate y se relamio los labios.

Ryou gimio cuando sintio la lengua de Bakura lamer casi en el comienso de sus nalgas para levantar una fruta achocolatada que estaba alli - se supone que era desayunar pervertido

Y lo estamos haciendo, tu ya comiste de mi ombligo y.... - Bakura se rio cuando el chico le corto con un chillido - que...? No tengo la culpa de que a tu Omega se le antojara en ese momento aparecer para comer chocolate de _alli_

No me parece gracioso, no puedo creer que yo... - Ryou se detuvo volviendo a gemir al sentir la lengua de Bakura en otra parte de su espalda.

Me la chuparas? Lo hiciste genial Ry, me gustan bastante esos momentos de calentura que tu Omega impulsa - dijo el Alfa ignorando el chillido avergonzado del Omega, tomo otra fruta, esta ves del cuello y duro un poco besando, mordiendo y lamiendo la zona - a decir verdad... Tu sabes mejor que la fruta Ry

Deberiamos vestirnos en algun momento Kura - murmuro Ryou que no habia logrado que Bakura le dejara ponerse tela alguna que cubriera su cuerpo, por los dioses... Ni siquiera habian salido de la cama! El desayuno les fue traido hasta alli por una de las Betas de servicio.

Para que...? Si ni siquiera tu sabes cuando vamos a mandar al carajo la ropa, mejor quedemonos asi, me gusta ver tu cuerpo - Bakura hizo un puchero cuando noto que el chocolate y la fruta casi se terminaban, por venganza dio un pequeño mordisco a la nalga ajena que saco un hermoso jadeo de parte del menor.

Ummm... Kura, eso se sintio bien - gimio Ryou con las mejillas dos tonos un poco mas sonrojadas y sintiendo un poco de calor subir por su vientre, esta vez peor que el de hace unos segundos - Kura~

Como que alguien se esta exitando otra vez - murmuro Bakura divertido al oler las feromonas comenzar a inundar el aire.

T-Toy en Celo y tengo años suprimiendolo, mi Omega se esta vengando por los años que llevo ignorando el deseo de hacer esto - gimio Ryou casi ronroneando por las caricias que Bakura le estaba dando a sus nalgas.

Bakura abrio un poco las piernas del menor y sonrio cuando miro que la zona comenzaba a humederse - como que alguien quiere algo, pero si no me dicen que quiere~ no puedo hacer nada - murmuro terminando la poca fruta que habia en la espalda de menor.

Maaa Kura~ eres un Alfa cruel - gimio el Omega moviendo un poco sus caderas.

Dime que quieres mi amor, dime lo que quieres y lo cumplire - susurro Bakura acomodandose en medio de las piernas del Omega y levantando un poco las caderas - vamos Ry... No es tan dificil, di "Hagame suyo Alfa"

Ryou jadeo cuando sintio la punta del miembro de Bakura juguetear con su entrada - .... H-Hagame s-suyo Alfa! Porfavor! - pidio y grito cuando sintio el miembro entrar en el de una sola estocada - mas~ Kura~ m-muevete

Tus deseos son mis ordenes Ry - gruño el Alfa tomando las caderas con mas firmeza comenzado a golpear el cuerpo del chico debajo de el.... Disfrutaria mucho estos dias, de eso no habia duda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hemorragia nasal* e-esto fue todo... E-espero que les haya gustado - murmuro la escritora con un pañuelo debajo de la nariz para controlar la sangre.
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia! :3
> 
> ** abvertencia: seguimos con las escenas picantonas mis chicos :3 **
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yami... No encuentro mis supresores - comento Yugi preocupado un dia despues de rebuscar por todo el pequeño departamento donde vivian sin exito en encontrar lo que necesitaba - llevo dias sin encontrarlos y no se cuando me va a golpear el celo, deberia ser pronto... Por eso los necesito

Yami sonrio para sus adentros, el Celo de su Yugi era algo irregular contrario al de sus dos amigos que sabian fecha segura en que les tocaba. El pobre Omega solo podia calcular una fecha donde aproximadamente le llegaria su celo, pero nunca la fecha exacta ya que podia suceder antes o despues... Incluso mucho tiempo antes o mucho tiempo despues.

No te preocupes amor, los encontraremos pronto - mentira, Yami los tenia bien escondidos y el Celo de su Amor no deberia tardar lo suficiente como para que Yugi se estresara de mas - vamos a pasear un rato mi vida, despues venimos y te ayudo a buscar vale?

Esta bien Yami-kun - Yugi suspiro y dejo que Yami tomara su brazo para salir del departamento.

Actualmente la pareja se encontraba en Francia, lugar donde Yami les habia arrastrado hace 2 meses. En todo ese tiempo no habian hecho mas que compartir y pasear ya que Yami habia dejado a cargo a los hermanos de Marik todo lo que tenian, convirtiendo esto en unas pequeñas vacaciones que ambos disfrutaban. Vivian en un pequeño pero lujoso y encantado departamento solo ellos dos, donde pasaban los dias riendo y haciendo cosas distintas, en todo ese tiempo Yugi no habia sospechado nada de nada y Yami estaba muy complacido por ello.

Al final duraron todo el resto del dia fuera y cuando pisaron el departamento Yugi habia olvidado totalmente su pequeño problema - viste los artistas? Fueron maravillosos!! - exclamo el pequeño tricolor alegre mientras rebotaba en la cama como un niño risueño.

Si, toda la musica fue genial - asintio Yami feliz, despeino los cabellos del menor en cuanto le miro bostezar - vamos a dormir mi amor, pasamos todo el dia paseando y ya estoy cansado

Yugi asintio bostezando de nuevo, ambos se cambiaron a una ropa mas comoda para acurrucarse juntos entre las sabanas. A la mañana siguiente Yami fue despertado por la placentera sensacion de alguien acariciando su pecho, abrio los ojos confundido y miro a su Yugi con los ojos brillando suavemente a horcajadas sobre su pecho - Yugi que...?

Alfa~ - un escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Yami ante el tono ronroneante en que Yugi dijo aquello - Omega quiere Bebes~ Bebes de Alfa~

El cerebro de Yami sufrio un cortocircuito ante aquello, aunque pronto su cerebro se reinicio y cayo en cuenta de la situacion - Yugi estas en celo - dijo como un hecho.

El Celo de Yugi siempre habia sido asi, llegaba sorpresivo como un rayo y duraba un rato en pasarse, nunca habian malestares previos o algun indicativo y por ello el pobre Omega siempre sufria por controlarlo - Alfa Malo! Omega bebe!

Quieres un bebe mio Omega? - pregunto Yami con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cambiaba posiciones, el sobre su pequeño.

Si, Omega bebe - asintio mientras enredaba las piernas en las caderas ajenas - Alfa debe darle bebe a Omega

Yami siempre habia amado el Omega de su Yugi, el siempre habia sido un tanto mas salvaje e incluso dominante que la parte conciente, aunque no se imponia ante Yugi de ninguna forma. De hecho era el mas dominante de los tres, el de Malik si bien era un tanto mas salvaje tambien era mas sensible y por ello en los Celos siempre se le veia lloriqueando y haciendo berriche. Mientras Ryou era mas bien sumiso como el tipico Omega... Siempre y cuando no se metieran con alguien que quisiera porque hay si cambiaba a modo fiera.

Calmate mi amor, tenemos varios dias para que pongamos un bebe aqui - tranquilizo Yami dando ligeros besos de mariposa en el rostro del Omega _\- aunque no se que tal le parezca la idea a Yugi, no es el quien habla... Es su instinto_

Pronto noto que el Omega no parecia tan apaciguado como queria al setir como este se revolvia de forma que volvio a quedar sobre el, Yugi con los ojos mas brillantes aun le miro con una sonrisa satisfecha - Omega arriba - gruño y mordisqueo su pecho haciendole gemir.

Como quieras mi amor - Yami queria ver de que era capaz su pequeño amor en ese estado, ademas no era que le molestara... Su Alfa siempre fue mas bien sereno, no sufria de esos ataques dominantes que la mayoria de los Alfas parecian sentir... Ahora lo que le faltaba en eso lo compensaba en proteccion hacia su Omega, casi siempre estaba alli, alerta a cualquier cosa que amenzara a su pequeño.

Ahora la relacion con los Alfas de Marik y Bakura era distinta, alli el si soltaba toda esa dominacion que no hacia contra su Omega... Aunque tampoco era agresivo, sinceramente sus Alfas habian evolucionado lo suficiente como para saber quien estaba arriba y no chocaban por ello. Bakura por su parte era tan protector como el mismo pero contrario a el si era dominante y posesivo, mientras Marik era tan posesivo como el peliblanco y agresivo como el solo, hasta que Malik lloriqueaba y su Alfa se convertia en un gatito mullido que solo tenia ojos para mimar a su Omega.

Los tres hacian una pareja perfecta, lo sereno del Alfa de Yami dejaba ser al Omega de Yugi que estaba mas bien en el lado dominante. Mientras que con Bakura y Ryou pasaba al revez, lo sumiso del Omega de Ryou tranquilizaba al Alfa de Bakura. Con Malik y Marik uno calmaba al otro, si el Omega de Malik estaba alterado el Alfa de Marik no tardaba en destrozar aquello que lo alteraba, y si el Alfa estaba demasido alterado solo hacia falta sentir a su Omega cerca para bajarle a su ira.

Yami salio de sus pensamientos cuanto el Omega le mordio el hombro con saña - Alfa malo, no ignore a Omega - reclamo volviendo a morderlo.

Perdon amor, me distraje un segundo - se disculpo poniendo sus manos en las caderas del menor - me gusta verte asi

Yugi ronroneo ante el alago y meneo sus caderas como premio, haciendo que el aliento se atorara en la garganta de Yami - por los dioses Yugi, vuelves a hacer eso y no respondo - gimio mientras sus manos se colaban por la ropa y apretaban las nalgas ajenas.

Alfa bueno - gimio Yugi gustandole las caricias, ronroneando feliz se agacho rozando un poco su tracero contra el bulto en su pijama y comenzo a mordisquear el cuello de Yami.

Alguien mas veria bizarra la situacion, donde el Omega tenia contra la cama a su Alfa mientras mordia su cuello dejando leves marquitas... Pero sinceramentd a ninguno de los dos les importaba - por dios Yugi... Sigue - gimio Yami al sentir la lengua de Yugi sobre una de sus tetillas.

Alfa de Omega! - y se le olvido mencionar lo posesivo tambien.

Si Yugi soy todo tuyo, asi como tambien tu eres mio - gruño Yami tomando los cabellos de Yugi y jalandolos para que se unieran en un beso demandante.   
Yami aprovecho el momento para volver a girarlos dejando al Omega debajo con los brazos por encima de su cabeza - es mi turno de darte amor Omega - dijo para comenzar a besar y morder la piel que tenia cerca.

Pronto la ropa de ambos parecio esfumarse en el aire mientras ambos giraban y se gruñian sobre la cama, al final un Omega triunfante quedo sentado a horcajadas sobre Yami y le miro con una sonrisita juguetona - Omega arriba!

Yugi eres un... Umm..! - Yami jadeo sorprendido cuando Yugi comenzo a sentarse sobre su miembro introduciendolo en su interior - Yugi puedes lastimarte!

Omega no duele, se siente bien - gimio el tricolor y de un solo termino de autopenetrarse, ambos gimieron al instante por la accion - ves a Omega no duele

Eres un Omega salvaje, te lo he dicho no? - jadeo Yami sosteniendo las caderas del menor con firmeza, debia abmitir que Yugi habia estado lo suficientemente exitado y lubricado como para que eso no doliera tanto como debia... Por ahora - vamos pequeño salvaje, muevete - gruño Yami dando una pequeña nalgada al menor.

Yugi gimio por el golpe y puso sus manos en el estomago del alfa para impulsarse, Yami con sus manos en las caderas del menor guio el movimiento para que fuera suave y sin dolor. El Omega comenzo a cabalgar sobre el Alfa, primero lentamente y luego fue subiendo la velocidad a medida que el calor entre ambos se elevaba, despues de un rato Yami sabia que estaba por terminar. Asi que con un gruñido dominante que dejo al Omega atontado volteo las cosas quedando el arriba.

El menor gimoteo un poco pero otro gruñido le hizo detenerse y aferrarse a su Alfa que comenzo a embestirlo con fuerza, unos cuantos golpes mas y el Omega exploto entre sus pechos con un gemido. Yami no tardo mucho mas y con un gruñido ahogado anudo dentro del menor, le miro por unos segundos antes de morder con fuerza el hombro ajeno, dejando su marca que le demostraria al mundo que Yugi era suyo.

Ya se separo y ambos quedaron jadeando acostados, el Alfa sobre el Omega con sus brazos sosteniendole a cada lado para no aplastarlo mientras que esperaba que su nudo se desinflamara. Unos minutos despues pudo salir del interior del menor y se lanzo a su lado aun intentando controlar su respiracion, se giro y atrajo a su Omega en igual estado contra el - wow Yugi, eso fue...

Aww Yami no puedo creer como actue - gimio de pronto el menor con su carita escondida en su pecho - perdon por eso, yo no creia que mi Omega fuera...

Yami sonrio, al parecer el Onega satisfecho se habia apaciguado y el pobre Yugi ahora cargaba con la verguenza - no te preocupes mi amor, me gusto mucho... A ti te gusto...?

Se sintio bien Alfa, aunque igual actue como un animalito - gimio el pobre mirandole apenado.

Amo todo de ti cariño, me encanta que no seas uno de esos Omegas sumisos y tontos, me gusta la chispa que tiene tu instinto - aseguro Yami acariciando su espalda desnuda - aunque necesito hacerte una pregunta, tu concientemente quieres bebes?

Ummm... No me molestaria tener un cachorrito, seria lindo - respondio Yugi sonriente - un bebito tuyo y mio

O bebitos, al parecer tu Omega quiere ser un conejito - bromeo Yami divertido - es mas me exigio bebes, bebes en plural Yugi... Aun no puedo superarlo

Eso no es gracioso, no me soporto - Yugi queria patear a esa parte de si mismo que ronroneaba felizmente - tener un bebe... O bebes no estaria Mal, seria bueno esperar pero recuerda que una de nuestras misiones es tener bebes que vivian en el mundo igualitario que crearemos

No te preocupes por ello Aibou, aun somos jovenes y tenemos toda la vida por delante - recordo Yami abrazandole - eres fertil hasta los 50 años amor, podemos tener una docena de cachorritos en ese tiempo si queremos

Mi Omega quiere bebes... Y yo no estoy atras, un mini Yami en mis brazos seria adorable - se rio Yugi para si mismo - solo espero que se ria mas que tu, no quiero a un bebe sombrio

Yami hizo un puchero ante eso ultimo - tenia que protegerte, no podia estarme riendo a cada segundo

Eras terrible Yami, le gruñias y siseabas a cualquiera que siquiera me mirara... Y la mayoria eran betas! - recordo el Omega risueño - si, quiero un bebito al que proteger y mimar... Si es Omega claro, si es Alfa pues...

Le enseñare a patear traceros y ser el jefe - se adelanto Yami a decir recibiendo una mirada frustrada.

Iba a decir que le enseñare a cuidar y proteger a su destinado, ser un caballerito de bien - termino Yugi como si Yami no fuera dicho nada - y te dejare a ti lo de patear a los demas, mientras yo le enseño a quien patear y a quien no!

Ambos se rieron divertidos antes de darse un pequeño beso, pasara lo que pasara estarian bien con eso, estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy fue todo por ahora mis amores bellos, muchas gracias por leer!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui esta neko les trajo un nuevo cap! :D
> 
> ** abvertencia: y seguimos con lo picante amigos mios **
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que a leer!

Ryou ya terminaste el reporte de Sennen? - pregunto Bakura sin dejar de ver la pantalla del computador.

Aja, y la de nuestra empresa tambien - respondio el Omega levantandose de su escritorio para dejarle los papeles en la mesa.

Por eso te amo Ry - Bakura se giro y atrajo al menor a su regazo para besarlo.

Su union se habia hecho aun mas profunda con la marca, al punto de que podian, si se concentraban lo suficiente saber donde y como estaba el otro siempre y cuando no se encontraran tan lejos. Habian sido cuatro dias intensos donde ambos se mimaron hasta el cansancio, no salio nada mas que la marca de ese Celo ya que, despues de dos meses de pruebas, no habia nada que demostrara que Ryou habia quedado en cinta... Aunque ese asunto no les deprimia, ambos eran jovenes y tenian mucho tiempo para ello.

Cuando se regresan los chicos? - pregunto Ryou en cuanto se separaron.

Marik y Malik son un par de vagos, olvidate de ellos - gruño Bakura recordando que si bien Marik ya habia marcado a su Omega, los muy idiotas seguian de vacaciones y el aqui ocupandose de su trabajo - y hasta donde recuerdo Yami aun no ha marcado a Yugi, asi que va a pasar un tiempo aun hasta que vuelvan

Ryou hizo un puchero pero asintio - extraño a los chicos...

Yo extraño tener tiempo libre asi que espero muevan ese culo en regresar - Bakura bufo y volvio a su trabajo, no podia creer como demonios habia terminando ocupandose de todo pero aqui estaba...

* * *

_Antes..._

Awww... Marik amo esta isla! - grito Malik hacia el oceano feliz.

Me alegro, porque es toda nuestra - dijo Marik sonriendo por que... Se habia comprado una puta isla para vacacionar con su Omega.

En dicha isla habia construido un hotel con el que ganaba jugosas ganancias de turistas que querian olvidarse del mundo - no quiero irme de aqui nunca - gimio Malik acurrucandose contra su Alfa en la tumbona.

Marik le abrazo contra el - Podemos mandar a la mierda a los otros y quedarnos aqui

Que cosas dices? Son nuestros amigos, aunque deberiamos secuestrarlos y traerlos a este lugar - dijo Malik mirandole.

Jejeje estaba bromeando Omote, a ver vamos a nadar un poco vale? - Marik sonriendo se levanto y ni siquiera espero respuesta del otro antes de levantarlo estilo nupcial para correr hacia el agua.

La verdad sea dicha, Malik era el mas descuidado de los tres en cuanto a su celo, siempre necesitaba que Ryou o Yugi le recordaran tomarse sus supresores ya que los olvidaba. Cosa que no hacia mas que facilitarle la existencia a Marik que ni siquiera tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para que su Omega olvidara la bendita pastilla.

Pasaron todo el dia jugando y riendose, aunque Marik no podia esperar que este dia pasara para poder tomar a su Omega, despues de años de espera el suceso le tenia ancioso. Para su fortuna el momento llego y Malik cayo agotado entre las sabanas de la cama despues de todo un dia de juego, Marik se acosto junto a el y acurrucados calleron en la tierra de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente Marik se desperto antes y sonrio cuando el aire cargado de feromonas lleno sus fosas nasales, miro a un lado y encontro a su Omega temblando suavemente en sus sueños - nee~ Malik-bonito... Es hora de despertar - susurro suavemente mientras le sacudia.

El Omega se revolvio y gimiendo suavemente abrio sus ojitos lilas qus brillaban un poco - A-Alfa... Me duele - se quejo el pobre rubio lloriqueando un poco.

Lo se mi pequeño, te ayudare y no te dolera mas vale? - con el Omega de Malik siempre habia que ser muy suave y tranquilo ya que era algo nervioso, se alteraba de la nada y lo menos que queria hacer Marik era que el Omega de Malik le tuviera miedo - ven aqui cariño, voy a mimarte

Malik asintio y salto para refugiarse en sus brazos, Marik enternecido acaricio sus cabellos con cariño... Malik con su Omega a flor de piel era casi como un niño, siempre queriendo ser acariciado y concentido. A menos que se enojara, enojado era un pequeño demonio al que no queria hacerle frente.

Marik cuando sintio los ronroneos subir de intencidad bajo para dar un beso delicado a los labios de su Omega, este lanzo un pequeño gemido y enrredo con sus brazos el cuello del mayor - _y cuando acaba el nerviosismo comienza el modo traviezo, ya se siente mas a gusto con la nueva situacion_ \- penso divertido al sentir las manitas colandose por su ropa y acariciando su espalda.

Malik-bonito voy a hacerte mio - dijo Marik regresandolo a la cama y acostandose sobre el sin aplastarlo - voy a hacerte sentir muy bien, a protegerte y a mimarte con cada fibra de mi ser

Alfa bueno... Quiero a Alfa - gimio Malik con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alfa tambien quiere a su Omega - susurro antes de volver a besarle mientras una de sus manos tomaban la cadera del menor, en medio del beso metio su mano por entre la ropa del Omega y masajeo la parte baja de la espalda recibiendo un gemido ahogado por el beso.

Subio su mano en una delicada caricia mientras besaba las mejillas del menor y pasaba a su cuello, Marik quizo grabar todos los hermosos gemidos y chillidos que soltaba su Omega por su accion. Beso, mordisqueo y probo el cuello de su pequeño que gemia gustoso; sonrio mientras quitaba la parte de arriba del pijama y se relamio los labios al ver la apetitosa piel canela que tenia debajo.

Eres hermoso Malik, te amo - susurro Marik para volverlo a besar, esta vez mas apacionado y demandante.

Maa~ Omega tambien ama Alfa - gimio el menor en cuanto se separaron - Alfa bueno...

Marik acaricio los costados de su Omega como recompenza recibiendo un chillido a cambio, bajo dando suaves besos por el pecho hasta prendarse de aquel botoncito rosado. Despues de saciarse de las dos tetillas siguio bajando hasta que delineo el ombligo con su lengua, sonriendo maliciosamente al escuchar el sonoro jadeo que solto su pequeño ante eso.

Ronroneando satisfecho masajeo las caderas mientras abmiraba el rostro sonrojado y suave del Omega. Casi nunca podia ver a Malik tan vulnerable como ahora y le encantaba - Omega voy a hacerte mio - gruño con la voz cargada de deseo antes de voltearle boca abajo.

Con una sonrisa termino de quitar sus ropas y las de menor para volver a encimarse, gruñendo bajo su garganta delineo toda la espalda del Omega hasta que llego a las caderas que tomo con firmeza - quiero que subas tu tracero para mi Omega - murmuro seductoramente y sonrio cuando Malik lloriqueando un poco se incorporo quedando en cuatro.

A-Alfa le n-necesito - tartamudeo entrecortadamente.

Un momento Omega, voy a prepararte - indico introduciendo dos dedos de una vez por el agujerito fruncido, sonriendo por lo mojado y apretado de la zona - estas apretando mis dedos tan rico~ no puedo esperar...

N-No espere... H-Hagame suyo! - gimio el Omega casi haciendo un puchero.

Marik gimio sintiendo su miembro temblar por la voz caprichosa y necesitada de su Omega - tu lo pediste cariño - gruño en su oido sacando sus dedos y tomando las caderas con fuerza para alinearse.

Maaa~ Marik..! - chillo Malik en voz alta al sentir el miembro penetrarle de una sola vez - mas~ se s-siente bien!

Marik gruño satisfecho por la forma en que sonaba su nombre entre gemidos, con su agarre firme en las caderas del otro comenzo las embestidas, primero lento y delicado, disfrutando del caliente interior del menor - Marik~ mas! - chillo el Omega moviendo sus caderas.

El Alfa gruño y tomando con mas fuerza las caderas ajenas comenzo a moverse freneticamente sacando jadeos y chillidos de placer de su Omega, despues de unos minutos Marik sabia que no resistiria mucho, asi que tomo el miembro se su Omega para comenzar a masturbarlo. Con un pequeño grito Malik termino en su mano, el interior de Malik se apreto y con un gruñido Marik anudo en su interior. Con un ultimo impulso bajo hasta su cadera, mordiendo con fuerza y marcando la piel para siempre.

Ambos colapsaron sobre la cama jadeando pesadamente, Marik sosteniendose como podia para no aplastar al menor - eso estuvo genial... Aunque odio actuar como una damisela - comento Malik de pronto con su conciencia de nuevo despierta.

Te ves bonito, es otra cara de ti que rara vez puedo ver - traquilizo Marik acariando sus mechones color trigo - te amo

Yo tambien te amo - dijo Malik con una sonrisa, minutos despues Marik pudo separarse de su Omega y ambos se acurrucaron juntos.

* * *

_En otro lugar/Tiempo después..._

Yami~! - grito Yugi con las mejillas sonrojadas con su Alfa encima de el.

Yami gruño volviendo a anudar dentro de su Omega por... Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo habia hecho despues de cuatro dias de Celo - por los dioses Yugi, no se cuantas veces lo he hecho y no creo que me cansare nunca de esto - murmuro el Alfa jadeando.

Creo que cumpliremos eso de tener un cachorro, es imposible que no suceda con la cantidad de veces que has anudado en mi interior - gimio Yugi tembloroso.

Puede que sea asi o puede que no, sea como sea sere feliz con ello - Yami suspiro cuando sintio como su nudo se desinchaba, se separo de Yugi para acostarse a su lado - cuanto crees que quede de esto? No es que me queje, esto es genial pero... Siento que ya he abusado de ti demasiado

Yugi duro unos segundos pensando - Las calenturas han bajado de intensidad y ya no son tantas en el dia, creo que para mañana ya deberia haber acabado

Bien, entonces duramos un par de dias mas aqui y regresamos... No confio en Bakura con nuestra empresa - gruño el mayor mosqueado.

No seas malo, Kura-san es inteligente y tiene a Ry para que le ayude - defendio Yugi con un puchero.

Bien.. Confio en Ryou - accedio Yami con una sonrisa - como crees que les este yendo...?

* * *

_Con los peliblancos..._

Maaa.. Kura~ no p-pudiste aguantarte... - gimio el pobre de Ryou sintiendo las embestidas que su Alfa le daba.

No, no pude - como hacerlo cuando su Omega se veia tan sexy, vestido con ese traje de oficina y actuando todo serio.... Asi que hizo lo que todo buen Alfa pervertido haria y le sento en su regazo para hacerlo suyo, alli mismo, sobre su espacioso y comoda silla.

Si n-no me dejaste e-en cinta con mi c-celo lo haras un d-dia de estos! - reclamo el Omega con un puchero, solto un gemido placentero cuando Bakura golpeo un punto especialmente bueno - alli~ Kura, otra vez!

Con gusto - gruño el Alfa tomando las caderas y haciendo saltar al Omega sobre su miembro - mierda Ry, estoy por acabar...

Y yo tambien - jadeo Ryou apoyando sus manos en los hombros del Alfa para ayudarse - v-voy a golpearte c-cuando pueda m-moverme!

Pase años aguantandome las ganas se saltarte encima, tengo que descobrarme los años de verte con mis camisas y sin poder tomarte - murmuro Bakura entre suspiros.

Ryou le miro feo - Eres un pervertido, era un niño!

No digo cuando niño, aun usas mis camisas si mal no recuerdo - recordo Bakura divertido - eres algo flojo cuando tienes sueño

Tus camisas son comodas y holgadas y... Ummm... Kura~ terminemos con este asunto y luego ngg! Hablamos - reclamo Ryou apoyando todo su peso contra el pecho del Alfa sin aliento.

Bakura gruño mordiendo la marca en su cuello y ambos terminaron a la vez, Ryou cayo sin huesos agotado y su Alfa le sostuvo cariñosamente - e-eres el p-peor pervertido q-que he conocido!

Pero asi me amas cariño - aseguro Bakura mientras esperaba que el nudo se desinflamara - me amas tanto que no me golpearas cuando te recuperes

Ryou le miro con una ceja arqueada - Sigue soñando Kura, vas a dormir en el patio hasta nuevo aviso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola amores mios :3 aqui traje un nuevo cap para que disfruten!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Yugi vamosss! - rogo Ryou a través de la puerta con un puchero - no nos dejes con la intrigaaaa!

Malik a su lado hacia los mismos pucheros que el - Si Yugi, queremos saber si somos tios o no!

Por los dioses ya voy! La prueba ni siquiera me ha dado resultado! - respondieron desde dentro del baño con frustración.

Habian pasado un par de semanas desde que se habian reunido despues del Celo y marcaje de los tres, los Alfas se habian metido de lleno a recuperar el tiempo perdido con sus negocios (sin descuidar a sus amores claro), mientras que ellos trabajaban y se tomaban el tiempo para hablar sobre sus experiencias. Ryou desde un principio habia matado sus ilusiones de bebes diciéndoles que despues de meses ya estaba seguro de que no estaba en cinta, aunque no les dijo el pequeño detalle de su Alfa calenturiento claro... Aun podia estarlo, pero no se quería hacer ilusiones.

Malik tambien mato ilusiones explicando apenado que el si habia tomado el anticonceptivo ya que su Omega aun no parecia muy seguro de poder proteger y cuidar de un cachorro, mientras el todavia queria vivir un poco mas su vida antes de tener un bebe... Marik le apoyo al igual que sus amigos. Yugi por su parte aun esperaba la respuesta de la prueba bajo sus muy emosionados amigos que afirmaban si lo estaba, Ryou decia que su instinto lo decia y Malik le seguia la corriente vaya a saber porque.

Yugi aun no ha tenido ningun sintoma que diga estar en cinta (por los dioses, si lo estaba no llegaba ni al mes de gestacion!), pero sus amigos le habian obligado a hacerse la prueba para saber de antemano si lo estaba o no - chicos... No creo que salga algun resultado, si estoy en cinta aun es demasiado pronto - grito esperando la respuesta sentado en la tapa del inodoro.

Yugi! Si no sale nada no hay problema, lo intentamos de nuevo la semana seguiente! - respondio la voz de Ryou desde afuera haciendole rodar los ojos.

Yugi rodo los ojos y miro de nuevo el aparatito en su mano, parpadeo en cuanto miro el resultado... Reviso la caja y su cerebro entro en un pequeño shock, se levanto y salio del baño aun con su expresion sorprendida - ..... Chicos... Salio Positivo...

Minuto de silencio antes de que la sonrisa de Malik y Ryou iluminara la habitacion y su grito se escuchara por toda la casa - Kyaaaa!! Somos tioooossss!!

.... Creo que destrozaron los timpanos de toda la cuadra, los que aun no se le ha formado del bebe y los mios - murmuro Yugi con goterones detras de la cabeza.

Podemos acomodar uno de los cuartos desde ahora, hay unas bellezas de cunas por internet - chillo Ryou haciendo que mas gotas cayeran por la nuca del tricolor.

Y si es niña podemos vestirla bonita! Hacerle peinados y maquillarla - agrego Malik esta vez.

 _.... Voy a hablar seriamente con sus Alfas, creo que ustedes necesitan un cachorro con urgencia_ \- penso Yugi con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras sus amigos seguian en su mundo.

Ryou no tardo en hablar casi rebotando sobre sus pies - Y si es niño igual podemos vestirlo como todo un caballerito

Pero... Si es Alfa? O si es una niña Alfa? O un Varoncito Omega? - dijo Malik con expresion pensativa.

Chicos aun es muy... - por supuesto que Yugi fue interrumpido.

Eso no lo sabremos hasta que ete grandecito, nosotros lo sabíamos porque teniamos que ser Omegas porque si - recordo Ryou sonriente - si es...

Chicos...!!! - grito Yugi llamando efectivamente la atencion de los otros dos - aun es muy temprano para todo eso, debo tener semanas nada mas!

Pero tenemos que planearlo todo! Tendras un cachorrito! - chillo Ryou tomando sus manos y juntandolas - un bebe en nuestra familia!

Lo se, pero vamos a calmarnos si? - realmente Yugi mismo estaba procesando ese positivo, si no... - voy a tener un bebe si.... Pero... Yo y Yami bebito...

Ryou y Malik se sonrieron mientras esperaban la explosion que causaria el que a Yugi le terminara de caer la situacion - un cachorrito.... Y Kyaaa!!! Voy a ser mama chicos!!!!!! - grito Yugi con una sonrisa tan grande como la de ellos - y-y podre jugar con el y-y... Kyaaa!! Son tios chicos!

Somos tios! - asintieron los otros dos y los tres se abrazaron mientras reian.

* * *

_Con los Alfas..._

Como va la negociación en España? - pregunto Yami serio a Bakura que tecleaba en el computador.

Bien, deberiamos esta viajando en unas semanas para terminar con... - los tres Alfas se timbraron cuando sintieron la fuerte emocion a travez del enlace mas potente que habia entre ellos y sus Omegas - .... Fue Ryou solo el que esta que salta por las paredes de la euforia o son todos....?

Son todos, joder Malik me dara un ataque al corazon la proxima vez - se quejo Marik divertido.

Y siguen igual de euforicos - murmuro Yami negando con la cabeza divertido mientras bloqueaba la conexion un poco - algo bueno les debio de haber pasado

En fin, volvamos a nuestro trabajo, nuestros Omegas estan felices y eso es lo que importa - dijo Yami encogiendose de hombros.

* * *

_Regresando..._

Pegaso-oji-san! - grito Yugi feliz entrando en el lugar de trabajo del hombre ya bastante mayor - voy a tener un cachorrito!

De verdad...? Bueno no es raro con la escapada que ustedes se dieron con sus Alfas - bromeo el hombre con baston - supongo que vienen para que te haga un chequeo y examen mas profundo no?

Aja! - asintio Yugi con su par de amigos detras.

El anciano asintio y comenzo con su trabajo, en cuanto habia terminado con los examenes le sonrio al Omega emocionado - felicitaciones, tienes casi un mes de gestación pequeña estrella

Los Omegas celebraron la noticia frente de un divertido Pegaso, de pronto la expresion del hombre cambio a una mas seria - pequeños, se me habia olvidado comentarles algo

Si...? - pregunto Yugi deteniendo al instante la pequeña celebracion.

Ya me contacte con un buen colega que cuidara de ustedes tan bien como yo, esto lo iba a hablar con sus Alfas mas tarde - dijo Pegaso con expresion apagada al ver las caritas decaer frente a el - niños... No digo que me voy, simplemente que buscare ayuda para poder cuidarles porque ya estoy algo viejo

Un trio de pucheros acompaño la declaracion pero no pudieron contradecir al hombre que ya tenia toda una vida detras - ese hombre no es un Alfa tonto y maltratador no? - pregunto Malik con el ceño fruncido.

Pegaso rodo los ojos - Porfavor pequeño, crees que pondria a alguien que los trataria mal para cuidarlos? Nunca, ademas no creo que sus Alfas permitan tal cosa siquiera

Supongo que podemos darle una oportunidad - murmuro Yugi dudoso, nunca habian dejado entrar a alguien a su pequeño circulo... Aunque sabian que Pegaso no les duraria para siempre - pero tu te quedaras verdad? Mi bebe sera casi tu nieto

Claro que me quedare, los cuidare hasta que el ultimo soplo de vida se vaya de mi cuerpo - aseguro el mayor - tengo y quiero conocer a sus retoños no se preocupen

Los menores asintieron un poco mas sonrientes - y cuando conocerenos a ese hombre? - pregunto esta vez Ryou.

Despues que hable con sus Alfas de esto terminare de avisarle para que se venga, esta muy feliz de poder conocerlos pequeños - respondio el mayor sonriente - ahora... Que tal si cambiamos de Tema? Que le diras a tu Alfa Yugi? Le daras la noticia o esperaras un poco para darsela con una sorpresa?

.... Ohh... No habia pensado en eso, supongo que... - Yugi se detuvo al sentir las manos de sus amigos en sus hombros.

Hazlo una sorpresa! Te ayudaremos a armar algo mientras llega! - dijo Ryou con una sonrisa - preparare una cena para los dos...

Y yo decorare la sala para una cena romantica! - dijo Malik esta vez.

Se lo diras al final de la cena... Ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere! - ahora era el momento para que Pegaso tuviera varios goterones detras de la cabeza.

Niños, creo que Ishizu-san estaria encantada de ayudarles en sus planes - intervino Pegaso con una sonrisa, mejor lanzarle a otro a los menores imperactivos como estaban.

Los menores asintieron rapidamente para salir corriendo, no sin antes escuchar el ultimo grito del anciano - no hagas demasiado esfuerzo pequeña estrella! Recuerda tu estado!

* * *

_Mas tarde..._

Entonces viajaremos a España la semana siguiente no? - pregunto Yami a sus compañeros para asegurarse mientras entraban a la mancion donde vivian todos.

Bakura asintio - Si, ya esta todo listo... Solo falta decirles a los chicos

" _Yami~ ven al comedor porfavor"_

El tricolor se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su amor a travez del enlace - _"Voy en camino"_ \- le informo un poco confundido y sin darse cuenta de que Bakura y Marik detras de el habian desaparecido derrepente.

Yami llego al lugar y quedo sin aliento al notar lo hermoso y romantico del ambiente, miro a Yugi sentado en la mesa que le miraba con una sonrisa radiante - Yugi, mi Aibou... Que es todo esto?

Una sorpresa y... Te dare otra sorpresa despues de comer querido - murmuro el Omega sonriendo aun mas brillante por la noticia que le daria - ven la comida se enfria

El Alfa arqueo una ceja por lo misterioso que estaba siendo su Omega, pero al final se escogio de hombros para sentarse frente a el - que clase de sorpresa seria cariño?

Yugi se mordio el labio con emocion... El plan era decirle a su Alfa la noticia despues de la cena, pero su corazoncito desbocado y las ancias le estaban matando ahora, asi que miro a su Alfa con una sonrisa brillante para decir - Yami-kun... Tendremos un cachorrito!

....... - nada, el cerebro de Yami parecio haberse quedado atorado - Y-Yugi... Escuche C-Cachorro?

Aja! Un hijo tuyo y mio, no estas feliz? - el puchero entristecido de Yugi parecio hacer volver a la realidad a su Alfa...

O bueno, al menos una chispa porque Yami parecia... Bueno, como un Alfa al que le acaban de informar sobre su descendencia - .... Y-Yo estoy feliz! P-Pero...

Yami! Yo estoy emocionado por esto y tu solo parece que vas a morir - regaño Yugi con un puchero al ver la cara de Yami, parecia a punto del infarto - alegrate! Un cachorrito! Se supone que eres el serio de los tres, de Bakura creo que se desmaye... Pero tu no!

Yugi ignoro deliberadamente la maldicion ahogada que sono cerca y Yami parecio estar demasiado infartado para darse cuenta - Y-Yugi es que... - por fin Yami parecio respirar profundo y su cerebro reiniciarse - estas en cinta Aibou?

Si Alfa, estoy esperando un cachorrito - asintio Yugi rodando los ojos divertido - ya volviste a ser mi Yami?

Si mi amor, perdon por el lapsus de pendejera - asintio Yami algo avergonzado antes de levantarse y dar la vuelta a la mesa para estar frente a el - esta es un maravillosa noticia mi amor, no sabes lo feliz que soy

Tan feliz que casi no tienes un infarto de la felicidad no? - bromeo Yugi riendo.

Eres malvado, mira que burlarte de mis pocos momentos de debilidad - regaño el Alfa con una sonrisa apenada - imagino que no llegas ni al mes no?

Casi un mes, Pegaso ya me chequeo - respondio el Omega acariciando su plano estomago con cariño - vamos a ser papas!

Si, mi amor... - asintio Yami arrodillandose a su altura y poniendo su mano sobre la del otro.

Mientras tanto en la esquina de los "espias" - yo no me desmayaria con una noticia asi - murmuro Bakura de brazos cruzados y enfurruñado.

Por dios Bakura, deja el tema - regaño Ryou en voz baja mientras el y Malik se abrazaban mirando la hermosa escena - sabes que si te desmayarias

No! - gruño como un niño caprichoso.

De hecho Kura, queria hacerte una sorpresa parecida... Pero creo que seria demasiado evidente ahora si espero tanto, asi que te informo que yo tambien estoy en cinta - dijo Ryou con la mirada desviada hacia un lado.

Bakura primero no parecio haberlo escuchado siquiera, despues su cara parecio perder todo el color - R-Ryou tu estas jodiendone no...? - murmuro asustado pero antes de que siquiera obtuviera respuesta habia caido al suelo muerto para el mundo.

Mira que es pendejo... - murmuro Marik que simplemente estaba alli porque Malik le habia arrastrado - de verdad estas en cinta bola de Algodon?

Nop, solo estaba bromeando... No creia que de verdad se desmayaria - murmuro Ryou con una gota detras de la cabeza y Marik se carcajeo teniendo bastante material de chantaje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a mis queridos lectores! Bienvenidos de nuevo a mi historia!
> 
> Aqui les traje un nuevo cap escrito con mucho cariño por su servilleta! ;3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Salomon Mutou se habia llamado el medico de apoyo que habia llamado Pegaso y aunque los Alfas primero tenian sus reservas en cuanto al hombre este se gano los corazones de los Omegas con rapidez, principalmente de Yugi que ahora tenia un segundo abuelo que le concentia mucho. Mas cuando su pancita de ahora mes y medio exigia atenciones por parte de sus allegados, podia aun no verse para nada su embarazo en su cuerpo... Pero en actitud si que se notaba.

Yami~ traeme pastel de chocolate, almendras y naranjas confitadas - pidio Yugi sonriente durante el desayuno ese dia.

Ya ordenare que te lo hagan - respondio el tricolor suspirando.

No! Lo quiero de la panaderia que esta cerca a tu oficina, ese es muy rico! - dijo el Omega rebotando en su asiento.

 _Osea un viaje de 15 min en auto_ \- se dio cuenta Yami con una gota detras de la cabeza, se levanto de la mesa ignorando las expresiones burlonas de Bakura y Marik - _ya los vere yo siendo pendejos con sus Omegas cuando esten en cinta, pronto tendre mi venganza!!_

Yugi si vas a tener postre termina tu comida primero, no puedes vivir solo de dulce - regaño Ryou con el ceño fruncido al ver que casi no habia comido nada - anda come un poco mas

Yugi hizo un puchero - Pero no quiero esto!

Y que quieres comer cariño? Cualquier cosa que no sea dulce te la preparare - Ryou tenia bastante paciencia con su amigo, sabia que eran las hormonas del embarazo molestando mas que todo.

Ummm... Hazme una ensalada de tomatitos de esos chiquititos, cebolla, lechuga, pollo y..... - Yugi parecio pensar en lo proximo que queria hasta que su cara se ilumino - ponle algo de aceitunas y mucha mayonesa.... Y mostaza tambien!

Muy bien Yugi, ya te lo traigo - asintio Ryou divertido levantandose a la cocina.

Aunque fue detenido antes de terminer de irse por un inquieto tricolor y alegre - y ponle tambien papitas hervidas, me gustan las papitas

Con gusto cariño - asintio Ryou con una mini sonrisa divertida - alguno quiere algo mas? Aprovechen ahora que despues voy a patearles - y sabian que era asi, de hecho si estaba yendo a la cocina tan tranquilamente era porque era Yugi y estaba en cinta... En otra situacion el que fastidiara de mas al peliblanco podia salir con una sarten bien puesta de sombrero, incluso Bakura tenia muy en cuenta que Ryou NO era sirviente de nadie.

No te preocupes estoy bien - dijo Bakura terminando su desayuno, realmente queria tener _Ryou_ de postre pero mejor no mencionarlo si queria mantener su salud intacta.

Nosotros tambien estamos bien - dijo Marik despues de patear por debajo de la mesa a Malik que parecia querer estar buscando morir, Ryou enojado le daba miedo honestamente y su Omega siempre parecia querer molestarlo aproposito.

Ryou le sonrio encantadoramente y termino de irse a la cocina, no duro mucho en ella ya que era algo sensillo y regreso justo cuando Yami tambien regresaba de la calle reuniendose con el grupo en la sala - Yami guarda el postre de Yugi en la nevera, el va a comer primero - ordeno al Alfa tricolor que asintio.

Pero postre! - reclamo Yugi con un pucherito.

Vamos a comer nuestra ensalada primero, voy a acompañarte a comer cariño... La verdad es que me pasaste tu antojo, esto se ve sabroso - dijo Ryou sonriendo y pasandole el cuenco - no me hiciste cocinar por nada verdad?

Nop _ame_ \- murmuro Yugi como un niño pequeño con los brazos estirados.

Los demas negaron con la cabeza mirando la escena divertidos, desde que Yugi habia comenzado a sufrir los efectos de las hormonas de embarazado era una escena comun esa que ahora se veia. El y Ryou acurrucados juntos ambos comiendo un antojo del tricolor, ya que era el peliblanco quien le hacia mayormente sus antojos y siempre terminaba queriendo su propia porcion para el mismo.

Al final ambos devoraron sus cuencos y para colmo prepararon juntos un par de cuencos mas para cada uno antes de parecer realmente satisfechos - por dios con ustedes dos... Estan de mas de tragones ustedes dos - comento Malik burlon y fue debidamente castigado por un par de almohadasos.

Como por dos! - se defendio Yugi con un puchero.

Tenia hambre, ha decir verdad no queria mucho desayunar eso tampoco - dijo Ryou con su propio puchero - la proxima voy a preguntarle a Yugi que quiere y si tengo que cocinar para todos se aguantan lo que queramos

Traduccion... No voy cocinar para nadie que para Yugi y para mi o se aguantan el mezclote extraño que se le antoje al embarazado, y... Al compañero del embarazado, eso les quedo bien claro a todos - bien... A contratar un cocinero - asintio Bakura resignado, realmente las Betas de servicio a veces cocinaban, pero casi siempre eran los Omegas los que se encargaban de eso ya que les gustaba cocinar... Hasta ahora parecia.

Ryou asintio con una sonrisa complacida y Yugi se acurruco contra el - neee... Todavia tenemos postre en la nevera! - comento el tricolor con una mirada brillante.

Todavia tienen espacio para pastel? - pregunto Malik con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me quedo un huequito - respondio Ryou con una mirada tierna y Yugi asintio como apoyando lo dicho.

Yami sonriendo divertido les trajo la caja con... Basicamente la torta completa ya que intuia el pozo sin fondo que eran ese par, al final fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho, ya que entre conversa y conversa mas de media torta desaparecio de la caja - maaa...! Bebito y yo quedamos llenitos! - exclamo Yugi sobando su pancita - quieren pastel...?

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Ahora, unas semanas despues, para encanto de los Omegas habian viajado hacia España para comenzar con los negocios en el pais, los habian pospuesto demasiado por el tema del Omega en cinta. Pero ahora y gracias a la insistencia de los menores de la familia habian viajado hacia aqui para continuar con el trabajo, con por supuesto con un cuidado mas psicopata por parte de los Alfas al estar en un pais "no seguro" y con uno de ellos en cinta.

Aunque claro siempre habia el dia en que el par de Omegas se artaban del cuidado de sus Alfas y los corrian de la casa.... O de sus oficinas cualquiera que sea el caso - Joder... Ryou parece tan embarazado como Yugi - comento Marik distraido un dia despues de que habian dejado a la parejita de Omegas solos en la oficina de ellos despues de haber sido corridos por fastidiarlos de mas.

.... Verdad que si...? - murmuro Bakura con expresion pensativa, realmente no le extrañaria que su Omega estuviera en cinta... No habia dejado al pobre descansar mucho desde que lo marco - _le hago el amor casi todos los dias... Raro seria que no lo este_

Yo no habia dicho nada porque pensaba que Bakura era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que parecen un par de animalitos anidando y cuidandose mutuamente - gruño Yami mirando directamente al peliblanco encogido - te has molestado en asegurarte que tu Omega no este en cinta o de darle el anticonceptivo? Mira que a veces el olor a sexo sale de tu puta habitacion y es diario aquello

... A Ryou no le gusta tomarla porque su Omega se entristece y hace que se sienta raro - murmuro Bakura en respuesta - sospechaba que podria estar en cinta, pero no he sabido como abordarle a el... No quiero que se ilusione y luego se ponga triste si no esta embarazado realmente

Marik se pellizco el puente de la nariz - Ya creo que no tenemos ni que comprobarlo, tendremos a otra bolita de algodon corriendo por la casa

Yugi tendra el examen mensual mañana, iras con Pegaso y Salomon para que revisen a Ryou y nos digan cuanto tiempo tiene - ordeno Yami suspirando cansado - o si esta siquiera, tambien puede ser que como Ryou y el son muy unidos el cuerpo de Ryou este imitando los sintomas incocientemente para ser solidario con su "compañero de manada"... Su Omega quiere tener cachorros de todas maneras, es muy posible que lo este imaginando

Entonces ve a comprar ahora mismo una estupida prueba de embarazo en la farmacia de la esquina y ya pendejo, se la das a tu Omega en un rato y nos aseguramos - gruño Marik rodando los ojos.

El pobre peliblanco agacho la cabeza derrotado antes de suspirar y levantarse, en cuanto salio de la oficina Marik se rio en voz baja - joder... Este Bakura si que es pendejo

Al que no quiero ver es a ti con Malik en cinta, considerando que su Omega es mas caprichoso y berrinchudo que el de los otros dos - comento Yami burlon - tu si que te vas a querer lanzar por la ventana

Marik palidecio ante la idea y agradecio a cualquier deidad que escuchara que Malik se tomara el anticonceptivo...

* * *

_En la tarde..._

Ryou... Te tengo un regalo - comento Bakura como si nada en cuanto estaban por irse a dormir.

El Omega le miro curioso acurrucandose en su pecho - .... Si? Que seria eso?

Umm... Ten - Bakura le paso una pequeña cajita bien decorada y forrada.

Ryou parpadeo mientras giraba la cajita en sus manos, la abrio con cuidado, no queriendo rasgar demasiado el bonito papel y miro confundido el interior - .... Un test de embarazo...?

Anda a hacertelo, tengo una duda y quiero salir de ella - pidio el Alfa acariciando sus me mechones con cariño.

Crees que estoy en cinta..? - pregunto el menor aun confundido.

Solo vamos a salir de dudas si? - Bakura suspiro - Lo hemos hecho mucho ultimamente y no seria extraño que estes en cinta, no necesariamente tienes que estar en celo para quedar en cinta mi amor

El Omega se encogio de hombros y fue hacia el baño contiguo, Bakura durante todo el rato que estuvo esperando miro al techo simplemente sin pensar en nada, el mismo no queria alarmarse o ilusionarse con esto sin tener una respuesta clara. Pronto Ryou regreso y por la cara de... Muchas cosas pasando por su cabeza estuvo seguro de la respuesta - salio positivo no?

Su unica respuesta fue un chillido incredulo y la prueba ser arrojada a su costado, la tomo y miro sin inmutarse el par de rayita que indicaban un rotundo Si - bueno Ry... Supongo que tu Omega se saldra con la suya, ven aqui que se que te mueres de ganas por acurrucarte - dijo Bakura divertido extendiendo sus brazos y recibiendo gustoso a su Omega.

Le sintio ronronear alegre contra su pecho sentado en su regazo y jalo su cabello para poder besarle con comodidad - Omega feliz... - murmuro el menor con los ojos brillantes mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.   
Bakura podia notar que esos eran tanto el Omega como Ryou hablando - me alegra hacerte feliz Ry, ya veras que nuestros cachorros seran los mejores

Oye! Su primo o prima tambien sera un buen Onega o Alfa - regaño Ryou con un puchero.

Si, pero el nuestro sera mejor - bromeo el Alfa divertido.

Y si es un Omega? - pregunto el menor con la ceja arqueada.

Sera un pequeño o pequeña bolita de algodon a la que me encargare de espantarle Alfas calenturientos - aseguro Bakura sonriendo maliciosamente.

Y si es alfa...? - volvio a preguntar con una sonrisa.

Le enseñare a celarte hasta de las piedras, asi tienes un guardian cuando no este - dijo Bakura totalmente relajado.

Ganandose por supuesto su respectivo regaño - Kura! Si es Alfa sera un caballerito o una Dama bien educada que cuidara de su familia, no vas a convertir a mi cachorro en un salvaje! Solo si es necesario podra ser salvaje, si no no!

Te he dicho que amo cuando te pones a regañarme? Hay algo sexy en todo eso que me pone cachondo - Bakura se rio de la expresion de regaño de su Omega antes de encimarse sobre su cuerpo - anda amor, celebremos al cachorro con un rapidito

Como era obvio Bakura tuvo que dormir en otra habitacion de la mancion despues de eso...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores! Esto fue todo por esta vez :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui traje un nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya sabne que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Tienes mas o menos cinco semanas de gestacion pequeño Ryou, el bebe esta sanito y tu tambien no te preocupes - dijo Salomon con una sonrisa al Omega acostado en la camilla - sigue como vas y estoy seguro que todo salda perfecto

Tu igual pequeña estrella, ya tienes siete semanas y ese pequeñito crece perfectamente - dijo Pegaso despeinando los cabellos tricolores.

Esta misma mañana Ryou habia despertado a sus amigos contadoles la feliz noticia de su pancita, Yugi no habia tardado en saltar uniendose en la pequeña celebracion mientras Malik negaba con la cabeza sonriendo. Hasta que claro, Yami les habia recordado suavemente que los medicos les estaban esperando y habia corrido hacia esta zona velozmente.

Quien quiere un dulce? - pregunto Salomon mostrando una caja con bombones.

Las caras de los dos Omegas se iluminaron al tiempo que asentian felices - tomen estonces pequeños

Duraron un rato alli compartiendo el chocolate hasta que el Alfa de Yugi entro vestido como si fuera a la empresa - Yugi, tenemos una reunion con los socios en unos minutos... Quieres venir o prefieres quedarte aqui? Malik dijo que venia tambien, Ryou va lo mismo para ti

He sido vago por un rato, voy a ver que tal le va a Kura sin mi ayuda - respondio Ryou estirandose - dame unos minutos para ponerme algo descente y listo - murmuro señalando la camisa que llevaba de su Alfa que le quedaba casi como una bata.

Yugi tambien salto de la camilla - Yo tambien voy, necesita de tu vicepresidente no?

Claro, siempre necesito de ti - asintio Yami sonriendole.

Minutos despues ambos Omegas estaban listos y todos en camino al sitio de reunion, a penas llegaron cambiaron las caras a unas mas serias, tenian poder si... Pero aqui no era tanto ya que aun no habian ganado territorio. Fueron guiados por una Beta hacia la reunion se llevaria acabo, alli se encontraron con tres alfas sentados esperandoles.

Buen dia señores, espero que su estancia en España haya sido atractiva hasta los momentos - saludo uno de ellos con una media sonrisa, parecia algo amable.

Aunque eso no hizo que ninguno de ellos cambiara sus posturas - _Yugi... Que sientes de ellos?_ \- pregunto mentalmente Yami al tiempo que asentia - ha estado bien hasta los momentos, muchas gracias por recibirnos aqui

 _Es... Raro, estan manchados pero no siento peligro inmediato_ \- respondio Yugi confundido y mirando disimuladamente a sus dos amigos Omegas noto que ambos estaban igual.

El placer es nuestro, mas aun cuando trajeron a estas bellezas tan famosas - Yami y los otros quisieron gruñir pero se controlaron, realmente no dijeron nada malo o miraron de mala forma a sus Omegas para hacer eso - teniamos curiosidad por conocer a estas linduras, hemos leido muchas historias de los Omegas... Pero nada como verlos en carne propia no?

Yugi y los demas se sintieron algo incomodos al ser tratados como algo extraño y misterioso, entendian que habian solo ellos tres de su raza pero... No creian que era para tanto - es un placer conocerlo tambien señor....? - saludo Yugi por todos con su brazo bien aferrado al de su Alfa.

Akishito a su servicio lindura - Yugi sintio la molestia aumentar en su Alfa pero lo calmo con un poco de sus feromonas.

Esto es una reunion de negocios y creo que ya nos tardamos demasiado en presentaciones - gruño Bakura con fastidio mientras a su lado Ryou miraba friamente a todos - ustedes ya nos conocen, el es Yugi Sennen Marido de Yami, Ryou es mi esposo - señalo al Omega a su lado que asintio - y Malik Ishtar es esposo de Marik, ahora continuemos con lo nuestro

El alfa asintio rapidamente junto con los otros - Por supuesto señores, perdon si les incomode

Despues de eso no hablaron de nada mas que negocios y los Alfas querian largarse de alli cuanto antes, mas aun cuando sus instintos les recordaban que habia dos Omegas en cinta con ellos, no sabian porque... Pero a ellos esos tipos les daban un mal presentimiento terrible. Afortunadamente no duraron mucho alli y terminaron las negociaciones sin parecer unas bestias celosas - fue un placer hacer negocios - murmuro Yami en cuanto se levantaba y ayudaba a su Omega a lo mismo para irse de ese lugar que le incomodaba.

Como dije antes el placer fue nuestro, espero volver a verlo - se despidio el de antes con la misma sonrisa amable, se giro hacia Yugi y Yami se tenso reprimiendo el gruñido con todo lo que tenia - a usted tambien Sr. Yugi, espero poder encontrarme con usted en algun momento cercano

Yugi no dijo nada para no provocar mas ira en su Alfa, ademas no es que tenia algo que decir - mi vicepresidente y esposo estara al pendiente de sus necesidades por _telefono_ y via _internet_ , lo que necesite por ese medio solamente - osea lo mas lejos de ti quizo decir Yami, mejor marcar territorio y dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

.... Esta bien, a los demas igual... Fue un placer conocerlos - murmuro el Alfa algo cohibido y a Yugi le dio un poco de pena.

En algun momento nos volveremos a ver, Yami y yo podemos tomarnos un cafe con usted si quiere - dijo Yugi con una pequeña sonrisa, de verdad que no le parecia tan mal tipo... Y sus sentidos no daban una señal de alarma real asi que, siempre y cuando andara con su alfa tomarse un cafe no estaria tan mal.

Yami no dijo nada al respecto ya que su Omega podia hacer lo que quisiera, ademas de que le complajo el que lo invitara a el tambien... Le hacia sentirse mas seguro respecto a la situacion - muchas gracias pequeño, nos veremos luego entonces

Con eso el grupo salio de la oficina y subieron al auto para regresar a casa - Bakura ya sabes que hacer no...?

Porque no jodes a Marik con cosas como estas? - refunfuño el peliblanco de mal humor mientras tomaba su telefono - ya arreglo lo se la constructora y los materiales, te aviso en un rato cuando mas o menos comenzaran a construir nuestra nueva cede aqui, ahora... Solo falta ir a terminar de firmar el titulo de propiedad del terreno

Eso es mas tarde, los dueños quedaron en estar en la notaria a las cuatro de la tarde - recordo Yami mirando su reloj - y son a penas las 11 de la mañana, creo que tenemos tiempo de hacer otras cosas... Marik tu encargate de hacerte un nombre en los bajos fondos mientras como siempre

Marik se rio - Mi nombre ya esta hecho pendejo, solo tenemos que traer a mia cazadores raros para tambien preparar mi propia cede

Bien, quiero eso lo mas pronto posible... Nuestra sede tambien Bakura - dijo Yami sintiendo a su Omega acurrucado contra el.

Despues de eso no dijeron nada en todo el camino de regreso, simplemente disfrutaron del silencio y cada pareja se acurruco junta formando sus propios niditos de amor...

* * *

_Tiempo despues..._

Mira Yami! Esta es muy linda verdad? - pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa alegre.

Si amor... Pero aun no sabemos si es niño o niña cariño, estas mirando puras habitaciones de niña - dijo Yami divertido.

Todos estaban como siempre en la sala de estar de su mancion compartiendo una tarde de ocio que Yami y Yugi aprovecharon para algo muy importante... La decoracion del cuarto de su cachorro. Asi que ambos con sus telefonos buscaban modelos de habitaciones, Yami recostado en uno de los sofas grandes con Yugi acostado en su pecho metido entre sus piernas - ummm... Es que son tan bonitas, me gusta el morado, pero todas las habitaciones que tienen morado son de niña

Podriamos llamar a un decorador profesioal, asi utilizariamos el morado sea niña o niño - acoto Yami encogiendose de hombros - si jugamos con los tonos no hay porque temer, un morado oscuro podria usarlo un niño y uno mas lila podria ser para niña, unos toques de blanco y amarillo para que resalte sobre el morado y creo que ya tenemos los colores no?

Yugi sonrio - Yay! Me gusta, eres un genio Yami-kun

Yo si estoy mal, quiero azul para mi cachorro - gimio Ryou que estaba en las mismas acostado sobre Bakura.

Ya te dije que no hay problema, si es Alfa no importa el color masculino asi sea niño o niña, y si es un Omega macho tampoco hay problema... - Bakura suspiro y acaricio los sedosos mechones del Omega sobre su pecho, ambos reposando despues de almorzar y un pesado dia de trabajo en el sofa cama que se encontraba en la sala - Ahora si sale niña Omega tampoco hay tanto lio, un azul cielo no se ve mal en las niñas Omega, vestidos y decoracion de arcoiris con nubes podria ser perfecto

Y como seguro sale de cabellos blancos... - murmuro Ryou con una mirada brillante.

Por los dioses... No van a encontrar a esa mini bolita de algodon en la habitacion entonces, la van confundir con una nubecita - comento Marik divertido mientras sentado en su regazo Malik jugaba con el telefono medio perdido.

Tu no te metas en esto, es entre mi Alfa y yo - reclamo Ryou con un puchero.

No hagas enojar a la bolita de algodon si no quieres que en tu comida aparezca algo raro Marik - bromeo Yami acariciando distraido el vientre un poco inchado de su amor, con 4 meses aun no era mucha la barriga la que tenia pero ya empezaba a verse un poco.

Porque siguen con eso? Lo hice una vez y fue por que esos tipos querian hacerme daño - se defendio el Omega peliblanco con un puchero - voy a drogarlos a todos de verdad... Bueno a todos menos a Yugi, para que hablen con ganas!

Ya Ry, no te enojes - murmuro su Alfa dandole unas ligeras rascaditas a la nuca del pequeño peliblanco, bostezo y se aferro casi como un peluche al Omega - yo tengo sueño, ayer me hiciste despertarme dos veces

Perdon... Es que de verdad sentia una molestia en mi vientre y me asuste - se defendio Ryou con un puchero, en medio de la noche habia tenido una especie de punzada en su vientre que subio de intensidad hasta volverse mas incomoda de lo que deberia, asi que asustado desperto a Bakura varias veces en la noche hasta que le llevo con los dos doctores residentes y ellos le dieron algo que hizo a la puntada fea esa desaparecer.

Lo se y tendrás que seguir con el medicamento por un par de semanas, eso los mantendra a ustedes dos sanos hasta que termines de cumplir los tres meses y un poco mas - Pegaso y Salomon se habian encargado de explicarle que los primeros tres meses de embarazo de un Omega eran los mas peligrosos, alli era cuando sus cuerpos podian abortar espontaneamente a los fetos y el Omega sumirse en la depresion.

Ryou no habia tenido nada de eso afortunadamente, pero para asegurarse que no sucediera le recetaron una serie de medicamentos y mucho reposo, que su barriga este lo mas tranquila posible hasta que cumpliera al menos 4 meses donde el pequeño se afianzaria en su utero con mas firmeza - si quieres podemos ir a dormir un poco, podria hecharme una siesta contigo

Bakura nego - No es problema Ry, si duermo ahora despues en la noche voy a estar dando vueltas

Oye Bakura, acabo de hablar con una decoradora.... Vas a decirle que arregle la habitacion de tu cachorro tambien? - pregunto Yami de pronto en cuanto habia dejado su telefono de lado.

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros mientras Ryou asentia rapidamente - por mi no hay problemas, siempre y cuando a Ryou le guste lo que haga claro

Bien - asintió el tricolor con una leve sonrisa satisfecha... Esta familia estaba creciendo y no podian estar mas felices por ello. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Como se encuentran...?
> 
> Yo estoy por aqui encerradita y trayendoles un nuevo cap!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

El tiempo paso volando para la pequeña familia y cuando menos se dieron cuenta Yugi ya tenia 8 meses de embarazo, se esperaba que pronto diera a luz a su cachorrito para echarlo a perder, ya estaba todo listo para el pequeño solo faltaba... Bueno que terminara de nacer el cachorro. 

Aunque Yugi siempre seria Yugi y no por estar en las ultimas de su embarazo dejaba de apoyar a su Alfa en el trabajo, si estaba de a raticos y sin hacer mucho, pero al menos hacia el papeleo desde la comodidad de su escritorio y eso le dejaba tranquilo sabiendo que era útil. Aunque este era uno de esos dias donde no habia nada que hacer ya que las construcciones de la nueva sede de Sennen y Touzuoku en españa estaban por terminar, asi que a Yugi solo le quedaba mirar a los trabajadores limpiar y organizar lo que seria la mueblería del edificio. 

Buen dia lindura, que agradable encontrarte por aqui - dijo una voz medianamente conocida repentinamente haciendole saltar - ohh... Perdon si te asuste, no era mi intencion, solo queria saludarte...

Yugi giro y miro a aquel Alfa que habia conocido hace tiempo en la reunión de negocios que tuvo, habia guardado alguas conversas telefónicas y por correo electrónico pero no le había vuelto a ver, le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa para negar con la cabeza - no se preocupe, fui yo quien andaba distraído, desea algo en particular...? 

Estaba buscando a tu marido, pero supongo que eres igual de bueno - respondio mostrando una carpeta - venia a entregarle esto, pero de todas maneras creo que ira a parar a tus manos asi que ten

Yugi parpadeo tomando la carpeta y sonrio cuando la abrio, eran justo los papeles que necesitaba para terminar de poner legal la empresa en España - muchas gracias por su ayuda, usted ha sido de verdad muy amable

No es nada, ayudar a alguien tan hermoso cono usted es un placer - dijo el tipo de forma juguetona y coqueta - no sabia que estaba en estado, muchas felicitaciones por eso de verdad

Yugi, ya es hora de... - el tricolor giro hacia quien le llamaba mirando a Ryou de pie alli en el pasillo, con expresión algo cansada, aunque eso cambio en cuanto miro al Alfa junto a Yugi - ... Irnos, Yami te esta esperando en el auto 

Vale Ry, hasta luego señor - Yugi se despidió y se fue con su amigo que ignoraba olímpicamente al Alfa, perdiendo ambos la forma extraña en que el hombre los miraba. 

Yugi, no deberías estar con un Alfa solo - regaño Ryou en cuanto estaban bastante lejos del hombre 

Ryou, sabemos cuidarnos solos y este es un sitio publico, que podria hacerme? - mas aun considerando que ni siquiera podía obligarle con su Voz, hacia años que Bakura les habia mostrado a los otros dos Alfas la forma de evitar eso y no tardaron todos en imitarle - solo venia a entregar esto que era lo último que necesitábamos para inaugurar esta sede de la empresa en España en unos dias

Ryou negó con la cabeza - Dime que al menos le avisaste a Yami por el enlace

Ryou, sabemos cuidarnos solos y este es un sitio publico, que podria hacerme? - mas aun considerando que ni siquiera podía obligarle con su Voz, hacia años que Bakura les habia mostrado a los otros dos Alfas la forma de evitar eso y no tardaron todos en imitarle - solo venia a entregar esto que era lo último que necesitábamos para inaugurar esta sede de la empresa en España en unos dias

Ryou nego con la cabeza - Dime que al menos le avisaste a Yami por el enlace

No lo vi necesario, le decía y seguro estaba como perro guardián en segundos detras - y aunque Yugi amaba que Yami le cuidara también gustaba de su independencia muchas gracias - estaba bien, si intentaba algo siempre podia gritar y correr jejeje

Dichoso tu, yo intento eso y me canso en un dos por tres - bromeo el peliblanco suspirando y Yugi hizo una mueca de simpatía, los últimos meses de embarazo habian golpeado a su pobre amigo con fuerza. Dolor en los pies y las piernas, cansancio casi todo el dia y cambios de humor bastante notorios que dejaban la casa patas arriba.

Aww... Pero cuando tengas a esta mini bolita de algodon en tus brazos va a valer la pena todo - dijo Yugi acariciando la pancita de su amigo, a el no le habia molestado realmente el embarazo, si tuvo uno que otro antojo y molestia... Pero nada como su pobre amigo.

Tienes razón en parte, tener a mi bebe en brazos sera lo más maravilloso del mundo... Pero de "bolita de algodon" no va a tener nada, eso puedo apostarlo - bufo Ryou divertido - aqui hay un pequeño Bakura, igual de celoso y posesivo que el original

Yugi le miro con una gotita detras de la cabeza - .... Porque dices eso?

A las pruebas me remito, si Yami o Marik estan cerca patea como si quisiera salir a luchar con ellos - gruño Ryou sobando su barriga con cariño - incluso a su padre lo tolera de a raticos, porque crees que ultimamente me la paso contigo mas que todo? Este pequeño va a ser el karma de Bakura cuando cresca, eso juralo

Yugi no pudo evitar reír ante la escena que llego a su cabeza, un Bakura luchando contra una mini copia de el en femenino - pobre Bakura, mira que conseguir el zapato de tu pie en tu propio cachorro

Kamila seguro le deja los cabellos grices - bromeo Ryou divertido.

Tan fuerte crees que sera? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Naaa! Y si se quiere volver rebelde no hay nada que un buen regaño o la vara no puedan resolver - dijo Ryou con una cara de tranquilidad total.

Mientras que ha Yugi solo le salió una gota detras de la cabeza, asi fue como entre conversa y conversa llegaron a donde Yami les estaba esperando apoyado casualmente en el auto - que les tomo tanto tiempo chicos? - pregunto el Alfa tricolor.

Ryou le miro con una ceja arqueada - Mis pies me estan matando, no pensabas que correría todo el edificio buscando a Yugi no? - gruño poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra e inclinando la cadera hacia un lado.

Para nada, perdon por eso... Mas bien llegaron rapido - murmuro Yami antes de causar uno de los temidos cambios de humor en el peliblanco, las hormonas tenian al Omega tan volatil que cualquier cosa le irritaba - vamos de una vez chicos, Ishizu llamo hace un rato y me dijo que el almuerzo ya esta servido

Yay! Comida - exclamo un Yugi hambriento tomando del brazo a su amigo para arrastrarlo dentro del auto - vamos chicos! Ariel y yo tenemos hambre!

* * *

_Después..._

La fiesta para celebrar la inauguracion de la nueva sede de Sennen en España fue todo un exito al igual que la empresa misma, los productos creados alli ya eran mundialmente famosos asi que posicionarse en este nuevo mercado no era tam dificil. De eso se dieron cuenta una par de dias despues cuando las ventas habian sido mejores de las esperadas, aunque hoy eso no era lo importante...

... Por los dioses, que esta pasando alli que Yugi grita tanto? - se pregunto Yami con expresion de espanto, nunca se habia visto tanta emocion en su cara normalmente estoica.

Esta dando a luz Yami, es totalmente normal que grite... Eso duele mas de lo que podría llegar a imaginar - dijo Ryou como si nada apoyado contra su Alfa

El día había sido normal, nada relevante ni en el trabajo o en sus vidas... Hasta que claro, llego la noche y mientras cenaban el Omega tricolor comento sentirse raro. Yami prometió llevarle con Pegaso después de cenar, pero en cuanto se levantó para seguirle hacia el ala clínica de la mansión que los Alfas preparaban para ellos la humedad entre sus piernas mostro que su fuente se habia roto.

Bakura, Marik y Yami se quedaron como un trio de estatuas al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, mientras que Malik parecía positivamente aterrorizado, solo fue Ryou el unico con la cabeza lo suficientemente despejada como para darles un bien merecido zape a los Alfas y llevarse a Yugi con los dos médicos residentes.

Desde entonces habian pasado un par de horas y Yugi solo gritaba en intervalos de tiempo que solo parecían rayar en los nervios del pobre Yami - por los dioses... Esto tarda demasiado! Y si sucedió algo malo?

Yami, su fuente se rompio hace poco hay que esperar a que las contracciones hagan su trabajo y expandan las caderas de Yugi lo suficiente como para que Ariel salga - explico Ryou con paciencia extrema - eso depende solo del cuerpo de Yugi, aunque supongo que ya le dieron el medicamento que acelera un poco el proceso y esta haciendo los ejercicios correspondientes

... Todo eso te lo dijeron Pegaso y Salomon? - pregunto Malik curioso.

Si, como voy a tener un bebe ellos nos explicaron el proceso a mi y a Yugi - asintió Ryou mirándole con una sonrisa - aunque yo no dare a luz como Yugi, en la ultima ecografía miraron que Kamila era demasiado grande como para poder parirla... Me desgarraría demasiado y podríamos ambos estar en peligro, Pegaso y Salomon me harán una cesárea en tres semanas más o menos

Y si Yugi le pasa lo mismo? Ohh por los dioses, necesito saber que sucede! - gimio el pobre de Yami con estrés haciendo que el Omega peliblanco negara con la cabeza.

Ariel es un ratoncito Yami, no es muy grande y el cuerpo de Yugi puede parirla sin problemas - tranquilizo Ryou sobando los hombros del Alfa y liberando un poco de sus hormonas Omega para calmarle un poco, no era su Omega pero de algo serviria - has visto esta barriga que llevo yo? Por los dioses Kamila es un monstruo en comparacion con Ariel

Yami debía admitir que llevaba razón, todavía ahora pensaba que Ryou esperaba gemelos o incluso trillizos por el tamaño de aquella cosa... Compadecía al pobre Omega y se preguntaba como demonios estaba alli de pie sin problemas con esa barriga tan enorme - esta bien... Me tranquilizare, Yugi es fuerte...

Afortunadamente no fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar, más o menos 45 min después se escuchó un último gemido lleno de dolor y todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos... Hasta que claro un hermoso llanto infantil hizo que los corazones de toda la familia saltaran dentro de sus pechos, el bebe ya había nacido!

Minutos más tarde un Pegaso algo desaliñado abrió la puerta y Yami ni siquiera dejo que dijera nada, simplemente se escabullo dentro como un rayo y nadie dijo nada al respecto... Entendían que estaba ansioso por conocer a su pequeño. Yami apenas estuvo dentro fue golpeado por la avalancha de olores y sentimientos que habia alli dentro, el olor a sangre y liquido materno eran totalmente neutralizados por el sabroso aroma de las hormonas maternas y felices de Yugi.

Le miro alli recostado contra la cabecera de la cama con el rostro algo demacrado y sudoroso, pero para Yami su Omega nunca se habia visto más hermoso. Cargaba aquel preciado bultito en brazos envuelto en las mantas morado oscuro que habian mandado a hacer para este momento, con cuidado se acerco mirando qie este no parecia tener ojos para nada mas que el pequeño bultito en sus brazos.

Yugi amor - llamo algo nervioso de repente.

Yami! Ven para que lo veas, es precioso - pidio Yugi con una sonrisa que no la cabia en el rostro.

Yami trago saliva pero sin embargo se acerco hasta sentarse en un pequeño espacio junto a la cama del Omega, con cuidado destapo un poco mas el bultito y sin aliento miro al precioso bebe que balbuceaba moviendo sus bracitos inquieto.

Lo primero que cautivo su corazon fueron los hermosos ojos amatistas que le devolvian la mirada llenos de inocencia, una mejillas sonrojadas tan tiernas y piel blanca, junto a una pelusa de cabellos negros. Vestido con un mameluco blanco con pequeños detalles en morado oscuro, era un bebe precioso y jugueton, y Yami se encaria de hechar a perder esa bella bolita de carne que ya amaba con todo su ser - hola Ariel Sennen, soy papa - susurro mientras rascaba la pancita sacando risitas infantiles.

Se parece a ti Yami - comento Yugi enternecido por la hermosa escena.

Pero tiene tus ojos - dijo Yami enamorado de su familia - unos hermosos ojos amatistas llenos de inocencia - el Alfa sonrio mirando el sonrojo que se formo en la carita de su amor y volvio a girarse con el bebe - Bienvenido a la familia Ariel Sennen, aqui te cuidaremos y llenaremos de amor

Yugi asintio meciendo al pequeño en sus brazos - Creeme pequeño amor va a sobrarte, tienes un grupo de tios bastente extraños pero llenitos de amor para ti

Hablando de tios... Vamos a dejar que pasen, tienen que conocer a esta lindura - dijo Yami sonriente y despues de eso todo fue alegria en la pequeña familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejeje espero que les haya gustado esto, lo repeti como mil veces para que quedara perfecto :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa lectores mios, como se encuentran? :3
> 
> Yo aqui bien trayendoles un nuevo cap para su disfrute!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Pasame el jabon porfavor - pidio Yugi a su amigo.

Ryou asintio y trajo lo solicitado mientras tarareaba una cancion que parecia gustarle al pequeño bebe desnudito en la bañera, el cuerpito fue enjabonado con rapidez al igual que enjuagado para beneficio del menor. El bebe parecio no darse cuenta de nada, simplemente se reia muy divertido de las morisquetas que le hacia el peliblanco y pronto estuvo envuelto en una delicada toalla entre los brazos de su amorosa mama - muchas gracias por ayudarme Ry, este chiquitin es medio gato, siempre llora cuando me toca bañarle

Es un placer ayudarte Yugi, ademas de que escuchar reir a este nene es de lo mas adorable - dijo Ryou suspirando mientras sobaba su inchado vientre - por los dioses, ya no puedo esperar por esa cesarea...

Para cuando es? - pregunto Yugi con una mirada de simpatia mientras ponia talco en el cuerpito del bebe acostado en la cama.

Todavia me queda una semana, pero... - un bostezo incontrolable interrumpio sus palabras - amo a mi bebe pero...

Yugi hizo un ruidito bajo su garganta interrumpiendole - Ryou si quieres acuestate en la cama, te vas a quedar dormido alli parado

Seguro que no te molesta? - pregunto el peliblanco aunque ya caminaba hacia la cama.

Para nada, me ayudas mucho con el bebe, es lo menos que puedo hacer - aseguro el tricolor y miro divertido como a penas el peliblanco toco cama, cayo rendido casi roncando.

Pobre, esa barriga parece consumir cada gota de energia de su cuerpo - comento Malik que estaba sentado por alli queriendo sin util y sin saber como.

Malik, traeme una muda de ropa nueva para Ariel porfavor - pidio Yugi con una mirada suplicante al no querer dejar solo al bebe sobre la cama.

Este asintio y de entre los cajones saco un tierno mameluco amarillo con botones morados, entre los dos vistieron al pequeño bebe y chillaron en voz baja enternecidos por lo adorable que se veia - awww... Provoca comerselo a besos!

Yugi se rio por el comentario del rubio - si, es una ternurita total - asintio dejando a Ariel dentro de su cuna.

Ellos tres se encontraban en casa de permiso por el bebe, bueno, Yugi estaba de permiso por el trabajo, Ryou estaba de permiso al no poder mantenerse despierto mas de un par de horas sin necesitar una siesta y Malik era el cuidador de sus dos amigos. Ishizu o Odion a veces se acercaban a ayudarles, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaban fuera de sus asuntos para cuidar las camaras de seguridad... Los Alfas eran muy estrictos con la seguridad de sus pequeños amores.

Se despierta mucho por las noches? - pregunto Malik curioso mientras se acercaba a la cunita del bebe para hacerle morisqueta y cosquillas.

Yugi nego sentadose en la cama donde Ryou dormia profundamente - Para nada, Ariel es un bebe muy tranquilo y risueño, dos veces fijo me despierta con hambre y no es que hace berrinche para despertarme

Awww eres un pequeño angelito no Ariel? - murmuro Malik al bebe que se carcajeaba por sus payasadas.

Solo habian pasado un par de semanas desde que Ariel habia llegado a la familia y todos se desvivian por darle atenciones al pequeño concentido - yo ya quiero que llegue Yami, se fue muy temprano a la empresa y ni pude despedirme - comento Yugi de pronto con un puchero.

Deberian estar de regreso pronto, el almuerzo ya se esta sirviendo - dijo Malik despues de ver el reloj, miro luego al bebe y noto que sus ojitos se estaba cerrando - aww Yugi este pequeño angelito ya le esta dando sueño

Ven aqui y dejale, el se duerme solito - murmuro Yugi acercandose y encendiendo un radio con musica instrumental en volumen muy bajo al lado del pequeño - le gusta dormir con musica, a veces se lo enciendo y me parece que duerme mas relajado asi **1**

Malik asintio notando lo mismo en el cachorro y aburrido fue donde Ryou seguia dormido - por los dioses, estas seguro que nuestro amigo vive?

Yugi se rio - Algo, pinchalo con una varita para comprobar si vive o perdimos a nuestro amigo

Ambos se rieron y siguieron conversando para no molestar al par de durmientes, un par de horas despues un Yami agotado asomo la cabeza por la habitacion no sorprendiendose de ver a los tres Omegas anidando juntos - hola chicos, como estan?

Acabamos de dejar dormido a Ariel, y... Despues de eso solo hablar - respondio Yugi encogiendose de hombros - llama a Kura-san para que lleve a Ryou a su habitacion, estuvo ayudandome toda la mañana con el bebe y hace un rato cayo alli medio muerto

Vale, ya le digo - asintio Yami sacando su telefono del bolsillo seguro para enviar el mensaje - y mi pequeño angelito?

En su cuna como el angel que es - respondio el Omega tricolor levantandose para guiar hacia la cuna a su Alfa, miro sonreir enternecido al mayor cuando vio al pequeño acurrucado entre mantas y juguetes mullidos al cachorro.

Ariel comio bien no? - pregunto Yami dando una suave caricia a la mejilla del nene.

Yugi asintio apoyandose contral el - Si, ya ha comido dos veces, jugo un poco con Malik y se quedo dormido

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Yami no necesito preguntar para saber que era Bakura quien habia llegado a llevarse a su Omega - pasa!

Exactamente como pensaba Bakura entro y le hecho un pequeños vistazo al bebe dormido con una sonrisa antes de tomar a su Omega en brazos - gracias por prestarle tu cama estrellita

De nada, es lo menos que podia hacer luego de ayudarme con Ariel todo el dia - dijo Yugi encongiendose de hombros hacia el Alfa peliblanco - avisame cuando despierte porfavor

Lo voy a despertar en un rato para almorzar, no debe andarse saltando las comidas - Bakura termino de alzar al peliblanco estilo nupcial para salir de la habitacion.

No puedo esperar a tener las dos bolitas de carne adorables aqui con nosotros - comento Malik con una sonrisa divertida encuanto Yami habia ido hasta el cuarto de baño para asearse - aunque espero que Kamila sea tranquila

Ryou dice que no lo sera, que no ha sido tranquila ni en la barriga - recordo Yugi riendo ligeramente - sea como sea igual voy a quererla

Malik asintio de acuerdo - Ryou ni se diga y Bakura seguro se pone tan pendejo como Yami

Te escuche! - grito Yami desde el baño.

Que bueno! Sabes que estas pendejo igual - bromeo Malik y Yami no dijo nada aunque se escucharon murmullos inconformes - me voy Yugi, tengo que saludar a Marik

Yugi asintio - Anda, tranquilo... Ya esta Yami para ayudarme y Ariel esta dormido

Yugi miro salir al de cabellos cenizos y segundos despues sintio el abrazo de su Alfa en su espalda - estoy feliz Yami - susurro apoyandose contra la espalda humeda y desnuda del mayor.

Yo igual amor, Ariel es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme - Yami le estrecho entre sus brazos y les hizo acostarse en la cama - te amo mi Aibou

Yugi giro entre sus brazos para ver a su guapo Alfa vestido solo con unos pantalones de pijama holgados, podia notar que incluso descalso habia caminado hasta el - los amo a ambos tanto que no puedo siquiera contar cuanto - con eso ambos se besaron, desmostrandose todo el amor y cariño que sentian el uno por el otro.

* * *

_Una semana después..._

Fuera preferido escuchar a Ryou gritar un poco a este horrible silencio - murmuro un Bakura que miraba con insistencia el pasillo por el que se habia llevado a Ryou - asi estariamos en casa

Una cesarea no era algo que podia hacerse en casa, por eso habian movido sus influencias y lograron que una clinica de verdad prestara uno de sus quirofanos para que Pegaso y Salomon hicieran la intervencion, ellos le habian dado a la clinica un jugoso cheque con el que incluso les habian proporcionado un par de enfermeras que apoyaran la operacion.

Una operacion no puede hacerse desde casa, menos una tan delicada como esta - recordo Yami teniendo simpatia por el peliblanco, el sabia lo que era esperar noticia de la unica razon de vivir que tenian - ademas solo ha pasado una hora, es una cesarea y no durara tanto como Yugi, pero igual lleva su tiempo

Bakura hizo una mueca - Tsk! Iguak no me gusta esto de esperar, quiero ver a mi hija y Omega

Solo espera un poco Kura-san - dijo Yugi sonriendole al bebe que balbuceaba en sus brazos - ya vas a tener a una preciosura como Ariel en tus brazos

Ademas Bakura, Ryou esta en buenas manos, estoy seguro que esos dos no dejaran que nada les pase ni a el o al cachorro - murmuro Marik y Bakura suspiro para tomar paciencia.

Unas pocas horas despues miraban a Salomon acercarse a ellos y Bakura estuvo de pie antes de que siquiera alguien reaccionara - como estan? - gruño la pregunta como un animal salvaje.

Estan bien, la pequeña esta en una incubadora mientras esperamos a que Ryou despierte de la anestecia - respondio el hombre sonriente - veran al bebe luego de que Ryou despierte y la conozca, debera hacerlo en unos minutos, ya le abministranos la contra anestesia y los calmantes

Bakura asintio sintiendo que su alma volvia al cuerpo, estaba de acuerdo en que su Omega viera primero a la niña... Ella tenia que sentir primero el aroma y calor de su madre antes de cualquiero cosa. Espero ahora mas tranquilo e incluso hablando un poco con sus amigos hasta que alguien volvio a salir, estaba vez Pegaso sonriendo levemente - vamos mocoso, se que estas ansioso, tu Omega te esta esperando con la cachorra

Bakura casi se teletransporto hasta donde estaba su Ryou y abrio la puerta con algo de cautela, al segundo el olor de las feromonas maternas de su Omega inundo sus fosas nasales y su Alfa interno gimió de gusto. Miro hacia la cama donde el peliblanco estaba recostado mirando embelezado al pequeño bultito entre sus brazos.

Ryou cariño, como estas...? - pregunto Bakura acercandose hacia el.

Es bellisima Kura - murmuro su Omega sin dejar de ver el bultito en sus brazos.

Bakura curioso se sento junto a el y descubrio un poco mas las mantitas blancas para ver mejor a la niña, sonriendo enternecido cuando miro el angelito blanco en brazos de su amor. Piel blanca y una motita de cabellos blancos sobre su cabeza, con ojos inquietos color rojizo como los suyos - lo sabia Kura, es una mini tu version femenina - comento Ryou divertido.

Debo abmitir que tienes razon, creo que te deje en cinta la vez que te estabas quedando dormido porque salio puro papa - bromeo Bakura divertido tocando la pequeña nariz de la niña.

Ryou le miro y destapo totalmente a la niña mostrando el cuerpecito robusto de la pequeña - ya sabemos de donde salia la enorme panza que tenia no?

Bakura asintio - Por Ra, es casi el doble que Ariel - comento sorprendido mientras la tomaba en sus brazos - mi pequeña reinita, voy a enseñarte a patear tantos culos

Bakura no digas grocerias frente a la bebe! - regaño Ryou con el ceño fruncido.

Ella no me entiende amor, adenas mirala... Tiene cara de patea traceros - Bakura se rio y beso la mejilla del peliblanco - te amo mi amor...

Yo también te amo Kura - murmuro Ryou sonriendole - ahora... Llama a los tíos locos de esta nena, tienen que conocerla!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejejeje esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aquí vine yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

A ver Ariel! Ven con mama! - llamo Yugi sonriendo a un pequeño pelinegro risueño sentado en la mullida alfonbra de la habitación - vamos Ariel, se que puedes caminar, ven con mami!

Un gorgojeo divertido salió del bebe que movio sus bracitos en direccion a su madre, Yugi nego con la cabeza ante el nuevo intento fallido por que su bebe de poco mas un año caminara hacia el - dioses este niño lo unico que hace es reirse - comento el tricolor divertido.

Es un pequeño feliz, contrario a Kamila que es toda una llorona y mimada - dijo Ryou sosteniendo en sus brazos a la peliblanca de ojos rojizos y chupete rojo cereza - verdad mi Kamila? Quien es la llorona de mama?

Una risita salio de la bebe que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello y ambos frotaron sus narices cariñosamente - sabes como es Ariel, hara las cosas a su ritmo y como quiera

Yugia asintio sabiendo que era cierto, su bebe nunca hacia las cosas cuando el queria. Sentarse? Intento que lo lograra por dias hasta que, un dia, llego a la habitacion y le miro sentado jugando en su cunita; Gatear? El mismo cuento, lo intento por casi un mes hasta que un dia le dejo en la alfonbra mullida con sus peluches para que jugara, se giro un segundo y cuando miro su cachorro gateaba como si toda su vida lo fuera hecho.

Tienes razon, un dias de estos voy a estar con Yami en la habitacion y Ariel vendra solito a buscarme - bromeo Yugi negando con la cabeza divertido - y esta pequeña que?

Nada, ni hablar o intentar caminar, solo aferrarse a mi como si fuera un koalita - respondio Ryou con un suspiro resignado - ella es contraria a Ariel, si no estoy alli no intenta nada

Ariel y Kamila no podian ser mas distintos, mientras la niña era algo timida y no le gustaba mucho que se diga que alguien mas que su madre o padre la sostuvieran, Ariel parecia ser una mariposa social... Con todos se reia, jugaba y balbuceaba felizmente. Ariel parecia ser independiente y no necesariamente estar con su mama para estar tranquilo, mientras que Kamila siempre tenia que sentir u oler a su madre cerca para estar tranquila.

Bueno supongo que un dia de estos sucede que... - Yugi se detuvo al sentir algo aferrarse a su pantalon, bajo la mirada y noto a su Ariel alli, de pie, riendose y rebotando mientras se sostenia con sus manitas de su ropa.... Hasta que claro, cayo de senton al no poderse sostenerser mas y se rio mas aun divertido por ello mientras aplaudia - por los dioses Ariel... No me digas que viniste llegaste hasta aqui caminando

No vi, estaba mirando a esta niña - respondio Ryou con una media sonrisa incredula - Ariel es un todo un personaje

Realmente nunca pudieron comprobar si camino o no hacia Yugi, lo cierto fue que el bebe gateo de regreso a su lugar para abrazar su peluche de gatito. Kamila gimio estirando sus bracitos hacia el suelo y Ryou rio dejandola junto a Ariel para que jugaran juntos, ambos miraron divertidos como los dos bebes jugaban juntos antes de suspirar mirandose - son unas linduras

Si, por cierto... Tengo que calentarle la formula a Ariel - murmuro Yugi recordando que su bebe pronto protestaria por hambre.

Ryou sonrio - Kamila comio hace poco, si quieres les cuido mientras tu te ocupas de eso vale?

Eres un sol Ryou, no me tardo! - dijo Yugi sonriendo antes de salir de la habitacion.

En eso se habia resumido la vida de ambos este ultimo año, cuidar y atender a sus cachorros y hogares no porque alguien se los impusiera, si no porque querian compartir lo mas posible con sus hijos ahora que estaban chiquitos y tiernos. Se encargaban de sus trabajos en las empresas por medios electronicos, lo demas lo hacian sus Alfas y Malik sin problemas mientras el se dedicaban a sus cachorritos.

La familia estaba feliz, los dos cachorritos crecian cada dia un poco mas y llenaban de alegria a la pequeña familia. Por desgracia la vida les tenia una dura prueba por delante y debian ser fuertes para superarla...

* * *

_Poco después..._

Bakura ya tienes los graficos de ventas de este mes? - pregunto Yami concentrado en su computador.

Si, aquí los tienes - respondio el peliblanco igual de concentrado en el papeleo que revisaba - y enviaron toda esta porqueria los socios comerciales esos, por los dioses odio la burocracia y el papeleo

Yami se encogio de hombros - Yo tambien lo detesto pero hay que hacerlo para tener todo legal y no vengan a jodernos

Vamos a dividirnos estos papeles, tu firmas unos y yo otros para salir mas rapido de esta mierda - pidio Bakura entre fastidio

Yami asintio tomando la mitad de la pila y comenzando a firmar distraidamente, si leia lo que firmaba no vaya a encontrarse con algo raro, pero lo hacia rapido y pronto ambos habian terminado con la pila - por los dioses, ya quiero ver a Yugi

Ohh... Cierto! Ryou llamo hace poco y dijo que el y la estrellita venian hacia aqui, que nos pasarian buscando a todos para llevar a los niños de paseo - informo Bakura recordando la llamada de hace poco - que hay un parque bonito a las afueras de la ciudad, los cachorros necesitan aire fresco

Bien, asi Ariel por fin me camina... Aunque no me preocupo mucho, el es digno de su padre y hara las cosas sin molestar mucho a su madre - comento Yami con voz cargada de orgullo.

Kamila ya esta buscando levantarse solita - refunfuño Bakura picado, su bebe podia ser llorona y mimada con mamitis aguda pero aun era una pequeña reinita.

Por los dioses Bakura, no me digas que estas buscando decirme que tu hija es mejor que mi cachorrito? - dijo Yami con una incredula mirada - .... Porque es obvio que es mentira, mi Ariel es mucho mejor que Kamila, osea mirales!

Bakura le fulmino con la mirada y el solo se carcajeo divertido, el peliblanco deseo que Marik se encontrara alli... De ser asi su pobre Kamila abria tenido un abogado en su caso, joder el rubio debio haber estado aqui para defenderla al ser el tio favorito (o el que mas tiempo toleraba Kamila, Yami intentaba cargarla sin Ryou presente y lloraria por horas... Marik era mas pasable para ella al parecer).

Yami nego con la cabeza en cuanto dejo de reirse, joder a su amigo siempre era tan divertido - Bakura mejor vamos a terminar con...

_"... Y-Yami... Esta o-ocurriendo algo r-raro fuera"_

El tricolor se congelo al escuchar la voz de su normalmente tranquilo Omega tan nerviosa y asustada - _"Dime que sucede Aibou, ya voy en..."_ \- una oleada de miedo a travez de su enlace le hizo jadear sorprendido.

Escucho un jadeo cercano y miro que Bakura frente a el estaba igual, palido y con el ceño fruncido en preocupacion - Bakura, Ryou te ha dicho algo? - pregunto levantandose para salir corriendo.

No, nada mas alcanzo a llamarme antes de sentir como se aterrorizaba por completo - respondio el peliblanco para hacer lo mismo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina y practicamente corrieron hacia el auto - Yami, ve buscando encendiendo el GPS de la camioneta donde venian los chicos! - gruño Bakura apurado.

Ya salieron de casa? - pregunto Yami haciendo justamente eso.

Seguro que si, Ryou me dijo que salian en unos minutos y... - Bakura palidecio aun mas al recordar el detalle - Yami, mas te vale que manejes como si tu vida dependiera de ello, iban con los cachorros

Es que mi vida depende de que llegue a tiempo a ver que diablos sucede - gruño Yami subiendo al auto mientras Bakura iba por el otro lado - ya tengo la ubicacion del vehiculo, llama a Marik dile lo que sucede, le estoy enviando la direccion del auto de los chicos en este momento

Esta estatico? - pregunto Bakura al ver que el punto en el GPS no se movia.

Si, lo que hace esto mas raro aun - murmuro el tricolor encendiendo el vehiculo, pero ambos se congelaron cuando la sensacion, anteriormente llena de miedo y terror que venia de sus Omegas parecio quitarse de golpe.

O estaban inconcientes o... Yami gruño sin querer pensar en mas opciones peores, arranco el auto casi destrozando los cauchos y sin prestarle atencion a las leyes de transito acelero el vehiculo a lo maximo que tenia. Duraron unos angustioso minutos en llegar al sitio y cuando lo hicieron fruncieron el ceño al notar la camioneta estacionada precareamente en medio de la calle - Bakura ve a ver que paso con la camioneta y los que se supone que cuidan de ellos, voy a ver que hay dentro

Bakura asintio bajando mientras deseaba que Marik y Malik movieran su tracero a este lugar, lo primero que noto fueron los cauchos destrozados por la puas puestas en la carretera solitaria y los vidrios estaban rotos - _tsk! Por eso le dije a Yami que las casas tan alejadas de la sociedad eran una mierda, esta porqueria de carretera esta tan sola siempre_ \- gruño dandose cuenta de que esto debio haber sido planeado.

Yami mientras tanto fue hacia la parte de atras y abrio la puerta, a penas lo hizo su Omega cayo inconciente en sus brazos - Yugi, amor... - susurro sacudiendole un poco mientras le acomodaba en sus brazos para revisarle con desespero.

Que demonios paso aqui? - gruño una voz de pronto y Bakura giro para ver a Marik alli en su motocicleta con Malik detras - quien...?

Eso es lo que quiero saber, mira esta mierda, estaban esperando que salieran - gruño Bakura furioso.

Voy a buscar a los motorizados que los cuidan a ver que paso con ellos, revisar al chofer del auto Malik - murmuro Marik dejando bajar a su Omega - ya regreso

Yo voy a ver a Ryou y Kamila - susurro Bakura con algo de nerviosismo, por lo que podria encontrarse.

Brevemente miro a Yami sostener a Yugi y mirar dentro del auto con el ceño fruncido en pensamiento, lo ignoro por ahora y dio la vuelta al auto abriendo la otra puerta. Al instante miro a su Omega inconciente alli en el asiento, subio al vehiculo atrayendo a su pequeño contra su cuerpo - Ryou cariño, estas bien? - pregunto suavemente mientras le revisaba notando un conjunto de moretones en los brazos del menor, marcas de dedos... Estaba seguro que alguien habia sostenido con mucha fuerza los brazos del Omega, marcando su delicada piel blanca.

Incluso en la nuca tenia un par de marcas que le hicieron fruncir el ceño furioso, miro hacia al frente a Malik revisando al chofer y copiloto del auto... Ambos estaban obviamente muertos si el agujero en sus frentes del disparo y el olor a sangre eran una indicacion - Bakura... Dijiste que ellos venian con los cachorros no...? - pregunto Yami de pronto.

Y la sangre de Bakura se helo, Kamila era una llorona de primera y despues de un hecho tan traumatico seguro que estaria llorando privada - si... Ryou me dijo que los traian, Kamila deberia estar llorando

Ariel puede ser tranquilo, pero es un bebe y tambien deberia estar llorando asustado despues de algo asi - dijo Yami levantandose con su Omega en brazos - Yugi tiene moretones en los brazos

Ryou igual - gruño Bakura furioso - llama a Ishizu a ver si los dejaron en casa a ultimo minuto

Ya lo hice y ella misma me dijo que les ayudo a subir a los bebes, ellos si venian con Kamila y Ariel - intervino Malik con cara preocupada - Marik ya viene en camino de regreso, encontro a los guardaespaldas morotizados en el prado alrededor, ambos muertos... Ya va a empezar a movilizar gente chicos, vamos a saber que sucedio aqui

Aunque ni Bakura o Yami le prestaron demasiada atencion, su cabeza estaba tan llena de cosas e ira que se sentian embotados, solo queria saber donde estaban sus cachorros y quien demonio habia hecho esto para destrozarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien mis amores esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Yo definitivamente no puedo mantener una historia pacifica -.- necesito el drama con urgencia XD3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez :3+


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chic@s, como estan?
> 
> ueno... Aqui tenemos mas drama del que amo :3
> 
> No es mi intencion ser tan cruel, es solo que sin drama no hay una buena historia y pos... Soy una neko malvada que le gusta estrujar sus corazones de formas que disfrutaran >:3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, si lo hiciera el duelo entre Marik y Mai fuera sido exactamente como en el manga, y actualmente habrian muchos mocosos traumados con el duelo :3

Los dos están bien, no hay mas que moretones y algunos rasguños en ambos - dijo Pegaso con voz deprimida - fueron medicados con un fuerte sedante que estamos sacando de sus sistemas, alguna pista de los cachorros...?

No, Malik y Marik estan buscando hasta debajo de las piedras pero nada... Ni Ariel o Kamila aparecen - gruño Yami de brazos cruzados - no se porque demonios no aparecen, no nos tardamos tanto en llegar a la escena.... Llevar a un bebe posiblemente asustado y llorando a escondidas no es precisamente facil

 _"A menos que no se lo llevaran si no que..."_ \- Pegaso no quiso terminar el pensamiento de que le hicieron algun daño a los niños.

Y si fuera lo que estas pensando no se habrian molestado en siquiera llevarselos, habrian dejado los cuerpos alli y listo como hicieron con los guardias - gruño Yami enojado - secuestraron a los niños por alguna razon y voy a averguarla

Yami suspiro mirando hacia el techo sin saber como resolver esta situacion, demonios el mismo queria llorar por no saber donde estaba su pequeño Ariel... Ni se diga como estaria su Omega que a juzgar por los moretones y rasguños en sus cuerpos habia dado algo de lucha, para que al final su bebe le fuera arrebatado igual. Llevaba un rato bastante bloqueado y de no ser porque Marik tenia la suficientemente entereza actual para manejar la situacion el mismo se fuera derrumbado.

Justo como lo habia hecho Bakura que ahora estaba acurrucado en la habitacion de Kamila seguro destruyendose a si mismo y sin querer ver la cara de su Omega por la verguenza de no haberle podido proteger a el y su cria, el al menos llego hasta aqui... Ahora avanzar le iba a costar un tanto, de aqui en adelante no sabia que demonios hacer - los niños despertaran en unos minutos... **Necesitas** buscar a Bakura y calmarte tu mismo para darle apoyo a Yugi, no sabemos como fue y...

Voy por Bakura... Quizas nos demos un par de golpes y volvamos en si - murmuro Yami dandose la vuelta para buscar al peliblanco - porque necesito volver en si ahora

Por Yugi, por su familia necesitaba volver a centrarse. Nunca en su vida se habia sentido tan perdido como ahora y no le gustaba para nada la situacion, estaba hablando de su cachorrito por los dioses! Aquel niño que unico lo que hacia era reirse y jugar, alegrar a todos y ser un niño. Ni que decir de Kamila que era timida y sentimental, esa lo debia estar pasando fatal.

 _Demonios no deberia estar pensando en esta mierda, no ahora_ \- Yami solo queria que Marik le llamara y le dijera que tenia a los dos bebes con el joder, asi podria quitarse ese peso de encima que no le dejaba casi ni respirar o pensar con claridad.

Desde siempre habia estado un paso por delante de las situaciones problemas en su vida, el gobierno queria quitarle a Yugi? No fue un problema, quedarse con Sennen? Tampoco rompio a sudar con eso... Pero esto, fue tan repentino. De pronto se detuvo al sentir su telefono vibrar y con expresion apagada miro que era Marik quien llamaba, con ganas de una buena noticia llevo el aparato a su oreja - dime que ya encontraste a Ariel y Kamila porfavor

 **/No... Porfavor no me recuerdes eso que escuche a Malik llorar escondido hace 10 min despues de que recorriera todos los alrededores 50 veces sin encontrar nada de los niños/** \- gruño Marik con la voz bastants afectada - **/solo llamaba para preguntarte si te han llamado a ti, quiza es un estupido secuestro para pedir rescate/**

No, no me han llamado ni nada - respondio Yami deprimido.

**/Ten el telefono a la mano por cualquier cosa, si lo que quieren es dinero podremos hacer que se pudran en el y despues los jodemos, primero son los cachorros/**

Bien, sigue buscando igual - Yami sabia que estaba de mas decirselo, Marik buscaria hasta el final del dia y un poco mas de ser posible... Y sus hombres no dejarian de buscar aun despues.

La llamada se termino justo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la habitacion de Kamila, podia decirse que Bakura era valiente por estar en este lugar en este momento... Yami no queria siquiera pasar por el frente de la puerta decorada de Ariel, sentia que iba a terminar de morirse en ese momento.

Suspiro y abrio la habitacion sonriendo con tristeza al ver todas las nuves y cositas que lindas que adornaban la habitacion, miro en una esquina a Bakura sentado mirando al techo - Bakura los chicos estan por...

Bakura suspiro interrumpiendole - Ya voy, aunque preferiria que se quedara dormido hasta que recupere a Kamila... Alguna noticia de los cachorros?

No, Marik sigue buscando - respondio el tricolor con una mirada apagada - creeme yo no estoy mejor que tu, no me explico como desaparecieron de esta forma, nosotros no nos tardamos nada en llegar... Deberian estar cerca, pero Marik y Malik han estado buscando como locos en los alrededores sin encontrar nada

Supongo que hay que hacerlo, por los dioses Ryou va a estar tan destrozado - murmuro Bakura sobandose la frente mientras se levantaba de la esquina donde estaba - voy a matar a esos tipos, los torturare tan mal que ni el diablo va a quererse meter conmigo o Ryou luego de eso

Y Yami haria lo mismo, de eso no habia duda. Juntos regresaron a donde estaban sus Omegas y se sentaron a esperar que Pegaso les llamara, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir - en cualquier momento se despertaran, creo que lo mejor es que esten alli con ellos para tranquilizarles

Los dos Alfas asintieron para entrar a la habitacion, dentro vieron a los dos Omegas acostados con los ojos revoloteando un poco. Cada uno de ellos se sento en la cama junto a su pequeño Omega y se quedaron quietos esperando que despertaran, el primero en abrir los ojos fue el tricolor que miraba alrededor confundido - Yugi amor, como estas? - pregunto Yami acariciando sus cabellos.

.... Y-Yami...? Que paso...? - susurro el tricolor parpadeando con expresion confundida - me da vueltas la cabeza...

Es normal mi vida, si quieres descansa un poco antes de que hagas cualquier otra cosa - murmuro Yami con la mirada apagada, al parecer lo que sea que le dieron a Yugi seguia alli confundiendole un poco.

Pero porque estoy...? - Yugi fruncio el ceño, al parecer intentando recordar que habia sucedido hasta que sus ojos se abrieron llenos de desespero, se sento como un rayo y Yami le detuvo antes de que se cayera al suelo - Y-Yami! Ariel... Unos t-tipos vinieron y m-me quitaron a mi b-bebe, intente... D-Donde esta m-mi bebe Y-Yami!?

Ya, ya ~ le estamos buscando, ya veras que le encontraremos cariño, Marik le esta buscando y pronto le encontrara - susurraba Yami intentando tranquilizar a su histerico Omega buscaba alejarse de sus brazos para buscar a su bebe seguro.

N-No! Quiero a-a mi b-bebe, suéltame Y-Yami! Suéltame! - rogo el tricolor intentando salir del férreo agarre de su Alfa.

Yami suspiro mientras jalaba a su Omega a su regazo para mimarle - Yugi, por favor cálmate ya veras que Marik pronto vendra con nuestro cachorro, pero tienes que calmarte

Quiero a mi bebe Yami, traeme a mi chiquito - susurro el menor aferrándose a su pecho con fuerza mientras su espalda era acariciada con suavidad - porfavor... Mi A-Ariel

Ya veras que le traeremos cariño, nuestro bebe pronto estara en nuestros brazos - susurro Yami lo mas tranquilizadoramente que podía.

Por su parte Bakura trataba con su Omega en el mismo estado, aferrandose a el y llorando de una forma que nunca antes de habia escuchado llorar. Ambos Alfas susurraban palabras tranquilizadoras hacia ellos esperando que su llanto bajara un poco, no se hacian ilusiones en cuanto a mejorar lo que sentian... Ellos no se sentirian mejor hasta que sus bebes no regresaran sanos y salvos a sus brazos.

Ryou... Podrias contarnos que sucedio? - pregunto Bakura con cautela luego de un rato, sabia que este era un hecho bastante traumatico para su amor... Pero quizas ellos tenian la clave para conseguir a los cachorros.

Ryou asintió contra su pecho - S-Si, yo...

* * *

_Flashblack..._

Yugi ya tengo los bolsos en el auto! - grito Ryou desde abajo de las escaleras con la pequeña peliblanca aferrada a su cuello.

Momento, estoy revisando a ver si esta todo! - grito el tricolor desde arriba.

Ya me asegure de eso, pañales, biberones con agua y formula, un par de mudas de ropa, pañitos y toallitas humedas! - dijo Ryou negando con la cabeza divertido, miro a su lado a Ariel en brazos de Ishizu que miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad infantil - tienes loco a tu pobre madre Ariel, loco de amor y a tu tio tambien hermosura... Tu tambien Kamila, son las cositas mas hermosas de esta casa

Mira, se te olvido esto - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras llevaba un par de peluches - los Kuriboh de los niños

Ryou sonrio asintiendo al tiempo que ambos pequeños estiraban sus bracitos para tomar las bolitas de pelo, una marron que fue a parar a brazos de Ariel y otra blanca que cayo en manos de la niña - ahora si estamos listos para salir

Vamos entonces, quiero que disfruten del parque antes que se haga de noche y haga sereno - dijo Ryou saliendo de casa al tiempo que Yugi tomaba a Ariel en sus brazos.

El chofer junto al copiloto les asintio abriendoles la puerta a ambos, saludaron a los dos Alfas vestidos con capas moradas antes de subir, sus guardaespaldas que Marik siempre dejaba para ellos ademas de los de casa claro. Arrancaron sin decir mucho y cuando salieron de la propiedad sonrieron divertidos al ver a los menores pegados a las ventanas mirando hacia fuera, el viaje de su casa a al edificio solo era de unos 25 min, aunque ellos pidieron ir mas lento al ver que los cachorros parecian disfrutar mirando por la ventana.

Pero no habian pasado ni 20 min cuando sono una explosion y el vehiculo donde iban comenzo a fallar, Ryou fruncio el ceño al tiempo que Yugi se encargaba de avisarle a Yami que algo raro estaba ocurriendo - esos fueron los cauchos no? - pregunto el peliblanco serio a los hombres de al frente mientras aferraba con mas fuerte a la bebe en sus brazos.

Si señor, ya vamos a ver que sucedio y avisaremos a.. - ambos Omegas se congelaron cuando el vidrio del frente se rompio y un par de disparos acabaron con la vida de los guardias.

Y-Yugi dime que ya llamaste a Y-Yami - susurro Ryou con nerviosismo, mirando hacia afuera mientras acariciaba a Kamila que parecia al borde del llanto.

Yugi no respondio, estaba tan nervioso como el otro y mas al sentir el moviemiento fuera. Con una mano aferro a su bebe que miraba nervioso a su alrededor y la otra la metio disimuladamente debajo del asiento, miro asustado la puerta que parecia que estaban por abrirla al tiempo que encontraba lo que buscaba - jejeje que tenemos a..

El tipo no pudo terminar, en el segundo que abrio la puerta Yugi habia sacado el arma que Yami siempre guardaba debajo del asiento en casos de emergencias y le disparo sin apuntar demasiado - mierda uno de ellos tiene un arma! - escucharon ambos el gruñido afuera en cuanto el hombre cayo al suelo con el cuello abierto por la bala.

Aunque eso fue más de lo que los dos bebes pudieron soportar antes de comenzar a llorar, rayando los nervios de los dos Omegas aún más. Ryou hizo lo mismo que Yugi y metió la mano entre el asiento mientras buscaba ahogar el llanto de la niña contra el, de pronto abrieron la puerta de su lado y disparo - tsk el otro tambien esta armado! - dijo el hombre esquibando por poco la bala.

No puedo creer que les cueste mantener en cintura a un par de Omegas pateticos con crias paras colmo - gruño una nueva voz fastidiada desde afuera.

Nuestros Alfas van a destrozarlos en cuanto vengan! - grito Yugi enojado y asustado.

Aunque lo unico que escucho fueron risas - Sus Alfas no llegaran a tiempo para salvarlos niños, asi que es mejor que cooperen y bajen sus armas

Pero ni locos lo harian, necesitaban tiempo para que sus amores llegaran. Pero ambos saltaron cuando otro disparo sono contra la carroceria cerca de ellos - no sean tontos, no pueden vernos y somos muchos mas que ustedes

Yugi y Ryou buscanron juntarse un poco mas dejando a los llorosos bebes entre ellos, pero antes de poder hacer algo mas un hombre tomo la mano extendida de Yugi haciendo que el arma cayera de su mano - sueltalo! - grito Ryou girandose y apuntando al hombre que sostenia a su asustado amigo, todo mientras sostenia a los cachorros contra el.

Disparame y corres el riesgo de darle a esta lindura tambien, vamos ve si tienes suficiente punteria para atinarme - se burlo el hombre con sus rasgos cubiertos mientras intentaba arrastrar al tricolor.

Ryou dudo por un segundo hasta que su resolucion se endurecio, demonios sabia disparar mejor que su Alfa! Solo asustaria al hombre y la daria tiempo a Yugi para soltarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sintio a alguien apretar su cintura desde la puerta abierta detras de el - te vas a quedar quieto o de verdad que los dos lo van a pasar mal, no tenemos tiempo para estas estupideces

Me vale tu vida! - gruño Ryou sin dejarse arrastrar, sintio un brazo rodear su cuello pero le mordio con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarle sangre y en el segundo que estuvo libre disparo frente a el dando de lleno en el hombro del tipo que sostenia a Yugi.

E-Estas bien...? - pregunto Ryou medio jadeando volviendo a estar cerca del tricolor.

S-Si - respondio Yugi con la voz medio rota mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Ariel contra el - d-donde estan...?

Ryou sabia que se referia a Yami y Bakura, asi como tambien sabia que desde la oficina hasta aqui eran 20 min de camino sin trafico de las calles concurridas... 15 min si manejabas como un lunatico y la calle estaba totalmente despejada, cosa imposible a esta hora. Estaba la opcion de la alarma de emergencia que comunicaria a Marik que algo sucedia de inmediato y ese si mandaria hombres a ayudarles en un instante, solo habia un detalle...

El boton estaba debajo de la guantera para facilidad del guardia copiloto y el desde la parte de atras estaba bastante lejos, llegarle significaria dejar a su bebe desprotegida y no lo haria jamas - _estamos bastante jodidos_ \- se dio cuenta mordiéndose el labio.

Bien no tenemos ya tiempo, asi que lo haremos por las malas - rugio una de las voces que ya habian escuchado antes llena de frustración - se quedan quietos o esas crias que llevan con ustedes no la cuentan, no pueden verme... Pero desde donde yo estoy dispararle a uno de ellos y luego a otro es bastante facil, no hay forma de que los cubran totalmente en la parte de atras de un auto... Si no los mato les destrozo una extremidad asi que ustedes deciden, se quedan quietos o..

Ambos Omegas se congelaron ante eso mientras intentaban fundir a los pequeños contra ellos, un nuevo disparo paso a travez del vidrio ya roto y para terror de ellos pego demasiado cerca del huequito donde sus cuerpos no podrian cubrir a los bebes... Asustandoles lo suficiente como para que ambos dejaran caer sus armas.

Asi esta mejor - se burlo el mismo hombre el tiempo que los jalaban a ambos fuera del auto.

Ryou y Yugi miraron mientras les sometian contra el suelo que de verdad eran varios los que rodeaban el auto, todos cubiertos de forma que no podian ver ningun rasgo distintivo. Tambien notaron que el que hablaba y parecía ser el jefe caminaba hacia el lado de Ryou casualmente, el peliblanco le fulmino con la mirada al verlo cerca de el - dios mio si las miradas mataran - se burlo en cuanto estuvo frente a el.

Suelta! Voy a destruirte yo mismo si no la sueltas ya mismo! - grito Ryou intentado sacudirse de encima al hombre, seguramente Alfa, que le sostenia contra el suelo, al ver tipo meterse al auto y sacar casualmente a su asustada cachorra - te dije que la sueltes! Si quieres es divertirte con un Omega hazlo, ire contigo pero a ella la dejas alli!

El tipo se rio al tiempo que se alejaba aun con la niña llorando sn brazos - es tentadora tu oferta pero no vengo por ti, ademas se que tu y el otro Omega me daran mas problemas de lo que valen si me los llevo tambien... Ya todo este problema no estaba en mis planes pero bueno... Sedalo

Los ojos de Ryou se abrieron con miedo en cuanto sintio la aguja en su cuello, gimio por el calor que se extendio por la zona e instantáneamente sintió sus extremidades comenzar a sentirse pesadas, pataleo con lo que pudo cuando fue levantado mientras escuchaba a Yugi gritar como si estuviea a kilometros de distancia. Sintio cuando lo metieron al auto e intento luchar un poco mas aun cuando sus ojos se cerraban, lo ultimo que miro antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para su desgracia fue la puerta ser cerrada en su cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...... Soy la peor persona en la historia lo se -.-  
> Pero bueno, si no se sufre no se goza me dice mi madre asi que... XD
> 
> Ya saben que me gustan sus votos y comentarios (si son amenzas de muerte por este cap y el anterior que mas da), nos leemos una proxima vez! :3


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh... Hola...? Todavia me quieren despues del capitulo anterior?
> 
> Por dios... Creo que vi pasar a una bola de paja pero bueno... Al menos la bola de paja vera este cap 
> 
> -.-Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ariel-nii! Ariel-nii! Donde estas? - gritaba una niña peliblanca mientras corria por los pasillos de una enorme casa japonesa.  
  
Aqui Kami-chan, en el estanque - respondieron desde lejos y la pequeña sonrió para salir corriendo hacia donde escucho la voz.

Nii-san! - grito la niña al mirar al otro niño que buscaba de pie frente al bonito estanque koi que estaba en el patio de su casa, con una mirada travieza corrió hacia el y se aferró a su espalda haciendo que ambos cayeran al agua.

Kamila! Que demonios te sucede? - grito el niño chapoteando para salir del agua - ahora los dos estamos sucios y mama y papa van a regañarnos  
  
La peliblanca se encogió de hombros - No me importa, fue divertido

Ariel nego con la cabeza resignado a las locuras de su hermana menor - ven, vamos a bañarnos y a que te cambies ese vestido antes de que nuestros padres nos vean - Kamila le saco la lengua infantilmente pero aun asi tomo la mano ofrecida para caminar juntos.

Ellos eran Kamila y Ariel Kurogi, hijos del presidente de japon o bueno... Eso era lo que sabian ellos al menos.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Yugi amor voy a la oficina, quieres acompañarme hoy? - pregunto Yami de forma suave al Omega acostado entre las cobijas.

.... No tengo muchas ganas, quiero quedarme aqui acostado si? - murmuro el pequeño tricolor sin destaparse o moverse mucho siquiera - si necesitas ayuda solo... Llamame y vere que puedo hacer

El Alfa suspiro deseando tener la fuerza para sacar a su amor del capullo en el que estaba, pero despues de cinco años de intentarlo... Simplemente se quedaba sin opciones, porque la unica vez que perdio una batalla fue la unica que no debia perder bajo ningun concepto. Cinco años donde no importaba que demonios hiciera, a su cachorro se lo habia tragado la tierra y la luz feliz en los ojos de su Omega se esfumo junto con el.

Ahora ambos vivian en un pequeño departamento a las afueras de España manejando la sucursal que habia aqui y bueno... En el triste intento de superar que no habian podido encontrar a su bebe jamas. Por años buscaron a los dos pequeños secuestrados pero aunque requisaron cada rincon de España durante años nunca encontraron siquiera una pista, nada que les llevara a donde sus cachorros estaban.

Con cada triste intento fallido podia ver como el corazoncito de su Yugi se rompia y la luz desaparecia de sus ojos poco a poco, despues de cuatro años sin exito quiso salir de este lugar que tanta ira le producia... Pero Yugi se nego ya que, como dijo el mismo, no saldria de aqui ni podria vivir sin su cachorro y el no pudo hacer nada para contradecirle.

Ambos vivian solos en este lugar, Bakura si habia logrado llevarse a su Omega (que no habia sido un logro considerando que Ryou no reaccionaba mucho a nada despues del segundo año sin noticias de su cachorra) y ahora vivian en Japon los mas alejado de la sociedad que podian. Marik vivia en este pais pero cuando por un desliz durante un celo dejo a Malik preñado hace dos años, decidieron alejarse un poco para no lastimar aun mas al tricolor.

Aun seguian buscando a los dos niños, pero despues de tantos años sin respuesta como que las fuerzas para seguir con ello se le estaban acabando. Hace un par de años habia intentado persuadir a su Yugi de que tuvieran otro cachorro y asi ver si podian superar esto, pero cuando su propuesta fue puesta sobre la mesa solo obtuvo un Omega histerico y enojado por respuesta.

Psicologos fueron mandados a la mierda, al igual que muchos terapeutas. Ni siquiera Pegaso que contaba con bastante cariño del tricolor logro algo cuando estaba vivo y cuando murio el año pasado de vejez consiguio una despedida medio sentimental del tricolor, pero tampoco fue la demostracion sentimental que esperaba. Asi que el mismo no tenia ya ninguna idea u opciones para solucionar esto, solo esperaba un milagro que le ayudara a salir de esta...

* * *

En Japón...

Ryou voy a salir! - grito Bakura desde la sala y no le sorprendio cuando obtuvo solo silencio de respuesta, se habia acostumbrado un poco a ello luego de no escuchar mucho la voz de su Omega en años y vivir solo con el.

Con el tiempo sin rastro de su cachorra Ryou parecia haber perdido la voluntad de hacer muchas cosas, bueno de casi todo a decir verdad... Hacia las cosas por inercia y no salia de casa si el no decia que lo hiciera, y cuando lo hacia tampoco es que obtenia mucho de eso asi que le dejaba en casa intentando no dejarle solo mucho tiempo.

Actualmente se encargaba de sus empresas en Inglaterra a distancia y apoyaba a Yami que parecia haber perdido un poco la cabeza para los negocios luego de todo en dirigir Sennen desde aqui, no vivian como antes en una gran mansion, pero considerando que solo eran ellos dos y Ryou no tenia muchas ganas de nada en absoluto, la pequeña casa tradicional japonesa era suficiente para ellos.

Ryou desde arriba escucho la puerta de entrada cerrarse y puso la almohada sobre su cabeza para ahogar cualquier cosa que pudiera escuchar - Mami~ - lastima que lo que no queria escuchar no estuviera en el ambiente, si no en su cabeza.

Escucho pasos, pasos como los que haria un niño pequeño correteando por la casa sin preocuparse por el piso de madera y al final salio de la cama llevando una sonrisa extraña - Kamila-chan... Que estas haciendo...? - pregunto al aire, porque en el interior sabia que era al aire.

Estoy jugando mami, quieres venir a jugar conmigo...? - sonriendo aun mas siguio la voz infantil hasta que llego al bonito patio tracero cuidado por una señora que venia cada dos semanas.

Alli miro a una pequeña de cabellos blancos atados en una coleta alborotada alta y bonito bestido azul claro, bastante parecida a Bakura que le sonreia de forma brillante - viniste a jugar mami!

Claro que si bebe, siempre vendre a jugar contigo - y aunque en el interior sabia que estaba tristemente solo se sento a jugar con la niña.

Porque el no le diria a su Alfa que llevaba años volviendose loco y mirando a su bebe en cada esquina, no lo preocuparia mas de lo que estaba y ademas... Quizas esto no seria tan malo, al menos podia imaginar que la tenia cerca y no dolia tanto el que no estuviera. El se quedaria tan callado y muerto como estaba su instinto desde hacia años, y asi quizas llegaria el momento en que todo volviera a estar bien con el

* * *

Con Bakura...

Marik, que cuentas? Como estan las cosas por haya? - pregunto Bakura con una voz ligeramente divertida al escuchar unas cuantas cosas caerse al otro lado del telefono.

 **/Podrian estar mejor y.../** \- el sonido de la mano ser puesta en el telefono le hicieron negar con la cabeza - **/Amy Ishtar! Deja de hacer berrinche o voy a castigarte por un mes/** \- escucho el grito ahogado que revolvio muchas cosas dentro de el - **/Perdon Bakura, en que estabamos?/**

Yo nunca pude regañar a Kamila... - penso bajando la mirada al suelo por donde caminaba, aunque luego se recompuso e hizo como si nada pasara - te estaba preguntando como iban las cosas pero como andas ocupado...

 **/Malik se tomo la tarde libre/** \- dijo Marik como unica explicacion y Bakura se carcajeo al notar que estaba cuidando a su hija, aunque internamente no sabia si se estaba riendo realmente - **/Yo he seguido trabajando y bueno.... Sigo buscando sabes/**

Si el sabia que Marik seguia buscando a su cachorro, eso ayudaba un poco a mantener medianamente la esperanza de recuperar su vida... Ya bastante muerta despues de años de esta mierda - lo se y gracias...

 **/con respecto a Yami... Bueno el se las esta arreglando como tu/** \- dijo con toda la sinceridad sel mundo - **/ni el o la estrellita estan bien pero bueno... Supongo que Yugi al menos habla y llora de vez en cuando/**

Contrario a su Ryou que no hacia nada, quiza no fue tan buena idea alejarse de los otros pero el lo necesitaba y penso que ayudaria a su Omega, quiza si estuviera alli Malik no lo dejaria haber entrado en ese estado... El rubio vivia acosando a Yugi para evitar que se deprimiera de mas, en cambio Ryou estaba tristemente solo y el no sabia que hacer para ayudarle mas - oye Marik... Y si me regreso me dejarias quedarme en tu casa? Vamos di que si, sabes que necesitas una niñera para cuando Malik te abandona y Ryou podria usar la distraccion

Por unos segundos no dijeron nada en respuesta hasta que escucho el suspiro sufrido venir del otro lado - **/estas seguro...? Yugi no puede ver a Amy porque aunque intenta no llorar siempre termina haciendolo cuando ella no esta y el me parece mas estable que la bola de algodon, a todo esto... Ryou sabe que volvio a ser tio?/**

Tsk! Creo que es mejor eso a estar solo en esta mierda, al menos Malik lo acosaria con amor y supongo que es lo suficientemente terco como para no rendirse... Y no, no he sabido como decirselo - murmuro Bakura seguro - rendirse como yo...

 **/Piensalo bien y me dices, sabes que aqui siempre seras bien recibido, tambien extraño a la bola de algodon medio psicopata/** \- respondieron y Bakura suspiro ahora perdiendo toda seguridad anterior, colgo el telefono y siguio su camino hacia la oficina, unas horas nada mas planeaba durar aqui... Dejar a Ryou mucho tiempo solo no le sentaba bien.

* * *

En España...

Bien Yugi, es hora de salir de tu enfurruñamiento - gruño Malik en su jornada diaria de venir a acosar al tricolor para sacarlo de su depresion, ya bastante tenia con haber pasado años sin hablar con Ryou siquiera o saber como estaba, no perderia tambien al tricolor - arriba! Es hora de salir y divertirnos!

Malik... Porque sigues intentandolo? No ves que no... - un gruñido frustrado detuvo las palabras del tricolor.

Malik atrajo la cara de Yugi hacia la suya de forma que sus frentes quedaron pegadas - Eres mi amigo y no voy a dejarte caer, ya bastante con que estemos separados ahora de Ryou y nosotros mismos

A Malik le dolia bastante estar sin sus amigos, por los dioses! Ryou ni siquiera habia visto a su sobrina, le habia pedido a Bakura que le trajera para el nacimiento de la niña pero este le dijo que no sabia si seria bueno y al final no lo trajo... Y aun a la fecha ni siquiera sabia si Ryou tenia conocimiento de su pequeña revoltosa - vamos a salie Yugi, yo se que lo que paso fue horrible pero... Quiero ayudarte cariño, asi que vamos a salir a tomar un poco de aire si?

Esta bien Malik, a ti no hay forma de decirte que no - murmuro Yugi saliendo de entre las cobijas y mostrando sus ojitos apagados junto a apariencia descuidada.

Pero antes... Vamos a arreglarte, te ves fatal - gruño Malik con total sinceridad y tomo a Yugi del brazo para jalonearle a donde sea que quisiera. **+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto fue todo por hoy -.-
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aquí volví con un nuevo cap de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ariel-nii, podemos salir? Me aburro aqui en casa - gimio Kamila mientras sus largos y alborotados cabellos blancos eran atados en una coleta descuidada por su hermano mayor - anda, sera un ratito y padre no se enterara

No Kami-chan, sabes que tenemos terminantemente prohibido salir de la propiedad, padre va a enojarse - recordo el pelinegro en voz baja y mecanica.

Kamila era una pequeña bastante alta para su edad y esbelta como ella sola, de afilados ojos rojizos y expresion picara en su mayoria, de cabellos aleonados color blanco azulado, largos hasta la mitad de sus gluteos con los que siempre luchaba. Gustaba de usar short cortos casi siempre y camisas holgadas aunque a su padre no le gustara. **1**

No entiendo porque les haces caso, no me agradan - gruño la peliblanca girandose en cuanto si hermano le habia ayudado a medio domar su melena - deberias unirte un dia en mis travezuras y dejar de ser tan obediente

Ariel nunca entenderia el porque, pero su hermana parecia odiar todo lo que tenia que ver con sus padres y buscaba siempre la forma de hacerles pasar rabias aunque recibiera todo tipo de castigos. Y eso era desde siempre, podia recordar a una pequeña Kamila de dos años gritar y patalear intentado que su madre no la cargara, siempre tuvo que venir el a ayudar a controlar a su revoltosa hermana - Kamila, van a volver a pegarte y no me gusta

Puuf! Como si me importara que ese viejo me pegara, un dia de estos le da un infarto de la ira y sere feliz - murmuro la niña haciendole pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

Te estas escuchando? Son nuestros padres! - reclamo Ariel en voz severa.

Esa era otra cosa de su "adorable" hermanita, podria saltarte con un cuchillo o incluso tenedor si lo tenia a la mano si alguien tocaba los botones suficientes, Ariel nunca entenderia de donde salio tan agresiva... Su madre era la mujer mas tranquila que conocia (que no conocia demasiadas tampoco) y su padre, bueno... Su padre no le agradaba ni a el, siempre le veia raro y no le gustaba.

Aunque ya no se metia tanto con el ya que la ultima vez que lo intento Kamila casi no le corta un dedo mientras dormia, eso logro dejar bien claro el punto de que no hiciera sentir incomodo a Ariel en su presencia. Todavia lo hacia pero no que Kamila estuviera presente - deja de meterte en problemas que no me gusta cuando te encierran - pidio sin quererse ver solo sin su hermana.

Porfavor Nii-san, pareciera que no me conoces - Ariel nego con la cabeza cuando su hermana se levanto de forma elegante de la silla y camino hacia el como si fuera la reina del lugar - si no quiero que me descubran _jamas lo haran_

Kami-chan, eres todo un caso - bufo Ariel cruzando sus brazos.

Sabes que asi me amas Nii-san, ahora yo voy a salir y tu te quedaras aqui en mi habitacion hasta que regrese, dudo mucho que alguien venga a molestarte - dijo Kamila con una sonrisa travieza y fue hasta un armario que abrio mostrando su contenido lleno de chucherias, chocolates y demas - esto sirve para que pases el rato sin aburrirte, tambien tienes la TV y mi pc

De donde sacaste todo eso!? - chillo Ariel sorprendido al ver la cantidad de dulce alli.

De contrabando de la tienda a dos calles mas abajo - respondio como si nada.

De contra.... Momento, tu ya has salido!? - Ariel iba a matar a su hermana, su padre la descubria y estaria en tantos problemas.

Kamila le sonrio socarronamente - Porfavor Nii, fue de mis primeras travezuras, no pensabas que me quedaria aqui encerrada como tu no?

Por su parte Kamila nunca entenderia porque su hermanito, si era mayor que ella por unos meses era tan... Tranquilo y sumiso, bueno tampoco era precisamente sumiso, solo mas precabido y delicado que ella pero aun asi debia querer hacer algo mas que estar aqui. Miro directamente a su hermano escaneandole con la mirada, sus cabellos negros lacios y extraño flequillo violeta, vestido como un caballerito justo como sus padres ordenaban y lo que mas le parecia bonito de el... Unos vivaces ojos amatistas redondeados y brillantes en una cara algo afilada.

Siempre atento a las reglas y buscando meterse en el menor numero de problemas posible, contrario a ella que sabia mataria a sus padres de un infarto de la frustracion un dia de estos y... Honestamente, no le importaba - ya sabes Ariel-nii, quedate aqui y diviertete, ya regreso!

Puuf! Ya regreso - gruño el pelinegro enfurruñado - no se que hice yo para metecer una hermana asi de loca

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Te divertiste Yugi? - pregunto Malik luego de haber conseguido sacarle de su "madriguera" por varios dias y arrastrarle con el a pasear.

Malik... El detalle no es que me divierta o no, yo solo... Quiero a mi cachorrito, como te sentirias si de pronto estas feliz con Amy y luego te la arrebatan de la peor manera - murmuro Yugi con la mirada agacha - y luego, para colmo de males, pasan años sin saber como esta, si ha crecido... Como es, o siquiera si esta vivo...

Malik no tuvo respuesta ya que la sola idea le hacia tener un agujero en el estomago espantoso, pero su amigo necesitaba el apoyo - les vamos a encontrar Yugi, no se cuando y no se como aun, pero les encontraremos... Se que lo haremos y ustedes dos podran volver a ser los que eran

Yugi suspiro y asintio solo para no hacerle el feo a su amigo, pero a decir verdad el ya estaba cansado de esto... Cansado de estar luchando en este estupido mundo que parecia odiar a su raza, la verdad era que Pegaso debio dejar las cosas como estaban y este mundo volverse todo de Betas, asi todos serian iguales. Los Alfas estupidos debian ser erradicados eb su totalidad, nunguno era bueno... O bueno, sus Alfas eran buenos pero ellos eran otra _cosa._

Amy va a cumplir años en un par de meses, sera que Bakura por primera vez traera a Ryoy? Quiero verle - murmuro Malik de pronto y Yugi giro mirando la cara realmente entristecida que este poseia - quiero volver a ser normales

Malik... Sabes como es Bakura, tienes que insistirle y cedera, le has llamado tu mismo? - pregunto Yugi

No, la verdad es que tambien me ha dado nervio hacer eso... Ha Yami casi ni se le puede hablar porque lleva un humor de perros y mi Omega no es precisamente el mas valiente - recordo con amargura, Yami gruñia sin siquiera estar enojado y la mitad de el se encogia como si usara la _Voz_ contra el - quizas Bakura no queria ser molestado

Cuando te importo lo que Bakura queria?, tu le molestas y ya - recordo Yugi sin querer que su amigo se cohibiera por la situacion, ademas en su interior el tambien queria ver a su amigos peliblanco - si quieres mas tarde le llamamos desde casa y te doy apoyo moral desde atras

Malik sonrio de forma brillante asintiendo - valeeee~ ahora no hay nada mejor que helado para matar las tristezas, asi que vamos por helado! - exclamo el rubio alegre al tiempo que de su bolsillo sacaba un par de tarjetas - y mira, nuestros boletos de todo lo que quieras comer!

.... Esas son las tarjetas de debito de Yami y Marik...? - pregunto el tricolor con una mirada plana.

Aja! Podemos comprarnos las heladerias de toda la calle si podemos e irnos de shopping despues, asi que adelante! - Malik tomo la mano de su amigo para comenzar a correr - Tenemos mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo!

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Ryou amor, quieres regresar con los chicos...? - pregunto Bakura esperando que su Omega reaccionara al menos un poco - Malik y Yugi quieren verte, ademas te espera una sorpresa muy linda...

Pero nada, Ryou simplemente se quedo alli sentado mirando un punto de la habitacion como si fuera lo mas interezante del mundo, asi que Bakura suspiro y dejo el tema sabiendo que no conseguiria nada - ... Voy a empacar, antes de salir necesito ocuparme de una ultima cosa aqui asi que alquile una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, es mas grande y bonita que esta... Es largo y vivir cerca de la oficina me parece mejor que andar viajando todos los dias

Como fue obvio Ryou no respondio y Bakura desvio la mirada sin querer verlo mas asi, buscando una distraccion comenzo a empacar y no tardo mucho al no haber demasiado que quisieran llevar consigo. Ya tenia todo listo y era cuestion de hacer el viaje simplemente, ayudo a bañar y vestirse a su Omega para subirlo al auto comenzando el paseo.

Miro medio alegre que al menos parecia mirar por la ventana con una pizca de curiosidad y desacelero queriendo mas esa pizca de reaccion en su Ryou, llegaria en 2 horas a su destino y quizas aun mas tarde de lo que queria pero esto era mucho mas importante.

Al final del viaje, resolvio sacarle mas a menudo en auto ya que miro varias veces como expresiones pensativas y varias otras se dibujaron en la cara de su Omega durante el viaje - _joder... Creo que si estara bien regresar, Malik seguro busca las mil y un distracciones para el... Un par de meses aqui resolviendo el estupido problema que hay en esta planta y me vuelvo con todos_

Miro el reloj y chaqueo los dientes al ver que se suponia debio estar hace 25 min en la planta - _joder... No llegare a dejar a Ryou en la nueva casa y regresarme_ \- se dio cuenta con un toque de molestia.

Miro alrededor y sonrio cuando miro un parque sencillo que habia bajando una colina, miro a Ryou que parecia estarle mirando igual que el con curiosidad asi que lo decidio - Ryou, necesito ir muy rapido para arreglar algo vale? Voy a dejarte alli pero no vayas a irte

El Omega no le respondio y eso lo hizo sentirse estupido, ademas de dudar de su idea pero no tenia muchas opciones al respecto, asi que bajo del auto y guio al menor a una de las bonitas bancas agradeciendo que este lugar parecia bastante solo - ya sabes Ry, no se te ocurra salir!

Miro al Omega verlo parpadeando y esta fue quizas la mayor muestra de reaccion que tuvo de su parte en dias, asi que decidiendo que este lugar seria bueno para el se giro yendose... Y con eso perdiendose el susurro apagado que le abrian hecho darse cuenta de muchas cosas - Kamila bebe... Verdad que esta bonito...? Aqui podemos jugar

 _Si mami~ me gusta mucho_ \- _dijeron_ desde el columpio y Ryou sonrio se forma extraña mirando a sus bebe alli.

* * *

_Cerca..._

_Y la seguridad de padre me iba a descubrir, je! No seas tonto Ariel-nii, a Kamila nadie la descubre_ \- penso sonriendo la peliblanca cuyos cabellos habia alborotado de la forma en que tanto le gustaba - ahora a explorar esta parte!

Ella detestaba estar encerrada y bueno, tambien odiaba muchas cosas mas pero ese no era el punto. Miro alrededor y gruño al ver que habia caido en la parte tracera de la colina donde estaba la casa, sabia que habian mas casas y cosas por aqui que debia explorar asi que comenzo a caminar cuidando de no perderse. Estaba por salir del complejo urbanistico cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño parque y sonrio - _aqui podria venir con Ariel-nii!_

Se acerco a curiosear y noto que no estaba sola, en uno de los columpios estaba sentado un chico de cabellos blancos mirando al cielo. Parpadeo mirandose a si misma... Era la primera vez que veia a alguien con los cabellos parecidos a ella! Bueno ella los tenia mas platinados y alborotados pero en escencia ambos tenian cabellos blancos, parpadeando se acerco llamando su atencion - .... Kamila? No te habias ido a buscar el juguete que cayo por la pendiente...?

Jueguete... Momento, como sabes tu mi nombre? - pregunto la pequeña de brazoz cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Porque eres mi bebe, como no voy a saberme tu nombre amor...? - Kamila parpadeo completamente perdida ante esa respuesta y antes de que se diera cuenta el chico frente a ella estaba acariciando sus mechones con un cariño que nunca habia recibido de sus padres - te cambiaste de ropa? Estas... Mas bonita de esa forma, deberia vestirte mas asi que con vestidos

Kamila mientras tanto estaba mas ocupada preguntandose porque demonios el toque de esta persona le gustaba tanto, ella solo se dejaba tocar por su Nii-san! Pero... Que esta persona le peinara sus mechones se sentia de alguna forma correcto - quien eres tu..?

Umm... Ryou, tu mama pues bebe... - le respondieron y ella gruño no entendiendo que estaba sucediendo aqui - estas rara cariño

Kamila le miro con una ceja arqueada - .... Yo estoy rara...? Creo que tu no estas bien

Sip, pero no importa... Eres mi koalita y asi te amo, ademas mi amor si estoy contigo siempre estare bien - y Kamila nunca se habia sentido tan bien como ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis mis amores, aqui tengo un nuevo cap de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou amor, ya volvi - llamo Bakura sonriente a su Omega sentado en uno de los columpios del parque.

No esperaba respuesta realmente, asi que cuando esta llego estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque - ... Umm... Kura, podrias traerme aqui mañana...?

Ryou tu... Hablaste? - murmuro Bakura arrodillandose para quedar frente a su amor - mi vida mirame

Estaba hablando con Kamila Kura, al parecer le gusta este parque y que la columpien - murmuro Ryou mirandole directamente con una sonrisa extraña que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Ryou, recuerdas que K-Kamila se perdio verdad...? - dijo Bakura mirandole con el ceño fruncido.

Ryou le fruncio el ceño de igual forma - Pero yo juego con Kamila a diario, ella es una niña muy linda Kura.... Y ella estaba aqui conmigo hace ratito

Hay mi amor, creo que deberia moverme en regresar con los demas, tu necesitas ayuda cariño - Bakura suspiro y acaricio sus cabellos con tristeza - ven, vamos a casa amor

Ryou se dejo llevar mientras aun miraba alrededor - Pero vas a traerme otra vez verdad...? Jugar aqui es mejor que jugar en casa

Esta bien, te dejare aqui cuando venga del trabajo - asintio el Alfa, si este lugar le hizo al menos comenzar de nuevo a hablarle... Entonces le traeria de nuevo, aunque le preocupaba bastante eso de que viera a Kamila - _por los dioses Ryou, como quisiera que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes..._

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Hasta que por fin llegas! Papa llego - gimio Ariel con estres - y te estaba buscando enojado, que hiciste ahora?

Aun nada, en un rato quizas si haga algo si no me gusta lo que me dice - gruño Kamila de mal humor de nuevo - aunque eso no es importante... Necesito contarte algo!

Ariel le miro con una ceja arqueada - Si es una locura no quiero saberla

Eres cruel conmigo, por primera vez no es una locura - gruño Kamila cruzando sus brazos enfurruñada - pase por una calle nueva y me encontre un parque, alli estaba una persona y no me lo vas a creer! Tenia los cabellos blancos parecidos a los mios!!

En serio? - pregunto Ariel curioso.

Kamila asintio - Aja! Decia cosas raras y el parecia mas raro, pero se sentia bien... Deje que me abrazara y se sintio lindo

La boca de Ariel se abrio cuando escucho eso, su arisca hermana dejandose tocar y abrazar por alguien que no fuera el? Eso era todo un milagro - y que tenia esa persona para que te agradara tanto repentinamente?

No tengo idea, pero cuando me abrazo olia bien... Olia a casa y me gusto - Kamila se lanzo en la cama mirando al techo - porque no me puedo sentir asi aqui? Un extraño me hace sentir lindo y mis padres me dan tanta... Arr!!

Umm... Bueno supongo que.. - ambos detuvieron sus palabras cuando la puerta fue tocada con fuerza.

Kamila gruño y abrio la puerta para mirar al hombre detras de ella - queria algo padre?

Su padre (si es que podia llamarse asi) era un hombre algo mayor, de expresion en su mayoria dura y fria, de cabellos castaños algo canosos y con un caracter bastante agresivo si se le provocaba... La niña nunca habia odiado mas a alguien que a ese tipo y era su padre - el servicio dijo que no les vio a ninguno de ustedes en todo el dia

Estuvimos aqui en mi habitacion mirando tv todo el dia - gruño Kamila en respuesta.

Espero que asi sea, no quiero enterarme que hacen cosas que no quiero que hagan o abran consecuencias - dijo el hombre, giro para irse pero antes gruño - dile a Ariel que vaya con madre a ayudarle en la cocina, todo el dia a estado de vago y no voy a permitirlo

Kamila fulmino con la mirada la espalda del hombre alejandose por el pasillo antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza, miro a su hermano que se levantaba de la cama y acomodaba las ropas para salir.... Cosa que le hizo rodar los ojos hastiada - no necesitas salir corriendo de aqui, madre no necesita ayuda... Madre no esta haciendo nada para comenzar, ayudaras sera a los sirvientes a servir!

No quiero que padre se enoje y despues peleen ustedes dos por mi - susurro Ariel en voz baja y mirando al suelo.

Kamila le vio pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - Tsk! Deja me baño y te acompaño - dijo mientras iba hasta el armario quitandose la blusa azul oscuro holgada que llevaba.

Kamila!! Eres una niña, como se te ocurre quitarte la camisa frente mio!! - chillo Ariel con las mejillas sonrojadas.

... Los dos somos niños y hermanos Ariel, no tengo ni senos que mostrarte y ademas llevo todavia el top - Kamila le miro con una gota detras de la cabeza.

Ariel desvio la mirada aun sonrojado, Kamila no entendia que a pesar de su edad ya estaba formando un cuerpo bastante llamativo. Mas que todo la espalda ya musculosa por todas las locuras que hacia - igual deberias acostumbrarte a tener pudor hermana - gimio avergonzado.

Naaa! Somos hermanos - se justifico la chica encogiendose de hombros para girarse y comenzar a hacer su desastre buscando algo que ponerse.

Ariel nego con la cabeza frustrado, alli estaba ella luchado por encontrar algo holgado ya que detestaba cualquier cosa incomoda y apretada sobre su piel... O bueno, mas que todo en la zona del pecho ya que a veces los short si eran bastante ajustados. Su boca se abrio con sorpresa cuando miro a la psicopata que tenia por hermana levantarse los cabellos y flexionando toda su espalda - lo estas haciendo a proposito!

Hago que? - pregunto la chica con una mirada de inocencia.

Molestarme! - chillo sonrojado mientras se fijaba en la extraña marca que su hermana tenia en la cadera, era como una rosa trival encerrada por sus propias espinas en color negro y rojo.... El tenia la propia en la base de su cuello, parecida a un corazon de vidrio fracturado en varios pedazos y vuelto a armar sin pegarlo color morado.

El y su hermana siempre le preguntaron a sus padres con respecto a las marcas, pero estos nunca supieron de donde vinieron o para que eran... Dijeron que nacieron con ellas, como una especie de lunar - perdon es que te ves demasiado lindo cuando te sonrojas - bromeo Kamila sonriente antes de entrar al baño.

.... No me da risa eso! - gimio el pobre de Ariel enfurruñandose sobre la cama.

\-- o -- O -- o --

_Lejos de alli..._

Marik... Vamos a llamar a Bakura y exigirle que traiga a Ryou para el cumpleaños de Amy - gruño Malik de brazoa cruzados y serio - tiene que conocer a su sobrina

... Porque me lo dices asi? Si quieres insultar al pendejo estas en todo tu derecho, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con que se fueran en un principio - dijo Marik encogiendose de hombros ante los dos Omegas - aunque espero estes listo para mas trabajo de psicologo, Ryou ni siquiera habla o reacciona

Hump! Yo le hare reaccionar, estoy seguro que cuando vea a esta lindura no podra dejar de amarla - Malik señalo a su pequeña de dos años... O bueno, casi tres jugando en una esquina de la sala con un monton de peluches. Era una rubiecita de piel canela y bastante parecida a Malik, solo que su cabello espigado era identico al de su padre.

Marik sonrio negando con la cabeza divertido - _y si no reacciona con eso lo hara con el acoso que le montaras verdad?_ \- penso conteniendo una carcajada - ahora... Van a llamar o que?

Vamos a eso, ven Yugi - Malik tomo la mano del silencioso tricolor a su lado y le arrastro con el hasta el sofa, sonriendo tomo su telefono y marco la videollamada pegandose a Yugi.

Kuraaaa!! - grito Malik estruendosamente.

 **/.... Creo que necesitas gritar mas duro, no te escucharon en la luna/** \- gruño el Alfa peliblanco rodando los ojos - **/a que debo el placer de tu llamada...?/**

Quiero que Ryou venga al cumpleaños de mi bebe en tres meses - simple y directo, asi haria las cosas Malik esta vez - no acepto un no por respuesta ni una escusa, tendre planeada dos fiestas de cualquier manera... Una aqui por las buenas, u otra en Japon dentro de tu casa.. Tu decides

 **/Si es por las buenas.../** \- murmuro Bakura sarcastico - **/esta bien, tu ganas... Aunque de todas maneras estaba planeando regresarme en dos meses mas o menos, asi que no ganaste nada mocoso/**

Malik le saco la lengua infantilmente - Tsk! No agradas para nada, lo sabias verdad

Mami, Tio _Kua ta yi_? - pregunto una vocesita infantil y Malik sonrio sintiendo a su cachorra trepar a su regazo - _hoa tio Kua!_

 **/Hola pequeña, como te estas portando?/** \- pregunto Bakura enternecido por la chiquilla adorable.

 _Mien, Amy buena_ \- respondio la rubiecita rebotando en las piernas de Malik.

Bakura sonrio divertido por el brillo picaro en esos ojos lilas - **/hace poco llame y papa te estaba regañando/**

Papi no _shabe_ nada y me _degano, sholo kelia alleta_ \- Amy hizo un puchero - _pelo_ no dio _alleta y Amy_ sin _kelel ropio el fasco, papa nojado y yo bava ta_

 **/Hay dios, como que vamos a pegarle a ese papa por hacerte poner brava/** \- bromeo Bakura extremadamente divertido por las cosas de la bebe.

 _Pofavo_ Tio - asintio Amy con una adorable cara de seriedad y Bakura no pudo aguantarse de carcajearse.

Cuando el peliblanco se calmo su cara cambio a una mas seria - / **Pequeña, podrias darme un espacio para hablar algo importante con tu mama?/**

Okay! - asintio la niña y se fue a jugar de nuevo.

 **/Malik... Estoy preocupado por Ryou, hoy me confeso que ha estado viendo a Kamila/** \- dijo Bakura con expresion apagada - **/No se desde cuando este pasando esto, pero me preocupa... Me dijo que juega con ella desde hace tiempo y yo nunca me he dado cuenta de nada/**

Malik y Yugi se miraron entre ellos con bastantes pensamientos corriendo por su mente, el rubio fruncio el ceño y miro a Bakura serio - traelo lo mas pronto posible, aqui Yugi y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarle, no nos alarmemos... Quizas sea solo una fase de duelo por la que esta pasando

Bakura asintio intentando eso de calmarse, no era nada facil pero lo estaba intentando - **/gracias chicos, yo... Tengo que despedirme, ayudare a bañar a Ryou en un rato y pedire la cena/**

Vale, hasta luego Kura! - se despidio el rubio con una leve sonrisa antes de terminar la llamada.

Tio _ugi!_ Mira! - llamo la pequeña rubiecita de pronto y Yugi a pesar de si mismo sonrio levemente, no habia forma que no lo hiciera ante una cachorrita tan linda, y al final fue gracias a ella que pudo olvidar al menos un ratito el hueco en su pecho que la falta de su propio cachorro habia dejado.

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Ves que estas mejor? - murmuro el Alfa terminando de acomodar una de sus camisas sobre el cuerpo recien bañado de su Omega, Ryou siempre habia amado vestirse de forma holgada y comoda.

Ummm... Si! A Kamila tambien le gustan las cosas holgadas, al menos algo saco de mi - comento Ryou de forma distraida haciendole suspirar.

Amor mirame - pidio sentandose frente al Omega y atrayendo su mirada - quiero que recuerdes que nuestra bebe fue secuestrada mi vida, y aunque me duela abmitirlo nunca encontramos nada de ella - Bakura acaricio las mejillas del menor con suavidad - ella no esta con nosotros mi vida, asi que deja de decir que la has visto

Pero si la vi! Jugamos aqui en casa y jugamos en el parque - aseguro Ryou con un puchero - porque no me crees?

Hay mi Ry, voy a llevarte con alguien en cuanto estemos con los demas, vas a ponerte mejor mi corazon - Bakura acaricio sus cabellos de forma suave mientras le miraba con tristeza, como deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes y su Omega volviera a su normal ser vibrante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores  
> Ya saben que me gustan sus votos y comentarios, asi que ha leer!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 como se encuentran?
> 
> No me digan, seguro deseando que este lio se resuelva no? Bueno, les tengo noticias...
> 
> Naaa...! Lean el cap para que vean >:3 soy malvada
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Odio cuando se meten con Ariel, digo... Ariel no se mete con nadie! Es bueno y papa siempre viene a regañarle - gruño Kamila con voz enojada.

Ambos peliblancos se encontraban de nuevo en el parque en el que se habian conocido y en el que habian hecho casi ritual el de reunirse al menos un rato - Ummm... Pero Kura no es malo, porque dices que papa regaña a tu primo? - pregunto Ryou con el ceño fruncido.

No Ryou-san, mi papa es el malo, no tu esposo - explico Kamila con paciencia, paciencia que solo parecia tener para su hermano y la persona frente a ella - y Ariel es mi Ni-san no mi primo

Te he dicho que no me llames Ryou-san, al menos dime Ryou-oka-san si? - pidio el peliblanco con una expresion llorosa que rompio un poco el corazoncito de la niña.

 _Quisiera que de verdad fueras mi Oka-sama_ \- penso Kamila con anhelo aunque sabia que era imposible - esta bien, voy a llamarte Ryou-oka-chan si? Y mi papa no es... Sabes que? Olvidalo, no se ni para que te cuento esto si no me entiendes...

Despues de poco mas de un mes de venir aqui a reunirse con esta persona que le hacia sentir tan bien, habia entendido que Ryou no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, pero lejos de alejarla de el mas bien habia querido venir cada vez mas tiempo para hacerle compañia... Le parecia que estaba tan triste y solo que quizas eso era lo que tenia su cabeza dando vueltas - oye Kamila... Kura no cree que estes aqui, aunque es normal... Mi cabeza imagina muchas cosas y puede que tambien te este imaginando a ti

Oye puedo asegurarte que soy muy real! - reclamo Kamila con un puchero.

Lo se, ayer jugamos a las escondidas en la casa y aunque le dije que la tierra en el suelo la dejamos los dos el no me creyo - gimio Ryou con un puchero.

Kamila suspiro con algo de tristeza, la verdad sea dicha... Ella nunca habia pisado la casa de Ryou - oye Kamila, creo que ya estas grande para darte esto - dijo Ryou de pronto y frente a la niña fueron puestas un par de llaves - tus propias llaves de casa cariño, asi no tienes que esperar que esre alli para entrar... Puedes hacerlo tu misma vale?

Q-Que...? Yo no puedo aceptar esto - dijo Kamila sabiendo que no era para nada correcto, Ryou no estaba bien de la cabeza y que le diera las llaves de su casa no era correcto!

Porque no...? Tambien es tu casa amor, si tienes algun problema o algo puedes ir a casa mi koalita - aseguro Ryou tomando la mano de la niña y envolviendola alrededor de las llaves.

Kamila sonrio enternecida ante la propuesta, seguia sin parecerle bien aquello pero le sentaba mal rechazar al mayor - muchas gracias, las cuidare mucho - mas aun cuando estas incluso tenian un tierno peluche de koala como llavero - _creo que es el unico regalo que he recibido con amor y me lo dio alguien que no parece saber ni siquiera donde esta_ \- penso con algo de ironia.

Y donde vives Ryou-oka-chan? - pregunto Kamila curiosa.

Ummm... Un poco lejos pero igual llegas caminando, bajas por esta calle tres cuadras, luego cruzas a la izquierda y subes dos mas, cruzas a la derecha y la tercera casa que veas... De madera tradicional y con un frente que tiene plantado un pequeño arbol de sakura alli vivo yo - explico Ryou señalando las direcciones.

Kamila asintio memorizando la direccion, no sabia cuando podria necesitar regresar a Ryou a casa por que este no pueda solo - _... Aunque, y si el cree que vive alli y no lo hace?_ \- se pregunto medio preocupada.

Kamila bostezo y Ryou sonrio mirandola para levantarse - waaa!! - chillo la niña al sentirse alzada en brazos y sentada en el regazo del mayor - q-que...?

Pensaba que necesitabas un abrazo cariño, tu y Kura son demasiado orgullosos para pedirlo asi que me toca actuar a mi - dijo Ryou sonriendole mientras la abrazaba contra su pecho y por primera vez en mucho tiempo lanzaba feromonas maternas.

Kamila sintio algo muy interno en ella ronronear de gusto ante los mimos, se sentia a gusto y comoda con esto de una forma que nunca antes se habia sentido. Asi que se hizo una pequeña bola y se aferro a las ropas del mayor suspirando contenta, sentia las manos suaves pasar por sus mechones mientras se tarareaba una melodia que se le hacia tremendamente conocida.

Kura debe estar por llegar amor, si quieres puedes dormir un poco y el me ayudara a... - Kamila abrio mucho los ojos cuando miro que el cielo estaba bastante oscuro.

 _Demonios es tarde Ariel va a matarme!_ \- penso la niña asustada y alejandose del abrazo del mayor - tengo que irme! Es urgente!

.... Pero... - Kamila se mordio el labio al ver que la mirada del peliblanco se oscurecio un poco.

 _Lo que me faltaba, seguro le lastime alejandome asi... Pero es que de verdad tengo que irme_ \- Kamila mostro una pequeña sonrisa y tomo la mano del mayor - mañana vendre Ryou-oka-chan y dejare que me abraces toda la tarde vale?

La cara de Ryou se ilumino al tiempo que asentia rapidamente - te amo mi Koalita - susurro y con una pequeña sonrisa beso la frente de la pequeña.

Kamila sintio un calorcito instalarse en su pecho ante el beso, sonrio y se depidio mientras se alejaba. Ryou le miro hasta que desaparecio por la colina y suspiro acomodandose en su asintento en el columpio, nunca entenderia porque su bebe se iba y luego regresaba a la casa, podian irse juntos y ya.

Ryou ven, vamos a casa - llamo Bakura de pronto sacandole de sus pensamientos.

Voy Kura - murmuro el Omega levantandose mientras miraba alrededor e hizo un puchero cuando se noto solo - Kamila se fue... - Bakura se controlo de hacer comentarios al respecto y simplemente le tomo de la mano para llevarle hasta el auto.

\-- o -- O -- o --

_Cerca de alli..._

Kamila sonrio en cuanto ya estaba en casa y aun no habia anochecido, era tarde y su hermano le mataria pero... - que demonios sucedio aqui?? - gruño para si misma deteniendo sus pensamientos en cuanto llego a su habitacion y miro el lugar desordenado, y sin rastro de su hermano.

Abrio los ojos al recordar que la puerta habia estado entre abierta y se preocupo al instante, salio corriendo mientras por su cabeza pasaban millones de posibilidades. Hasta que se detuvo en la sala y su corazon dio un vuelco al ver a su hermanito en una esquina de esta llorando hecho bolita - Nii-san, que...?

Hasta que por fin te dignaste a regresar, ya estaba por mandar a buscarte - gruño una voz enojada y Kamila con los ojos chispeando de ira giro para ver a su... No, no era su padre, era un bastardo!

Que le hiciste a Ariel-chan? - pregunro Kamila furiosa.

Le di una leccion por no decirme que te escapas, seres como el deben saber que eso no esta bien - dijo el hombre bastante traquilo - te dije que habrian consecuencias si hacias algo que no queria que hicieras **1**

Seres como el!? Como te atreves a tratarlo asi maldito! - grito Kamila enojada.

Lo entenderas mas adelante, ahora vamos a arreglar algo de una vez, estoy cansado de intentar controlarte por las buenas, ahora sera por las malas - Kamila sinceramente queria matarlo - Ariel saldra de esta casa, pasado mañana se ira de aqui y si haces algo mas mal de ahora en adelante es el quien va a pagar las consecuencias

Voy a destruirte imbesil, no me vas a separar de Ariel! No te lo permitire! - la cabeza de Kamila estaba buscando una solucion a todo esto.

Eres una simple mocosa, que crees que puedes hacer para evitar que me lleve a Ariel? Es cierto que la mitad del mundo ya defiende a seres como el pero no todos, creeme hay muchas cosas malas que pueden pasarle - comento burlon el hombre - no quieres eso verdad? Ahora mas te vale obedecerme o voy a golpear a ese mocoso hasta que quede inconciente

Los dientes de Kamila seguro iban a romperse por lo duro que los chocaba uno contra el otro, miro al mayor furioso pero sin poder hacer nada - ahora anda a tu habitacion y no quiero enterarme que te escapaste de nuevo Kamila

La peliblanca frustrada se giro siendo seguida por el hombre, entro a su habitacion aun desordenada con su cabeza corriendo poe un plan... Sin tener mucha idea en realidad, Ariel y ella estaba basicamente solos en el mundo. Tan distraida estaba que no sintio el golpe en su mejilla que la dejo algo mareada en el suelo, levemente escucho la puerta cerrarse, seguramente con llave mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad.

 _No me vas a separar de Ariel, no te lo voy a permitir_ \- gruño en su cabeza decidida mientras terminaba de levantarse y limpiaba la sangre que bajaba por su mejilla - _antes te mato cabron_

Suspiro y se levanto para caminar hasta su espejo, haciendo una mueca cuando miro el enorme moreton doloroso en su mejilla - _esta mierda va a durar siglos en irse_ \- se dio cuenta con una mueca de sufrimiento, su piel blanca se marcaba facilmente y este golpe le doleria por dias estaba segura. Aunque no tenia tiempo ahora de preocuparse por este golpe, necesitaba planear como sacarlos a su hermanito y a ella de este lio antes que fuera tarde...

* * *

_Con Bakura..._

Ryou mi amor, tengo que hablarte de algo - llamo el Alfa a su Omega acurrucado entre las sabanas, miro como este se sento mirandole con curiosidad - umm... No se si esta noticia te guste o no, pero mañana en la mañana nos regresamos con nuestros amigos, tengo listo los pasajes de avion y todo... Para mañana en la noche deberiamos estar con ellos **1**

... - Ryou no respondio en un principio, simplemente se le quedo mirando como si pensara en algo muy profundo - y Kami-chan...?

Ryou que nuestra... - Bakura se detuvo pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - ..... Porque no regresas a descanzar? Tengo que hacer nuestras maletas, aunque no creo que sean muchas... Tampoco es que tengamos muchas cosas de valor aqui

Bakura se encargo de mimar y acurrucar a su Omega hasta que se quedo dormido, el suspiro con tristeza en cuanto le miro profundamente dormido - _estoy seguro de que encontrare la forma de ayudarte mi vida, perdoname por haber sido tan mal Alfa para ti...._ \- le dio un ultimo beso a la blanca coronilla del menor antes de irse a terminar de recoger, queria dormir ya que tendrian que salir muy temprano mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! Como se encuentran?
> 
> Yo bien y aqui con un nuevo cap :3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Como que hoy no saldrá ningún vuelo!? - gruño Bakura al telefono furioso - asi sea privado quiero salir hoy del pais!

Ryou distraido miraba a su Alfa discutir con alguien a travez del aparato, parpadeo cuando miro como este le arrojo contra el suelo con un gruñido frustrado - esto es una mierda, hoy no habran vuelos de nigun tipo debido al clima de mierda de Japon, no importa cuanto pague o que haga, ninguna aerolinea se hara responsable

Ryou se encogio de hombros no importandole mucho aquello, un dia mas o un dia menos era lo mismo para el - .... Entonces que hacemos...?

Me aseguraron que para mañana si habran vuelos, pero hoy supongo que la pasaremos juntos porque ni trabajo tengo - y la verdad sea dicha, Bakura llevaba años sin verse asi. Incluso se entristecio de pensar en aquello e imaginar que todo ese tiempo Ryou estuvo solo con su dolor, no era raro que su cabeza este tan mal como ahora, resolvio hacer algo ahora - quieres salir o hacer algo?

Podemos ir al parque? - pregunto Ryou que lo unico que queria era ver a su bebe, su cabeza no tenia otra cosa en mente que no fuera su pequeña cachorrita.

Te gusta bastante ese lugar no? - murmuro Bakura negando con la cabeza divertido - vamos entonces cariño, tenemos un tiempo sin compartir realmente

Y asi puedes ver conmigo a Kami-chan, esta tan grande y bonita - Bakura realmente no sabia que hacer o decir cada vez que escuchaba esto, asi que simplemente asintio y tomo la mano de su Omega para que salieran de la casa.

Caminaron hacia el parque mientras miraban a su alrededor, caminaron tomados de la mano y Bakura por un segundo se sintio como antes... Como cuando a su bebe no le habia pasado nada. Ryou les guio hacia los columpios donde se sento y obligo a Bakura a sentarse - en un rato llegara Kamila, siempre viene un rato despues de que me dejes aqui...

Bakura suspiro y espero junto a Ryou a que su hija viniera supuestamente, pero cuando el tiempo paso y nada llego incluso Ryou parecio algo ancioso - _Ryou-oka-san, ya vine..._

Ves Kura, te dije que Kamila-chan jugaba conmigo - murmuro Ryou con una pequeña sonrisa rota.

Bakura se levanto rapidamente y la atrajo hacia su regazo al ver que iba directamente a abrazar el aire - Ryou, alli no hay nada, mira bien cariño... Estamos solos tu y yo

El Omega intento insistir un poco pero al final parecio darse cuenta de la triste realidad - ... Yo solo quiero a mi bebe, quiero tener a mi bebe conmigo

Lo se mi vida, yo la sigo buscando pero no quiero verte asi, prometo que la encontraremos amor... Yo solo quiero que estemos bien, se que no lo estaremos hasta que Kamila no regrese pero i-igual - la voz de Bakura se rompio un poco al tiempo que le aferrara mas a el - te amo Ryou

Yo tambien te amo Kura, pero... porque se tenian que llevar a mi cachorrita? - murmuro el Omega con tristeza contra su pecho.

Bakura le abrazo aun mas contra el - Hay mucha maldad en este mundo mi amor

* * *

_Cerca de alli..._

Despues de quien sabe cuanto tiempo Kamila reacciono del estado inconciente en el que habia caido luego de recostarse un momento - _demonios... Ese cabron me golpeo mas duro de lo que pensaba_ \- se dio cuenta al levantarse algo atontada y maldecir al notar que habia parecia ser medio dia - _... Lo que me falta es que tenga una contusion grave joder, aunque ahora esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones .._

Necesitaba buscar a su hermanito, llevaba horas inconsiente y su hermano podria estar en mas peligros de los que queria. Asi que se levanto y aunque su cabeza daba vueltas intento pensar que hacer, pero se sentia tan sola y desprotegida que no tenia idea de que hacer. Gimio revolviendose y sintio como algo campaneo golpeando el suelo, se asomo con fastidio y parpadeo al ver el cojunto de llaves con el peluche de koala chibi de llavero - _Ryou-oka-san...._

Se le habia olvidado aquella persona que tan bien le hacia sentir con tanto problema, levanto las llaves y se quedo mirandolas distraida hasta que una idea llego a su cabeza - _.... Se donde vive y el... Podria ayudarme no? El podria hacer algo... A quien engaño? Si a veces pareciera no saber siquiera donde esta_ \- pensaba para si misma con una expresion de confusion - _pero... El tiene esposo no? El podria hacer algo..._

Su padre era un hombre poderoso y podria hacerle daño a Ryou... Y a Ariel para colmo, ella no podria resistir eso... Pero que otra opcion tenia? - _ire con el, mas tarde ire con el y si.... Si veo que esta en peligro huire de alli, dejare a Ariel con el al menos y yo vere que demonios hago conmigo misma..._ \- ella confiaba en que Ryou cuidara a su hermanito con amor, podia no estar muy cuerdo pero... Amor parecia sobrarle.

Suspiro decidiendose a este plan bastante malo y que tenia muchas cosas mal pero era lo que tenia, asi que tomo un bolso enorme para comenzar a recoger las pertenencias que se llevaria con ella. Una hora despues se sintio lista con todo lo que podria necesitar y fue hasta la puerta, dio gracias a que varios de sus mechones alocados necesitaban ser organizados con orquillas y saco una de ellas.

Con cuidado trabajo la puerta por un largo rato hasta que la cerradura cedio y la puerta se abrio con un chirrido minimo, sonrio al verse en el pasillo - _ahora... Donde habra escondido ese bastardo a mi hermanito?_ \- se pregunto caminando con cautela, lo que le faltaba ahora era que uno de los del personal de servicio le vieran y salieran con el chisme.

Maldijo con toda su alma esta casa tan grande, estaba perdiendo tanto el tiempo buscando a su hermano que se sentia ridicula. Busco los dos primeros pisos de la casa y gruño al no encontrarlo, aunque internamente temia que su hermano ya no se encontrara aqui. Pero no desistio... Aun faltaba el sotano y.... - _como soy tan idiota!? Padre sabe que Ariel-han odia lo oscuro, seguro le encerro alli para hacerle sufrir el cabron_

Corrio hacia la puerta del lugar cuidando que nadie le viera y con la misma orquilla trabajo la puerta hasta abrirla, la saludo la oscuridad y unos leves sollozos en una esquina. Suspiro tomando su telefono para ver por donde iba y alli estaba Ariel, hecho una bolita temblorosa y llorosa - Ariel-nii! Estoy aqui

.... K-Kamila? - pregunto nervioso el pelinegro subiendo su mirada.

Si Nii-san, ven levantate, vamos a largarnos de este lugar - susurro Kamila en voz baja con una sonrisa llena de confianza, confianza que no sentia en realidad.

Kami-chan porfavor, dejade de meterte en problemas, papa va a... - Ariel se extremecio un poco al escuchar gruñir a su hermana.  
Kamila le tomo de la mano cin fuerza - Deja de decir eso, hasta hoy me voy a aguantar que ese tipo te pegue y maltrate

Pero.. - Ariel solto un gritito ahogado cuando la chica le impulso para que se levantara y al instante se apoyo en ella al sentir su tobillo latir - K-Kami-nee me duele, no seas tan brusca

Tsk! Que te hizo la bestia esa - pregunto Kamila enojada.

N-No se... Pero me duele demasiado el tobillo y bueno, casi todo en realidad - gimio el pelinegro mientras era sostenido por la chica - Kami-chan, s-si quieres vete tu... Y-Yo voy a estar...

No seas idiota, no voy a dejarte con esa bestia... Asi que vamos, sube a mi espalda, yo te llevare Ariel-nii - dijo Kamila mientras se agachaba para que el menor se acomodara.

Pero Kami-chan... - Ariel se mordio el labio dudoso.

Nada de peros, tenemos que largarnos de aqui y no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que padre llegue - ordeno Kamila seria y Ariel no tuvo de otra mas que obedecerla, agradecio a cualquiera que escuchara que su hermana siempre tuviera una fuerza increible para su edad y que cargarle a el y el bolso no fuera sido problema - vamos a tu habitacion Ariel-nii, recogemos un par de ropas y nos largamos para siempre de esta porqueria

El pelinegro no dijo nada, simplemente aferro mas fuerte al cuello de ella mientras salian del sotano. Pronto habian llegado a la habitacion de Ariel y Kamila le dejo en la cama para correr por la habitacion recogiendo cosas que su hermano podria necesitar, casi una hora despues estaban listos y Kamila meditaba como haria para sacarlos a ambos de esta casa.

 _... Padre seguro doblo la seguridad, ummm... Esto sera mas complicado de lo que pense en un principio_ \- gruño en su mente, miro de reojo al pelinegro y gimio al recordar que no podria caminar, esto se le estaba complicando de mas - bueno Ariel-chan, quiero que me hagas caso si? Voy a sacarnos de aqui pero... Solo necesito que estes en silencio y tranquilo vale? Es mas, si quieres no veas nada, solo aferrate a mi que necesito las manos libres por cualquier coda y no puedo sostenerte

Ariel la miro con nerviosismo pero asintio - llevate el bolso en tu espalda, para que aferrarte a mi sea mas facil - murmuro Kamila acomodando el bolso y un par de bolsas de forma que no incomodaran al menor para ayudarle a subirse a su espalda, hizo una mueca cuando esta vez el peso si le incomodaba un poco pero aun asi salio de la habitacion mirando al pasillo - bueno Nii-chan... Salgamos de esta mierda - gruño haciendo que el pelinegro escondiera su cabecita en su hombro.

Con cautela camino por el pasillo hasta que llego al final, miro por uno de los ventanales el cielo atardeciendo y se preocupo de que su padre llegara de pronto para detener su huida - _... Por aqui hay un pequeño deposito de articulos de limpieza, podria lanzarme por la ventana de alli y asi estariamos fuera de casa al menos..._ \- penso adelantandose un poco y entrando a la habitacion que queria.

Con cuidado de hacer ruido quito los trastos que tapaban la ventana y abrio esta con algo de dificultad, se subio por ella sentandose en el borde y miro hacia abajo calculando que tan buena idea era esto - _estoy en un primer piso y normalmente por aqui es que me escapo, pero normalmente no voy con Ariel y los bolsos en la espalda... Umm... Bueno, a probar mis instintos felinos y si me parto un tobillo me lo aguanto_ \- penso suspirando - oye Ariel, agarrate fuerte porfavor

Sintio el comodo agarrare apretarse antes de lanzarse al suelo, sus tobillos protestaron y quedaron doliendo pero igual se levanto aprovechando que los guardias habian acabo sus rondas aqui, ignoro el temblor en sus piernas y despego hacia la salida con sus sentidos a mil por los guardias alrededor. Llego al borde y miro la reja de metal mordiendose el labio - _... Esto me va a doler pero bueno_ \- gimio al sentir sus pobres piernas.

Aguantandose un gemido cada vez que subia escalo y se lanzo al otro lado gruñendo cuando sus tobillos volvieron a protestar - Kamila-nee... Estas bien?

Si, pero mejor salgamos de aqui antes de que nos descubran y estamos demasiado lejos para eso - gruño volviendo a levantarse temblorosamente para salir corriendo ahora en la oscuridad por el camino que conocia bien ya.

Minutos despues llego al parque y suspiro sacando las llaves que Ryou le habia dado - ... Ariel bajate y dame un segundo para respirar - pidio jadeando luego de correr unas cinco cuadras y todavia faltarle unas cuantas.

Kamila-nee, te dije que me dejaras - murmuro Ariel sintiendose mal mientras cojeaba hacia un banco del parque.

Dejate de tonterias, no podria dejarte alli - gruño Kamila sentanfose junto a el y agradeciendo el descanso - vamos a durar lo menos posible aqui, padre ya debe saber que nos escapamos

El pobre pelinegro temblo ante eso, le habia bastando la paliza anterior para toda su vida. Unos 20 min despues la chica se sintio lo suficientemente respuesta como para continuar y Ariel volvio a su espalda para correr en la direccion que recordaba Ryou le habia dicho, de verdad deseaba que aqui viviera el chico con su esposo o estaria completamente perdida... O bueno, tambien ser bien recibida, no sabia como reaccionaria el esposo de Ryou cuando le viera aqui.

Eso y miles de cosas peores pasaban por su cabeza en este momento mientras caminaba, pero como ya estaba aqui no podria retractarse de su plan asi que continuo hasta que llego y para su alegria miro el arbol que Ryou le habia descrito alli adornando la bonita entrada - que es este lugar Kamila-nee? - pregunto Ariel de pronto rn voz baja.

Es la casa de un amigo, la persona que te he comentado me agrada.. Seguro esta dormido a esta hora... - murmuro Kamila con una pequeña sonrisa mientras provaba las llaves hasta que dio con la correcta.

Kamila entro lo mas silenciosamente posible cerrando la puerta detras de ella y pronto llego a la sala donde sento a su hermano en un mueble - quedate aqui Ariel, yo ya vengo vale?

Kamila no me...! - Ariel miro a su alrededor nervioso al verse solo cuando su hermana salio por el pasillo.

A Kamila le sentaba mal estar aqui sin al menos avisarle a Ryou de su presencia, asi que con su nariz comenzo a buscar el aroma suave de su amigo. Llego a una puerta entre abierta y la empujo logrando que no chirriara, miro la habitacion y agradecio que pudiera ver muy bien en la oscurida. No le presto atencion a los detalles si no que su atencion fue fijada por las dos personas acurrucadas juntas, una de ellas la reconocio como Ryou y la otra debia ser su esposo.

De puntitas buscando no despertar al equivocado sacudio el brazo del chico que le hacia sentir tan lindo - Ryou-kasan, estoy aqui - susurro mordiendose el labio al escuchar un gruñido venir de la otra persona mientras el brazo que apresaba la cintura de Ryou se tensaba un poco.

Afortunadamente miro que la persona no se deperto pero Ryou si abrio sus apagados ojos en la oscuridad - ... Umm... Kami-chan...? - murmuro levantandose con expresion atontada mientras miraba a la niña.

Otro gruñido mas fuerte venia de la persona desconocida y ella jalo asustada la mano de Ryou - ehh... R-Ryou-kasan! No deberiamos despertarlo verdad? Parece cansado y... Tengo que presentarte a alguien, acompañame! - pidio en voz muy baja y nerviosa.

Ryou parpadeo pero aun asi asintio y se libero del brazo que le abrazaba con cuidado para alivio de Kamila, le tomo del brazo para guiarle de nuevo a la sala donde Ariel parecia estar a punto de un ataque de nervios - Kamila! Donde...?

Este es mi hermano mayor por unos meses, Ariel Kurogi - presento la peliblanca al pelinegro encogido sobre si mismo.

... Ariel Kurogi...? No mi amor, el es tu primo, Ariel Sennen - regaño Ryou peinando los cabellos desordenados de la niña y caminando hacia el pelinegro - que haces aqui pequeño? Tu mama lleva tiempo muy triste y preocupada por que te fuiste

.... Mi que? - Ariel miro a Kamila completamente perdido.

No le prestes atencion, el a vees dice cosas asi - susurro Kamila en su oido.

... Umm... Quieren algo de cenar? Creo que sobro suficiente cena de nosotros para ustedes e incluso puedo hacerles leche caliente, hace frio - dijo Ryou de pronto y ambos recordaron que no habian comido ni bebido nada desde el dia anterior.

Porfavor, si no como algo voy a morir - gruño Kamila sin verguenza recibiendo un zape del pelinegro.

No seas grocera! - regaño Ariel aun nervioso por todo esto.

Ryou les sonrio acariandoles la cabeza a cada uno con ternura - Jejeje son unas linduras, vengan, les sirvo algo rico...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno :3 que creen que pasara despues...?
> 
> Vamos a ver... Vamos a ver XD
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui vine con un nuevo cap de esta historia
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bakura se despertaba sintiendo algo de frio a pesar de las mantas y pronto se dio cuenta del porque, Ryou no estaba asi que asustado y preocupado se levanto de la cama - Ryou! - llamo estando en el pasillo.

Gimio cuando no obtuvo respuesta, asi que corrio hacia la sala y sintio su alma regresar a su cuerpo en cuando vio la cabecita blanca de su Omega salir de debajo de unas mantas, quedo un poco confundido por la razon en que se quedo dormido en el sofa pero se encogio de hombros rapidamente - Ryou amor, tenemos que vestirnos, nuestro vuelo sale en unas horas y... - Bakura parpadeo al ver otro bulto, este mas pequeño que el de su Omega.

Maa... Kura, deja dormir... Kamila, Ariel y yo nos acostamos muy tarde - gimio su Omega de pronto mientras se estiraba en el sofa.

Ryou-kachan, no te muevas... - gruño otra voz infantil y Bakura se congelo confundido - estas comodo y tengo sueño~

Porque hacen ruido...? Me siento mal y quiero dormir - gimio otra voz suave y los ojo de Bakura se movieron al otro bultito que se movia hasta que una cabecita pelinegra salio de entre las sabanas, una cara ridiculamente parecida a la de Yami le saludo y juraria que su corazon se detuvo al instante.

Kura deja dormir a los niños - pidio Ryou destapandose de las sabanas para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

Pero eso no fue lo que hizo que las piernas de Bakura cedieran bajo su peso, o no... Fueron el par de orbes rojizas y la cara casi identica a la suya de la niña que se aferraba a su Omega casi como un koala lo que hizo el truco - .... Q-Que..? R-Ryou tu...

Kura, estas bien? - pregunto Ryou preocupado al verlo palido y sin respirar.

N-No! O B-Bueno... - el cerebro de Bakura no podia formar una oracion correcta y su boca menos, era tanto lo que corria por su mente que no podia ni reaccionar.

Niños, es mejor si nos despertamos y desayunamos, creo que hoy tenemos un viaje que hacer no? - Ryou miro a Bakura y se giro a ver a los niños sin prestarle mucha atencion a su Alfa al borde del colapso nervioso - quien quiere panqueques especiales de desayuno?

... Nunca he comido panqueques, que son esos? - pregunto Ariel desde su esquinita curioso.

Nunca lo han comido? Por los dioses! Eso es un pecado, ahora estoy decidido a hacer dr este desayuno extra especial - Ryou se levanto dejando bien arropada a Kamila entre las mantas antes de desaparecer en la cocina.

La expresion de ambos niños cambio al instante, Ariel parecio llenarse de nerviosismo mientras se acurrucaba mas en el sofa mientras Kamila se levantaba para encarar al mayor... Quedando estatica segundos despues al notar lo parecidos qur eran ambos - eettoo... Perdon por estar aqui sin su conocimiento, es que... Estabamos en problemas y conoci a Ryou en el parque y... Me dio unas llaves, no sabia si de verdad funcionaban pero aun asi vine... No tenia opcion! El me iba a separar de Ariel y es malo y... Necesito ayuda!

Bakura parpadeo medio reaccionando ante las apresuradas palabras de la peliblanca - .... C-Cachorrita..? Kamila princesa... Mi Kami-chan..? - murmuro el Alfa incredulo y a pesar de si mismo sintio sus ojos arder por la presencia de las lagrimas - d-donde estabas b-bebe..?

.... Etttooo, creo que deberia presentarme primero no? - dijo Kamila sin haber entendido el murmurllo inentendible del hombre frente a ella - soy Kamila y el es mi hermano, Ariel Kurogi, es un placer conocerle y le ruego no este molesto con nosotros por...

Kamila se detuvo al sentir como algo parecia romperse y se lanzaba hacia ella, se tenso esperando un golpe pero lo que recibio fue un abrazo desesperado, casi como si quisieran retenerla alli para siempre y no dejarle ir... Cosa que no sabia si le gustaba o no en este momento - ehh... Señor? Porque llora..? Ocurre algo malo...? - pregunto Ariel de pronto sintiendose nervioso y preocupado por toda esta situacion.

Mi Kamila - murmuro Bakura abrazando y olfateando a la cachorra que tenia en sus brazos, el aroma estaba mas asentuado y un tanto maduro... Pero era el inconfundible aroma de su bebe - Kamila juro que nunca voy a soltarte bebe, y-yo me encargare de c-cuidarte mejor... Esta vez s-si, no permitire que t-te lleven de nuevo

Kamila parpadeo sin ententer para nada lo que sucedia aqui, asi que gruño y se alejo algo bruscamente queriendo una explicacion - porque me abrazas asi!?

Eso fue suficiente para que el cerebro de Bakura reaccionara y recordara que esta situacion no era normal, tu cachorro no era secuestrado de bebe y derrepente, años despues, aparecia en su casa como si nada. Suspiro para calmar sus nervios aun rayados y miro a la niña peliblanca serio - Kamila, tu y yo tenemos... No mejor, ustedes dos y yo debemos tener una conversacion demasiado seria para su edad pero es necesario

Yo no he hecho nada aun aqui para que me regañen - gruño Kamila haciendo un puchero y justamente ahora que estaba mas despejado pudo notar el desagradable moreton que llevaba en su mejilla.

Quien mierda te hizo esto? - rugio furioso Bakura acariciando el golpe de forma suave.

Kamila por primera vez en su vida sintio miedo por el tono envenenado en que el mayor hablo, aunque se calmo por las caricias en su mejilla - ... Te dije que estabamos en problemas no? Me escape con Ariel-nii y como Ryou-san me habia entregado las llaves vine aqui, era el unico lugar al que podia venir

Hiciste bien cariño, ahora quiero que me digas donde estaban ustedes dos - pregunto Bakura serio - todo este tiempo estuvieron en el mismo lugar o los mudaron?

Que yo recuerde siempre vivimos en el mismo lugar, padre siempre nos dijo que no debiamos salir y era malo con nosotros - respondio la peliblanca haciendo que una furia fria corriera por las venas de Bakura - vivimos con nuestro padre en una de las ultimas casas del vecindario, deberias conocerle.. Es Hilen Kurogi, el gobernador de Japon

Bakura fruncio el ceño ante eso... El gobernador...? Debia hablar con Yami, bueno eso de hablar con todos estaba en la lista como urgente pero no mas que esto - ummm.... Bien pequeña, ahora dijiste que estabas en problemas no? Que clase de problemas?

Padre siempre ha sido un bastardo, mas que todo con Ariel y no se porque.. Le trata feo y a veces incluso como un exclavo! - dijo Kamila en voz enojada - no me gusta aunque eso no tuvo nada que ver... Vera yo siempre me escapo ya que no me gusta estar encerrada, pero la ultima vez me descubrio y le hizo daño a Ariel! Dijo que lo alejaria de mi y le haria daño si no hacia lo que decia, no iba a permitir eso!

Bakura asintio manteniendo la furia bajo control - El fue el que te lastimo?

Si y a Ariel tambien - asintio Kamila seria y enojada.

Bien pequeña, te voy a asegurar que nunca nadie te pondra una mano encima vale? Tu y Ariel estaran bajo mi proteccion - aseguro Bakura con firme conviccion - mira Kamila voy a contarte una historia y espero que seas abierta, necesito que me creas vale..? Bueno, a los dos si?

Los dos niños asintieron y Bakura suspiro - antes Ryou y yo no eramos el desastre que somos ahora, eramos poderosos y nadie se metia con nosotros, teniamos familia... Hasta que los dos cachorros de nuestra familia fueron secuestrados, Ryou y Yugi se sumieron en la depresion... Mientras yo y Yami no fuimos distintos. Kamila Touzuoku y Ariel Sennen se llamaban, 5 años desaparecidos y ahora...

Y ahora estamos aqui - termino Ariel con los ojos muy abiertos - por eso Kamila nunca se ha sentido a gusto con nadie y un "extraño" fue el unico que pareciera agradarle, por eso yo nunca he estado comodo con aquella casa... Por eso no nos parecemos en nada a nuestros... No, no son nuestros padres, nunca lo fueron... Ellos fueron los que nos alejaron de nuestros verdaderos padres

... R-Ryou-kasan es de verdad mi Oka-sama...? - murmuro Kamila cuya cabeza estaba llegando a lo mismo - y t-tu eres m-mi Tou-san...?

Bakura asintio con una pequeña sonrisa - Si pequeña, perdon por haberte dejado tanto tiempo sola... Pero no volvera a suceder, te cuidare de ahora en adelante

Kamila no respondio, su cabecita aun estaba procesando todo lo que habia escuchado y cuando Ryou de pronto salio de la cocina anunciando el desayuno sonrio de forma brillante... No estaba sola!

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yami recorria el pequeño departamento donde vivia con expresion cansada, otro dia de trabajo pesado y desear que su cachorrito apareciera para nada. Llego a su habitacion y suspiro al ver a su Omega acurrucado con el peluche de su cachorro en brazos - Yugi amor, quieres que pida algo para...

La melodia del telefono de Yami le interrumpio y gruño para sacarlo de su bolsillo, aunque, parpadeo cuando miro el nombre de Bakura alli. Suspiro y acepto la llamada con expresion fastidiada - que quieres Bakura?

**/Esto es urgente, necesito que vengan ahora mismo a Japon... Tienen que ver algo/**

Bakura, no tengo nada de ganas de poner un pie en Japon y no creo que Yugi quiera tampoco - dijo Yami con toda sinceridad.

**/Si quieres venir porque es urgente coño!/**

Bakura, ya no estamos como antes, yo ya... No voy a correr a ayudar a nadie, si tienes un problema resuelvelo y ya - gruño Yami aburrido para despues colgar la llamada - no soporto a Bakura, siempre llamando para joder...

Hoy el y Ryou se regresaban para estar en el cumpleaños de Amy-chan - dijo Yugi de pronto - quizas ocurriera un problema real... Siguen siendo nuestros amigos

Yami miro que en la mirada apagada de su Omega habian las ganas de ayudar a un amigo, asi que suspiro hastiado y asintio - empaca entonces, voy a buscar algun vuelo hacia Japon

Habra llamado a Marik tambien? - se pregunto Yugi.

Seguramente, tu sabes que siempre nos llama a todos - y eso aunque Yami se quejara le parecio refrescante, por un segundo se sintio como cuando estaban juntos como una familia y Bakura llamaba por algo - no recojas mucho, planeo no quedarme mucho tiempo alla

Yugi asintio y busco un par de maletas al tiempo que Yami se iba seguramente a conseguir los pasajes, sentia algo de curiosidad con respecto a la llamada de Bakura y aunque no quisiera salir de este pais donde su bebe le fue arrebatado un amigo es un amigo - _... Malik tiene razon, la tristeza no me llevara a nada... Es mejor que simplemente... Lo deje ir_ \- penso con tristeza.

Hay un vuelo en unas horas, nos reuniremos con Marik y los demas en el aeropuerto - comento Yami serio llegando a la habitacion despues de un rato - ven te ayudo, quiza en la noche lleguemos a Japon

* * *

_Regresando con Bakura..._

Niños vengan conmigo, voy a revisarles - pidio Bakura con suavidad luego de desayunar con los pequeños y llamar a sus amigos. El no se habia quedado para nada tranquilo con la salud de los menores luego de que estos le contaran todo aquello.

Ariel no se puede levantar, le duele - dijo Kamila que habia hecho que Ryou le llevara todo hacia el sofa donde se acurruco desde que llego.

Bueno, comenzare con el - murmuro el Alfa caminando hacia el pelinegro que se puso nervioso de pronto, al notar esto suspiro y se agacho a su altura - yo no voy a lastimarte Ariel-chan, solo voy a ver que te hicieron vale?

El pelinegro parecio pensarlo un poco pero a final asintio timidamente y fue cargado en brazos por un Bakura sonriente, le llevaron hasta una habitacion sobria pero bonita donde le sentaron en la cama con cuidado - dime pequeño, que te duele?

.... Todo en realidad - abmitio con la mirada baja.

Bueno, ven vamos a ver qur te hicieron - dijo Bakura en una voz suave que no demostraba el torrente de ira que corria por su sistema, con cuidado quito la camisa del pequeño y controlo la mueca de odio cuando miro la gran cantidad de contusiones que cubrian el torzo delicado - _hay que ser bien bestia para hacerle esto a un cachorro, por los dioses a este tipo me lo cargo!_

 _Ojala que Marik se traiga a Salomon, este niño necesita unas radiografias a ver si el animal no le lastimo algun hueso_ \- penso tocando de forma suave las manchas violaceas y notando como el pequeño se extremecia - como te hizo esto?

Yo estaba en la habitacion de Kami-nee, la estaba esperando y padre llego temprano... Y-Yo no le dije donde estaba K-Kamila porque no sabia y-y de enojo, y-yo intente esconderme pero el m-me golpeo aqui - tomo uno de sus tobillos mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de algunas lagrimas - y-y me lo doblo f-feo, dolio mucho y ahora n-no puedo moverlo... Despues comenzo a-a golpearme hasta q-que se canso y m-me dejo en u-una esquina a-dolorido

Bakura tuvo que tragar para no salir corriendo para cargarse el mismo al bastardo, con cuidado quito los zapatos y las medias sintiendo lo hinchado que estaba la zona, quito el pantalon del menor y pudo mirar bien el pobre pie del pequeño - _estoy casi seguro que le rompio el hueso, esta hinchazon y color son muy pronunciadas para ser un esguinse.... Voy a llamar a Marik para que se traiga a Salomon, estos dos niños necesitan mas atenciones que las mias.._

Bakura suspiro dejando al pelinegro recostado y fue hasta uno de los cajones para sacar un blister de analgesicos, un vaso y un poco de agua del grifo para volver con Ariel - ten esto te ayudara con el dolor, ya van a venir unas personas que tienes que conocer y te ayudaran vale? - dijo al pequeño mientras por su mente ya estaba planeando miles de cosas para el cabron que le habia arrebatado a los cachorros, de una cosa si estaba seguro, el tipo no saldria con vida de esta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa...! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien :3
> 
> Aqui les traje un nuevo cap para que disfruten :D
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Yami y Marik buscaban con la mirada al peliblanco a través del aeropuerto, era bien pasada la noche y acabaron de llegar a Japon de emergencia justo como dijo Bakura. Malik y Yugi estaban juntos detrás de ellos con la pequeña Amy que miraba alrededor con ojos curiosos, a sus lados un par de guardaespalda estaban junto a Ishizu, Odion y Salomon.

De pronto vieron la cabellera platinada de Bakura y se acercaron hasta el - Bakura! Tanto tiempo sin verte, pensábamos que nunca te dignarias a vernos!

Tsk! Ya estaba haciendo el viaje para regresar con ustedes pero surgieron otras cosas y... - la expresion de Bakura cambio a una furiosa que les dio curiosidad - solamente vengan, tengo que mostrarles algo

Yami y Marik se miraron entre ellos confundidos mientras Malik y Yugi se llenaron de curiosidad, Bakura les guio hacia el par de autos donde subieron sin tardanza - los delincuentes están desatados o que demonios? - pregunto Marik al ver por la ventana la cantidad de fuerzas de seguridad desplegadas y alertas.

No creo que sea precisamente delincuentes lo que buscan esos cabrones - gruño Bakura manteniendo su ira bajo control para no asustar a la pequeñita que Malik llevaba en brazos junto a el - por cierto Amy-chan, como te estas portando? Como estas?

 _Mien tio Kua! Comi alleta y cochoate en el amion_ \- dijo la pequeña que estiraba sus bracitos hacia el peliblanco queriendo ser cargada por este.

Bakura sonrio divertido y tiernamente levanto a la pequeña para sentarla en su regazo - Amy-chan, te gustarian unos amigos? Alguien con quien jugar en vez de todos estos viejos tontos

Ummm... _Shi!_ \- asintio la pequeña alegre luego de un rato.  
Marik y Malik, despues de lo que paso con los cachorros anteriores no dejaban salir mucho a la pobre Amy por temor a que fuera secuestrada. Asi que Bakura estaba seguro que la niña estaba disfrutando este viaje bastante y lo disfrutaria mas cuando viera la sorpresa que le esperaba en casa... La sorpresa que les esperaba a todos en casa. Pero mientras disfrutaria de la conversa divertida que llevaba con la pequeña que miraba por la ventana curiosa.

Mientras Marik y Yami tambien miraban por la ventana perdidos en sus pensamientos, pronto entraron en el complejo urbanistico donde Bakura vivia y notaron raro que, justamente en esta zona los efectivos policiales parecian haberse incrementado... Incluso parecian estar buscando en las casas algo, cosa que hizo a Bakura palidecer y preocuparse por los preciados seres que habia dejado en casa.

Pronto estacionaron en frente de la casa y Bakura fue el primero en bajarse mirando nerviosamente alrededor - Bakura... Pareces nervioso, no me digas que te estan buscando es a ti? - pregunto Marik burlon al verle tan nervioso.

No.. No es a mi, es a... Joder chicos no se como decir esto sin que... Bien si quiero que arda troya por esa mierda pero - decia Bakura sin saber como lanzarles la bomba sin mucho desmadre en el inicio - ... Encontre a los cachorros, Kamila y Ariel estan en la casa con Ryou y seguro esos tipos les estan buscando es a ellos

Bien... Paso un minuto, dos, tres y mas tiempo sin que los atonitos chicos frente a el reaccionaran - B-Bakura esos no son j-juegos - murmuro Yugi con las lagrimas asomandose por sus ojos.

.... No estoy jugando mierda, venga de... - antes de qur Bakura si quiera pudiera terminar paso por su lado el borron que era el Omega tricolor hacia la casa - van a venir o se van a quedar alli?

Yami fue el siguiente en correr hacia la casa y al entrar sintio su corazon dar un vuelco al ver la escena en la sala, alli estaba su Yugi, llorando a moco suelto con un pequeño pelinegro entre sus brazos - A-Ariel-chan...?

M-Mi bebe, mi amor, m-mi cachorrito - susurraba el Omega hecho una pequeña bola alrededor del niño. **1**

Nee.. Yugi no llores mas, quieres que te traiga algo? - pregunto Ryou con expresion alterada estando arrodillado frente al mueble donde el tricolor lloraba - Y-Yugi, Ariel-chan e-esta bien yo le c-cuide!

Ryou-kachan, ven conmigo creo que ellos van a necesitar tiempo a solas - llamo Kamila en voz baja llegando con Ryou e intentando que se levantara.

P-Pero Yugi-kun e-esta triste - susurro Ryou que parecia a punto de llorar tambien.

Para este punto el resto de la familia estaba alli en la entrada mirando la escena tan congelados como Yami, Bakura suspiro al ver a su Omega ignorar a Kamila mientras intentaba tranquilizar a un histerico Yugi - Ryou amor, ven conmigo, Yugi se calma solito en un rato vale? - pidio Bakura levantando a un lloroso Ryou para sentarle en su regaso, Kamila corrio hacia ellos y se abrazo al Omega con cariño.

B-Bakura, como f-fue que encontraste a A-Ariel...? - pregunto Yami en un hilo de voz.   
Creo que ahora no es momento para eso, ve con Yugi que te necesita - gruño Bakura mimando a su Ryou que hipaba contra su pecho.

Marik y Malik se sentaron junto a los demas alrededor esperando que los padres se calmaran un poco, cosa que no parecia sucederia pronto - Bakura-san, tocaron la puerta dos veces... Ryou-kasan nos hizo estar en silencio para que pareciera no habia nadie, dijo que no sentia bien a las personas - informo Kamila seria.

Eso esta bien cariño, esas personas son malas - asintio Bakura despeinando sus ya alborotados cabellos.

Kamila le miro con un puchero por haber sido tratada como una niña, aunque no se quejo... El mimo se sintio lindo - Ellos son los verdaderos papas de Ariel-nii? 

Bakura asintio - Asi es, miralos, no se ven parecidos?

Mientras Yugi se habia tranquilizado un poco y acariciaba los mechones de su cachorro con suavidad - bebe, estaba tan triste y preocupado... Donde estuviste? Y-Yo.. Tu padre y yo t-te buscamos por t-todos lados mi niño, y-yo...

T-Tu eres m-mi Oka-san d-de verdad...? - pregunto Ariel separandose un poco para ver mejor al tricolor que sorpresivamente le habia tomado en brazos.

S-Si mi bebito amado, soy Yugi-Kasan - susurro con una pequeña sonrisa acuosa el tricolor.

Ariel mostró una sonrisa brillante hacia el Omega, la verdad sea dicha... Sentia un calorcito en su pecho cuando este chico le abrazaba, era como si algo que no sabia que le faltaba acabara de llegar a su vida para hacerla mas brillante - mi Yugi-Kachan! - asintio Ariel haciendo que las lagrimas volvieran a asomarse por las mejillas de Yugi.

Te amo mi bebe, mi Bebito precioso - Yugi sentia que nunca podría volver a soltar a su cachorrito, por los dioses no queria volver a repetir aquel horrible sentimiento de perdida - estas bien mi cachorrito? Donde habias estado?

Ariel se mordió el labio sintiendo que no seria nada bueno decirle a su madre todo lo que habia vivido y mas aun el maltrato junto a la aparatosa huida - estoy bien Ka-chan, no te preocupes - susurro desviando la mirada culpable y Yugi le abrazo contra el no captando la mentira.  
Pero Yami si lo hizo y miro a Bakura serio, este le hizo seña que despues explicaria haciéndole gruñir frustrado. Marik suspiro levantandose de su asiento - bueno Malik, te voy a encargar que vigiles aquí... Yami, Bakura tenemos una conversacion muy seria a solas - este era el momento de Yugi para abrazar a su cachorro, Yami podria darle ese tiempo.

Malik asintió con una sonrisa acuosa, el pobre se habia controlado de llorar despues de ver a los dos cachorros alli con sus amigos - anda Marik, yo tambien quiero saber que sucedio - susurro con voz tensa.

Bakura de desenredo de Ryou que ya no le prestaba demasiado atención a favor de pasar sus dedos por los mechones de la niña adormecida en su regazo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el aire a su alrededor estaba cargado de dulces feromonas maternas y a los Alfas le encantaba. Pero habian cosas que hacer asi que se despidieron de sus compañeros Omegas y fueron a una habitacion cerrada que estaban seguros nada de lo que dijeran salieran hacia sus amores - bien Bakura, explica como encontraste a los cachorros

No los encontre presisamente, veran Ryou me confeso hace poco que veia y jugaba con nuestra cachorra, yo no le crei y de hecho no fue realmente asi hasta que nos mudamos aqui para arreglar el lio que te comente en la planta - comenzo Bakura en voz baja - el se encontro con Kamila en un parque que siempre me pedia que le dejara, se encontraron alli casi todos los dias segun Kamila me conto hasta ante ayer que la descubrieron escapandose donde la tenian a ella y a Ariel

Ni Marik o Yami dijeron nada mientras Bakura continuo - Kamila me dijo que el hombre que le tenia se hacia pasar por su padre, el padre de ambos quiero decir... Que era abusivo con ellos, aunque mas que todo con Ariel - Bakura miro el ceño furioso de Yami asentuarse - creo que es porque Ariel sera un Omega, no estoy seguro pero por lo que he visto tiene la personalidad de uno... Me dijo que le trataba a veces como exclavo y que a mi cachorra no le gustaba

Quien es el cabron? - la furia fria saliendo de Yami era facilmente distingible en su aroma.

Voy a eso, no quiero que salgas por sangre en cuanto te diga un nombre - gruño Bakura de brazos cruzados queriendo hacer lo mismo - al parecer el tipo cuando se dio cuenta maltrato a Ariel y le espero con el pobre golpeado en una esquina, de hecho revise al niño y tiene todo el cuerpo lleno de moretones...

Incluso creo que le partió el tobillo porque quiso huir, te pedi que trajeras a Salomon Marik para que le revisara, bueno a ambos, Kamila también esta golpeada y me comento sobre sentirse mal antes de que escaparan - Marik dio dos pasos lejos de un Yami que parecia a punto de explotar de ira - el tipo amenazo con separarles y Kamila se enojo, les saco a ambos y corrieron hacia aqui, Ryou le habia regalado un manojo de llaves antes y asi fue como los encontre hoy en la dala durmiendo

Por cierto Yami, quiero que me digas que le hiciste al gobernador de aqui para que secuestrara a nuestros hijos - pregunto Bakura con el ceño fruncido - Kamila me dijo que el gobernador les tenia en una casa por aqui cerca

.... El gobernador...? - Yami se lo pensó, de hecho si le habia hecho bastante... Desde humillarle el dia que vino a buscar a Yugi, hasta voltearle la jugada el dia que estaban luchando por instaurar los derechos de los Omegas en el pais, ese dia fue bastante doloroso para el tipo ya que golpeo su orgullo y poder de formas que aun no debe haberse recuperado - _... Pero aun asi es solo un presidente, nosotros estábamos en España y para secuestrarles allí necesita apoyo internacional..._

No lo hizo solo, estabamos en otro pais y el ya no tiene el mando para organizar todo solo - dijo Marik haciendo eco de los pensamientos de Yami - aqui hay mas que ese tipo, estoy seguro

Lo se, mas aun cuando he jaqueado algunas cuentas del tipo en cuanto me entere de todo esto y el planeaba enviar a Ariel a Egipto - gruño Bakura cruzando sus brazos - el decia que no queria hacerse cargo de un sucio Omega, que tampoco es que la Alfa era de su gusto pero que seguiria con el plan

Osea que aqui hay mas gente implicada de la que pensamos - murmuro el rubio pensativo, eso era algo obvio, no era facil sortear la red de informacion que ellos tres tenian y sacar a los cachorros fuera de su radar de esa forma - en Egipto la mayoria de la poblacion Alfa nos odia luego de conseguir revocar todos sus derechos sobre los Omegas, menos mal que Ariel no llego a sus manos

O si no fuera destruido esa mierda sin importarme consecuencias - siseo Yami enojado.

Vamos a planear bien que vamos a hacer y por ahora vamos simplemente a revisar a los niños, quiero ver que Kamila este bien luego de todo lo que hizo y el tobillo de Ariel necesita atencion tambien - dijo Bakura suspirando y los otros dos asintieron deacuerdo, queria destrozar a todos los que le hicieron daño a su familia pero por ahora no era tiempo de eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy :3
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una próxima vez!


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! Aqui vine yop con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ummm... Y me _guta muto_ las _alletas y cocholate_ que me da mama - los Alfas regresaron para ver a los cachorros juntos en una muy seria conversa, Amy que poseia el nivel de verguenza de sus padres hablaba y reia como si conociera a los otros dos niños de toda la vida - _tamben guta juga_ con las _coshas e papa_

Y a papa le enoja que juegues con sus cosas mocosa - gruño Marik juguetonamente llegando - ya conociste a tus primos?

Yay! _Amila-cha_ es _dinda_ y _Aiel_ es _terno_ \- respondio Amy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los tres niños sentados en una colcha mullida que Malik siempre llevaba para que su bebe jugara, tenian un monton de peluches y cosas tiernas que Amy habia mostrado previamente - Bakura tengo que hablar contigo! - gruño Malik en cuanto vio regresar al peliblanco.  
Ahora que? - se pregunto el pobre con una mirada plana.

Yugi te encargo a mi cachorra - eso no se tenia ni que decir, los ojos amatistas no se separaban de los tres cachorros que jugaban juntos.

Malik arrastro a Bakura hacia el pasillo para sisearle - Ryou no esta para nada bien, Yugi estaba triste pero parece que a Ryou se le fueron un par de tornillos!

Lo se pero carajo! Estas mirando esto? Creo que he estado bastante liado - Bakura miro frustrado al rubio - le llevare en cuanto resolvamos esto con un psicologo, asi que ya deja de joder

Malik se cruzo de brazos asintiendo - bueno....

Por su parte Yami se habia sentado junto a su Omega que parecia iluminarse con cada segundo que pasaba, miro a su cachorro que jugaba timidamente con los otros dos niños y sonrio prendandose de su ternura. Antes tenia una motita de cabellos negros brillantes y al parecer se habia pintando un tierno flequillo de morado, ademas de que sus ojos se habian aclarado un tanto haciendoles identicos a los de su madre.

Kamila no habia cambiado tanto, seguia siendo una copia de Bakura feminina, incluso su personalidad parecia ser la misma. Aunque ahora que veia a los tres niños junto, parecia ser un tanto mas timida que Ariel incluso! Aunque eso siempre fue obvio, Ariel era la mariposa social y Kamila siempre fue nerviosa - niños, creo que es hora de almorza... Quieren que cocine o pedimos algo? - pregunto Ryou de pronto con una sonrisa.

Me gustaron ayer los sanwiches, podrias hacernos algo Mami? - pregunto Kamila con una expresion timida que dejo a Ariel extrañado, ella no era timida... Mas bien agresiva e impulsiva.

Yo ayudare - dijo Yugi con ganas de cuidar a su cachorro, de compensar el tiempo perdido con el y con eso los dos Omegas desaparecieron en la cocina.

Salomon, quiero que le hagas una revision a los dos niños - pidio Yami serio - se que no tienes ni los equipos o el espacio pero es urgente

El hombre asintio - Tengo mi maletin y con el puedo trabajar

Ariel fue el primero en pasar y ser revisado por el doctor que fruncio el ceño con enojo al verle tan golpeado, aunque cuando realmente parecio enojado fue cuando miro lo hinchado y morado que tenia el tobillo - necesito hacerles a ambos unos examenes, este tobillo se ve demasiado mal para intentar tratarlo en base a suposiciones

Me asegurare de que mañana mismo tengas los equipos para tratarle - asintio Yami serio

Despues paso Kamila y aunque parecia relativamente sana, Salomon insistio en hacerle examenes al enterarse del golpe y los sintomas que produjo. Minutos después salieron los Omegas de la cocina anunciando que habian terminado la cena y la familia se sintio como si estuviera comenzando a tomar el ritmo que debía.

* * *

_Poco después..._

Yami... Ya sabes como comenzaremos esto no? - pregunto Marik serio.

Habian pasado un par de dias en que la familia se habia reunido de nuevo y en ese tiempo ya sabian que hacer para vengarse de todos los que les habian hecho daño, era un plan por fases y hoy se haria la primera - destruire la reputacion del tipo lo se, lo hare tan vil para la opinion publica que tendra que esconderse debajo de las piedras

Bien - asintio Marik satisfecho.

En todo ese tiempo tambien se habian mudado a la antigua mancion Sennen, un lugar que los Alfas consideraron mas comodo para su familia. Yami suspiro y puso su expresion petrea para subir a su auto en direccion a la rueda de prensa que habia armado - Kamila-chan, ya sabes que hacer no?

Claro! Llorar y hacer mas triste el relato de mi secuestro para hundir al bastardo, no hay ningun problema - respondio la niña vestida tan formal como el a su lado (aunque se nego a usar vestido, asi que se vistio con una bonita camisa formal y un pantalon de vestir) - quisiera ver su cara cuando me vea alli

Yami sonrio gustandole bastante el humor de la pequeña, Kamila a pesar de su timidez era cruel y vengativa... Justo como su padre, contrario a Ariel que era una ternurita como su madre. Aunque claro Kamila tenia unos momentos de ternura demasiado tiernos y Ariel podia ser bastante malicioso cuando queria, de eso se habia dado cuenta Yami cuando estaban haciendo este plan y el pequeño Angel dio unas cuantas acotaciones muy buenas en el.

Pronto ambos habian llegado al lugar donde se celebraria la rueda de prensa y Yami salio siendo el centro de atencion, lo que nadie noto fue a la pequeña escabullendose detrasde el y entrando al lugar a escondidas. En cuanto Yami entro todo estuvo listo justo como ordeno, solo fue cuestion de acomodar los microfonos y esperar que la audiencia terminara de organizarse.

Buenos dias a todos, organice esto para hablarles de varios temas - dijo Yami serio - primero voy a informarles que estare dando, despues de muchos años de estar algo despegado de mis negocios una vuelta por las propiedades que tengo en varios paices...

Yami continuo dando varios detalles de los negocios que tenia en mente, ahora que todo estaba bien con el podia decir que su cabeza estaba donde deberia - ahora quiero hacerles una pregunta, esto esta en vivo y televisado a televisoras internacionales no?

Si Sr. Sennen - respondio uno de los periodistas.

Bien, porque ahora quiero hacer una denuncia publica hacia el gobernador de Japon, el mundo debe de saber como secuestro y mantuvo cautivos por años a mis cachorros secuestrados - se hizo un silencion en el lugar, todo el mundo recordaba la ira y trabajo que hizo esa familia en buscar a los menores en vano - Kamila-chan, ven aqui porfavor

La audiencia confundida miro salir a la pequeña peliblanca de detras del tricolor, abrieron mucho los ojos varios de ellos al notar el parecido de ella con uno de los socios del Sennen - presentate y diles a todos aqui lo que te hizo ese hombre

Soy Kamila Touzuoku, heredera de Bakura y Ryou Touzuoku - comenzo y para los avidos periodistas todo lo que siguio diciendo fue oro puro.

Para cuando Kamila termino de hablar ya no quedaba reputacion o credibilidad hacia el tipo, porque Yami y compañia podian ser lo que fueran... Pero un cachorro era sagrado aqui y en cualquier lugar - lo hiciste excelente princesa - asintio Yami en cuanto regresaban a su auto.

Jejejeje viste las caras de todos cuando comence a llorar? - Kamila sonrio y se acurruco en su sitio boztesando - Tio Yami...

Anda, duerme si quieres pequeña, te despierto en cuanto lleguemos - murmuro Yami deteniendo el auto un segundo para arroparla y acomodarla en el asiento de atras, cuando estaba por arrancar de nuevo su telefono sono y miro que era Marik - mochi mo...

**/Mierda Yami eso fue mas contundente de lo que pense, recibi una llamada de la Organizacion por los Derechos Humanos, que si queriamos podiamos meter al tipo preso/**

Pero no queremos eso verdad...? - murmuro Yami divertido.

/ **Ohh claro que no, queremos saber quien mas esta inmiscuido en esto y el tipo preso no nos sirve... Ademas tras las rejas no nos sirve incluso cuando tengamos la informacion, le queremos muerto/**

Exacto, ahora dejame volver a casa que tengo una cachorra que necesita el calor de su madre - con eso Yami colgo sintiendose bastante satisfecho por su gran trabajo.

* * *

_Con Marik..._

Esta listo para esto cariño? - pregunto Marik con una sonrisa salvaje vestido con una ropa de combate negra y girando una pistola distraidamente entre sus dedos.

Ya deje a Amy con Ryou y Yugi bien acomodada no te preocupes - respondio Malik vestido de igual forma mientras trabajaba en el cumputador - ya tengo listo esto, podemos ir por el tipo

Perfecto - Marik se bajo de la mesa que usaba de asiento y tomo la pistola para guardarla en el unico espacio vacio que tenia para ella, todos los demas espacios estaban llenos de otros tipos de armas y "juguetes" - voy a dejar que te acomodes, nos juntamos en la salida vale?

Malik asintio y fue hasta el armario donde guardaban sus "juguetes" personales a armarse hasta los dientes como el, mientras el salio de la habitacion y fue a uno de los muchos campos de entrenamiento que habia en su "oficina central Japonesa" o como a veces le llamaba Bakura a este sitio, donde ocurrer todo lo que nadie debe saber - salimos en 10, los quiero listos - gruño al reducido grupo de 10 hombres alli.

Ya estamos listos Marik-sama - respondieron todos casi al unisono.

Bien vamos a repasar esto, la propiedad es redonda y rodeada de arboles, lo que nos permite que ustedes - señalo a cinco de ellos - junto a Malik se escondan alrededor y la hagan de francotiradores, nos protegeran mientras los demas entramos por nuestro objetivo, esta claro?

Obteniendo un si en respuesta Marik sonrio para acomodar el auricular en su oido y microfono unido a la tira negra alrededor de su cuello - prueben los microfonos, quiero que me comuniquen cualquier cosa en el momento que suceda

Con eso terminado salio siendo seguido por los otros, en la entrada miro a su Omega ya listo y sonrio salvajemente - vamos por Kurogi, haremos de el una muestra de lo que sucede cuando se meten con nosotros

Una camioneta negra les esperaba en la entrada y viajaron por las calles sin problemas, ya no habia efectivos de seguridad despues de lo que quedo televisado por Yami y Kamila, seguro estaban muertos de verguenza al saber que los objetivos no eran mas que dos niños secuestrados. Marik estaciono en el bosque alrededor de la mansion - amor, cuidate si?

Yo no soy el que voy a estar en primera linea Marik - recordo el Omega con una mirada divertida mientras veia alrededor a cinco de los hombres bajar y colocarse detras de el, Marik despeino sus cabellos antes de volver a arrancar el auto - los quiero a todos en sus posiciones en 5 min coño, asi que muevanse!

Malik miro a los hombres correr en diferentes direcciones y luego escalo el mismo un arbol grande que tenia junto a el hasta que tuvo en su mira todo un angulo de la casa objetivo - ya estan todos listo? - pregunto Malik en un susurro a travez del microfono y recibiendo respuestas afirmativas - bien, ahora contra los guardias de afuera y los del tejado, los quiero muertos antes de que avisen a Kurogi

Despues de eso fue justo como deberia y pronto tenian al tipo atado en la parte tracera de la camioneta, dejando detras la casa vacia de vida. Llegaron de nuevo al escondite y Marik arrastraba al gobernador sin cuidado hacia el lugar de "juego", Malik le ayudo a atarle a una silla y el se sento casualmente frente suyo mientras sus ojos y boca eran liberados - bien cabron vas a decirme por las buenas o por las malas quienes estaban contigo en el secuestro de los cachorros

Me las van a pagar! - siseo Kurogi con una mirada de odio.

De hecho no, ya los noticieros deben estar dando la noticia de la cobarde huida del gobernador - comento Marik casualmente - hableste con un contacto extrangero hace un par de minutos, justo cuando Kamila y Yami daban la anterior noticia... No querias ir preso por tus crimenes asi que desapareciste del radar mundial, lo que realmente sucedera es que vas a desaparecer aqui cabron pero no sin antes darme los nombres de los que te ayudaron a secuestrar y mantener escondidos a los cachorros - y por la mirada loca que le lanzo Marik fue obvio que de esta no saldria con vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios  
> nos leemos una proxima vez!


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores! Como se encuentran? Me imagino que mas felices ahora que los protas están resolviendo este desastre: 3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Aqui tienen la lista de cadáveres - gruño Marik lanzando una hoja con una serie de nombres en ella, nombres de los que pagarian por haber secuestrado a sus bebes - viajamos de una vez o les damos tiempo para que bajen la guardia y nuestra venganza sea mas dolorosa para ellos?

Vamos a darles tiempo, que se confien en su seguridad - respondio Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Primero vamos a Egipto y luego resolvemos en España - murmuro Yami mirando en la lista los nombres de los socios en España, esos hombre siempre le habian dado mala espina... Ya sabia el porque - _ellos fueron los que organizaron la operacion en España seguramente y sacaron a los cachorros del pais, joder como voy a disfrutar..._

Tio! Tou-san! - grito de pronto una voz infantil y se detuvieron en lo que hacian para ver a Amy entrar correr - _Ami-chan_ no _kele acherme_ caso!

Bebe, Kamila es mayor que tu y ademas... Que le estabas pidiendo...? - pregunto Marik alzandola en sus brazos.

 _Ummm... Alleta!_ Que _lobara_ las _alletas_ que _hachia_ Tio _you!_ \- respondio la pequeña cruzando sus brazos enfurruñada - _Ami-chan ño estucho!_

Amy, Kamila no tiene que hacerte caso y menos para robarle galletas a tu Tio, seguro que te da mas tarde en cuanto esten listas - tranquilizo Marik mientras negaba con la cabeza, Amy no era nas caprichosa y mandona solo porque no era mas grande.

Amy solo hizo un puchero yse revolvio para ser liberada - voy con _Aiel-chan_ , el _sheguro_ si me _hache_ caso y _sholo_ le dare _alleta_ a el! - con eso la pequeña se alejo zapateando y dejando a los Alfas negando con la cabeza divertidos.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

El tricolor podía sentir como poco a poco las cosas comenzaban a arreglarse, tenia a su bebe y su familia estaba de nuevo junta. Habian dolores que sabia no sanarian pronto, nunca vio los primeros pasos de su cachorrito, asi como tampoco escucho sus primeras palabras. Pero al menos le tenia ahora alli con el y ya no se rompia su alma ante la idea de que algo le fuera pasado a su bebe, ver a los tres niño interactuar juntos era lo mejor de lo mejor y no lo cambiaria por nada.

Amy-chan, no puedo robarle galletas al tio Ryou, ni siquiera estan listas! - decia el pobre Ariel despues de ser acosado por mas de 10 min por la pequeña rubia - la bandeja y galletas estan calientes!

 _Poemos shoplar!_ \- decia Amy cruzada de brazos con un puchero.

Ariel despeino los mechones dorados - Solo espera unos minutos, Tio siempre nos da la merienda en unos minutos siempre de todas maneras

Aunque Amy no parecio apaciguada, solo zapateo enfurruñada para entrar a la cocina donde estaba Ryou terminando de ponerle azucar a las galletas calientes - Tio~ _kelo alleta!_

Ummm... Podria tener un poco de las galletas de ayer guardadas pero necesito que hagas algo por mi - dijo Ryou con una mirada de complicidad al tiempo que se agachaba a su altura - quiero que te sientes alli muy quietica mientras termino la merienda para todos y asi te doy galletas de contrabando

La cara de Amy se ilumino ante la prespectiva de comer mas gatellas que los demas y asintio sentandose en la silla que Ryou siempre tenia para casos como estos, asi fue como Amy se quedo quieta comiendo alegre la montaña de galletas que fueron dejadas frente a ella - _egaña a Ami-chan_ tio _you! Ño ecucho a Amy_

Porque tendria que regañarla por no hacerte caso pequeña? Ella no tiene porque hacerlo bebe - regaño suavemente Ryou mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

 _Pelo... Mami hache caso a Papa, poque Ami y y Aiel no hache caso a mi?_ \- pregunto Amy con un pucherito tierno.

Tu mami es esposo de papi y no es que le hace caso si es algo malo, solo escucha lo que dice y considera sus palabras - explico el Omega con tranquilidad - tu y tus primos son iguales cariño, nadie tiene que hacerle caso a nadie

 _Pelo... Ami y Aiel-chan ño igual a Amy_ \- dijo la pequeña con una mirada de no entender - ellos como mami y yo como papa

Ryou le sonrio asintiendo - Puede ser, pero eso no les hace distintos, mas bien significa que tu tienes que concentirles mas y protegerlos

De _veda?_ \- Ryou asintio con una sonrisa y Amy parecio perderse en sus pensamientos - ummm... _Entonches Amy_ sera como papa y _conshentira a pimos,_ Tio _you! Llevae_ _alleta a pimos!_ **1**

Con eso la pequeña se levanto y salio corriendo llevando un monton de galletas en sus manos para diversion del Omega, brevemente escucho a Marik llegar y decirle algo a la niña que provoco que de nuevo se enfurruña... Para que luego se iniciara el desmadre que tanto habia extrañado.

* * *

_Poco después..._

Yugi, quiero que esta vez de verdad intentes hablar con la doctora, ella te va a ayudar - regaño Yami mientras manejaba mirando a su Omega hacer un puchero a travez del espejo.

Esta bien, aunque no se porque me traes al psicologo... Ya tengo a mi cachorro y estoy bien - murmuro Yugi en voz baja y enfurruñada.

Puedes parecer bien, pero ni tu o Ryou estan bien - gruño Bakura mirando tambien a su Omega que no decia mucho al respecto, de hecho no hablaba mucho si no estaba con los cachorros... Solo con ellos _parecia_ estar normal - perder a un cachorro tanto tiempo es bastante malo para la salud mental de un Omega y queremos que esten realmente bien, no que _parescan_ estar bien simplemente

Yugi asintio derrotado, la verdad sea dicha... Su intinto estaba bastante muerto desde que su bebe desaparecio. Lo notaba en cada celo y cada momento de su vida, cuando en las oportunidades donde deberia su instinto florecer solo recibia gemidos lastimeros de esa parte. Por los dioses, su celo ahora solo duraba un par de dias y cuando rara vez salia su Omega solo era para llorar por su cachorro, no habian realmente calenturas en esos dos dias, solo dolores de cabeza productos del sufrimiento de aquella otra parte.

Y segun habia escuchado de Bakura el celo de Ryou parecio haberse ido totalmente, su aroma si se intencificaba en los momentos en que su celo deberia venir pero el no parecia tener reaccion alguna ante eso. Asi que lo mejor era dejar de discutir y simplemente aceptar que necesitaban ayuda, antes de lo que Yugi queria habian llegaron al lugar y sus alfas les hicieron salir a ambos del auto.

Yugi miro a su Alfa hablar con una secretaria que amablemente les guio hacia una comoda sala de espera - ya les llamo a la Sr. Valentain, esperen aqui un segundo - pidio la secretaria en voz baja antes de irse por el pasillo. **1**

El Omega tricolor hizo un puchero y al rato regreso la secretaria con una sonrisa amable - venga, esta esperando al jovencito Yugi

El pobre miro a Yami nervioso pero este asintio y Yugi no tuvo de otra mas que seguir a la secretaria, ambos Alfas suspiraron mientras esperaban pacientemente a que Yugi regresara. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos despues regreso con expresion timida y se sento junto a su Alfa sin decir nada, Bakura tuvo que hacer que Ryou se levantara y llevarle hacia donde la especialista.

Yami, ven que Mai quiere hablar con nosotros - llamo Bakura en cuanto regreso despues de un rato.

El tricolor se levanto dejando a su Omega nervioso alli y fue ha ver que queria decirle la mujer, en cuanto llego miro a la bien formada mujer rubia alli - que es lo que querias decirnos?

Es sobre los chicos, miren los dos van a necesitar de ustedes si quieren que vuelvan a estar completamente sanos, me oyen? - gruño la Alfa de brazos cruzados - vamos primero con Yugi-chan, que el es mas facil por decirlo de alguna forma

Miren, hay algo que los Alfas siempre tuvieron mal y era las prioridades de los Omegas, los Omegas realmente no necesitan de los Alfas para que para satisfacerlos en sus celos... Sacando la parte financiera y sentimental claro, pero mentalmente no necesitan a un Alfa - explico Mai con una mirada aburrida - pero su cachorro... El cachorro de un Omega es sagrado para el y el que lo pierdan siempre representa un fuerte golpe a su psique

El instinto de ambos se suprimio por el dolor y queda en ustedes volverlo a la normalidad, Yami quiero que estimules a Yugi para que vuelva su parte Omega, te sera mas facil porque su cachorro regreso y su parte materna activara otra parte de sus instintos - Mai volteo a ver al peliblanco - ahora tu lo tienes mas dificil y por eso voy a recetarte para Ryou un conjunto de medicamentos, son suaves ya que tu eres el que tiene que volver a poner su cabeza en la realidad

La mente tiene muchas formas de afrontar el duelo y una de ellas es engañarse a si misma, Ryou fue dejado solo demasiado tiempo y por ello su cabeza comenzo a crearse ilusiones de la bebe - dijo la rubia en voz seria - nadie esta alli para ponerle los pies sobre la tierra y ahora su cabeza esta tan confundida que de hecho piensa que todo lo que esta viviendo ahora es una feliz ilusion

Que ellos vuelvan a ser los mismos depende de ustedes y de su familia, les voy a dejar por escrito loque tienen que hacer y me los traeran una vez a la semana para evaluar su evolucion - termino la rubia tomando un par de papeles y escribiendo - este es para ti Bakura, aqui esta el recipe del medicamento y su abministracion, aprovecha en este momento que iniciamos esto cuando el medicamento esta en pleno efecto para hablarle mucho y concentirlo, que se de cuenta que ahora si esta sucediendo

Contigo Yami, no tengo mas que recomendarte que lo estimules para que vuelva a conectarse con su parte Omega y cuando lo tengas consuela esa parte, dejale jugar y pasar mucho tiempo con su cachorro... Seducelo cuanto puedas y hazle el amor si lo quiere - Mai se estiro con apariencia fastidiada mientras Yami parecia enrojecer un poco - ahora larguense, tengo otros pacientes... Ohh! Y casi se me olvidaba, traiganme a los nenes la proxima vez para verlos a ellos tambien

Con eso ambos Alfas salieron de del consultorio y regresaron con sus Omegas para volver a casa, quedaba un largo trecho por recorrer pero estaban seguros que iban por buen camino despues de tantos problemas....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola queridos lectores: 3
> 
> Aquí vine con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia!
> 
> Temo informar que esta historia poco a poco se acerca a su fin, fue un placer escribirla y ver sus votos y comentarios, me hicieron tan feliz:3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!!

KAMILA!! - grito Bakura saliendo de la habitación horrorizado.

En cuanto Yami y Marik le vieron hicieron lo único que pudieron hacer en una situación como esta, reírse a carcajadas y caerse de su asiento destartalandose de la risa, porque no todos los dias se podia a ver a Bakura... Al sádico y cruel peliblanco con mechas fucsias y amarillas adornando sus cabellos - VOY A MATARTE MOCOSA DEL DEMONIO!!

... Porque gritas ahora Kura...? - gimió Yugi de pronto saliendo de la habitación contigua con expresión somnolienta.

Ahora que hizo Kami...? - Ariel que salio de detrás de su mama con la misma expresión de somnolencia, se detuvo al ver la melena del peliblanco - ..... Mami, vamos a dormir de nuevo, después venimos a recoger lo que quede de Kami-chan

Bakura cerro los ojos con sus mejillas sonrojandose de verguenza, solo se habia quedado dormido 10 min sobre su escritorio y cuando despertó... El desastre, el iba a ahorcar a su cachorra sin ninguna duda. Asi que recogió los pedazos pulverizados de su orgullo y fue a buscar a su hija loca - Kamila cuando ponga mis manos sobre tu cuello voy a retorcerlo!

Enfurruñado camino por los pasillos hasta que llego a su habitacion y entro hecho una furia - Kamila voy a.....!!

Shiii...!! Mama esta dormida! - chisto la pequeña peliblanca con el ceño fruncido, aunque luego se rio disimuladamente al ver sus mechones colorados - me gusta tu cambio de look papa, te hace ver mas....

Kamila Touzuoku, olvídate de cualquier tipo de privilegios porque estas tan castigada... - gruño el Alfa mirándole con dagas en los ojos, mira que la mocosa parecia totalmente despreocupada alli acurrucada junto a Ryou.

Maaa.... Porque hablan? Acurruquense y denme amor - gimió Ryou dando media vuelta en la cama mientras atraía a la niña contra su pecho - Kami-peluche

Habian pasado ya varios meses despues de la "desaparición" del gobernador de Japón y la familia poco a poco se iba recuperando, los mas afectados aun no estaban al cien de su salud pero iban mejorando cada vez mas. Aun seguian en Japon pero los Alfas tenían planes de cambiar eso pronto, Egipto estaba en sus planes y viajarian cuando sus enemigos menos lo esperaran.

Bakura, ya deja el escandalo y deja dormir al chico - regaño Yami llegando y jalando al Alfa enfurruñado fuera de la habitación - fue solo una broma, ademas... Tampoco es que te queda mal el Look arcoiris

.... Voy a matarte a ti tambien cabron de mierda! - siseo Bakura cruzando de brazos y haciendo berrinche como uno de los cachorros, aunque internamente estaba de acuerdo en dejar dormir a su pobre Ryou, el acababa de tomarse el medicamento que le receto Mai hace unos minutos y siempre le daba sueño las primeras horas.

Chicos, yo no se ustedes pero yo tengo hambre - comento Yugi derrepente que con tanto griterio se le habia espantado el sueño - pide algo para merendar Yami

Algo especifico que quieran? - pregunto el Alfa tricolor mirando a sus dos amores frente suyo.

Ummm... Pide Pizza o unos Rollos Primavera, que quieres tu bebe? - Yugi miro a su hijo que de pronto pareció algo timido.

Ariel aun se estaba acostumbrando a eso de que tomaran en cuenta tus opiniones, por ello sus padres siempre le tenian paciencia en momentos como estos - p-podria tener h-helado...?

Claro pequeño, todo el que quieras - asintio Yami despeinando sus cabellos cariñosamente - imagino que fresa con chocolate no?

Y chispitas de colores - termino Ariel con una sonrisa adorable.

Yami asintió divertido - Vale, ya...

Amy Ishtar! - aquí vino el grito que faltaba, al parecer Kamila no era la única revoltosa - vuelve aquí con eso!

 _Ño!_ \- junto a la familia tricolor paso el borrón que era la pequeña rubiecita y después se vio al padre que jadeaba por la carrera.

Ahora que hizo la niña? - pregunto Yugi curioso.

Tiene unos papeles importantes, se los pedí pero al parecer quiere dibujar y no me los quiere regresar - gimio Marik pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - le dije que le daria papel nuevo pero no! La mocosa quiere rayar esos!

Basicamente asi habian pasado los días de la pequeña familia y honestamente no cambiarían por nada esos momentos, no despues de todo el dolor por el que habian pasado...

* * *

_Poco después..._

Conmigo _pimos,_ yo los cuido! - dijo Amy mientras tomaba las manitos de Ariel y Kamila para ponerlos a sus lados, Ariel en el izquiero y Kamila en el derecho.

A muy poca distancia sus madres miraban enternecidos la escena mientras los Alfas tenían expresiones de cansancio, por los dioses! Amy era la menor de todos los cachorros y ahora se habia autoproclamado la protectora de los otros dos. Lo unico que les parecía raro era que ninguno de los dos cachorros mayores se quejaban del trato (rayando a veces en lo posesivo) que recibían de la mas pequeña, mas bien, a veces parecen incluso complacidos... No era raro en Ariel que tenia toda la pinta de ser un Omega tranquilo, pero Kamila mas Alfa no podía ser y aun asi se dejaba mimar por la pequeña.

Actualmente caminaban por el aeropuerto de Egipto, acabaron de llegar al pais y por ahora dejaban que los pequeños disfrutaran de la aventura - amor, vamos a comer aquí, no tengo nada de ganas de llegar y esperar que el servicio prepare algo... Tengo hambre - susurro Yugi de pronto tomando el brazo de su Alfa.

Has tenido hambre de mas en estos dias - comento Yami frunciendo el ceño algo preocupado - seguro que estas bien? Voy a pedirle a Salomon que...

Estoy bien Yami-kun - aseguro Yugi rodando los ojos divertido, honestamente si habia mejorado bastante. Su Omega antes deprimido y apagado, ahora se estaba estabilizando mas gracias a la estimulacion y mimos que su Alfa le estaba dando. La liberacion de feromonas se estaba estabilizando cada vez mas al igual que sus ciclos de celo - creo que te diste cuenta de eso hace dos meses atras...

Yami se atragando con el aire al recordar el celo que habia compartido con su Omega, no habia sido ni de cerca igual que el primero pero... Su instinto salio a relucir de forma intermitente y sus hormonas se manifestaron de forma casi normal - c-creo que eso no era n-necesario a-amor

Yugi se rio y Ryou se apoyo en el casualmente, el era otro que habia mejorado bastante. Ya no parecia tan perdido en su mente si no estaba Kamila y su Omega se manifestaba tenuemente algunas veces, claro para llegar a ese punto habia sido todo un drama.

El pobre se levantaba del sueño corto que le inducia el medicamento llorando histérico por recordar lucidamente que su cachorro no estaba con el, calmarle era un trabajo conjunto entre Kamila y Bakura hasta que se convencia de que su bebe estaba realmente de nuevo en sus brazos. Asi paso un par de meses hasta que su mente comenzo a adaptarse a la realidad hasta el punto en el que estaba ahora, con pesadillas que le hacían despertar a cualquier hora de la noche pero que con unos cuantos mimos se tranquilizaba y volvia a dormir sin problemas - debo abmitir que yo también tengo hambre...

Pero tu no comiste nada al salir y solo un bocadillo en el avion, Yugi comió antes de salir y durante el viaje se trago toda una torta de chocolate - bufo Bakura a su Omega haciendo que el tricolor hiciera un puchero inconforme.

Es que esa torta se veia provocativa - gimio Yugi aun con su puchero.

Ya amor, vamos a un restaurant que esta cerca - accedio Yami que detestaba no cumplirle caprichos a su Omega, miro a los niños y se asusto un poco al verlos alejarse perdidos en su conversa - Ariel! Ven aca, no te vayas tan lejos sin nosotros

Odebientemente el pelinegro se detuvo e hizo que los otros dos tambien lo hicieran a regañadientes - perdon Tou-san, es que Amy me hablaba de su aventura de ayer

Malik hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar la "aventura" de ayer de su Hija, estuvo al borde del infarto cuando, buscandola por la casa no la encontro... Estuvo a punto de poner patas a arriba todo el vecindario preocupado de que a ella la fueran secuestrado esta vez, cuando regreso muy campante junto con Kamila.

Resulto que el par de mocosas decidieron dar un paseo e Ishizu les hizo el favor de llevarlas, pero Amy no le dijo nada de eso. Kamila si le habia dicho a Ryou, pero este no pudo decirle el detalle ya que la hora coincidio con la hora de su medicina y estaba dormido - vuelves a hacer algo como eso y olvidate de ver television por toda tu vida

Perdon mami, no sabia que te preocuparias - gimio la rubiecita con voz arrepentida, a su papa podria sacarle canas del estrés... Pero a su mamita no le gustaba hacerla preocuparse - no volvera a pasar

Awww mi amor, eres demasiado adorable para que me enoje realmente contigo - chillo Malik lanzandose y atrapando a la rubiecita entre sus brazos para mimarla.

Mejor vamos a comer - murmuro Yami suspirando por las locuras de su familia, aunque ninguno cambiaria por nada esta tranquilidad que tenia.

Los dias pasaron y la familia se instalo en la nueva casa en el Cairo, los Alfas mientras cuidaban sus negocios algo olvidados en el pais mientras los Omegas cuidaban de la familia. Hoy era un dia de flojera donde los Alfas se quedaron en casa aburridos - amor... Quiero sacar a Ariel un rato, podemos ir a ver el Bazar del Cairo? - pregunto Yugi esa mañana mientras estaba acurrucado junto a su Alfa en la cama - solo pasear o si conseguimos algo bonito comprarlo

Claro, vamos cuando baje el sol, no quieroque regresen ambos doloridos por las quemaduras - respondio Yami dibujando circulos en la espalda de su Aibou distraidamente - vamos solos o quieres invitar a alguno de los otros?

Vamos nosotros, quiero un momento a solas de nosotros tres - susurro Yugi cerrando sus ojitos relajado.

El resto del dia paso sin ningun problema y cuando el sol Egipcio ya no estaba tan fuerte los tres salieron de casa entre conversas - mira mami! - llamo Ariel con una sonrisa emocionada señalando un puesto de comida.

Jejeje quiere uno Ariel? - pregunto Yugi mientras se acercaba al puesto, el menor asintió y con una sonrisa compro un poco para los tres.

Siguieron caminando mientras veian a los comerciantes en sus puestos gritar sus productos, todo iba bien hasta que Ariel comenzo a sentirse raro...

_"P-Por que a-a mi?"_

Ehh...? Mama...? Papa...? Dijeron algo? - pregunto el pequeño al escuchar casi como si le dijeron algo en el oido y tener una sensacion extraña recorerlo.

No bebe, que escuchaste tu? - pregunto Yugi mirándole curioso, entre el ruido de las personas y los comerciantes su hijo pudo haber oido cualquier cosa.

_"... Y-Yo no t-tuve la c-culpa..."_

Alli estaba otra vez y ahora vino acompañado con una sensación como si algo le llamaran, pero Ariel no estaba triste.... - mami ya vengo! - grito mientras salia corriendo en direccion desconocida.

Ariel regresa! - llamo Yugi preocupado al verlo meterse entre los puestos.

Yami gruño y jalo a su Omega para seguir al niño que habia salido corriendo sin ninguna explicacion aparente, le siguieron entre los puestos hasta que llegaron a una zona menos trancitada. Le miraron entrar a un callejon y entraron mirandole arrodillado frente a un niño algo mayor que el encogido sobre si mismo.

Ariel! No te escapes de esa forma! - regaño Yugi con las manos en jarras aunque el niño no parecía estarle prestando demasiada atencion a favor de consolar al pequeño desconocido.

M-Mami, ayudame a q-que no llore! - pidio Ariel que de pronto parecía a punto de las lagrimas tambien.

Yugi suspiro y se arrodillo en frente de ambos, un rato despues termino con los dos pequeños en su regazo que lloraban a moco suelto. Yami mientras tanto miraba sorprendido la espalda del pequeño desconocido, mas que todo como en la base de su cuello podia apreciarse la misma marca que tenia su Ariel en el mismo lugar - _por los dioses... Esta es la otra mitad de Ariel...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores hermosos! Como están? :3
> 
> Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo 
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

Ya estas mejor cariño? - pregunto Yugi con una expresión suave al niño en su regazo que habia dejado de llorar de a poco.

S-Si... Perdone por molestarle s-señor, no era mi intención... - gimió el niño hipando un poco.

Yugi despeinó sus cabellos y le miro con atención no gustandole demasiado lo que veia, ese niño se veía demasiado flaco y mugriento para su gusto... Sus instintos maternos estaban pateandole por ver a un cachorro necesitado aun cuando no era el suyo, aun no había logrado ver bien sus ojos pero si podía detallar los empolvados mechones rojo oscuro - porque llorabas cariño? Que hacias aqui escondido?

El niño no respondió nada y Ariel frunció el ceño como enojado haciendo que sus padres se sorprendieran, rara vez el pequeño ponía esa expresión - porque tienes miedo?

M-Miedo..? Yo n-no estoy a-asustado - aseguro el pequeño pero los adultos no lo creyeron.

Amor, puedes decirnos vale? Te ayudaremos - aseguro Yugi con una sonrisa suave.

Shi! Mama es muy buena, yo antes estaba muy asustado por un hombre malo... Pero gracias a mama y a papa ya no estoy asustado - agregó Ariel con una mirada tierna mientras tomaba la manita del niño para darle confianza.

El pelirojito pareció dudar un poco pero al final trago grueso asintiendo - m-mama estaba e-enojada como s-siempre y m-me pego, e-estaba tomando m-mucho y... - otra vez el niño rompió a llorar y fue encerrado en los calmantes brazos de Yugi.

Mientras tanto la mente de Yami volaba con lo que podía hacer en este momento, miraba al cachorro desconocido con ojos calculadores. El conocía ya bastante bien la marca de lazo de su pequeño Ariel y era la misma que tenia este niño, no podia dejar que este cachorro saliera de su radar.

El y los demas habian planeado comenzar a buscar las otras mitades de los cachorros cuando terminaran sus asuntos en este país, esto había sido sorpresivo pero no necesariamente una molestia - _umm... Este niño se viene con nosotros_ \- dicto en su mente al darse cuenta de la forma en que su Ariel le miraba.

El pelirrojo podía tener esa parte de sus sentidos embotados y aun no sentir la conexión que tenia con Ariel, pero eso no significaba que su hijo estuviera igual - pequeño, estábamos por ir a cenar... Quieres venir con nosotros?

Yugi le miro extrañamente mientras Ariel parecia brillar de alegria, por su parte el pelirojo parecio mirar alrededor con nerviosismo. El Omega se dio cuenta de ello y le abrazo suavemente contra el - anda, alli hay amigos y otros niños con los que puedes jugar un rato vale?

P-Pero mama e-estara mas e-enojada - susurro el pequeño con una mirada nerviosa en sus ojos dorados.

Llamare a tu madre para decirle que estas con nosotros, como te llamas y como se llama ella pequeño? - pregunto Yami despeinando sus mechones rojizos desordenados.

Soy Say Hiroshi - susurro el pequeño en voz baja - mi mama es una Alfa, maneja el pequeño grupo de comerciantes que estan al Norte del Centro Comercial rural del Cairo... Se llama Arima Hiroshi

Ese nombre toco un boton en el cerebro de Yami que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa interna, ya sabia exactamente como meter a este niño bajo su protección - bueno, llamare a tu madre en un rato, ven que nuestro auto está cerca

Say asintió pareciendo aun nervioso y Yugi se levanto manteniendole entre sus brazos - no pesas nada pequeño, cuantos años tienes?

8 - ósea un año mayor que Ariel se dieron cuenta los padres.

Ellos sabían que los compañeros del Alma de sus retoños comensarian a nacer en cualquier momento y a partir de ellos se repoblaria el mundo de su nueva raza, una nueva mas evolucionada y conciente unos con otros. Pronto llegaron al auto y emprendieron la marcha de regreso a su hogar - yo soy Ariel Sennen y me gusta mucho jugar y pasar tiempo con mis primos!

Tienes primos? Yo vivo solo con mama y es aburrido, ella no me deja salir mucho así que tampoco tengo muchos amigos - dijo el pequeño pelirojo con un puchero, parecía estar tomando confianza con Ariel.

Los padres se alegraron de ello mirandoles desde adelante del auto - porque no te deja salir? - pregunto Yami con el ceño fruncido, no seria su hijo pero era un cachorro y le preocupaba mirarlo tan descuidado y desnutrido.

No se, mama siempre se enojaba si intentaba salir... Esta vez sali por que mi mama estaba demasiado enojada y lastimandome, tambien estaba borracha y no se fijo cuando me fui - respondio el pelirojo con sinceridad.

Ella es mala contigo? - pregunto esta vez Ariel con una mueca de desagrado y molestia - no tienes porque estar con ella, papa y mama son buenos, tios tambien! Vivimos en una casa muy grande y... Puedes quedarte con nosotros! Verdad que si?

Si el quiere no hay problema - respondió Yami divertido ganándose otra mirada extrañada de Yugi que no se habia dado cuenta de nada.

Yay! Ves! Conmigo tendras muchos amigos, Kamila tiene mal carácter pero tiene sus momentos de ternura... Amy es linda aunque algo latosa y te gustaran! - dijo Ariel rebotando sobre su asiento.

P-Pero mama... - Yami suspiro al ver al pobre de Say abrumado.

Ariel, dejale un momento si? El conocera a tus primos y a los demás en casa, despues hablamos sobre eso - Yami miro el puchero enfurruñado de Ariel con una mirada de ternura - vamos pequeño, mirale esta abrumado, se mas suave con el pobre

Yami sabia que era difícil para su hijo considerando que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con Kamila y Amy que de delicadas no tenían ni un gramo, pero su bebé aprenderia. Y realmente lo hizo ya que en el resto del corto viaje Ariel y Say continuaron hablando de una forma mas reciproca, no solo era Ariel el que lanzaba comentarios dejando al pobre pelirojito abrumado y para cuando llegaron a casa, ambos niños parecia ser amigos de toda la vida.

Entraron a la casa y Ariel corrió llevando de la mano al niño hacia donde estaba reunidos el resto de los niños, Yami confiaba en que su Omega y los demas hicieran sentir al pequeño como en casa, porque vamos! Quien mejor que un Omega para cuidar de un cachorro. Asi que se despidio de su amor sabiendo que tenia algo que hacer ahora mismo...

* * *

_Un rato después..._

Bakura, en la lista de objetivos esta una tal Arima Hiroshi? - pregunto Yami con una mirada calculadora.

Umm... - Bakura parpadeo y miro la lista con aburrimiento - si... De hecho era la tipa que recibiría a Ariel en este país cuando aquel cabron separara a los niños

Interesante, oye Marik busca reportes de niños desaparecidos antes y despues de los nuestros -pidió el tricolor con aburrimiento - muéstrame las fotos de los niños si es posible

En camino - murmuro Marik extrañado mientras comenzaba a buscar.

Si quieres filtra los casos encontrados, quiero nada mas los que aun se siguen buscando y tambien los que nunca aparecieron pero ya ni se buscan - dijo Yami revisando los papeles que Bakura antes revisaba - es mas, vamos a ver si hicieron como con los niños y busca a un niño llamado Say de 7 años actualmente

Marik asintió distraído y unos minutos después tenia una fotografía junto a unos papeles en mano - Say Craig, fue secuestrado cuando tenia 3 años mas o menos, mataron a la madre para llevárselo y el padre lo busco por un tiempo sin éxito, actualmente tiene un medio hermano ya que el padre volvio a casarse hace dos años y tuvo un bebe de meses

Gracias, comunicame con el padre, dile que encontramos a su hijo - pidió el tricolor asintiendo mientras miraba la foto del tierno bebe pelirojito con brillantes ojos dorados - que necesito que en extremo silencio venga aquí, pagale los pasajes a toda la familia si quiere pero que venga

El rubio asintio para alejarse con su teléfono en mano, Bakura mientras miro extrañamente al tricolor - que pasa ahora con ese niño?

Esta en nuestra casa jugando con nuestros cachorros, es el soulmate de Ariel - explico Yami encogiéndose de hombros - quiero la custodia legal del niño o la confianza del padre para mantenerlo junto a Ariel, ya parecen unidos por la cadera y no quiero separarles

Bakura asintió sabiendo que era necesario mantenerlos juntos, era mejor que desde ya comenzaran a crear ese lazo tan bonito que tenían ellos mismos con sus Omegas - bien, supongo que iré preparando los papeles de adopción y... Lo chantajearas o por primera vez haras las cosas por las buenas?

Es el soulmate de mi hijo, vamos a hacer las cosas por las buenas - respondió Yami tranquilo - el hombre es administrador, podríamos darle trabajo en Sennen con una paga bastante buena

Yo ya debería estarle buscando el Omega a Kamila - murmuro Bakura pensativo.

Como estas tan seguro que Kamila es Alfa? - pregunto Yami curioso.

El peliblanco le miro burlón - Mirala, es una Alfa igual que su papá

Puede ser una Omega _igual_ que su padre - acoto el tricolor dandole otro sentido a la frase - personalidad no tiene nada que ver con raza, ella tiene momentos de timidez, sumisión y miseria mas de Omega que de Alfa... Es cierto que es rebelde, altiva, mal carácter y osada... Pero de nuevo, Malik es todo eso y es Omega, con un instinto más sumiso que el de todos

Bakura parpadeo dudando algo de su creencia anterior pero pronto chasqueo y negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño - estoy seguro de que mi Kamila es Alfa

Cree lo que quieras, quizá si y quizas no eso el tiempo lo dirá - dijo Yami con fastidio - yo no pongo mis esperanzas en ninguna raza para Ariel, puede que sea un Omega normal o un Alfa tranquilo, sea como sea es mi cachorro

Segundos después regresó Marik con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - el hombre dice que vendra en unos días, quede en enviarle pasajes de avion

Bien, supongo que vamos bien por este lado - asintio Yami satisfecho - ahora arreglemos el problema con Arima y todos sus cómplices

Despues vendremos con nuestros socios no? - pregunto Bakura con malicia.

Claro, esos nos la pagaran - gruño Yami con una mirada divertida - ahora, que hacemos?

La verdad es que con ella estoy frito, joder que no se que demonios hacer con ella - gimio Marik aburrido - lo unico que tengo en mente es secuestrarla y torturarla para saber que planeaban con todo esto, ella no es nadie tan importante asi que nadie la extrañara

Bakura asintio aunque parecia aun confundido - Y los demas implicados...?

Ir acabando con ellos uno por uno, sera muy divertido experimentar las distintas forma en que se puede asesinar a alguien - respondio el rubio encogiendose de hombros.

Nos quedamos con esa idea, quiero volver plan original de cambiar este mundo para que nuestros cachorros vivan mejor - Yami se estiro y bostezo con aburrimiento.

Parecio que Bakura iba a decir algo cuando la puerta fue abierta de pronto por un Malik que parecía nervioso - Y-Yami.... Yugi se acaba de desmayar! - y la cara de Yami perdio todo el color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores :3
> 
> Aqui les traje un nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!

..... Como dijo...? - pregunto Yami con los ojos abiertos por la impresión.

Si señor es cierto, Yugi-chan tiene un mes de medio de gestación - repitió Salomon luego de salir de la habitación donde reviso al Omega - esta bien no se preocupen, son los desmayos normales de los primeros meses

La familia luego de que estaba casi muriendo de la preocupación, ahora sus ánimos parecían haber cambiado casi mágicamente - ... Seremos tíos de nuevo? - pregunto Malik mientras una sonrisa enorme crecía en su cara y abrazaba contra el a Ryou casi como un peluche.

El grito no se tardó en llegar al tiempo que los cachorros tambien estaban alli dando apoyo moral al pequeño Ariel - ... Porque gritan...? - se quejo el pobre de Say con los oídos zumbando.

Mami Malik grita mucho, incluso cuando papá le hace cariño en su habitación grita como si le pegaran - respondió inocentemente Amy.

Ryou que estaba cerca a los pequeños y escucho el comentario se horrorizo completamente y miro a Malik furioso - sin vergüenza!

Que culpa tengo yo que ella pase justamente cuando estoy recibiendo "amor"! - se quejo con voz baja el rubio.

Mami esta bien? - preguntó Ariel en voz preocupada jalando el pantalón de su padre.

Eso hizo a Yami salir de su burbuja de sorpresa y enfocarse que su pequeño que parecía no haber entendido lo que sucedia, asi que con una sonrisa emocionada levanto al pequeño en sus brazos para hablarle - tu mama esta muy bien mi amor, que se desmayara es porque esta cargando a tu hermanito y eso cansa mucho

Hermanito..? Voy a tener un hermanito? - pregunto Ariel con una mirada extrañada.

Si mi amor, un hermanito con el que jugaras como con tus amiguitos y cuidaras con tu madre - explico Yami despeinando los mechones del pequeño cariñosamente - ven, vamos a verle si?

El pequeño asintió queriendo comprobar que su mama estaba bien, ambos entraron al consultorio y miraron al tricolor dormido en la camilla. Yami se acerco sentándose junto a su Omega y dejó a Ariel sentado en su regazo - tu mamá está dormido ahora, solo está cansado por llevar a tu hermano y no cuidarse

Umm... Donde esta hermano? - preguntó Ariel aun confundido.

Aqui mira, aun esta chiquito pero crecerá hasta que este listo para salir para estar todos nosotros - explicó Yami señalando el estómago de su Omega con una sonrisa.

Y porque está en la pancita de mami? - volvió a preguntar Ariel aun con sus ojitos brillando de curiosidad.

Yami sonrió - Porque allí crece y se forma como un niño como tu, pasarán unos meses hasta que nazca y pueda estar realmente con nosotros, mientras estara alli creciendo

Paso el rato y Yami siguió saldando las dudas de su pequeño cachorro, ambos contentos con la noticia y esperando que el Omega despertara para darle la noticia a el tambien...

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Era mucho lo que podía pasar en un par de meses bastante ocupados para los Alfas, que alegremente cumplian uno a uno sus objetivos. Yami por ejemplo había llegado a un acuerdo con el padre del compañero de su hijo, este había estado tan agradecido con el Alfa que no habia estado para nada problemático en las negociaciones que Yami hizo con el.

El trato fue sencillo, Yami se encargaría de todo lo referente al pequeño Say, educación, salud; obteniendo casi la custodia del niño. Mientras que el padre del chico trabajaria para Sennen con todas sus necesidades cubiertas, teniendo la posibilidad de visitar a su hijo las veces que quisiera.

También se había ocupado de ciertos objetivos apremiantes, tal como lo eran encargarse de los tipos que habían secuestrado a sus bebes, dejando lo mejor para el final claro...

Me vas a decir ahora que demonios planeaban o seguimos con esto? - ronroneo Marik con malicia y maldad - mira que hacerte sangrar no me es aburrido

La mujer frente a el carraspeo dolorida, después de varios días de estar bajo el peor humor del rubio era una suerte que un respirara - te j-jodes cabron!

Umm... Creo que la que esta jodida es otra - murmuro Marik metiendo un dedo en un agujero sangrante en el hombro, casi como un niño curioso - la próxima te cortamos lo que queda de tu mano, un torniquete bien puesto no dejara que mueras desangrada por un rato

E-esta bien! Tu g-ganas, te contare todo - se rindió la mujer ya cansada y dolorida - que q-quieres s-saber?

Todo, porque se llevaron a los cachorros? - gruño Marik con el ceño fruncido.

N-no nos parecía Cof! Cof! - se detuvo para carraspear un poco con la garganta seca - nada j-justo que solo ustedes p-poseyeran a los u-unicos Omegas, q-queriamos a u-unos Omegas para... Cof! Nosotros, y-ya sabes l-los O-Omegas solo sirven p-para..

Mejor no termines esa frase antes de que alargue tu sufrimiento digas o no lo que tienes - siseo Marik furioso - secuestraron incluso a un niño que no tenia que ver con nosotros, como sacaron la información para secuestrarle específicamente a el y para que?

Q-Queriamos mas Omegas que los q-que salieran de sus c-crias y p-para este punto y-ya nos dimos Cof! Cuenta que solo d-de ustedes vendra c-cualquier Omega que e-exita - explico la mujer en voz baja y cansada - los q-que salieran Alfas de s-sus hijos n-nos darian mas Omegas y los O-Omegas hijos, habria s-sido perfecto s-si esa m-mocosa desgraciada no s-se fuera escapado

Debieron pensar antes de secuestrarla, es hija de Bakura y Ryou carajo, ustedes nunca se enteraron de lo que Ryou hace cuando se meten con los que ama? Ni se diga de Bakura - recordó Marik divertido - eso sacando a Yami y Yugi, Ariel es bastante... Inteligente, seguro que solo contigo se las ingeniaba para joder tus planes junto con Say... Ahora, como consiguieron tanta información sobre nosotros?

N-No se c-como, me encargaria de o-otras cosas - respondió la pelinegra casi en un susurro apagado - solo s-se que Cof! La consiguieron n-nuestros informantes e-en España

 _Osea nos Hakearon seguramente, nada de eso esta en fisico... Y si consiguieron esa información pueden tener cosas mas importantes para nosotros, incluso pueden seguir obteniendo información y no nos hemos dado cuenta_ \- se dio cuenta el rubio con preocupación - dame algo mas, si es lo suficientemente bueno considerare matarte de una vez y terminar con tu sufrimiento

La mujer atada y herida parecio considerarlo un poco hasta que asintió - y-ya estoy jodida, q-que se jodan l-los otros... No s-se cuando y n-no se como, pero planean tomar d-de nuevo a t-todos los cachorros y matar a-a sus O-Omegas por c-castigo

Marik gruño furioso ante la idea de que se salieran con la suya, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo mas la mujer hablo - l-los informantes de E-España ya no estan en e-ese pais por seguridad, no se donde e-especificamente huyeron... Solo se que e-estan en algun l-lugar de America planeando e-el golpe del q-que te hable

Ummm... Muchas gracias por la informacion, esto fue mas util de lo que pense - con eso Marik termino con la vida de la mujer, un solo disparo a su cabeza y se largo del lugar, tenia otros cosas mas importantes que hacer.

* * *

_Más_ _tarde_...

Yugi amor, como estas? - pregunto Yami con cariño mirando despertar a su Omega de su pequeña siesta.

Umm... Con sueño - murmuro Yugi estirandose con cuidado de la pequeña bolita que era su hijo dormido junto a el - como estuvo el trabajo?

Normal, papeles y algunas estupideces - respondió suspirando para dar un ligero pico en los labios ajenos - no podía esperar para hacer eso

Jejeje mis bebes tambien te extrañaron - Yugi sonrió y término de desenredarse de las sabanas mostrando su algo abultada pancita - Ariel y estos dos seguro que le hiciste falta

Yami sonrio divertido para acariciar la pancita de su Omega, si que se habían sorprendido cuando, un par de meses atras, Salomon les había informado que no solo venia en camino una criatura... Eran un par de gemelos, aun no sabia el sexo ya que estaban abrazados y no dejaban verse pero eso era lo de menos ahora mismo - yo tambien los extrañe chiquitines de papa

Por los dioses, uno o los dos te adoran... Mira como se mueven - comento Yugi con una mueca divertida sintiendo las pataditas y movimientos dentro de el - van a ser un par de revoltosos

Yami sonrio divertido sentandose junto al Omega para acariciar la pancita con cariño - ya fuiste con Salomon?

Queria ir contigo amor - respondió Yugi con una sonrisa apenada.

Hoy Yugi cumplia 5 meses mas o menos y por ello debía ir con Salomon a revisar a los cachorros - vamos entonces cariño, Ariel... Ven para que veas a tus hermanitos - susurro Yami mientras sacudía un poco a la bolita de carne que era su hijo.

Umm... Buenos - un bostezo interrumpió sus palabras - días papá

Hola campeón, veo que la siesta estaba buena no? - pregunto Yami divertido al verle hay todo somnoliento.

Mama cómodo, siempre es rico dormir con el - explico el pequeño con cara de sueño y antes de decir algo mas cayo de nuevo apoyandose contra su divertida madre - papa deja dormir... Acurrúcate anda!

Yugi le hizo un puchero juguetón en su dirección - Pero tenemos que ir a ver a tus hermanitos, no quieres?

Mágicamente la cara del niño pareció despejarse de todo sueño y sonreir de forma brillante - mami! Mami levantate! Hermanitos esperan!

Ariel estas en pijama, piensas salir asi? - pregunto Yami con una ceja arqueada al tiempo que miraba a su hijo casi salir corriendo - Say-chan podria estar cerca... Y si te ve asi?

La cara del pelinegro se coloro un poco y regreso como un rayo para cambiarse igual de rápido, todo ante la antenta y entretenida mirada de sus padres - ahora si estoy listo, que esperan!

Vale Ariel, no apures a tu madre que mira lo panzon que esta - bromeo Yami ganándose un zape de su Omega que se levantaba con lentitud.

Pronto la pequeña familia habia salido de la habitación y fue hasta el lugar del médico de la familia, como esperaban todo salio normal y aunque Yugi tenia la ilusion de esta vez si saber el sexo de sus bebes ninguno de ellos se soltó del abrazo en el que estaban asi que pudo saberse.

La próxima vez te damos chocolate a ver si eso los anima a que se dejen ver - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa divertida mientras el Omega se acomodaba las ropas.

O ponemos al papa que les hable, seguro que eso les anima - comento Yugi mirando a su esposo sonriente - no pueden escucharle llegar porque parece que van a salir a recibirle

Umm... Y si traigo mis juguetes? Podría decirles que si se dejan ver les regalare uno de ellos, cree que eso les anime Salomon-sama? - pregunto el pequeño Ariel con expectación.

El hombre asintió enternecido - Puede ser pequeño

Yay! - chillo el pequeño alegre y su manita fue tomada por su madre para guiarle a la salida.

Se despidieron del hombre y juntos fueron hacia el comedor para una merienda, aunque el camino fue truncado por Marik que con una mirada seria secuestro a Yami con un "necesito hablar contigo urgente".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno mis amores... Esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis amores, como están?  
> Aqui les traje un nuevo capítulo!
> 
> Ya nos estamos acercando mas y mas a la recta final lectores mios :'3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, así que ha leer!!

Entonces ellos todavía planean hacernos mas daño no? - murmuro Yami con una furia fria debajo de su semblante sereno, el no iba a permitir que esos hombres se salieran con la suya, no ahora que recupero a su cachorro y tenía a su Omega en cinta con otros dos.

No ahora que estaba recuperando poco a poco lo que tenia - Bakura quiero que revises por donde se filtró la información y de ahora en adelante cuides que información se filtra, cuando se filtra y de que modo se filtra - ordenó Yami con un plan moviéndose en su mente - se que Ryou aun no esta completamente bien pero necesito su ayuda, quiero que haga un sistema que vea quienes entran en nuestro servidor... Algo asi como un mecanismo de doble vía, ellos entran en nuestros archivos y nosotros obtenemos todos los de ellos sin que se enteren

Quieres tenderles una trampa no? Usar la confianza que han ganado en su modo de operar y obtener información, plantandoles información falsa y nosotros obteniendo toda la de ellos - se dio cuenta Bakura con una sonrisa maliciosa - umm... No te preocupes, Ryou y yo trabajaremos en ello, no dejamos que nos quiten a nuestra cachorra de nuevo

Quiero saberlo todo de ellos, hasta los horarios en que van al baño si es posible - gruño Yami con el ceño fruncido - les golpearemos cuando menos se den cuenta y acabaremos con esto de una vez, haremos de todos ellos un ejemplo de lo que sucede cuando se meten con nosotros y que ha nadie mas se le ocurra jamás intentar una tontería como esta

Los otros dos asintieron conformes con la idea - ahora vamos a otra cosa que quería comentarles, quiero enviar a Ariel al colegio... Eso de educarle en casa no me llama la atención para nada, quiero que haga amigos y viva su vida normal - dijo Yami con una mirada pensativa.

De verdad quieres eso? - pregunto Marik confundido, había pensado que después de que su cachorro fuera secuestrado el tricolor no le quisiera fuera de su radar jamás.

No quiero reprimirle porque unos idiotas quieran hacernos daño, quiero buscar un buen colegio para Ariel, uno donde haga amigos y conviva con niños de su edad - explico Yami tranquilo - se que pueden hacerle maldad o meterse con el si es Omega, pero tambien quiero que aprenda a defenderse solo y espero que este con Kamila que le ayudara

Marik asintió entendiendo, su cachorra no tenia edad suficiente para estar con los niños de entrar todos en un instituto y por eso no la contaba. Bakura se lo pensó seriamente también y se encontró con que le gustaba la idea pero... - necesito hablarlo con Ryou, yo solo no voy a tomar esta decisión y también quiero que Kamila me diga si quiere

Es una idea, yo tampoco lo he consultado con Yugi... Aunque no creo que se niegue, el siempre ha querido que su cachorro tenga muchos amigos - comento Yami distraído - ahora, donde estudiarían de darse el caso?

Nos falta cambiar la parte de América y de todas maneras tenemos que ir allí para terminar de resolver esto - dijo Bakura con una mirada pensativa - en Estados Unidos podría ser, hay buenos colegios y también universidades... También que yo recuerde fue el país donde mejor trataban a los Omegas del mundo, allí no hay muchas leyes que cambiar y es uno de los mas grandes... De alli podriamos hacer el cambio en los otros

Tienes razón, podríamos mudarnos permanentemente a ese lugar y hacer viajes cortos a los demás necesitar ver algún negocio - asintió Yami con una sonrisa complacida - vamos a tratar eso con nuestros esposos y con su opinión tomar una decisión

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

El plan de los Alfas había salido a la perfección y tenían bajo su radar todos los movimientos de aquellos que planeaban molestar a su familia, ya no había forma que los tomaran por sorpresa como la primera vez y eso era un sentimiento refrescante. También habían tratado otros temas en sus vidas y por ello es que ahora planeaban que harían...

Después de tratar el asunto de los cachorros con sus compañeros estos habían accedido, algunos con dudas y otros mas alegres. Yugi que estaba ya cansado de todo había estado encantado con la idea de irse lo mas lejos posible de Japón, España y todo este lado del mundo que tanto daño le había hecho. Ryou no había estado en desacuerdo, solo muy asustado de que algo saliera mal y que fuera separado de nuevo de su cachorra... Sabia que no lo resistiria, prefería morir antes que eso.

A Malike había dado igual y su cachorra aseguro que estaría bien, que era grande y... Bueno, Amy si que les hizo reir ese dia con sus locuras. Ariel había estado algo nervioso pero de igual forma accedió y Yami sintió que era lo correcto, esa era la forma en que Ariel saldria del caparazón en que el tipo ese le había metido con sus tratos hacia el. Kamila simplemente se encogió de hombros no importarle mucho si iba al colegio o estudiaba en casa, con tal de estar con sus primos ella contenta.

Asi fue como los niños comenzaron una nueva etapa en sus vidas, una donde estudiaron como locos para nivelarse en el nivel en el que deberían estar. Mientras los Omegas buscaban una casa que les gustara a todos y lo Alfas seguían en sus planes para proteger a su familia, al igual que siempre lo habían hecho.

El segundo embarazo de Yugi corría con normalidad y ya con 7 meses podían notarse el par de bebitos donde suyo con lo hinchado de su vientre, afortunadamente tenia una amorosa familia que le ayudará siempre - hay Yugi, estas asi y aun te faltan dos meses mas - comento Ryou con una mueca de simpatía.

No se como soportaste la panza de Kamila, esto ya me esta matando - gimió el pobre de Yugi mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de Salomon para su chequeo - por los dioses... Me duele tanto la columna y los tobillos

Ya pasara y cuando tengas a ese par de cositas en sus brazos todo habrá valido la pena - tranquilizó el peliblanco en voz baja y cariñosa - ademas estan planeando hacerte la cesárea cuando cumplas los ocho meses y medio, ya solo queda mes y medio de esto cariño

Yo lo que quiero saber es que son cada uno, no he podido escoger ni el nombre - se quejo el tricolor con un puchero para sobarse el vientre suavemente - vamos bebitos, se que se quieren mucho pero dejen de abrazarse por un segundo para que su mama vea si son niño o niña

Ryou suspiro mirando el puchero del tricolor - Yo ya tengo el chocolate y azucar, Yami deberia estar ya alli para ver si su voz logra que se muevan por fin

Yo lo que espero es que cuando llegue a tu estado este mocoso o mocosa no me moleste asi - gruño Malik enfurruñado señalando el pequeño bultito en su vientre, bultito de a penas 3 meses.

Amy fue tranquila? - pregunto Ryou en voz baja y algo apagada, aun se sentía mal por no haber estado allí para apoyar al rubio durante su embarazo cuando este si le ayudo en el suyo.

Fue tranquila y quita esa cara de sufrimiento, no fue tu culpa no haber estado para ayudarme... Lo que quiero saber es que esperas tu para preñarte de nuevo - regaño Malik con severidad - quiero mas sobrinos

No puedo quedar en cinta mientras tome el medicamento y no puedo dejar de tomarlo hasta que las pesadillas se vayan, podría despertarme un dia y volver a estar como antes - explico Ryou con expresión tristona - la doctora espera quitarmela en un par de meses, pero aun cuando me la quite tengo que esperar un par de meses mas para poder intentarlo... El bebe podria salir mal si quedan rastros de esa cosa tan fuerte en mi sistema

Malik y Yugi hicieron una mueca de dolor, solo ellos entendían cuanto Ryou quería un nuevo bebito para compensar lo que no vivio con Kamila - oigan dejen esas caras y vamos a ver si por fin dejan verse este par de señoritas! - dijo Ryou cambian su cara a una más alegre.

Son dos niños - gruño Malik juguetonamente.

Y yo digo que son una niña y un niño, y soy la mama asi que tengo razon - termino Yugi con una mirada traviesa - este es el ultimo chequeo, si no dejan verse ahora sera que les escoja nombre cuando nazcan

Oye tampoco podemos quejarnos tanto, ha sido lindo especular todo este tiempo con su sexo - comento Ryou con una sonrisa.

Asi fue como entre conversa y conversa ambos Omegas dejaron a su amigo en manos de su Alfa, les miraron perderse dentro del consultorio del medico de la familia y ellos se sentaron fuera a esperar que sucedería. No esperaron demasiado tiempo, a lo mucho 45 min hasta que un Yugi con una expresión de suficiencia salio de la habitación - lo sabia! Son una niña y un niño!

Puff! Eres la mama, siempre tuviste la ventaja - gruño Malik enfurruñado - ahora... Como se llamaran los bebitos?

Umm... - Yugi les miro con picardía mientras tardaba a propósito para darle tensión al asunto - .... Lo hable con Yami y... Yuto y Serina Sennen

Awww... Me encantan! - chillo Malik con una sonrisa - mas cachorritos en nuestra familia!

Jejejeje ya no puedo esperar que nazcan esos pequeñines - dijo Ryou abrazando a su amigo - van a ser los consentidos de la casa

Oye! Y mi cachorro no cuenta? - gruño Malik de brazos cruzados.

Deja los celos Malik, ahora es el momento de Yugi - tranquilizo Ryou y le atrajo para que se uniera al abrazo.

El tiempo siguió pasando lleno de momentos felices en la familia y antes de lo que pensaban llego el gran dia en que los cachorros de Yugi nacerian, esta vez hubo igual expectación por conocer a los pequeñines pero no tanto miedo después de las experiencias anteriores. Un par de horas después Salomon salio a avisarles que el procedimiento había sido todo un exito y solo debían esperar que el Omega despertara, con mucha emoción Yami espero junto con Ariel a ver a los bebes.

Minutos después Yami entraba sintiendo como un Ariel vibrante le jalaba para que fueran aun mas rapido, entraron a la habitación y el pequeño fue el primero en correr hacia el Omega sonriente con dos bultitos en sus brazos - mami! Mami! Esos son hermanitos?

Si mi amor, son unas hermosuras - susurro Yugi enamorado de sus hijos - ayudame porfavor Yami

El Alfa asintió y se sentó en la cama junto a su Omega, atrajo a Ariel para que entrara en un huequito junto a ellos. Yami le ayudo a destapar el uno de los bebes, cubierto con una suave sabanita blanca y quedo enamorado de la pequeña que tenia frente. De mejillas regordetas y suaves curvas, la pequeñita era la viva imagen de su Omega solo que sus ojos eran justo como los suyos.

Sonrio cuando esta gorgojeo estirando sus bracitos hacia el - creo que Serina-chan quiere que le cargues - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa.

Yami sonrió y levanto enternecido a la pequeña entre sus brazos, Ariel mientras tanto destapo curioso al otro bultito verde y sonrió al ver al pequeño de brillantes ojos como los suyos - hola Yuto-nii, soy Ariel! Tu hermanito mayor y te quiero mucho - aunque mas parecido al padre de la familia que todos los cachorros

El bebe miro directamente al niño y se rio contento - creo que a Yuto le agradas - sonrió Yugi mirando como el dedito de Ariel era apretado por el pequeño.

A ti también te quiero mucho Serina-nee - dijo Ariel mirando a la pequeña que se reía por sus caricias.

Muchas gracias Yugi, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho - susurro Yami con una mirada de dicha completa.

Yo también estoy feliz, realmente feliz de que mi familia este completa - dijo Yugi dando un suave pico a los labios ajenos, riendo bajaron la mirada a los cachorros que jugaban tiernamente juntos, podían no estar completamente seguros aun... Pero después de lo que habían pasado protegerían a su familia con uñas y dientes, no permitirían que fueran separados de nuevo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una próxima vez :3


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola lectores de mi corazón :3
> 
> Como se encuentran? Espero que bien, porque aquí les traje un nuevo cap de esta historia ;D
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Vamos a intentarlo Ry, tienes 3 meses que no tomas esa pastilla y los exámenes dictan que estas sano amor - pidio Bakura con una mirada suplicante - se que quieres darle un hermanito a Kamila, vamos... Estaré contigo

Pero Kura... - Ryou fue callado por un beso suave.

Has tomado diuréticos y demas porqueria para limpiar tu sistema mas rápido, estaremos bien amor - susurro Bakira contra su oido con seduccion - quiero sentirte, las ultimas veces no ha sido mas que tratamiento para que tu Omega vuelva conectarse contigo... Ahora solo quiero hacerlo por amor e intentar conseguir un cachorro

Ryou suspiro al sentir a su Alfa tan cerca suyo y mas aun al sentir las manos subiendo pecaminosamente por su espalda, miro a los ojos rojizos de este y se derrite de amor bajo estos... Bakura siempre le miraba con tanta intensidad y amor - esta bien Kura, v-vamos a intentarlo - accedió con una sonrisa timida, el Alfa sonrio y beso sus labios con todo el cariño que poseía.

Despues del nacimiento de los cachorros habia sido una carrera por viajar lo mas pronto posible a su ultimo destino en mente, y asi fue como todos se trasladaron a una enorme casa en Estados Unidos donde la familia podria crecer con comodidad. Era mas centrica que todas las anteriores y estaba cerca del instituto donde planeaban inscribir a los cachorros, pensado para que ha los Omegas se les facilitara la busqueda de sus niños al salir.

Ya llevaban un par de meses alli y todos se habian instalado completamente, los Alfas tambien habian comenzado con sus negocios en el país y faltaba poco para comenzar la construcción de la nueva sede de las empresas. Aunque ese no era el hecho tan importante que tenia a la familia celebrando, lo que tenia a la familia feliz era que los cachorros comenzarian sus clases mañana temprano.

Umm... Lapices, cuadernos, libros... Colores! Marcadores - murmuraba Yugi para si mismo revisando la mochila de peluche que era de su Ariel, detras de el estaba la pequeña Serina riendo y Yuto miraba con curiosidad infantil todo a su alrededores, ambos en el cochecito de doble donde Yugi acostumbraba a transportarlos - crees que este todo Yami? Yo nunca fui a la escuela... No se que pueda necesitar

Esta bien amor, de todas maneras ya entregue al instituto su lista completa mas un juego de cuadernos y demás, si falta algo se lo daran alli de sus propias cosas - tranquilizo Yami que no habia dicho nada en todo el rato, habia preferido que Yugi matara toda esa sobreprotección materna por si mismo - es el primer dia y nunca hacen nada real los primeros dias, asi que tranquilizate

Yugi suspiro notando que parecía frenético - perdon, no puedo evitar estar nervioso... Es el primer dia de escuela de mi bebe y tantas cosas pueden pasar, digo... He escuchado historias, los niños pueden ser crueles y mi pequeño es muy tierno

Eso es cierto, pero el necesita aprender a defenderse y ademas... El no estara solo, Kamila le adora y estaran en el mismo salon - tranquilizo Yami acercándose a abrazarle - ella no es una tierna paloma y si alguien intenta meterse con nuestro pequeño lo lamentara, tambien estara Say y aunque no es tan... Agresivo como Kamila, no dejara que se metan con Ariel

Yugi sonrió recordando a los otros dos que Ariel tenia envueltos alrededor de sus deditos, Kamila era una Bakura 2.0 y eso no era lindo para quien estaba en el extremo receptor de su ira... Ahora Say - _Say es sobreprotector con mi pequeño, pero es tan tranquilo que parece tan Omega como mi hijo... Pero eso no es posible no? Dos Omegas no pueden ser Almas Gemelas, no abria cachorros de esa unión_ \- pensaba Yugi aun intentando darle sentido a aquello que corria por su mente desde hace algún tiempo.

Y es que los niños aun con su edad ya daban signos de su raza futura, Ariel a todas luces parecía ser un Omega mientras Amy y Kamila daban señales de ser unas Alfas... Pero si eso era asi Say debía ser un Alfa para ser la otra mitad de su bebe, pero ambos parecían ser Omegas, sera que la naturaleza estaba buscando dar una leccion...?

Que corre por tu mente mi amor? - pregunto Yami de pronto al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos.

Ariel ya tiene casi nueve años y tiene todas las caracteristicas de un Omega, pero Say también parece tenerlas - respondió Yugi con una mirada pensativa.

Eso es lo que carcome tu mente querido? - pregunto Yami divertido a lo que el otro asintio - no te preocupes mi vida, como le dije a Bakura hace tiempo, la personalidad no define raza... Ya casi viene siendo hora de que su raza se denote, dale tiempo a eso mi vida y si los dos son Omegas... Que tanto, las Almas Gemelas no necesariamente deben ser un Omega y un Alfa - Yugi le miro confundido a lo que Yami se rio - eso es lo usual pero ser almas gemelas significa que uno se complementa con el otro, si quieren hijos siempre existirá la inseminación artificial y en la familia siempre habra un Alfa cerca que les proteja cde otros Alfas

Supongo que tienes razon... - murmuro Yugi con una mirada lejana y de pronto bostezo.

Tienes sueño mi vida, vamos a dormir de una vez si? - pidio Yami guiando a su Omega hacia la cama, donde le acosto con amor - quieres alimentar a Yuto y Serina antes de dormir?

Si, si no lo hago van a estar despiertos en seguida y llorando - respondió Yugi acurrucandose bien entre las sabanas, sabia que Yuto no lloraria como tal... Pero Serina si y haria llorar a su hermano mayor - pasame a Serina-chan, ella primero o Yuto no comerá

De verdad? - Yami no le habia prestado demasiada atencion a cuando Yugi alimentaba a los bebes, el mas bien habia estado mirando mas que todo el panorama completo con amor.

Si, Yuto siempre quiere que Serina vaya primero en todo y Serina es feliz de ser mimada - explico Yugi extendiendo sus brazos hacia Yami que traia a la niña, el Alfa le ayudo a acomodar a la pequeña y luego arrastro el coche con el otro bebe junto a la cama - si no lo hago Yuto parece enojado, no te creas pero este pequeño tiene mas caracter del que aparenta

Yami se rio mientras rascaba la pancita del bebe en el cochecito - eres un sobreprotector con tu hermanita menor no?

Creo que es mas como cuidadoso con ella - indico Yugi moviendo en sus brazos a la bebe dormida - ten a Serina-chan, Yuto es tu turno

Minutos despues el Omega sonrio cuando el otro bebe estaba dormido en sus brazos y lo paso hacia Yami que se llevo a los niños a su habitacion, toda de motivos de animalitos con muchos colores. Incluso los bebitos combinaban con la habitacion, ya que Yuto llevaba un tierno mameluco de tigre con un gorrito del que salian unas mullidas orejas felinas y Serina llevaba un mameluco de oveja muy suave. Yami les acaricio con una sonrisa antes de regresar a la habitacion para ver a su Omega casi dormido, asi que en silencio se cambio al pijama y se acurruco contra el.

A la mañana siguiente todo era movimiento en la mansion, las madres corrian por la casa para segurarse de que todo estuviera correcto, mientras que los pequeños estaban en una esquina mirando todo con una gota detras de sus nucas - mama... Yo ya revise el bolso anoche y todo esta bien - intento Kamila tranquilizar a su madre que habia revisado sus cosas casi mil veces ya.

Umm... Tienes razon amor, pero... Estas segura que no quieres llevarte una merienda? - pregunto Ryou mirandola con amor y una pizca de nerviosismo.

No mama, papa me dio dinero para comprar algo alli - respondio la peliblanca rodando los ojos.

Esta bien, pero no iras con las cabellos asi! - gruño Ryou y pronto Kamila se encontro sentada frente a su peinadora mientra su mama luchaba con los rebeldes mechones que heredo de su padre.

Despues de un rato se vio a un Ryou de expresion enfurruñada que solo había logrado hacer una pequeña coleta descuidada sobre la cabeza de Kamila, lo demas caia en una erratica cascada por su espalda - me rindo con estas espigas que llamas cabello, voy a conseguir algo que hacer con este volumen monstruoso que tienes

Pero a mi me gusta mi cabello asi! Me hace ver feroz, como papa mira! - y para demostrar su punto Kamila gruño poniendo una expresion bastante parecida a la de Bakura enojado - vez! Feroz como un leon

Lastima que a Ryou toda su pantalla lo unico que le produjo fue ternura para su frustracion - esa es mi chiquita fuerte... Ahora, que te dije?

No pelear con nadie si no me buscan problemas, ahora si me buscan problemas tengo que hacer las cosas bien para demostrarle una leccion sin que mi reputacion se vea afectada - recito mecanicanicamente la pequeña - y si Ariel-chan esta en problemas no debo interferir si no es necesario, el debe salir de caparazon en el que esta y aprender a defenderse

Bien y que mas...? - pregunto Ryou con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Estudiar mucho y hacerles sentir orgulloso, soy una Touzuoku y debo ser la mejor - dijo Kamila con una sonrisa de suficiencia - y... Tengo que ser una buena persona, tratar bien a los que me tratan bien y ayudar a los que lo necesiten

Exacto cariño, te amo - Ryou abrazo a la mas pequeña contra el antes de revisar el uniforme de la pequea y alisar cualquier arruga que hubiera - no tienes ni idea de cuanto te amo, eres lo mejor que hay en mi vida... Tu y Bakura son lo mas sagrado que tengo

Yo tambien te quiero muchisimo mami, me portare bien por ti - aseguro Kamila levantandose de su asiento para dar unas cuantas vueltas frente a espejo - me gusta este uniforme, solo quisiera que no me apretara tanto

A mi tampoco me gusta llevar cosas apretadas - tranquilizo Ryou con una sonrisa mientras iba hacia un estante cercano, Kamila curiosa intento ver que sacaba pero no pudo - Kura y yo te compramos algo para esta ocasión tan especial, cierra los ojos

Kamila con una sonrisa lo hizo y expectante sintió como su madre manipulaba sus mechones con cuidado - abrelos cariño - lo hizo y sonrió alegre cuando miro el bonito broche que habia sido colocado en su cabeza.

Era una brillante rosa de plata con las enredaderas formando el resto del broche a un lado de cu cabeza, com algunas piedras de lo que era rubi seguramente dándole el color rojo a algunas partes y pequeñas esmeraldas dándole color a las espinas - te gusta preciosa?

Me encanta, me encantan las rosas - susurro Kamila emosionada y dando unas vueltas haciendo brillar el broche - gracias mama

De nada cariño, también agradecele a tu padre cuando regreses - Ryou miro de pronto el reloj y se horrorizo al instante - por los dioses! Ya es tarde vamos a cariño

Kamila nego con la cabeza divertida siguiendo a su mama por las escaleras luego de tomar su bolso, en la sala se encontró con los demás y les sonrio - hola chicos, sus mama estuvieron locos esta mañana?

Mama corrio por toda la habitación buscando cosas que ya habia buscado y se le olvido que lo habia hecho con una expresión rara en la cara, parecía que lloraria y reiria al mismo tiempo - respondió Ariel con una expresion resignada al tiempo que Say junto a el asentía dándole la razon.

Mama no hace esas tonteras, simplemente me sermoneo toda la mañana sobre portarme mal - gruño Amy con un puchero.

Niños venga! - grito Yugi que ya habia acomodado a sus otros bebes en el vehiculo donde todos se transportarian a la escuela, hoy los niños y toda la familia comenzaria una nueva etapa en sus vidas, seguros de que a partir de ahora todo seria mejor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, esto ha sido todo por hoy!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez :3


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaa! Como se encuentran? Espero que bien y con ganas de leer este nuevo cap :3
> 
> Bueno mis amores... Lamento decir que este es el ultimo cap de esta historia, les agradezco por todos sus comentarios y votos, me hicieron tan feliz :'3
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Los hombres ya están en posición no? - pregunto Yami a través de su teléfono mientras miraba por la ventana sus autos irse a la oficina, _sin ellos._

**/Los de la mansión y los de asalto Yami, no te preocupes que todo esta fríamente calculado/**

Perfecto - con eso Yami colgó y se giro para dar una última vuelta revisando todo.

Los pasillos estaban mortalmente solos de la vida que normalmente daban los cachorros y Omegas, pero hoy debia ser asi.... Hoy por fin se habian decidido los hombres a actuar y ellos actuarían en consecuencia. Paso por la habitación de sus cachorros menores y vio a Bakura dentro armado hasta los dientes junto a otros dos - recuerda no ensuciar nada, no me gustaría que la alfombra o los peluches de mis bebes se ensuciaran

Tsk! Me voy a encargar de los que vengan aqui limpiamente - gruño Bakura con el ceño fruncido - ademas tu eres el que tendras mas diversion, aqui solo vendran un par de bastardos

Correcion, el que tendrá diversion sera Marik con nuestros _socios_ \- bromeo Yami saliendo de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar todo justo como estaba Bakura llamo.

Y no dejes que Ryou se lastime o alborote demasiado! - pidió el peliblanco con el ceño fruncido.

Estara bien! Necesita desahogarse - tranquilizo Yami encogiéndose de hombros y terminando de cerrar la puerta.

Su siguiente destino fue la cocina donde sabia que era otro de los puntos por donde extraños intentarian entrar a la casa, alli bien a un Ryou con ropa negra de combate sonriendo mientras conversaba con otros dos hombres vestidos como el - neee Yami! Que haces aqui?

Dando una vuelta, tienes suficiente con que divertirte? - pregunto el tricolor ligeramente divertido.

Sip, Bakura y Malik no me abrian dejado hacer esto de otra forma - bufo Ryou y se levanto parte del chaleco para que Yami viera la fila de cargadores armados en su persona - tengo un rifle de salto y suficiente munición para entrar en la casa blanca, eso sin contar las dos armas de mano que Bakura me regalo en mi cumpleaños

Bien, creo que tu estas bien por aqui - Yami le sonrió antes de girarse a su siguiente destino.

En el pasillo donde estaban las habitacion de los cachorros mayores miro como su Yugi, vestido igual que todos los anteriores y con dos de los hombres de Marik cuidandole - amor y los niños?

Todos con Malik que no puede luchar recien parido, estan en la zona segura no te preocupes - respondio Yugi con una mirada tranquila - igual Malik esta armado e incluso Say con Kamila que querian ayudar a defender a la familia, me sorprendio eso de Say realmente

Es un Alfa, no es tanta sorpresa - recordó Yami, sonriendo y Yugi le correspondio con una igual al recordar como, hace unos dias el aroma de Say se habia intensificado dando a conocer su rasgo, no era necesario pero igual Salomón hizo los estudios pertinentes corroborando lo obvio... Era un Alfa - quiere proteger a los cachorros y Kamila es hija de Bakura, te sorprende?

Amy tambien queria una, pero Malik si grito un "No tienes edad para eso" que creo le quitaron las ganas de tocar un arma de por vida - comento Yugi con diversion - cuanto tiempo falta?

Las camionetas deberian entrar en el estacionamiento en 5 min mas o menos, voy a irme a mi puesto vale? - Yami dio un pico ligero a los labios ajenos antes de regresar a la sala donde unos 20 hombres rodeaban la puerta de entrada - ya saben que hacer no?

Si señor - respondieron al unisono y Yami asintió para tomar con tranquilidad el chaleco que tenia sobre uno de los muebles para sentarse a esperar.

Un tenso rato despues la luces parpadearon y Yami sonrió - _ya estan aqui, se supone que tumbarian la electricidad para dejar a nuestra familia a oscuras y asi atacarlos mas facil..._ \- pensó el Alfa tricolor con una sonrisa de suficiencia - _nada que un generador no arregle y supongo que... Ellos son los que se llevaran la sorpresa_

Escucho un disparo y los instintos de Yami le dijeron que venia de la habitación de sus hijos menores - le dije a Bakura que no ensuciara nada, si veo sangre en algo voy a gritarle hasta que le sangren a el los tímpanos! - gruño de mal humor para si mismo.

Otro conjunto de disparos vinieron de otro lado, esta vez mas cerca y Yami suspiro al escuchar los gritos de dolor que siguieron despues en la cocina - no los pudiste matar de una vez, no Ryou contigo nada es fácil... Pero de nuevo, secuestraron a tu bebe y te amenazaron a ti... Momento, en la cocina no hay muchos cuchillos y...? Ohh - decia Yami para si mismo pellizcandose el puente de la nariz mientras se preparaba para ignorar el siguiente conjunto de gritos - por esa razon quisiste estar alli, de verdad que no voy a hacerte enojar ni a ti o Yugi jamas

Y comprobó aquello cuando los disparos vinieron del lugar que faltaba y los gritos no tardaron en llegar, pero esta vez no pudo deleitarse con los gritos ya que la pierta de enfrente fue tumbada y un conjunto de 15 hombres entraron - **ninguno de ustedes movera un musculo** \- dijo Yami de forma sedosa y los hombres que de por si ya estaban estáticos en sus lugares sin esperar la escena, dejaron de moverse definitivamente.

Q-Que significa...? - intento murmurar uno, el que parecia ser el lider con miedo y sorpresa.  
Significa que estas muy jodido, tu y tus jefes estan tan jodidos - dijo Yami con una sonrisa fria - saben cuanto sufrio nuestra familia con su mierda? No, no tienen ni idea y no les importo, pues hare que les importe cabrones. Lamentaran el dia que tomaron a los bebes, eso se los prometo - y la mansion se lleno de gritos de dolor.

Lejos de alli Marik sonreia mientras detras de el tres hombres eran sacados por sus hombres de una casa aislada en el bosque, una ventaja para el a decir verdad - _Yami ya debe de tener todo controlado en la casa_ \- penso sientiendo una sensacion refrescante recorrerle.

Que significa esto! Quienes son...? - el hombre que gritaba palidecio al ver al rubio mirarle directamente con una.sonrsia malvada.

Ustedes y nosotros tenemos un asunto pendiente - gruño Marik y los tres hombre fueron subidos a la parte tracera de la camioneta gritando piedad, el rubio suspiro mientras manejaba contento de que este asunto fuera sido saldado de una vez por todas.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Bakura se desperto esa mañana con mucha flojera, pero joder que tenia que levantarse, miro a su Omega dormido profundamente junto a el y sonrio cuando miro el abultado vientre de 8 meses que llevaba - por los dioses, tengo que ir a luchar por despertar a Kamila... Que molestia esta niña y eso que tiene 11, no la quiero ver de 16

Gruñendo para si mismo se cambio el pijama y fue a la habitacion de su hija, abrio la puerta dispuesto a todo para despertar al oso hibernante que tenia por cachorra... Solo que quedo estático en la entrada, porque la habitacion de sus bebe olia tan dulce? Tan... Omega!? - Kamila! No quiero enterarme que metiste a alguien a casa sin mi consentimiento, voy a matarte si dejas en cinta a...

Papa, porque gritas? Me duele el estomago y me siento mal - gimio de pronto Kamila revolviendose y mostrando que estaba ella sola en la habitacion - llama a mama, creo que estoy enferma...

K-Kamila... Ven dejame ver algo - pidió Bakura con la cabeza hecha un lio, se sento junto a la chica en la cama y la atrajo hacia el para olfatear su cuello... Puro aroma a rosas y azúcar le saludo, y el se alejo con la cara hecha un poema - ... Eres una Omega

Y entonces? - gruño la chica mirándole con fastidio - en este puto momento no me importa si soy Alfa, Omega o si tu eres pendejo... Me duele y quiero que no me duela, llama a mama carajo!

Bakura aun estando en shock se quedo alli sin hacer nada, asi que Kamila... Siendo Kamila gruño y lanzo una de sus almohadas como si fuera un misil, dando efectivamente en la cabeza de su padre y sacándole de su estado - que llames a mama carajo!!

 _Pobre del Alfa que sera tu alma gemela, mi mas sentido pesame por el_ \- pensó Bakura enfurruñado mientras iba por su Omega.

Dias despues Ariel se revelo como otro Omega, solo que no causo mismo el impacto que la revelacion de Kamila. Amy fue la siquiente dias despues y tampoco fue gran sorpresa verla pavoneándose alrededor como la Alfa que era, claro que sus humos fueron bajados por un par de Omegas con un pesimo humor y alli descubrio la triste historia de los Alfas en su familia... Ellos mandaban si, hasta que uno de los Omegas gruñia de mal humor por su comportamiento.

Paso el tiempo con nada mas que tranquilidad en la familia, ya no habia nada ni nadie mas que les molestara, los integrantes siguieron creciendo poco a poco al igual que la felicidad. Incluso terminaron por completar su ultima mision y hacer del mundo un lugar igualitario para todos, toda su vida lucharon y discutieron por esa meta, y cuando por fin lo cumplieron no pudieron mas que sonrier con alegria. Sabian que todavia quedaban unos que otros Alfas no contentos, pero ya eran unos ancianos que podian irse al carajo por todo lo que importaba, ya nadie les prestaba atencion asi que no significaban un riesgo real.

Realmente ellos seis fueron la ultima esperanza, pero no para los Alfas y sociedad que tanto daño causaron. Lo fueron para el resto del mundo que quedaba en desbalanse y no merecia terminar de esa forma por unos pocos, fueron la ultima esperanza de aquellos que querian que las cosas no terminaran de esa forma... Fuerom la ultima esperanza de cambiar el mundo a uno mejor. **+**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') me siento totalmente orgullosa de esto...
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, les quiero un monton y les espero en mi siguientes trabajos...
> 
> Ahora solo queda el Epilogo y pos... Hasta aqui :3
> 
> Hasta la proxima! :3


	42. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis :3 aqui estoy con el cierre de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ariel, Say hoy vamos a ir a la empresa, voy a nombrarlos como los herederos mayoritarios de... - la ceja de Yami tembló cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas el grito enojado de Bakura.

Ahora que habra hecho Kamila..... - se preguntó Ariel con una mirada pensativa.

Creo que secuestro a su novio y lo tenía en su habitación, seguro Bakura llego antes de que ella pudiera esconderlo - respondió Say con tranquilidad.

Mientras en otro lugar de la casa se podía ver a un Bakura con una vena saltando en su frente de la ira - Kamila tu llegas a salirme preñada y te desheredo - gruña a la chica de 16 años que le miraba enfurruñada.

No voy a salir preñada, existen condones y pastillas - respondió la chica.

A su lado había un muchacho de 17 años con expresión aterrorizada, Bakura realmente no tenía ni siquiera una pizca de ganas de reclamarle algo al pobre que para ser un Alfa era bastante cobarde. Bueno no cobarde, pero si era más respetuoso y tranquilo que su hija. Demonios cualquiera que les viera pensaría que Kamila era la Alfa y el otro el Omega - no quiero ver a Tetzu de nuevo en tu habitación, el puede venir de visita pero en tu cuarto no lo quiero!

Pero no me esta haciendo nada! - reclamo Kamila con expresión molesta.

No temo que el te haga algo a ti, si no tu a el! - grito el mayor antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe e ir hacia la sala donde su ira se esfumo casi mágicamente.

Como mo hacerlo cuando su adorable Ryou estaba alli alimentando a un pequeño bebe de apenas un añito de edad - que hicimos para que Kamila sea tan...

Es tu hija, tu no eres precisamente una tierna paloma Kura - dijo su Omega de forma distraída mientras miraba al pequeño que sonreía divertido - anda a ver si Harumi necesita ayuda amor

Voy, portante bien Saory - Bakira despeino los alborotados cabellos blancos azulados para ir hacia la habitación de su hija de en medio, le daba gracias a los dioses que solo tenian tres hijos o si no se volvería loco, loco como Marik que tenía 4 pequeños demonios.

Y hablando de los demonios, ali venían los gemelos menores corriendo por el pasillo con su furiosa hermana mayor detrás - venga par de mocosos, solo quiero golpearles un poquito!

Bakura sabiamente se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar la estampida que representaban ese trio para entrar a la habitación - cariño, tu mama me envió para... Porque lloras?

No puedo... - murmuro la chiquita, una viva copia de Ryou en femenino con un puchero y lágrimas en sus ojos - no puedo arreglarlo...

Bakura fruncio el ceño mirando lo que su hija tenía en las manos, era su muñeca preferida y su brazo parecía haber sido sacado de su lugar - quien hizo esto? - pregunto enojado e intuyendo ya quien podría haber sido, porque su pequeña era muy cuidadosa con sus cosas.

Silva-nee, ella vino y quería que yo le preparara algo... Pero mami siempre dice que no debo hacerle caso a ella solo porque ella dice que es Alfa y yo Omega, entonces como dije que no lo haría tomo a Mimi y la rompió - explico la pequeña entre gemidos de tristeza y lágrimas.

Bakura suspiro aguantando ir a gritarle sus verdades a Marik junto a su mocosa, Silvana la hija de en medio de los rubios siempre venia y molestaba a su pequeña. En el instituto se había hecho amiga de un grupo de ineptos hijos de unos Alfas aun más idiotas y le estaban envenenando la mente, pero eso cambiaria en cuanto Kamila o el mismo estuvieran ya hartos de que se metiera con la pobre, ya lo verán - que tal si vamos con mama y arregla a Mimi si?

Esta con Saory-nii? - pregunto Harumi con ilusión mientras entregaba a su muñeca rota.

Si, creo que ya debería haberle terminado de dar de comer, quieres ayudarle a bañarlo? - pregunto Bakura feliz de ver que las lágrimas se habian esfumado de la carita de su bebe.  
Al llegar a la sala se encontró a Ryou con el bebe en su regazo, a su lado Kamila hablaba (mas como acosaba sexualmente) con el pobre de Tenzu que parecia a punto de morirse de un infarto por la vergüenza, Ariel y Say también estaban allí ignorando completamente las locuras de su prima - Kamila, podrías controlar al menos un poco tus hormonas? Esta Harumi mirando - siseo Bakura mirándola asesinamente y señalando a la niña de no más 5 años mirándole con curiosidad.

Puff! - Kamila se quejó en voz baja pero igual lo hizo, y el pobre chico pareció visiblemente aliviado - Harumi-nee! Como está la cosita hermosa de su hermana?

Aquí! - llamo la niña lanzándose a sus brazos, fue sentada en el regazo de la mayor y miro hacia arriba con un puchero - regaña a Silva-chan, rompió a Mimi

La cara de Kamila cambio a una maliciosa al enterarse de eso - no te preocupes, me encargare de que no vuelva a suceder

Tio Ryou! Mami dice que Kiroy ya está listo, que lleves a Saory-chan para jugar - llamaron de pronto un par de niños bajando por las escaleras.

Voy - Ryou se levantó después de darle un suave beso en la mejilla a Harumi - como amanecieron ustedes dos?

Yo dolorida, Yuto-nii me pateo en la noche - dijo la niña, una pelinegra con un gracioso mecho dorado que corría por el lado izquierdo de su flequillo.

Nadie te tiene colándote en medio de la noche a mi cama - se defendió el otro, con los cabellos casi idénticos solo que el mehon dorado corría hacia la derecha de su flequillo.

Entre conversas y risas llegaron a la habitación del más pequeño de los hijos de Yami y Yugi, escuchando un pequeño revuelo que hizo a Ryou negar con la cabeza frustrado - que está sucediendo aquí?

Silvana Ishtar! Que te he dicho sobre ser grosera con tus tíos - dentro estaba Marik regañando a una niña de más o menos 6 años, Yugi a su lado miraba a la rubia con expresión de molestia.

Pero es que tengo hambre y mama está peleando con Kiki y Seige para que se bañen, el puede dejar a Kiroy con Ariel-nii y prepararme algo - gemía la niña con el ceño fruncido.

Pues el no está puesto para servirte mocosa, así que te largas a tu habitación a esperar que este el desayuno para todos - gruño Marik tomándola del brazo para sacarla de la habitación - te vuelvo a ver molestando a algún Omega en esta casa y se te voy a dar hasta por las narices mocosa!

Y Silvana - Ryou se dio a conocer mirándole con el ceño fruncido - vuelves a hacer llorar a Harumi y que me disculpe Malik, pero yo mismo te voy a dar una tunda de la que jamás olvidaras, estamos claros?

La niña gruño pero igual fue sacada por su padre de la habitación - buen día Ryou, perdona si estabas ocupado... Solo quería que Kiroy se distrajera un poco - murmuro Yugi soltando un suspiro seguro para disipar la molestia.

Mami, la tonta de Silvana te estaba molestando? - pregunto Serina corriendo hacia el tricolor.

Si quieres podemos hacerle una broma como castigo - dijo su hermano con una mirada malvada.

No niños, esa no es la forma de enseñarle a su prima que lo que hace está mal - tranquilizo Yugi con una sonrisa mientras despeinaba sus cabellos - si quieren vayan a jugar, pueden hacer desastre en la sala con sus primos

Un grito extasiado salio de las gargantas de los dos pequeños al tiempo que salieron corriendo - Kamila y Ariel estan en la sala, ellos los vigilaran seguro - comento Ryou acercandose con su bebe en brazos - que estaba sucediendo aquí?

Hump, Silvana vino aquí casi a exigirme que le preparara desayuno, has visto tu eso? - gruño Yugi negando con la cabeza mientras extendía una alfombra mullida en el suelo - de verdad que estoy que yo mismo voy al instituto a decirles unas cuantas verdades a los amigos de Silvana, ella era una niña tan dulce hasta que vino a juntarse con ese grupo de mocosos

Malik está por hacerlo, pero es que las travesuras de los gemelos en el maternal le tiene casi trabajando allí - recordó Ryou divertido, Malik casi que vivía en donde sus hijos menores estudiaban por las constantes llamadas que recibía del personal, y Marik estaba cargado con un negocio para hacerlo el mismo - ese par tiene demasiada energía para una maestra, no son malos, solo demasiado inquietos

Yugi se rio divertido mientras acomodaba una barandas alrededor de la alfombra y unos peluches dentro, sonriente saco de su cuna a un pequeño de unos pocos meses y le coloco dentro del espacio que habia hecho, Ryou hizo lo mismo con el cachorro en su brazos y ambos miraron sonrientes a los bebes jugar - voy a ir a saludar a Ariel, he estado tan ocupado con los gemelos y Kiroy que ni saludarle he podido hoy

Anda, yo veo a este par de criaturitas lindas - Yugi asintió y salió de la habitación directo a la sala, allí vio a Malik sentado con expresión agotada mientras los cachorros de todos jugaban juntos.

Buen día a todos! - saludos el tricolor alegre a su familia.

Hola mama, como esta Kiroy-nii? - pregunto Ariel recordando que su hermanito había estado llorando mucho últimamente

Salomón ya lo reviso, son simples dolores de barriga por gases - tranquilizo Yugi mientras tomaba asiento - como amaneciste tu?

Bien, como siempre con los gritos saliendo de algún lado pero bueno - respondió Ariel sonriente, su familia podría estar algo loca pero no la cambiaría por nada - Seige y Kiky se peleaban esta mañana

Ea que Seige-nii me desarropo - gimió la niña, una copia de Malik con los ojos de Marik con un puchero.

Tu primero me quitaste la almohada - reclamo el otro con un puchero, idéntico a Marik pero con los ojos del Omega, eso genero una nueva discusión entre los gemelos que todos ignoraron.

Así eran los días de esa familia que ya no tenía más que hacer que disfrutar de sus vidas, tenían sus altas y bajas pero la alegría que sentían era inmensa... Esta última esperanza resulto justo como la naturaleza esperaba, cambio al mundo por uno mejor y aunque no era perfecto, eso se iria perfeccionando con el tiempo... Total, las personas no eran perfectas... Pero para la familia si que lo era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :') y fin  
> Awww... Ya no se ni que decir, muchas gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemos una proxima vez!


End file.
